It's A Wonderful Life
by Emerald Imagination
Summary: A girl pines for something more than her average life. She didn't expect Jack Sparrow. COMPLETE! Originally Expect the Unexpected. Please review!
1. Prologue

Author: Emerald Imagination

Contact: PG-13

Genre: Humor, Romance, Angst

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here at all except maybe a tad bit of the plot. I also own no songs I may or may not use. Please, do not sue.

Prologue-

No one remembered her sixteenth birthday at school. She sighed. Well, she really didn't expect anyone to know, did she? Hazel didn't have many close friends; no one to have long conversations with on the phone every night, pissing off her parents with the monthly phone bill, no one to go shopping with on the weekend and end up not getting anything but not really caring, no one to confide into when something important was going on with her. But that didn't mean she didn't have _any _friends. Quite the contrary; Hazel had many acquaintances who she'd talk to during class. But, no one knew the real Hazel. The person she were inside. The secrets, the feelings, the opinions that made up the goddess who was her. Now, she wasn't the loner in school, but during break or lunch, she usually preferred her own company, enjoying the quiet time. Hazel either had her head in a good book, or a pencil in her hand, writing a story, poem or song that seemed to reflect her mood at the current time. People deemed her as quiet, but if she felt passionately about something, she would put her heart into standing up for her beliefs.

Now, back to this birthday. Sixteen is the coming of age. It's supposed to include stupid mistakes, blissful times, and moments you just want to cringe at. Sixteen means you get to drive, along with more responsibilities. Sixteen is supposed to be sweet, hence Sweet Sixteen. But people forgetting Hazel's birthday wasn't exactly sweet, now was it? She thought about this as she clutched her Algebra 2 book in her arms on her way home. She was not one to wallow in self-pity but it hurt her that not even her closest acquaintance had remembered. She remembered she had told her once… or so Hazel thought. The park which she walked through was quiet, which was slightly unusual. Usually, kids played in the sand, people and teenagers walked their dogs, and elders sat on benches realigning the newspaper, feeding the birds, or watching what was going on around them. But it was empty for a Thursday.

She sighed. Even locals forgot her birthday. Hazel clutched her book tighter to her chest, staring at the ground. _Life is too boring_, she thought, kicking a stray rock down the sidewalk and watching it bounce randomly. Hazel had a wild imagination, always thinking of something better than what she already had. People called her a dreamer, one for dramatic events happening to everyday people… in other words, her. If she happened to see a tall, thick tree, she envisioned someone was behind it, holding a gun, waiting for a random person to walk by… or she thought that one day, on her way from school, she'd run into a guy and he'd turn out to be her soul mate. Hazel's mind was always thinking of something knew, even if reality was standing still.

Turning a corner, she walked a few more yards, and then into her one-story house. Her mother was home, already cooking dinner. She breathed in the scent and smiled. Her mother was cooking her favorite dinner . At least families remembered birthdays. That was always a good thing. She smiled at her mother, placing her book upon the white-tiled bar and taking off her backpack. "Smells good, Mom."

Hazel's mother smiled a smile that was identical to hers. People always thought the two of them looked quite alike, and it was true. Hazel had her mother's height, standing at five foot eight at sixteen, as well as her breasts, filling out nice and evenly through-out the years. Her high cheekbones resembled her mother's as well as the identical face shape and the shape of the eyes. But she had her father's eyes. That was the one thing that separated her from her mother- the eyes. She said it was her most striking feature (besides her smile), that men would literally drop in the streets if they could see her eyes up close. She always believed her mother too. She loved her eyes. Hazel had your father's thick hair but clearly had herr mother's wavy style.

"I've got a cake in the oven," she replied, winking. "My baby is sixteen." Tears started forming in her eyes as Hazel rolled her eyes. "She's growing up right in front of me."

"Oh, Mom," she said, extending her arms out to give her a hug. "No matter how old I'll get, you'll always think of me as your little girl."

She smiled. "You know it." She turned, her back away from her daughter and began stirring the heated pasta once again. She smiled and walked out of the kitchen, picking up her things and headed toward her room. The house which the Browne's lived in was one story, with four bedrooms and three bathrooms, a dining room, living room, and kitchen, accompanied with a big backyard. Hazel's room was the first to the left in the hallway, and she walked inside, dropped the book on the smooth, white desk, and her backpack at the foot of her twin-sized bed. Posters filled her walls, not only of people like Collin Ferrel and Eminem, but of people she respected and admire. A Simpson calendar adorned her wall, as well as pictures of her, her family and friends, and places she wanted to visit. A big one was Ireland as well as England and Scotland and the Caribbean. Inspiring places, timely and historical places… any place but here.

Hazel plopped herself on her bed, deciding to save homework for later. She was too tired to concentrate, as well as too hungry, too hurt, and too thoughtful. She closed her eyes, and found that she could not reopen them, no matter how much she tired. Hazel did not realize how tired she was, but did not resist when sleep overtook her senses and she fell asleep…

Celia, or Cece, walked into the house, her backpack slung over her one shoulder. Her dark, messy hair was in pig tails, and she had dark freckles caressing her fair cheek. Her matching eyes look slightly aggravated, her body slumped as she threw off her backpack and plopped onto the couch. "Hey Mom." She picked up the remote, flicking off her black sandals carelessly and lounging into the grey-leather couch. Flicking through the channels, she silently murmured, "There's something I'm forgetting, isn't there?" She furrowed her eyebrows, crossing her legs and stopping at MTV. "But what could it be?"

"Ce?" her mother, Arah, glanced in the living room from the kitchen, over the bar. "You remembered your sister's birthday, right?"

"Oh yeah…" Cece replied, an epiphany flashing through her head. "Oh, shoot…" Realizing she had indeed forgotten her older sister's birthday, she jumped up, scratching the back of her head and staring at her mother, her brows knitted. People always said she had her father's mind, which was a compliment except for lack of focus as well as forgetfulness. However, she was incredibly bright for a thirteen year old in the eighth grade. She was in all honors and had a broad social circle. She loved being the center of attention, whether it be school, sports, or performing arts. Her and her sister were quite opposite, but complemented each other quite well.

"Do you think I can jet to the shopping center down the street and grab her something there?" she asked curiously. Despite being completely different, Cece got along very well with her sister. "Where is she anyways? She gets out, like, forty minutes before me." The top of her ears turned slightly pink from speaking so fast.

Arah smiled and studied her youngest daughter. Cece had her father's color and but, like her older sister, had been born with her mother's natural waviness. She had Arah's dark eyes, with flecks of gold and grey in them, the almond shape making them look larger and exotic. She also had her mother's body, the three females in the house with a natural hour glass figure. However, unlike her sister, she did not have a natural tan . "I somehow knew you were going to forget, Ce, so I got you something to give to her."

"Oh?" Cece quirked an eyebrow out of curiosity. "What did _I _get her?"

Arah smirked, tossing her hair over her shoulder, walking back into the kitchen and starting to stir the pasta again. "You'll just have to see, now won't you?"

Hazel woke up, the scent of her favorite dinner now stronger than ever. _It's almost done. _She smiled at this thought, and was just about to get out of bed when she realized something. This was just like every other birthday Hazel ever had. She furrowed her brow and leaned against the headboard, pondering silently. Ever since she could remember, whenever she got home for school on her birthday, her mother would be in the kitchen, fixing her favorite dinner as well as baking a cake in the oven. The cake was chocolate with cream cheese whip cream, spelling out, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Her sister Cece would forget, as she does with everything, but her mother would know this, and already have a gift set aside from her. Right when dinner was placed on the table, her father would walk into the house, tired from work but a bright smile on his face. Then, the family would eat, speaking of Hazel's day and joking. Next, once dinner was finished, her mother would shut out the lights, and bring out the cake, the family would sing _Happy Birthday_, very off-key, but still meaningful. Then, she would take the honor of cutting the cake, while Ce would hand out milk, and then they would resume conversation over cake. Finally, presents were distributed, one from each family member and then a big one from all three. Afterwards, the day was over and another day would begin.

Hazel scrunched her nose, shifting her back to accommodate her comfort level. Where was the fun in that? No mystery surprises. No wondering how many gifts she was getting this year or what kind of cake her mother might be making. No special little thing to set this day aside from the rest of the birthdays she already had. _How long would this go on for? _Hazel wondered. _How long must each similar day pass… There must be more to life than watching the days go by. _Not that she didn't appreciate her family, she knew she had more than most. But, she were bored. The family got along so there wasn't much fighting, and her family wasn't that keen on change. Hazel got that from her grandmother, or so her father said. She had passed away two days after Hazel were born, so she didn't really know her. But there was a connection between the two of them.

"Hazel!" she heard her mother's voice call from the kitchen. "Dinnertime!"

Hazel got up out of bed and walked out of her room and sat down in the dining room. Her mother smiled widely, her full lips curved upwards and put the hot pot into the center of the rectangular table. She sat in the seat where the custom colorful balloons were tied and, sure enough, her father walked into the door. His thick light hair was slightly out of place, and his eyes held a tiredness in them only someone with age and the burdens of growing older would carry… but he still smiled, despite of it. She couldn't help but smile back. Hazel was Daddy's girl, and everyone knew it. From the fact that she looked like him, acted like him, and thought of him made the two of them two peas in a pod. Cece was more like her mother; very feminine, shopping crazed, swooning over boys. And not that Hazel weren't that either, she just had a better balance of level-headed thinking to wistful dreaming.

"My baby's turning sixteen!" he said, dropping his briefcase in the den and walking back into the living room. He breathed in the strong scent and grinned. "And lucky for me, her favorite dinner his my favorite dinner!" He sat down next to his daughter, smiling, which revealed a slight dimple in his left cheek. He was an attractive man for someone who was forty, his body fit, his teeth strong and white. Yes, Hazel's family was quite an attractive one, both sides having healthy, strong and just plain good genes. Hazel suddenly realized how thankful she was for it as well.

Dinner went by rather quickly. The pasta was delicious, and she immediately grabbed at the opportunity for seconds. It was cooked perfectly, slightly hot, so when she began talking, it would cool. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she took her first bite. Then, forgetting about manners and proper table etiquette, Hazel dug in, downing her pasta in less then ten minutes. Once her mother offered seconds, she held up your bowl and downed the second one as well. Hazel kindly declined thirds, but was thankful for the extra pasta so she had a scrumptious snack tomorrow after school. Then, cake was distributed and milk was passed out.

"Okay, honey," her father said, squeezing your shoulder. "Make a wish… but be careful because it might come true."

Hazel rolled her eyes at her father's slight superstition. "Oh Dad…" However, that didn't stop her from making a wish. _I wish life was more exciting… with an unexpected twist. _She blew out the candles, and suddenly, everything went black.

Author's Notes: So, what did you think of the prologue. It's boring right now, I know, but I promise things will pick up, alright? So please, please, please drop a line, telling me what you think. Now, a random poll because I tried it in _A Change of Heart_, and it really got me interested in all of _you _guys. Let's keep the first one simple. Why do you all love Captain Jack Sparrow so much, eh?


	2. I A Dream Within Reality

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! Well, let's see… I love **Jack **because not only is he the sexiest person on the face of this planet forever and always, but he is smart, which people don't notice, courageous and skillful. Plus, underneath his badass exterior, he's a compassionate person, and that's what all girls adore. **in-the-burning-of-insanity**, **Hazel **has hazel-green eyes (hence, her name), and dirty blonde hair.

**Expected the Unexpected**

_Chapter One: A Dream in a Reality _

The light from dawn shone brightly upon hazel's heart-shaped face face, making her groan loudly. _School already? _She sat up, suddenly feeling a sharp pain on her backside. Another groan escaped her lips as she reached out to rub it. A cold chuckle stopped her, making her body tense and her eyes open. A man with a scraggily white beard and ice blue eyes was staring down at her, amused. He had a slight bulge in his belly and his face dropped from age. He grinned a slightly toothless grin when he realized that she were studying him intently. "An angel fell from the sky," he stated, winking at her.

Hazel scrunched her small nose in disgust at the suggestive mannerism this old person gave her. Suddenly, she realized she wasn't in her house with her family. Quickly glancing around, she took in dark wood on both sides of her, coming together behind her. Hazel suddenly realized that waves were crashing against… the boat? that she seemed to be currently on.

A noise caught her off guard as well as the old man. Hazel's head snapped to the sound and her eyes came in contact with two chocolate orbs. He was inescapably tan and had a unique sense about him. A long, faded navy blue coat was draped over his body and ended where his tan boots reached his calves. A dirty white tunic and black pants were the clothes that he was wearing, but what caught the young girl off guard was his face, due to the fact it was so striking. Heavy black eyeliner adorned his eyes, making them more bigger as well as intriguing. His dark hair was wild, full of dreadlocks, with beads twisted in here and there. He was rugged, a small beard on his chin braided into two smaller ones, beads running through them as well.

"'Mornin' Capt'n," the icy old man greeted as warmly as warmly as someone like him could possibly muster, then repeating, "An angel fell from the sky, Sir. Was watchin' from me post an' I 'eard a sound an' found 'er decorating the deck. What should we do 'ith her?"

Hazel could feel this captain stare intently at her and she stared back, trying exactly to comprehend where she was and how, exactly, she got there. A slight blush adorned her high cheeks but she had no clue as to why. Suddenly, she realized what the old man said. "What to _do _with me? I didn't exactly _ask _to drop on your boat-"

"It's a ship, luv," the captain said to her. She noticed his voice slurred yet his accent articulate. It was unusual, but after seeing the captain, Hazel expected nothing but unusual from him. "And we didn't exactly make you, now did we?" At her silence, he smirked and glanced at the perverted old man. "Now, Barbossa, do you have any idea as to how a girl happened to fall on my ship?"

"No clue, Capt'n," Barbossa said, then glanced at Hazel, a sickening smile spreading on his face. "Not that I mind much."

_Wait_, she thought, knitting her eyebrows together. _Perverted old man, captain, ship… _"I'm on a pirate ship!" she exclaimed, interrupting to two conversing men. They immediately looked at her, the captain smirking, a coy look in his dark eyes. "Very good, luv. I'm glad that after your fall you still have the ability to see."

Hazel rolled her green-hazel eyes at the dry sarcasm and, since no one was offering a hand, she stood up, rubbing off her backside. Turning, she leaned her elbows on the side of the ship, watching the clear, blue waves rolling and crashing onto the side of the ship. Her heart was beating at the thought of being away from her stable life back home, but she couldn't deny the beautiful scenery on the ship. What she wanted to know was how she managed to get here. How did she end up on a pirate ship, where life was dangerous and unpredictable… An epiphany crossed her mind. _My wish… It actually came true. Holy shit…._

"Somethin' come over you, luv?" a voice asked, tickling her ear. Hazel turned and came face to face with the said captain. It seemed the perverted old man had somewhere else to be. She blushed, slightly embarrassed at the lack of personal space between the two of them. He grinned, realizing the same thing as well. "Red's a very becoming' color on ye."

Hazel scrunched her nose and rolled her eyes, pushing passed the captain and crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not your love, _Captain_. I do have a name."

"And that be…?"

She quirked an eyebrow, deciding whether or not to give him her name. Finally, she decide to give it to him, only because he was the captain and she wanted to get on his good side. He seemed nice enough, although his cockiness was quite annoying. "hazel," she said, teling him her name, with reluctance, and then decided to ask for his. He grinned, and flashed a breath-taking smile, gold teeth sparkling. "Knew you'd warm up to me. The name is Captain Jack Sparrow and this is me ship, the Black Pearl." She glanced around, trying to keep her excitement contained. Her wish came true! She was on a pirate ship! "Now that I know yer name, I need to figure what to do with you."

Hazel's eyebrows rose. In all her excitement, she forgot that the captain decided whether to let her stay aboard or not. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, and found that he was studying he. She wasn't wearing anything that interesting, just tight jeans and a tight but long black shirt with black converses. Suddenly, Hazel began going through a list of what she could do in her head, so, when the captain asked, she was ready to tell him. Well, she could read and write, and were pretty good with numbers, and, if needed, she could clean, although she hated cleaning. The one thing Hazel could not do, however, was cook. Anything she touched managed burned. She liked eating much better.

"Now, tell me, luv, why should I keep a woman on board especially since some think it be bad luck?" the captain asked, scratching the back of his head but keeping a steady gaze on her. Smiling, she replied, "Because I can read, write, and am extremely good with numbers."

"But you're a woman!" the captain exclaimed, then smirked. "Not that anything's wrong with that, but ye might prove to be a distraction. And ye can't fight."

"But you could teach me! Or, someone could teach me!" Hazel replied. "And I'm very good at mending wounds. My grandmother was a nurse, from what I hear… or remember…" Great, she was babbling now, and she didn't want the eccentric captain to downsize her ego. She dropped her arms and stared at the floor. "Whatever… just drop me off at the next port or something, if you want to get rid of me _that _bad."

The captain grinned and Hazel rolled her eyes. The only reason she gave up so quickly was because she hated to get her hopes up for something and then become disappointed when things didn't go her way. If the captain said no now, at least her heart wasn't crushed. "Well, I can't let ye off at the next port cuz that be Tortuga and Tortuga ain't really a place for a young, pretty thing like you." Noticing her confused look, he went on. "It's a pirate's haven, but a dangerous one at that."

"Then why do you go there in the first place?"

"Like I said, luv, it be a pirate haven," Jack replied. "It also has the best rum in the Caribbean!"

Hazel scrunched her nose in disgust. "Rum?" Before he could begin on a long lecture about the greatness of the vile drink, she asked, "So I can stay?"

The captain nodded. "Now, since ye be of the opposite sex, I cannot let you board with the crew of me ship. Now, I on the other hand, will allow you to share with me the comfort of me bed." He wiggled his eyebrows under his red bandana for effect and she rolled her eyes, replying stubbornly. "I'm not rooming with you _or _your crew."

"Look, luv, this is _my _ship and _I _get to make the rules," the captain replied. "You have no option to argue with me. Now, since I have an extra room, and since I'm the understandable captain before you, you may stay there. There is a cot set up for sleeping. However, you have to work for yer stay. Just cuz yer pretty don't mean ye can't do nothin'… especially when yer quite capable of doing so."

"So, what are my duties, _Captain_?" Hazel ask mockingly, saluting him. He grinned and threw a casual arm around her. "You are to go below deck and into our storage room and write all that be there. That way, when we arrive in Tortuga, I know what we need and what we don't." She forced a smile and nodded. That wasn't exactly what she was hoping for, not when you were on a big, beautiful ship, sailing the ocean. So much scenery… and her, assigned below deck. "Aye Aye!"

After introducing Hazel to the crew and threatening to castrate anyone who touched her, Jack led her down into the storage room. It was bleak, the only light coming through the small window. The smell was dusty and old, and Hazel immediately coughed while entering it. The captain grinned and said, "Don't worry. You'll get used to it luv." He turned to the boxes, throwing his arm out. She rose her brows at his accented gestures. "Now, Timbill counted everything we had and marked them on the side of the boxes. What I need you to do is add up everything and tell me what we're lackin' in, aye?"

She nodded as he handed her a parchment and a quill. He grinned as Hazel sat down on an old chair, patting her back comfortingly. "When you be finished, feel free to come up." Again she nodded, and heard him leave. Hazel finished adding everything up rather quickly. The ship needed a little of everything. What was surprising to her, however, was the fact that there was the most rum you had ever seen. Well, she had never seen rum, but any alcoholic beverage she'd ever seen. However, instead of going up on deck, she decided to take time to think about everything that had happened to her.

_Okay_, Hazel began, placing the parchment and quill on a broken desk. _Yesterday was my birthday and I made a wish. _She glanced around, still slightly bewildered. _And, unless I'm dreaming, it apparently came true. Okay, I'm aboard a pirate ship, with sexually frustrated men and one, however good looking, sexually frustrated captain. And… he let me stay aboard. _She let a small smile adorn her face. _Granted, I have to work for my stay, but at least he didn't throw me in the dungeon, rape me, kill me, the list goes on… _Another thought came over her. _But what's going to happen? Where are we going, after Tortuga? Are there any other pirates sailing the Caribbean? What happens if we fight? _Hazel grinned as she lost herself in thought, creating another fantasy world, straying from the one she was already in.

"Sleepin' on the job, luv?" a voice said. She snapped her head in his direction and he swayed in. Quirking an eyebrow at his sensual hips, she handed him the parchment without a word, plopping her feet on the desk and leaning back, relaxing. "I wasn't sleeping on the job, I was relaxing after a job well done."

His eyebrows rose as he read through her work, a surprised look dawning on his tan, chiseled features. He shot Hazel a look and held up the parchment, pointing it. "Yer good, luv." He glanced down at the parchment. "And fast." He winked back up at her. "Just the way I like it."

Hazel rolled her eyes and stretched. "It was easy. I'm pretty good at math."

Jack pursed his lips together. "Where, exactly, do you come from, luv?"

Hazel grinned at him dryly, then replied, "From the future. It's a great place where people are literate and can do math. There are cars, television, and other great stuff." She made sure that she pronounced every word and exaggerated as much as she could. "I'll tell you about it sometime."

Jack rolled his eyes at her sarcastic manner and tipped his hat. "I'm so glad you 'ave a sense of humor 'bout you, luv, but please remember I am yer captain and shall be respected."

Hazel rolled her eyes and saluted him. "Aye aye, _Captain_!" She stood and grinned a lopsided grin. "Now that I have accomplished such a great job at performing the task you appointed me, may I ask the humble captain a favor?"

Jack grinned. "There. I am a captain and shall listen to your so-said request, and then I shall respond 'ith what I see fit."

She snorted, _Humble, my ass. _"Well, since I'm going to stay here on this _ship _for a while, I'd really appreciate learning how to fight. Maybe you could teach me whenever you have the time?"

"Snorting is not a becoming feature, but luckily, you are of the few people who can pull it off and still look beautiful." She rolled your eyes but can't help a small smile on her face. "Now." He threw an arm carelessly around Hazel's shoulders, leading her out of the storage room. "About this fightin'… I'd be happy to teach you. You should be lucky to receive such teachings from a fearless, famous Captain Jack Sparrow. About the time, I'd be delighted to start you now, savvy?"

Hazel scrunched her nose. _Savvy? What the hell did that mean? _Despite her confusion of the world, however, she smiled genuinely, and played with her hair, suddenly shy. _He said yes. _She turned to him, blushing at the close proximity between the two of them, and replied, "Thanks, Jack."

Jack extended both his forefingers, staring at her intently. "_Captain _Jack."

Author's Notes: So, what did everyone think about the first official chapter? Please, drop me a line and tell me! Ask questions, and I'll answer. Tell me how your life is. Give me suggestions. _Anything_. Another random poll: What is your favorite quote from _Pirates_?


	3. II Decisions, Decisions

Author's Notes: Wow, you guys all rock! Thank you so much for all of your support! I cannot _wait _for the second _Pirates _movie to come out. **Jack Sparrow ** orgasm. Seriously, I was watching the previews during _Narnia_, and _Pirates _came on, and I was grabbing my mom's hand, squeezing the life out of it, and slowly sinking into my chair. It seems the winner of the poll is "Where is the rum?" Classic. I think I would have to go for, "But you _do _know me." Ahh! I love him so much!

**Expecting the Unexpected**

_Chapter Two: Decisions, Decisions_

The eccentric captain led Hazel back on deck of _The Black Pearl_, the sun now high in the sky. She blinked a few times, trying to get used to the light. Jack chuckled and her shot him a look, shrugging his arm off her shoulder. More of the crew were on deck, either scrubbing the deck, keeping watch, or doing other things pirates usually do on a ship. Hazel followed him to an opened part of the ship, where few men were, moving crates around. Jack quickly stopped and turned; she almost ran into him. He stared hardly at her for a few moments, then glanced to his side. "Oy, Barbossa! Get me an extra cutlass, will ye?" She scrunched her eyebrows. _Cutlass?_

Barbossa walked over to Jack, his face mirroring hers. He handed Jack the weapon, despite that fact that Jack had one hanging on his side. He stared at it, running his calloused fingers along the edges of it, almost as if inspecting it. He blinked, then handed it to Hazel, butt first. She took it in her hand, getting used to the feeling of having a cutlass in her hand. It was slightly heavy but it felt comfortable, and she glanced up at Jack, half-smiling, as if telling Jack that she was all right with this. He grinned at her reaction and took out his. "Now," he began. "Before we begin on the actual fightin', we should go o'er the parts o' a cutlass." At her nod, he pointed to the short, broad blade. "T'is is a blade. The blade is ideal for fightin' onboard a ship cuz a longer sword woul' get tangled in all the riggin'." She nodded, soaking in all the information this pirate was giving her. Jack pointed to the end of the cutlass. "I call this the butt of the cutlass. T'is is where ya hold it 'n' control it."

Hazel glanced down at the weapon, and smiled, then glanced up at Jack. Now that he was closer, she noticed he was a head taller than her, and she, herself, are of average height for a sixteen year old. He was smart, for a pirate. Honestly, Hazel just thought pirates were drunk, stupid, perverted men who killed whoever they wanted, took whatever they wanted, and slept with whoever they wanted. Now, she wasn't excluding Jack from _every _category, but he wasn't stupid. Maybe slightly out there, but definitely not stupid.

"Now," Jack said, putting his own cutlass away. "I'll teach ye how ter stand properly." Without waiting for her consent, Jack swayed behind Hazel and bent down, spreading out her feet so they were shoulder length apart. Taking his right hand, he tapped the back of both of her knees so they bent slightly. Ignoring her protests, he placed both his hands on the back of her sides and pinched so Hazel stood up straight. Then, he placed his hands gently on her shoulders and pushed down, so she looked more relaxed. Finally, he walked in front of her and took her chin within his fingers, and brought it up. "That's 'ow you stand when you fight," he murmured, studying her.

Again, Hazel blushed at the close proximity and Jack grinned, taking a step back. "There we go." He smiled in pride at her stance, then said, "Now, that ye know how ter stand, we'll work on yer footing. After that, I'll teach ye how ter defend, attack, and all the other good stuff that comes along with fightin'."

Hazel snorted. "I know how to fight," she murmured, shrugging her shoulders. "Just not with a weapon."

Jack rose his brow. "Oh really. With what, then?"

"My fists."

"And how would a pretty girl like you know how to do tha'?" he asked keenly, tilting his head to the side and waving his hands around.

Hazel smirked, getting back in her stance. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Captain."

After a few hours, Jack had taught her the basics of how to fight with a cutlass. Hazel was very good at blacking an attack, and okay at attacking. However, the thing she needed to work on was her footwork. Not very graceful, she tripped a few many times, getting bruises on her backside, thighs, and elbows. During that time, she had learned that despite the fact that Jack thought he was God's gift to the world, he had a good heart. It seemed that killing would be his last priority in anything, and that he would never lay a finger on a woman in a violent way. Unless, of course, that was the way she liked it. He was crude, egocentric, and tipsy but Hazel found that, not only was she attracted to him, she admired him as well.

"'s surprising," he said, as he began to take off his shirt. Hazel couldn't help but let her green-hazel eyes linger on his toned torso. _It's so flat I could eat off it… _She also noticed the scars and bullet wounds and pouted her lips, not being able to help the sympathy that flooded over her. "What?" she asked, fighting with her eyes and was able to meet his chocolate eyes. He seemed to know that she was studying him and his eyes danced with mischievousness, to which she rolled her eyes at.

"You're a fast learner, luv," he said, then got into stance. "Now, try and disarm me, savvy?"

Hazel nodded, getting ready, your brows furrowed with determination. "Savvy." She stepped forward, trying to remember everything Jack had taught her, especially about footwork. Jack imitated her, keeping his eyes locked on hers. She circled a few times, then chose to attack him. Jack easily dodged her attack, clanging his cutlass with yours. Again she circled and again she attacked, only to have the same thing happen. Jack's grin was cheeky, and seriously began to annoy her. Hazel wanted to slap it off his face. Again, she attacked but Jack blocked her and disarmed her so fast that she lost her balance, tripped over herself, and fell flat on her back. Jack and the onlookers chuckled with amusement. She turned red as Jack walked up to her. "Don't get blinded by emotion, luv. Emotion cuts into you deeper than a cutlass. Emotion will blind you so ye think ye can achieve anything. Emotion will be the death of ye." He offered her a hand but she got up herself, blinking back tears of pain. Her neck ached, her back ached and her head ached, all like a mother. She breathed a deep breath, let it out, and turned to face Jack, grabbing her cutlass and getting into a stance.

Jack chuckled, putting away his cutlass. "Not now, luv. Yer too angry. Maybe tomorrow once you've cooled off." He shrugged his shoulders. "Why don't you go and make yer room all nice? Get acquainted with it?"

Anger flooded within Hazel and she burned with rage. She bit your tongue hard, restraining herself from going off on him. She was sixteen now, she was mature. He was her captain, he deserved respect. Hazel dropped her shoulders and glared daggers at Jack, turning around and stalking, although mildly, off to her new room. Once there, she slammed the door, placed the cutlass in a corner, grabbed the pillow that was tossed carelessly onto the forest green cot, and pushed it up to her face, screaming into it. She sat on the cot, almost losing balance again, and slammed the pillow down. Kicking off her shoes, she leaned back into the cot, and without warning, began to cry. Maybe it was the fact that Jack and the crew were annoying her, maybe it was because she was frustrated at the lack of respect she was receiving from everyone… or maybe… maybe it was because her wish came true. _I get this life isn't for me! _she thought as silent tears ran down her hot face. _I just wanna go home! I won't take it for granted anymore…_

A knock made Hazel immediately wipe her tears away with the back of her hand. She sat up slightly as soon as the door opened. Jack walked in, his shirt on, his cutlass hanging from his side. His look wasn't cheeky but slight curious. Shutting the door, he turned, walked over to where she was lying, and kneeled down, silently staring intently at her. Hazel stared back, knowing he knew she'd been crying. _Pirates don't cry, dammit, _she thought bitterly. _Not that I intend to become one, but you've gotta learn to be tough. With this life, you've gotta work for things. _"I'm sorry," she said through clenched teeth. "You're right about the emotion thing, and I'm sorry I stalked off." She forced a half-grin, folding her hands over her stomach. "I appreciate you teaching me how to do that."

Jack smiled at hazel's sincerity. "You can't always get yer way, luv," he murmured to her, idly playing with her hair. She let him, silently enjoying the feeling his fingertips through her hair made her feel. "'Specially not on me ship. Looks can only get ye so far." She softly smiled, shutting her eyes. "Tortuga's coming up in a few hours, and the closest port is Port Royal. I need ye ter tell me now, if piracy is the way ye want yer life. Now, I understand if you object ter it, and I'd be happy ter drop you off at Port Royal. However, if you choose to stay aboard my ship, I need yer respect, yer trust, and yer loyalty. Would you like time ter think about it?"

Hazel opened her eyes, glancing at him. After a moment of staring into his eyes, she shook her head. She knew she had to stay. Jack was the first person she met here that she actually admired. Hazel didn't trust him yet, but her loyalty for him was growing do to adoration. She wished for this life… not a predictable life at Port Royal. Piracy was her miracle. It was unpredictable and thrilling, with so much to learn. And thinking about the scene she had caused, she needed to shape up her priorities. To tone down her high-maintenance. To make herself strong. To grow herself up. she smiled at Jack. "No, I actually don't, Jack. I'd like to stay aboard and learn the ways of a pirate."

He grinned. "I knew you'd say tha'."

Hazel furrowed your brow. "How so?"

"Cuz yer different 'azel," he whispered, almost huskily. "Ye seek the adventure when all the women I know are runnin' from it." He grinned, then added, almost to himself, "Either that or they try to come as close to adventure as they can with me."

Hazel laugh. "Must I hear about your love life?"

"Who said anything' 'bout love?" Jack asked. "Bein' a pirate on the sea leaves men a lil' unsettled in… _tha' _area…"

"No more!" she exclaimed, laughing. "Okay, I get it. You and your crew have your little sexcapades, I get it. I don't need the details!"

Jack chuckled, untangling his fingers from her hair. "Now that yer cooled down, would ye like to try and disarm me again?" She nodded, following Jack out of her new room.

Soon, Hazel was much better at controlling her emotions, as well as her attacks, defends, and footwork. Granted, she wasn't the best at fighting, but she was getting there. Hazel treated Jack with the respect that he deserved, despite the fact that he was being annoying and a complete egomaniac. After a few hours, the sun was slowly setting and she, and even Jack, were beginning to tire. "Oy, Capt'n!" a voice called out. "Supper's ready!"

Jack grinned, putting away his cutlass. "That be Bootstrap Bill. Cook's the best food in the Caribbean." He glanced at her and smiled, seeing her breathing slightly rapid. "Good 'ork today, luv. Come a long way from the high class girl I met this morning."

Hazel grinned and stuck out her tongue. "I'm still that high class girl, Jack. I just know how to fight now."

Author's Notes: So what'd you think? Again, _anything _you can say in a review will be enjoyed. Yes, even flames. So please, it'll take five minutes of your life, at the most, to tell me what you think. Or answer the poll. But please do, and you'll have good karma! Okay? Okay! Random poll: What movie are you looking forward to watching in a theatre?


	4. III A Pirate's Haven

**Expect the Unexpected**

_Chapter Three: A Pirate's Haven_

After a scrumptious dinner, Pintel announced that Tortuga was in sight. Hazel grinned. She couldn't help that she was excited. Jack threw her a look and she stuck her tongue out at him when his back was turned. A chuckle made her turn her head, and her eyes came in contact with deep brown eyes. Hazel's face broke out into a smile, as she recognized her only other comrade besides Jack. "Hey Bill."

"Call me Bootstrap," Bill replied, then winked playfully. "Wanna keep me rep threatening in fronta all these pirates."

Hazel grinned and nodded. "Yessir, Bootstrap." Bootstrap was probably the kindest yet fiercest pirates she's ever known. He was courageous, dedicated, and loyal as well as sweet, articulate and literate. He was the only pirate that she knew of who had fallen in love, and currently had a young son, a few years younger than she was. "So… tell me about Tortuga," Hazel asked him as the two of her gazed across the see and at the small but wild isle.

"Tis a pirate haven," he began, leaning against the side of the ship. "They have the best rum in the Caribbean. Tortuga is the most unpredictable town that I have been to, and I have been all over the world. The men here-" he jutted a finger at Jack's crew- "come for the drinks and the whores and the supplies. Men and women come to Tortuga to start a new, adventurous life. It can be great for people who choose to live there… but for people who were born there, it's not as grand."

"How so?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Once you're born in Tortuga, there's no escaping' it," Bill replied. "You're too poor, and for lads, that usually means stayin' around drinkin' all day, become a thief, or become a pirate. For the lasses, they could either be whores or barmaids. Some stow away onto ships, hoping they'll never be found. Y'see, if you were never born in Tortuga, you can leave with no worries. But if you were born in Tortuga, you simply can't leave…"

Hazel sighed, letting all that Bill said sink in. To her, Tortuga was an amazing, unpredictable place where anything was bound to happen and usually did. But, to anyone who lived there, it was like a prison one could not escape… and even if they could, there would always be a Tortugan hold on them. _Wow_, she thought. _It's almost bittersweet._ "Don't worry about it," Bill said, standing up straight and smiling slightly. It seemed she was so deep in thought that she hadn't realized the ship was in the harbor and was in the process of being docked. "You were not born in Tortuga and should not carry the burden for those who were."

Jack came upon the two of them, grinning like a madman and she could probably guess why. He was about to get the best rum in the Caribbean, load up on supplies and see the colorful whores all in one night. "Now," he said, glancing at Bootstrap. "Y'should pro'ally stay as close to me as ye possibly can, luv. Tortuga may look exciting' an' whatnot, but drunks like to grope at anything' movin'… 'specially one as young and as pretty as you."

Hazel nodded in response, following him off the ship and onto the wooden dock. It creaked and felt slightly unstable but it held her weight, and soon, she was on the streets. Jack was right about everything he said about Tortuga, as was Bootstrap. First, whores of all different shapes, sizes, and color dressed in the brightest possible reds, yellows, greens, and blues decorated the streets, with too much powder on the face and rogue on their lips. Hazel almost felt sorry for some, because it was almost like they had no other choice but to go into this business. Drunk men chased after them, their eyes glazed over, a half-full bottle in their hands and a goofy smile upon their face. She scrunched her nose in disgust, and glanced down. She wasn't wearing anything revealing, just tight, so although people could not see her bare flesh, they knew she had some goodies.

"Me, the lass, an' Bootstrap will go an' get the supplies," Jack called to his crew. "Ye 'ave an hour to do as ye like, but I wan' ye all in the Faithful Bride by then, savvy?"

The crew nodded and dispersed all in different directions. Hazel noticed Pintel and Ragetti followed Barbossa down the winding streets of Tortuga. Pintel was a tall, lanky man with one real eyeball, and one wooden one. He lost most of his teeth and usually followed Ragetti wherever he went and did whatever Ragetti told him to do. Ragetti was quite the opposite of Pintel, being short and squat. He also had lost many teeth, and seemed to dominate over Pintel. However, the two seemed utterly loyal to Barbossa which was odd because Barbossa was just the first mate while Jack was the captain.

"C'mon, luv!" Jack exclaimed, his chocolate eyes filled with excitement. "Let me show the heaven that be Tortuga!" Bootstrap chuckled as Jack threw an arm around her and led her through the streets. Bootstrap was behind the two of them, observing with amusement. Jack pointed out the best bars and the worst bars, for both rum and whores. He pointed out where one should buy items and where one should stay away from. Hazel almost laughed at Jack's anticipating face, the way his words slurred together because he was so eager. She also noticed the two of them were attracting looks from both men AND women. It seemed Jack was very popular with the ladies, and Hazel, being the newest damsel on his arm, did not please them at all. Also, the men looked at her like a stray dog looks at a chunk of meat. They were seemed awed, intrigued, drunk and horny all at the same time, and she felt quite uneasy. Hazel glanced at Jack, who seemed to be chatting away, not noticing his audience, so she followed his lead, thankful for his arm around her shoulder.

The three of them turned a corner and walked into a shabby yet cozy warehouse. A man greeted Jack by name, his brown hair half grey and his blue eyes twinkling. He had a slight, protruding belly and was almost as tall as Jack. Hazel estimated him to be somewhere in his forties. He glanced at Bootstrap, and greeted him as well, but when his eyes looked upon the young girl, they held question. "And who might this be?" he asked Jack, slight mischievousness in his blue eyes. "Not another one, hm?"

Jack chuckled at his friend's insinuation. "No, Gibbs, not her. She actually is apart of me crew. I found her stowin' away today and I couldn't exactly kill her, now could I? She said she be wantin' freedom from Singapore, where she comes from, I assume, and wanted to start the wonderful life o' piracy."

Hazel rose her eyebrows in surprise at Jack's quick but logical lie. She felt Gibbs' eyes on her and Jack's arm slip from her shoulder down into his pocket. "You know what I say about women, Jack. They be nothing' but bad luck, even one as pretty and young as she. What exactly do you do onboard, missy?"

Hazel swallowed, but quickly replied, "Well, the Captain figures if there was a woman onboard, it would look less like a pirate ship. So… whenever there are Navy ships around, I just put on a dress, stand out on deck, and make sure the navy sees me, so they won't get suspicious."

Gibbs seemed to ponder this idea when Jack thrust the paper at him. "She's also good with numbers. She figured this is what we need. She also calculated, with the help of myself, the price of what this all costs." Bootstrap reached in his pocket and gave Gibbs a sack full of gold shillings as Jack said, "The Pearl's at the dock. I'm hopin' to leave in three hours, aye?"

"Got another plot up your sleeve, Jack?" Gibbs asked with amusement. He opened the sack, took out a shilling, and bit it. "Seem real enough though I know you'd never cheat me. Aye aye, then. I'll have yer ship stocked up before three hours. You go explore all that Tortuga has to offer." He glanced at Hazel. "Firs' time 'ere, lass?" At her nod, he smiled, showing his yellow teeth. "Yer in fer quite a treat. Nice seein' ye all again. Come back alive, I hope?"

After exiting the warehouse, Hazel glanced up at Jack. "What did he mean by 'Come back alive'?"

Jack chuckled and looked down at her. "No need ter worry, luv. Ol' Jackie's here to protect ye."

She rolled her eyes at the lack of answering her question, and muttered, "Like _that _makes me feel better."

Jack glanced sharply down at the girl. "I 'eard that."

Hazel stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "Well, I said it loudly."

Bill laughed at the two of them, and soon, Jack led his two companions into the _Faithful Bride_, or _Bride _for short. It turned out to be a bar. It was very homely, where everybody seemed to know everybody. The barmaids all had on old but revealing dresses on, and the customers were all pirates. Whores also decorated the inside of the _Bride_, hoping to have a hot and heavy night with a pirate. To Hazel, it seemed entertaining and mystical, almost as if it was a movie while she was an audience member. Suddenly, she felt a hand groping her bum. Hazel turned, staring at an old, perverted man. She shot him a look that she had been meaning to perfect, but he just laughed and squeezed it. "'ello, lass. An' why would a thing like you be in a place like this?"

_"_Why would a thing like _you _think you could get away with touching my ass?" Now, when Hazel was pissed, she was not that sweet angel everybody thought you were.

"A spitfire you be," he said, his dark eyes dancing with amusement. "I like tha'…"

"Well, I don't like _you_," she shot back. "Now get your hand _off _my ass before I cut them off."

The man's eyes darkened and his hand released her bum and grabbed onto her wrist, his long nails seeping into your bare skin. Hazel's eyes widened in pain but she did not scream out. She was a pirate trainee and would not break when she was weak. He tugged on her, but something tugged her back, making the man release her and the other to wrap a protective arm around her waist. "Tha's not very nice."

Hazel recognized the low, scruffy voice as Jack's and glanced up to see his face rigid and stern, the mischievous spark in his eyes washed away by the darkness of his nearly-back eyes. His arm gripped her waist almost territorially, like a dog protecting his bone. The look on his face would make any man think twice before doing something stupid. She almost smiled at the sight for two reasons; one, the man looked utterly scared and two, Jack was being protective which meant he wasn't hallow but had a secret caramel filling. "Jack… Sparrow?" the man asked, his lips quivering.

"That be _Captain _Jack Sparrow, and this lass is mine… _savvy?_" Jack replied, his voice cold. The man nodded, then quickly turned and ran off. Jack then looked at Hazel, his face becoming bright and the unique sparkle returning to his eyes. "I told you to stay close."

Hazel shot her eyes to the ceiling, but threw the back of her hand over her forehead and dramatically replied, "My hero. Who knows what would've happened if you hadn't shown up?"

Jack rolled his eyes and put his hands on her shoulders, stepping behind her. He led to the back of the bar where most of the crew was, drinking beer and wooing whores. Hazel took a seat next to Bootstrap, and Jack sat across from her. The barmaid came over, and took orders. She had dark hair and dark skin, her eyes tan, her body slim. There was something Hazel noticed about her, however… She had something in her eyes that made the young girl think that this particular barmaid could take care of herself here, that she knew how to fend for herself. However, it would seem that she took a strong liking to Jack, Hazel noticed, always glancing at him when she thought no one was looking. Everyone at the table ordered a glass of rum (_Surprise, surprise_, she thought dryly) while Hazel ordered water. Before she left to go place the orders, Jack asked her, "Are you knew 'ere? I've never seen ye before."

Trying not to smile at Jack's observation, she replied, "Yes, I am. The name's AnaMaria."

Jack nodded and she left. Hazel quirked a curious eyebrow and Jack shrugged. "Tis like a second home to me," he said of the bar.

"I wouldn't be surprised," she murmured back.

Soon, the crew had their rum and Hazel had her water, drinking it down thirstily. Whores surrounded the table like tigers, looking for anyone who would give them a second glance to cast out as prey. Jack himself had two whores in his lap while one was massaging his back. It was almost sickening to her. _Screw being sorry for them_, she thought bitterly. It would seem that she (obviously) and Bootstrap were the only two with free necks and free laps. AnaMaria also flared her nostrils at the sight, and when Hazel caught her eye, the young girl rolled her eyes. AnaMaria smiled slightly, and the two females began to talk. She was twenty-four, working to save up for a boat to sail the Caribbean in. She didn't want it big, only big enough for her and maybe a companion. Hazel wished her luck, and sincerely meant it.

After an hour, Jack stood up abruptly, the whores nearly falling off his lap. Hazel almost laughed at the scene, but caught herself. "C'mon men," Jack said, then glanced at her. "And lady, let's start off now, aye? It must be nearly eight at night, and I want ter start off as quickly as we possibly can."

The men nodded in agreement, downing the rest of their drink and bidding their company farewell. Hazel waved goodbye to AnaMaria and walked outside, lagging behind the crew slightly. She glanced at Bootstrap, and was glad to see he was so loyal to his wife and son. She thought he might stray, because so many whores were trying to get upon his lap, but he politely declined. Hazel wondered if any other pirates were like Bootstrap, but could not come up with anyone in particular. Jack, she was not quite sure of because she had not yet witnessed him in love yet. Granted, Hazel only knew of him for a day, but he didn't seem like the type to settle down.

Hazel glanced up, and realized she could not make out anyone from the crew. She turned, her heart beating slightly faster, but looking for them was all in vain. _What if they left without me_? she thought suddenly. _Would they? They have no emotional connection with me; they've only know me for a day. Oh my God. Oh my God! _Suddenly, Hazel heard her name being called and turned sharply, her eyes meeting bright, emerald green ones that reflected her own.

Author's Notes: Well, the winner of last chapter was (almost) unanimously _pirates of the Caribbean 2_. I think I would have to agree, mates! Just seeing Jack standing is _enough _to do it for me, if you get my drift… Anyways, please send me some more love, alright? Alright, next poll- What's your favorite TV show and why? Review please! If I get enough, my muse (you'll know him by next chapter) will come out and _personally _answer every single review!


	5. IV About NahNah

**Expecting the Unexpected**

_Chapter Four- About Nah-Nah_

_:Hazel glanced up, and realized she could not make out anyone from the crew. She turned, her heart beating slightly faster, but looking for them was all in vain. _What if they left without me? _She thought suddenly. _Would they? They have no emotional connection with me; they've only know me for a day. Oh my God. Oh my God! _Suddenly, she heard her name being called and turned sharply, her eyes meeting bright, emerald green ones.:_

The bold eyes belonged to an older woman, probably in her forties. She had dark skin with wisdom wrinkles on her face. Her brow was low, her nose long, and she was frowning. Hazel figured she did that a lot. She was short and looked frail, but the look on her face said otherwise. She wasn't skinny, but slightly plump, her greying hair hidden under an old heather bandana. "You do not belong here Hazel." Her voice was shaky yet firm, her point clearly across. The girl's eyebrows rose. _How the hell did she know my name?_

The woman smiled in amusement, erasing more than half of her wrinkles. She touched Hazel's hand and it seemed the wild Tortuga froze in time. The noise was drowned out, people seemed to be moving slow, or were completely frozen in place. "You will grow here, Primavera. You will individualize, and learn lessons both bad and good. A bird will teach you to fly."

Hazel scrunched her nose. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The old woman laughed, which sounded more like a bark. She stopped abruptly, and stared into Hazel's eyes. "Your grandmother told me you were a spitfire."

"My grandmother?"

"Yes, your grandmother." She grinned wryly and gazed up at her. "You and your grandmother look and act very much a like, you know Primavera."

"No, I don't…. whoever-you-are," Hazel replied bitterly. "My grandmother died before I can remember."

The woman smiled. "I am Regina, and I know so much about you Primavera. But, I know more about your grandmother."

"You know my grandmother?" Hazel asked, baffled. "How?"

"Some things are better left unexplainable, Primavera," Regina replied mysteriously. "But I _do _know her. You both have the same mind where you are always looking for something better. Just remember, you must stop looking for more and look at what you have in front of you."

"Why are you telling me all these things?"

"You need to know, Primavera," Regina replied hotly. "And I'm not quite finished." She went on. "You are here because your grandmother heard your wish. She wanted you to explore all that she could not. Adventure, doubts, fights as well as passion and love. Lessons will be learned through pain, but remember that everything happens for a reason.

"Now, I want to tell you about your grandmother, Primavera. You have the color of her hair as well as your skin. She was smaller than you, though, but have the body type. You two would be almost identical if you were put face to face at the age of sixteen…. Except one thing, Primavera. She had ruby-like red eyes. They were so bold and unique… they captivated your grandfather, drew him in, hook, line and sinker. Like your eyes, but a different color. She, too, was wishing for more when she was young. And, like you, her wish was answered. Instead of being sent to the past, however, she was sent to the future. There, she learned that she didn't have to rely on herself for anything and became ungrateful and lazy. Her life went from her opinion of boring to _actually _boring. She was stuck in a place she didn't belong. She met your grandfather and fell in love. Once she had kids, she was never bored again…" Regina grinned. "Your grandmother learned her lesson, Primavera, to be careful what you wish for. Although your wish has been answered to the extent to the original context you planned, your lesson will be learned through hardship, violence, and even death… if you choose a certain path…"

"What was my grandmother's name?" Hazel asked suddenly. In all her years, she still did not know because everyone called her Nah-Nah.

"You do not know?" Regina asked, slightly surprised. "Belle. It means beautiful in French. And, like you, she was."

"Wow," was all the sixteen year old could muster.

"You will not see me again, Primavera," Regina said softly. "So take heed of my words and store them in your memory if ever you are in doubt; you are young, you are beautiful. But just because of those traits does not mean you should rely on them alone. You have your wit, you have your beliefs, you have your skills. And just because you were not born in this time does not mean you will not die in this time. And also, it does not protect you from love. Once that bird I mentioned teaches you how to fly, Primavera… _Fly_!"

With that, her hand left Hazel's and she disappeared, out of her sight, never to be seen again. Tortuga was now unruly as it had been before, with loud noise and vivacious sights. She let everything Regina told her sink in, standing off to the side of the street. _My grandmother is why I'm here_, you thought, still in disbelief. _The same thing happened to her. S_he didn't know exactly how alike her and her grandmother were, but now that she did, she couldn't help saying she was proud of that. _Oh shit, I'm still lost, huh? _Hazel flinched slightly, and then ferociously glanced around. She heard her name called and she sharply turned. And then you felt it… a hand groping her ass.

Hazel turned and saw the same perverted man from the _Bride_. "I don't see Jack Sparrow around 'ere!" he said and she physically shivered. She stopped suddenly, remembering the gypsy's words: _You have your wit, you have your beliefs, you have your skills_. Rolling her green eyes, she socked him in the nose. "That's _Captain_, you horny bastard."

"Luv!" a voice called, and Hazel turned. Jack! So he didn't leave her after all. In fact, it was him who called her name. He rushed up, placing his hands on her shoulders and staring at her intently into her eyes. "You okay?" Hazel grinned and nodded, throwing her arms around his neck and resting her head on his chest, gripping in him a tight hug. Jack seemed taken aback by her gesture but returned it so his arms were wrapped around her waist and his chin was resting upon her head. "Don't scare me like that!"

Hazel chuckled and broke the hug, taking Jack's hand and leading him down the winding roads of Tortuga. "Aw… is the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow getting fluffy on me?"

"Absolutely not!" Jack replied hotly. "'Cept maybe the part 'bout getting' on you. That, indeed, sounds fun an' I wouldn't mind tryin'."

Hazel rolled her eyes. "You are so lucky I let you get away with that crap. You're almost as bad as that perverted old man."

"Well, then, luv," Jack replied. "Why _do _you let me get away with it?"

Hazel smirked. "'Cause you look absolutely adorable when you say what you say."

Jack grinned, then winked. "Knew you'd warm up to me sooner or later, luv."

After getting on the ship, Jack permitted Hazel to go to her room and get some well-deserved shut eye. She changed into the clothes that Jack gave her because they were loose and comfortable and she didn't feel like sleeping in jeans. Hazel put on some worn blue pants that cut off at the knee and a large, dirty tunic. She kicked off her shoes and plopped into her cot, nearly losing balance and falling off. She giggled at herself and pushed her head against her pillow, almost instantly falling asleep.

_Barbossa held onto Hazel, his long nails piercing your skin. She could barely feel it; her eyes were deadlocked on Jack. His hands were tied together, being held by gunpoint as well as sword point. His tunic was dirtier than usual and his eyes were dark, filled with angst. Words were mumbled, but you couldn't hear them. Her eyes were fixated on Jack. _What are they gonna do to him? _she thought, her eyes brimming with tears. She didn't know why she was crying, Jack hadn't affected her much in a day… _Maybe this takes place in the future? _No she wouldn't lie to herself. Jack was unlike any other person she knew of. He allowed her, a complete stranger, full passage aboard his ship, giving her an extra room so she wasn't forced to stay with the crew. He was protective and sweet, although he tried to hide it with his ego and piracy. And seeing him completely vulnerable like this; it broke her heart in two._

_"Walk the plank!" someone called out to Jack._

_"No!" Hazel called. "No!"_

_Barbossa back-handed her so hard her knees buckled and she fell onto the ship's floor. Jack rushed over to her, but couldn't reach the girl because of the crew's hold on him. Hazel had no idea why Barbossa was doing this, or why the crew was betraying their captain. All she knew was that it was happening. Now. _

_The crew forced Jack onto the plank, as she picked herself up and watched Jack, tears flowing freely down her face now. And in a moment, Barbossa took out a gun and shot him, his body falling off the plank, into the icy cold water and down into Davy Jones Locker, his blood seeping into the cold, dark sea._

_And then, she screamed._

Suddenly, Hazel's door burst opened as she sat up, breathing rapidly. She glanced at Jack, cutlass out, shirt off. Almost the sight of him made her burst out laughing. He looked tired; his dreadlocks messy than usually, his eyes, half opened. He stared at Hazel, saw her trying to contain her laughter, and rolled his eyes. "Calling wolf, luv?"

"You mean I actually scream aloud?" she asked. At Jack's nod, Hazel burst into laughter. "Oh my gosh, Jack, I'm so sorry. I just had a bad nightmare."

Jack quirked an eyebrow and sat at the foot of her cot. "Humor me, luv," he said dryly.

Hazel got on your knees, struggling for balance, and divulged him in detail of her nightmare. Despite the fact it made her scream, she could not keep a straight face and she instinctively knew it had to do with Jack. Once she was done, Jack chuckled at her, patting her head fondly. "Luv, I trust me crew and I doubt that will happen. Don't worry, aye?" Hazel smiled slightly, but something was still irking her about the dream. "Now, get to sleep and don't have anymore nightmares."

Hazel nodded and Jack took the warm blanket and threw it over her, cupping her cheek in his rough but gentle hand. She smiled at the small but meaningful gesture, and he returned it, then headed for the door. "Hey Jack," she called suddenly. He turned. "Thanks." He grinned and shrugged, then replied in 'duh' tone. "I'm Capt'n Jack Sparrow." He turned again, but she called once more. He turned, this time slightly annoyed. She shot him a smile and said, "No matter what, you'll always be captain… savvy?"

Jack smiled, actually smiled, and replied sincerely. "Thanks, it means a lot. G'night, luv."

Hazel smiled, shutting her eyes tiredly. "G'night Cap'n." And once again, she was asleep. This time, for the night.

Author's Notes: So, what do you think? Thank you all _so much _for the wonderful and amazing reviews! You guys light my fire! Okay, so the answer to my poll. Hm.. There are so many. I love _The Daily Show_ because Jon Stewart's not only smart, but sexy as well. I love _24, American Idol, Simpsons, Family Guy, The Drew Carey Show, House _and I absolutely adore _Married with Children. _Wow. I think I watch too much TV… but anyways… Like I promised, here is my muse, the infamous **Jim Carrey**! Here, to answer all your reviews.

**Jim: **Yeah, she practically dragged me here… but anyways…. **Laivin**, thank you for the elf kiss. There's a first time for everything, right? winks **Ashlee C**, I'm glad you're still loving it. I was skeptical of the story at first, but since you're still loving it, then so am I. We should go get McDonalds. Get it? _I'm lovin' it? _Oh, never mind. **Alexandra**, I'm happy you thought it was great. But what about this chapter? Do you think this one is as great as the last one? Think about it and get back to me. **DarkAngelPearl**, you have cool music! Not fair! Maybe I can talk Em into getting me some. And I hope this chapter answers all your questions. **CaptnKat**, surprise! No one from the movie. But by the next part (of the series), we'll meet more familiar characters. **in-the-burning-of-insanity**, I can assure you that you will see more point of view changing, all right? And I'm quite glad that you like this story. **Dawnie-7**, **Em**'s mean to you on purpose you know. winks **miss wildfire**, hope you didn't wait too long. **Christine**, are all girls like that in a movie theatre? I mean, come on! But I'm glad that you enjoy this story. smiles Anymore questions for me? Or is you just want to talk to me, drop me.. Er.. I mean _us _a line, and I'll respond. Okay? Is it a deal?


	6. V The Ruby Amulet

**Expecting the Unexpected**

_Chapter Five: The Ruby Amulet_

The next morning, after a very refreshing sleep and very good dreams, Hazel changed back into her clothes and walked outside, the bright sun making her blink a few times. She saw Jack, already at the helm, his hat on and his hair blowing in the wind. His eyes were set, watching the horizon, a slight trace of a smirk upon his perfect, bronze face. The girl smiled slightly, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the wooden barrier that stopped her from entering your room. Quiet murmuring made her glance behind her, where crates were stacked. She immediately saw Pintel and recognized Barbossa's scratchy voice. _And wherever there's Pintel, there's Ragetti_, Hazel thought ironically.

"…heard 'bout the gold. Once we get it on our ship, that's when we make the move…"

"…but what about the girl? Seems completely loyal ter him."

"Leave the girl to me. I'll take care of her."

Hazel shivered, suddenly remembering her dream, and pushed off from the wall. _It's just a dream_, she reasoned, shaking her head. _Barbossa may be creepy, but he's not a mutineer… or at least not that I know of… _She walked over to the helm, forgetting slightly about what she just heard once she laid her eyes on Jack once again. "'Mornin' Captain!" she said and gave him her now-usual solute. He grinned, showing off his sparkling gold teeth and tipped his hat to her in a mock-gentlemanly way. "And a good morning to you, luv. Anymore o' those nightmares?"

Hazel grinned. "Not after my pirate prince scared them all away," she replied dramatically and he rolled his eyes but smiled. "Now," she said, changing the subject. "What are my duties today?"

Jack's smiled turned into a grin. "Why, you get to scrub the deck, luv!"

The smile on Hazel's face slipped but she forced it back up and tilted her head in an annoyed manner. He smirked at the young girl's reaction and replied, "The materials' down in the galleys. Talk ter Bootstrap 'bout it; he'll help ya."

Hazel nodded and slowly made her way down to the kitchens. She walked in, finding Bill cooking dinner (to Hazel, that meant lunch). He looked up and smiled when he saw her. He really didn't really get a lot of visitors because everyone was busy. Being alone was cool, but for long periods of time? _I'd go crazy_, she thought, and returned Bill's smile. "Let me guess," he said, going back to stirring whatever he was cooking. "Assigned to swab the deck?"

Hazel scrunched her forehead to show how much she was looking forward to doing the said task. He chuckled and pointed to a small storage room. "Mop and bucket's in there. Have yourself a jolly old time."

The girl smiled wryly, collected the materials, and headed upstairs. Before she could even fill up the bucket with water, Jack called to her. "Grab yer cutlass, luv, we've got company!" Hazel quickly discarded the items and dashed into her room, grabbing the weapon carefully. Her heart was racing because it was her first battle. She wondered who, exactly, the company was, all she knew was that they weren't friendly. She rushed back up on deck, her cutlass in hand, and she took place between Jack and Bill. Bill glanced down at her, noticed her chest going up and down quite largely, and smiled. "I'm jealous," he murmured quietly. "It's your first brawl."

"Let's hope it's not your last," Jack murmured back.

Hazel shot him a look. "You seem to know the exact things to say to comfort me," she said dryly, causing Bill to chuckle. "You'll do fine. Don't listen to Jack."

The girl grinned and nodded, feeling a slight confidence boost in her. She kept her eyes fixated on the horizon, a semi-large ship with black colors, showing off their status and their nature. Her heart was beating with nervousness, but she was excited at the same time. After what seemed like forever, the two ships were side by side, both crew facing each other. The captain of the opposite ship had a fire-red beard and bright blue eyes. He was Irish, no doubt about that. He was stout, slightly pudgy, but he looked as though he had ambition to boot.

"Ahoy, Clover," Jack called. "And why did you flag me ship down?"

"Need to trade, aye?" was the Irish-accented reply.

Hazel zoned out, keeping her eyes fixed on the crew. Before she knew it, Jack, Barbossa, herself, and Bill were all summoned over. She got many lusty stares from the opposite crew and she scooted slightly closer to Jack. Without warning, the crew turned on the foursome, attacking them. Hazel's heart beat wildly as she defended herself from her first real opponent. Both crews ran on the opposite ship, so a full-on battle ensued. Somehow, she managed to escape from the pirate and run into a room. Jack always told her that if a battle ensued and everyone was preoccupied, to go into vacant rooms and grab things of value. And what she saw in this particular room seemed _extremely _valuable. It was a ruby necklace. She had no idea why, but as she stared at it with complete lust. It looked undeniably familiar to her, and she had no idea why. She slipped it on, the gem hiding underneath her shirt, and dashed out. She ducked just before a full bottle of rum smashed against the door. She glanced up and saw someone glaring wildly at her. And again, she was in another fight.

"What ye doin' wit' ol' Jackie?" he taunted as his cutlass clanked against hers. Before she could respond, his brown eyes twinkle. "I know why… ye screwin' him, ain't ye? Yer his whore of the week? Well you must be good if he let ye board on his boat."

"It's. A. Ship. You. Bastard." Hazel's breath was short and he had backed her up against the railing of the ship. Before she knew what was happening, he came at her, and without quite realizing what she was doing, she jumped out of the way at the last possible second. He couldn't stop, and toppled off. She watched him hit the water and then shouted, "And I'm not a whore."

The fighting continued for about another hour or so, with Hazel quickly dodging attacks, while managing to stay away from serious injuries. By the time the was sun directly above the ship, the fighting ceased. Those who were not somehow overboard, or killed, were taken over to the Black Pearl and put into the ship's dungeon. The six remaining were the captain, the first mate, and four other crew members, all scowling as Pintel and Ragetti led them down to the bottom of the ship. Jack, Barbossa, Bill and Hazel went over to the opposite ship once again, this time, however, looking for valuables rather than to fight. Immediately, she dashed off into the room where she had found the prized necklace. _Maybe there are some matching earrings or shoes_, she thought almost greedily. However, her search was all in vain. She found a few paintings that looked as though they held some real value, and a few jewels, but nothing as spectacular as the necklace secretly worn around her neck. Hazel mentally shrugged, and left the room to go grab some help from Jack or Bill or whoever, so she could carry the paintings across. The jewels were in her pocket for now.

The deck was deserted, which probably shouldn't have surprised Hazel, but did nonetheless. _Well_, she thought. _Maybe it's not the emptiness… just the deafening silence. _She walked around, and sure enough, it was empty. A chill ran through her spine, unwillingly, and despite it being sunny. Another feeling was running through her. _Something bad is going to happen_, she thought. _Something very bad is going to happen. Too bad I don't know what it is…_

"Oy, luv!" a shout cried from behind her, and she whipped around, to see Jack standing with a painting not unlike the ones she had just found. "A little help?"

Hazel grinned and ran over to help him, grabbing an end opposite of his. "I found some paintings like these in another room," she said as she tried hard to walk backwards without tripping over anything.

"Really?" Jack asked, quirking a brow. "Probably the Captain's Quarters then. Watch your step here, luv. There you go." Hazel carefully stepped onto the plank that connected to the two ships, and steadily walked across it. In actuality, she wasn't afraid of heights, but she was afraid of falling into something beneath her that she had no clue about. She took a deep breath, and glanced at Jack, who appeared to be studying her. She blushed slightly.

"What?"

He shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "It's nothing'."

Hazel's brow rose up further. _Captain Jack Sparrow, speechless. Now there's something you don't hear about every day. _Heeding Jack's warning, Hazel stepped off onto the Black Pearl and placed the painting carefully into an empty corner of the ship. Jack glanced at his men. "More loot over in the Captain's Quarters. Paintings. We can probably pawn them off at Port Royale, our next stop. So get over there, then!"

Although they grumbled quietly, the crew went over there to collect the treasures. Hazel glanced at Jack, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's Port Royale?"

"Just a port that ol' Bill wants to stop at," Jack said, walking over to the helm of the ship. She quickly followed him, wonder in her eyes.

"Why does he want to stay?" she asked in her rarely-used preppy gossip voice. God, she felt like she was back in high school, asking one of her friends who liked who. Jack rolled his brown eyes at her suggestive tone, but she immediately spotted a trace of a slight smile in the corner of his mouth. She pointed, her face lighting up. "Aha! There's a smile right there! Why does Bill wanna go?"

"You are so trying, luv," Jack said exasperatedly, but the smile was still evident in his face. He continued, after Hazel gave him a look of anticipation. "Bill's wife and son live there. He hopes to see them, after… oh, what's it been now… ever since his lass had his son Will."

"Named after him?" she asked, to which Jack shot her a 'duh' look. She grinned. "That's so romantic," she said wistfully, staring up in the sky, clasping her hands together. "Oh, I'm sooo happy for him."

"You are such a princess, luv," Jack said, rolling his eyes.

"I am not," she protested, shifting her weight. "Just… just a romantic pirate trainee. There's a big difference."

"If you say so," Jack said, suppressing a grin.

Hazel take a seat on the helm next to him, and put her elbows on her knees and her head in her palms. "How much longer till Port Royale?"

Jack grinned down at the young blonde. "About a day and a half."

Hazel nodded, and stared out into the blue sky. She sighed contentedly, a dozed off for a few minutes. When she shifted her weight, she felt an unnatural tightness in her jean pockets. She glanced down. _The jewels. _She lazily pulled herself up, and got Jack's attention. "Hey Jack," she said, covering up a yawn. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the very tiny, very colorful jewels. "I found these aboard."

"Keep 'em, luv," Jack said. "If you find any small jewels, you can keep them. They don't look that valuable anyways."

Hazel hesitated for a minute. She was unsure if she wanted to tell him about the necklace she was currently wearing. Jack's eyes read hers. "What is it?" he asked, resting his elbow on the wheel. "Somethin' else you want ter tell me?"

Hazel sighed, and nodded. Glancing around and making sure that no one was watching, she pulled out the necklace from her shirt. Jack's eyes sparkled with lust, the same lust that attracted her to it. But something made him stop from reaching out to grasp it in his hands. "Where did you find this… delicacy?" Jack asked, not taking his eyes off the jewel. "On Clover's ship?"

Hazel nodded.

"And no one knows you have it?" he asked, this time locking eyes with her.

She nodded again. Hastily, he quickly shoved the jewel underneath her shirt. "Don't let anyone know you have this. Promise me, luv."

"Okay," she said softly.

"Say it," he demanded gently.

Hazel rose her brow. "I promise. But why, Jack?"

"A tale for another time," Jack murmured. His greed left his eyes as he stared at her shirt. He grinned mischievously. "Anything else hidden in your shirt?"

Hazel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms protectively over her chest. "Not that I know of, no."

"Would you like me to check for you?" Jack asked.

"No, thank you, Jack," she said, a grin tugging at the corner of her lips.

"How many times do I have to tell you, luv," Jack said, annoyed. "It's _Captain_. Do I have to spell it out?" She grinned as you pictured Jack in a cheerleading outfit with pompoms doing a cheer. "_Give me a C, give me an A…" _"Now," he said, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. "Go swab the deck."

Author's Notes: Whew, another chapter done. Hm.. Not as many reviews, but that's okay! And I didn't know that you guys loved the polls! I am so sorry to have forgotten to add one last chapter so I'll give you two for this one: what's your favorite character and what's your favorite type of animal and why? Review please! They make me incredibly happy.


	7. VI Trustworthy

**Expect the Unexpected**

_Chapter Six: Trustworthy _

After three hours of swabbing the deck under the hot sun, Hazel was finally finished. Glancing at her small hand, she realized that she was going to get blisters. Frowning, she grabbed the bucket and the mop and put them back in the storage cabinet and made her way back into her room, leaving the door slightly opened so a cool sea breeze could blow through. She was exhausted; her tired eyes began to droop as she walked into her cool room. Sighing, she plopped on her bed and lazily rested her eyes, not tired enough to sleep, but incredibly sore from the way things turned out that day. Before she knew it, she drifted into a light sleep, the breeze ever-so-slightly rocking her cot.

Voices stirred her to a sudden consciousness, and she tilted her head up, opening her eyes half-mast to try and grasp what they were saying.

"…skipping ahead to Isla de Muerta…"

"Captain must want the gold now…"

A smack made Hazel sit up so suddenly that she nearly fell out of her cot. Her heart beat sped up incredibly, and she grabbed the sides of her cot to steady herself. She was tense, as she heard, whom she guessed just spoke, say in a cold whisper, "He will never be your captain. He may carry that rank now, but just wai' til the gold is aboard this ship."

Hazel's heart beat echoed through-out her ears as she sat absolutely still. She decided to wait until she was absolutely sure the two voices had left. How could anyone turn against Jack? She shook her head, not understanding. Jack was an amazing Captain… sweet and compassionate, even though he didn't want anyone to believe him so. Breathing deeply, she silently got up and glanced out her dirty window. There was no one she could make out, but just to be sure, she coughed incredibly loud, hoping to signal that whoever was out there that she had indeed awakened. Waiting a few more minutes, she decided to go straight to Jack and tell her what she had overheard, along with what she had overheard earlier that day. She was not hallucinating, nor was she dreaming. A mutiny would take effect soon, and it was necessary to warn Jack immediately.

Hazel nearly dashed out onboard, but slowed her pace incase she looked incredibly suspicious to other members of the crew. Now, she really didn't know who to trust, besides Bootstrap and, of course, her Captain. Jack was still at the helm, his eyes scanning the horizon deeply. Hazel knew pirates could never fall in love, but if they did, surely Jack would be in love with his freedom of endless possibilities. She was almost mesmerized by the sight of him, although he looked like that every day. His freedom made her envy him slightly. He had no rules to listen to but his own. Apparently powerful, Jack had inspired awe and fear into people and could do with them what he wished. Women wanted to be with him and men wanted to be him. He was almost the god of the ocean, of the sea.

"See something you like, luv?" Jack asked, interrupting Hazel's thoughts.

A tinge of crimson escaped on her high cheeks and she shook her head, locking eyes with him. "Jack, I really need to talk to you." Jack gave her a doubtful look and Hazel rolled her eyes. "Captain," she corrected herself. Her green eyes pleaded with his. "It is important."

Jack was still quizzical, but he nodded in agreement. "Oy, Barbossa!" Jack called out to his first mate. "Take over the helm for a while." When Barbossa nodded, Jack added, "Remember, were making a quick stop at the Isla de Muerta."

A cold shiver ran down Hazel's spine as Barbossa glanced at her in a peculiar way. His greedy blue eyes gleamed. "Aye aye, Captain."

Hazel quickly made her way down below deck and into the storage room, where she was sure no one else would be. Boxes of food, ammo and rum littered the area, and papers scattered the desk. The memory of having to sort everything out flashed through her head, but she quickly pushed the thought. _How quickly things have changed, _she thought dryly.

Jack grabbed her shoulder and turned the young girl around so the two faced each other, and immediately locked eyes with her. He was worried and even slightly annoyed. Why was she so keen on speaking with him privately? A smirk slowly adorned his perfectly chiseled face and his eyes gleamed. "Oh, I get it, luv," Jack said, and went in to kiss her lips. Hazel turned her face and stepped back, her eyes glistening so that his lips barely touched her face. _Didn't he realize how serious this was?_

"Jack, stop it," Hazel said sharply. "You don't even realize what's going on right underneath your nose, do you?"

Jack crossed his arms over his chest, tired of the whole thing now. "Well, apparently not, seeing as how you haven't told me what I am supposed to be missing now," he told her lazily.

"Barbossa is going to try and take over the ship-" Hazel tried explaining, but Jack cut her off, rolling his chocolate eyes.

"Not this again," he mumbled. "Luv, when are you going to realize that if Barbossa was planning a mutiny, then I would know about it."

"Jack," Hazel said, "I've overheard two key conversations, both of which Barbossa was involved." Hazel could tell Jack wasn't listening, so she cried out, "Would you just give me some goddamn respect!" Jack's eyes snapped to hers and Hazel was surprised that Jack was now giving her his full attention. "Now," she said, trying to control her quivering voice. "I heard that once you have whatever gold it is you're set out to get, that's when the mutiny will happen." Her eyes glistened, teardrops threatening to roll down her cheeks. "Please Jack, trust me."

Jack stared at the young girl hardly. He knew that she wasn't lying to him, and he also knew that she truly believed what she was saying. However, he had been with his crew for a long time. He trusted and expected their loyalty. "Listen, luv," he said, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "I greatly appreciate your concern for me and me ship, but I've known these lads almost as long as I've known myself. I expect their loyalty and they have not given me anything but."

Hazel's green eyes turned fiery and her tone turned cold. She glanced at the floor, her profile facing him. "Haven't you ever heard the term, 'Expect the unexpected' _Captain_?" With that, she turned on her heel and stomped out of the storage room. She could not believe he didn't believe her. So what if he didn't know her as well as his crew. Mutiny was not a light matter. She wouldn't lie to Jack to get his attention. And the nerve of that man to try and kiss her. Didn't he know that she was not the type of girl who would do something like that? Maybe under different circumstances, but not now. Who else could she talk to, though? Who else would actually believe her? Tears blurred her eyes, but she would not let them fall when a good scent overtook her senses. Bootstrap! She could talk to Bootstrap! He'd believe her! He'd _have _to.

Wiping her eyes clear of her sadness, Hazel quickly made her way to the kitchens and was incredibly relieved to only Bootstrap who looked like he was nearly finished cooking up supper. His head snapped up to Hazel, and once he saw her face, he walked over to her, concern evident. "Hazel? What's wrong?" Is everything alright?" he asked, placing his hands gently on her shoulders.

Hazel shook her head, and then, in a low whisper, asked, "Is anyone else in here?"

Bootstrap furrowed his brow and shook his head. He lowered his voice to match her tone. "What is the matter, Hazel? Please tell me what's going on."

"I overheard Barbossa with some other members of the crew," Hazel said, now in full control of herself. Bootstrap was giving her respect and attention, something Jack didn't do. She was calm now, and not as nervous. "Bootstrap, I expect a mutiny to happen after getting gold… or something."

"I believe you," Bootstrap said quietly, glancing around. His brown eyes gleamed. "I have always been suspicious of Barbossa, and I too, overheard him and some other lads. Not too bright be Barbossa.."

"And yet Jack doesn't even know," Hazel murmured sadly. "I tried to talk to him about it, but he didn't believe me." She tilted her head in thought. "What's so important about this gold, Bootstrap? Why wait to acquire it, when they could just overtake now?"

"There's a supposed curse on the gold, Hazel," Bootstrap said seriously. "I know it sounds daft, but trust me. The gold Jack is in desire of is Aztec gold. Supposedly, whoever has the gold will be incredibly wealthy but those who separate the gold… those who spend the gold will be cursed."

Hazel furrowed her brow. "Cursed?" she asked curiously. "Cursed how?"

"They will be neither alive nor dead," Bootstrap explained, a shudder coursing through his body. "They will be eternally hungry, and no matter how much food they eat, they will always be hungry. They will be eternally thirsty, and nothing can quench their thirst. They will buy whatever pleasures, but will never be satisfied." His deep brown eyes bore heavily into hers. "I have a feeling that I may not make it out alive… so for meself, I have a plan. Do not worry about it, young one, just keep a sharp eyes out for yourself."

"Is there a solution to the curse?" Hazel asked hopefully. Bootstrap couldn't die. Why would he believe that? If he died, she would place her own curse on whomever killed this sweet and compassionate pirate.

"Aye, there be," Bootstrap said. "Once the last piece of Aztec gold is found, the person who had the last piece must spill their blood over the gold to undo the curse." He gave a small smile. "Now, as for me plan, and this is between just you and me lass, I am going to send a piece of that gold to my son. Nobody in the crew, save you and Jack, knows about my wife and son. So… they will always remain cursed."

Hazel gave a smile and quickly pulled Bootstrap into a hug. "Oh Bootstrap," she said, closing her eyes tightly to block the tears. "They could never get you, never hurt you."

"Oh, lass," Bootstrap said, rubbing Hazel's back soothingly. "Don't worry about ol' Bootstrap. I can, indeed, take care of myself. If I were to worry about anyone, I would channel my energy into worrying about our captain and his plain arrogance." Hazel chuckled, and Bootstrap kissed her forehead. "Now," he said, releasing the young girl. "Go on board and let the traitors know that their supper is ready."

Hazel nodded, forcing a smile, hoping that Jack was right but knowing that deep inside, he was wrong. She just hoped, as she walked up the wooden stairs, his ignorance wouldn't cost him his life. Once she made her was on board of the ship, she gave a call, "Oy, lads! Supper is ready!"

Hazel had to jump out of the way as a rush of pirates came tumbling and tripping towards the door. Hazel shook her head in amazement. _I guess it is true_, she thought watching them, crossing her arms over her chest. _The only way to a man's heart is through his stomach. _She smiled wryly. _Too bad I can't cook for anything…_

A shadow fell on her and she immediately tensed up. She glanced behind her and let out a sigh of relief when she realized that it was only Jack. She stared at him with a black face and she could feel his eyes search hers and an apologetic smile written on his face. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, as though he was trying to find some way to apologize without actually saying the words 'I'm sorry'.

"Luv," he began, but Hazel cut him off, still wounded from the lack of trust he gave her earlier that day.

"My name is Hazel," she said quietly, her eyes narrowing in on him.

He seemed taken aback by her subtle coldness at him, and for that instant, she almost felt sorry for what she had said and how she had said it. But she shook the feeling from her; she needed to stand up for herself because there may come a time when nobody else would.

"Er.. Yes, Hazel." His words were slurred and stumbled, and he brought a rough finger to his lips, glancing at the wooden floor a few feet in front of him. "I just.. Hm.. Well, I wanted to tell you that I appreciate what you told me in the storage room. It takes courage for someone to come up and say that somebody's planning a mutiny. And I'm thankful that you seem to look out for me, even though I can assure you that I am very capable of taking care of myself. However…" His eyes dropped into hers after roaming everywhere else around the two of them. "I've never really had anyone look out for me, 'cept ol' Bootstrap… maybe just not someone of the member of the opposite sex."

Hazel sighed, understanding his explanation of his attitude. "Yeah… I think I've come to terms with that. But maybe… maybe you could learn to trust a woman. Maybe you could learn to trust me. I'm not asking for a relationship from you, or loyalty or anything that you may relate to the word commitment… but if you are going to be my captain and I'm going to be a member of the crew, then I really do deserve your trust." She crossed her arms over her chest. "And I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I do trust you. And maybe you just need some more time, which is perfectly reasonable. But please, even if you don't believe me, at least _listen _to what I've told you. And please take extra precautions. I don't want to see you dead, or.. Or worse."

"Oh, luv," Jack said, pulling her into a loose but comforting hug. "I really do appreciate everything. And I will… I will put up some precautions. And if you do, indeed, turn out to be right, I am forever indebted to you, savvy?"

"If I do turn out to be right," Hazel said slowly, "just give me your trust Jack."

"You have my word, luv," Jack said, letting her go. "I will give you my trust if you do, indeed, turn out to be right about this crazy dream your mind has come up with."

"Alright," Hazel said. "It's a deal."

Jack grinned and grabbed her hand. "Good." He began leading her down to the kitchens. "I'm hungry. Let's go get some food."

Author's Notes: Oh my gosh! Sorry about the wait! I had to edit and make this chapter longer. And my dog chewed up my internet cord (because I have dial up) so I couldn't post. Now, let's see. My answers for the poll last week are: My favorite character to write is Hazel and Jack and Bootstrap. Hm.. I like all the characters, actually. And I love dogs because they're hyper and loyal and girls' best friends. New poll: When's your birthday? Review, please?


	8. VII Behind Every Wrong Man

**Expect the Unexpected**

_Chapter Seven: Behind Every Wrong Man is a Right Woman, Shaking Her Head in Frustration_

Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl waited until everyone was back on board, including the new woman in his life, Hazel… what was her last name? He shrugged. He did not believe that the young girl had given it to him. What was her age again? Ah.. Well, he shrugged it off again. Where he came from, if she looked as vibrant, as sexually appealing, as innocent as she looked, what did it matter how long she had been on the earth? She was quite modest though, he thought as a frown escaped on his face. And stubborn too, he added dryly. She would not give up this fantasy that Barbossa and the rest of his crew was planning some sort of mutiny against him. Maybe it was a thirst of drama that surrounded the girl. Girls usually saw things that weren't really there. Or maybe it was being on a ship with all these men and no other females. Maybe, he thought as he grinned, that she was incredibly sexually frustrated and a mutiny was a sick, naughty little fantasy she conjured up. Or maybe… Maybe she was as crazy as he was. And, he realized, if the latter was true, maybe he ought to take her warning more seriously.

"What be troubling' you mate?" a voice asked, striking down his thoughts and making him glance around. The crew was gone and night was upon the Black Pearl. Bootstrap was cleaning the tables, staring at his friend for a long while.

Jack blinked a couple of times and threw his friend a cheeky smile. "Nothin' be troubling' me mate, just a bit tired."

Jack had a funny feeling that Bootstrap did not believe him. How did he know when the ever-so-suave captain was lying? It bothered Jack that Bootstrap knew him so well… and at the same time, it comforted him. "It's what the lass said, isn't it?" Bootstrap asked softly, dropping his voice and glancing around. Jack didn't answer, suddenly growing uneasy. So Hazel talked of their problem with Bootstrap as well? A very, very slight sinking feeling pitted itself in Jack's chest for some unknown reason. However, it was so small and so indifferent that Jack barely noticed it.

"Jack," Bootstrap continued. "Hazel may be young, but I do believe her. I know you don't know her as long as you have known Barbossa but I have sinky feelin' that you be knowin' more _of _her than you know of him." When Jack didn't answer, Bootstrap got a triumphant gleam in his eye that Jack wanted to smack off his friend's face. "You may not believe the lass," Bootstrap went on. "But please heed what the young girl is saying."

Jack got up, growing frustrated. Didn't he have this conversation with the young lass in question before dinner? Didn't they agree that Jack would be more aware of his surroundings, of his crew? First the lass and now his best friend seemed to be turning on him, not Barbossa and his crew. The captain gave Bootstrap a hard look, but his friend did not back down. In all honesty, Jack didn't expect him to. Instead of starting another row, he sighed and said, "Good meal tonight Bootstrap."

The tall pirate sighed in dejection. Could Jack not trust anyone besides his blasted ego of his? He watched his friend leave the kitchens and go on board, sighing, as he wiped the table clean.. Or as clean as a table could be after twenty-odd pirates had eaten on it. He just hoped that Hazel somehow had gotten through to him. He had a feeling that if the young lass did decided to stay with this crew- Jack, then she would be the only one to get through to him when everybody else is blocked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Hazel awoke to somebody shaking her out of her slumber. She groaned, trying to shove her intruder away so she could roll over and catch a few more winks before she had to get up and do some work. "Just please," she mumbled. "Five more minutes, I swear." A chuckle pulled her away, and she opened her eyes to see Jack standing above her.

"Five more minutes is much too long, luv," Jack said, gently tugging her upwards. "We're here now, and the crews loading up in the small boats we have. Now, let's go or we'll miss out, aye?"

Hazel nodded, stumbling out of her cot and following Jack outside. She groaned when the sun light hit her and Jack laughed at her once again, pulling her with slightly more urgency. She shot Jack a look. "Why did you even get me up, then?" she asked. "Just go get your treasure. You didn't have to wait for me."

"You don't want to see the gold, lass?" he asked, wonderment written in his deep brown eyes.

Hazel shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. The ruby amulet was barely visible underneath her dirty… was her shirt white? Goodness, she couldn't tell. And was that vile smell radiating off of her? Oh, goodness, she hoped not. She had never, ever smelled so bad, not even as a little girl. Her family took care of her quite promptly.

Her family…

A cord attached to her heart pulled and sadness suddenly filled her eyes. She missed her family. Her mother, with the desperate need to go shopping with her and her sister whenever she got the chance, just to spend more time with her. Her father, always giving her more books to read, and staying up to debate them with her, even when he was incredibly tired because of a hard day at work. And her sister. Her sister and their little band they came up with. The Spice Girls minus three. Hazel smiled, her new life fading away and her memories of the old one surrounding her now. Hazel and her sister would dress up in the craziest clothes and sing old Spice Girl songs into their hair brushes.

"Luv?"

Jack snapped her out of her memories and Hazel blinked. "No…" she said, remembering Jack's question. "Look, no offense, but I don't want anything to do with that gold. Bootstrap told me about that curse and… and I'm really superstitious and.."

"No need to explain it luv," Jack said. "You're afraid of ickle golden coins."

Hazel's face heated up. She stomped her foot childishly. "That's _not _what I'm saying, actually. I just-"

"No," Jack said, putting up his hands toward her. "No, go back to bed. Go on."

"I don't want to go back to bed," Hazel said, then stared dramatically up at the blue, cloudless sky. "Alright, alright, I'll go with you, but I'm not touching anything."

Jack rolled his eyes but grabbed Hazel's wrist nonetheless and practically dragged her to the boats. Apparently, Bootstrap would stay onboard and watch over the prisoners in the ship's dungeon, and make sure everything was going smoothly. Plus, somebody had to cook dinner so it'd be ready by the time they got back. The two boarded a small boat, and before Hazel knew it, they were on a small island, rocky and sandy. An unwanted shiver spiraled down Hazel's spine as she stepped foot onto the sand. Something was going to happen soon, she knew, and because of that, she would not let Jack out of her sight.

Jack still had Hazel's wrist in his rough palm, and he pulled her next to him. "Stay by me," he whispered and she nodded. Releasing her hand, he took the lead of his crew and began walking into one of the many caves that seemed to fill the small island. It was dark, but luckily it was bright outside, so everybody could see where they were going. And finally, Hazel's green eyes rested on a big, and what appeared to be a heavy chest. "Oh my…"

"Tha's it," Jack murmured quietly beside her. Hazel glanced up at him and was disappointed to read a strong sense of greed in his usually brown, mischievous eyes. Jack was supposed to be different. Jack was supposed to be carefree. But sadly, to Hazel's abrupt realization, he was just like the rest of his shady crew. Jack turned around, not noticing Hazel's shift in moods. "Tha's it, lads!" he called out. "Load it aboard the Pearl." He glanced down at Hazel, and she read desire. Not sexual desire. Oh no. Something much worse. Guys would always have sexual desire. But Jack had… Jack had materialistic desire in his. And she felt sorry for him. But worst of all, she was disappointed. The only person she truly could depend was herself. And ol' Bootstrap, of course.

The rest of what happened was a blur. Jack's treasure sparkled of gold, reflecting a lighter shade of his dark eyes. And Hazel, well Hazel felt like a spectator in everything that happened. A few random members of the crew loaded the big chest into the same boat Jack and Hazel arrived in. Soon, Jack, Hazel, the crew and the chest made their way to the Black Pearl, one of Hazel's only comfort zones. Bootstrap helped the young girl onboard, and she glanced at Jack, who like his crew, save for Bootstrap, seemed consumed with lust for this gold. Had they not heard the curse? Had they not heard the legend that went along with it? Hazel shook her head in disgust. No wonder temptation was a sin. No fucking wonder.

Bootstrap, somehow sensing Hazel's bitter disappointment in their captain, nudged her gently. "Come on lass. Help me add some ingredients to the stew I'm making, aye?"

Hazel glanced up at Bootstrap, wiping a stray tear off her face quickly. She was supposed to be a pirate, not a damsel in distress. If Bootstrap noticed her tear, he didn't mention it, and for that, Hazel was so grateful to him. She let him lead her below deck, away from the pirates that she did not want to be around anyways, and into the kitchen. A strong, delicious scent filled Hazel's nose and she smiled. "Oh Bootstrap, it smells so good!"

"Why thank you lass!" he said with a smile. "Nobody else around here really appreciates my cooking. Save for Jack sometimes."

At the mention of Jack, Hazel's face darkened once again. "How do you do it, Bootstrap?" she asked him quietly, her eyes deep in thought. "How do you put up with Jack? He's so… so…"

"Unpredictable?" Bootstrap finished for her quietly. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Oy, lass, sometimes I ask meself the same question. But… I always seem to come to the conclusion that if Jack was any different, even in the slightest, I may not be as loyal to him as I be. Jack… Jack is the sort of person if you pull him one way, he'll pull harder the other. You can't force him to listen to you… you have to trust he will. And Jack… well, Jack needs to learn this particular lesson on his own. He needs to fall down himself if he is ever going to learn. He can't have someone making sure he stands up all the time." His eyes bore heavily into hers. "Does that make sense?"

Hazel nodded. "Yeah," she said quietly.

"And remember, lass," Bootstrap said, going back to his stew. "Jack's last name is 'sparrow'. He's a bird. He needs to fly on his own. He needs his freedom… or his life is not worth livin'."

"Well it seems you two best decide if your life is worth livin' or else I'll send the both of you down to Davy Jones' Locker," a cold, heartless voice said, sending chills over Hazel's body. Before she knew what was happening, Barbossa had some members of Jack's crew tie both her and Bootstrap up with raw ropes, so their arms were behind their back. Two crew men pushed the two prisoners up the steps, and Hazel's heart stopped when her eyes rested upon the ship and what exactly was happening.

All she could see was Jack. Jack. He was tied up. The ever so gallant captain of the Black Pearl. The man who could escape everything and everyone, and always did. The person she first befriended, she first respected, she first trusted here. The sight made her heart break. His forehead seemed to be gashed and he too was bound by the wrists behind his back. His eyes, so full of life, seemed to fizzle out. Hazel right then realized that Jack did not give up his trust so easily, and if you ever broke it, you made an enemy out of him for life. How stupid could she have been, Hazel thought. To ask for his trust like she deserved it. Hell, he barely knew her. Jack was right. She had no right to ask for something as heavy as trust from him, and then expect it. She had to earn his trust.

"Well, well, well," Barbossa said, his cold, steely blue eyes gazing at his two, newly acquired prisoners. "Bootstrap, I be havin' a feelin' ye never be trustin' me when I first met you, so I didn't offer ye a share o' the wealth."

"I don't want any of your money Barbossa," Bootstrap said in a voice Hazel had never heard before from the sweet, compassionate man. "None of the gold. Keep it. Ye be needin' it more than I."

Barbossa's eyes narrowed at the tall pirate chef. Even Bootstrap's height did not intimidate the short and stocky pirate. "_Captain_, Bootstrap. _Captain _Barbossa."

"I will never be callin' you captain… _Barbossa_," Bootstrap said.

Barbossa looked if he was about to smack Bootstrap across the face, but at the last moment, he restrained him and moved on to Hazel. "And look at our lovely angel," he said, reaching out to touch her hair. Hazel shrank back with disgust and fear. Barbossa smiled at the young girl, but something in his eyes made Hazel think twice. "Ye look so much more appealin' when yer mouth is shut an' yer all tied up like tha'." Barbossa slinked his way over to her when Jack's voice pierced the air.

"Listen Barbossa, this be between you and me," Jack called. "Leave the lass out of it. She has nothin' to with it."

Barbossa glanced at the defeated captain, and then turned to Hazel. "Ol' Jackie has never been the brightest of us pirates. He thinks everythin' can be worked out with words and false promises and such. But he don't really know that tha's not how it's always supposed to work. Sometimes blood and torture's the only real way ter get the point across, aye?"

Hazel gave Barbossa a cold, dark look without responding.

"Now, I was thinking' ter ask ye if you'd like ter be cut in on our little deal here, lass," Barbossa continued. "You know, as much gold as ye can spend and a passage onboard."

"I don't want the stupid gold," Hazel said lowly. "And I don't want a passage on board this ship especially with you as my captain. You could _never _be my captain."

Barbossa stared hardly at the young girl, but turned to his crew which were the audience of a grand show he was putting on, with Hazel, Bootstrap and Jack as his costars. "Well, gents, let's start this off the correct way, aye?" He pulled out a pistol and held it up in the air. "This be a mutiny."

Author's Notes: Again, sorry about the wait. A lot of things happened and… yeah. I hope you will all forgive me. My birthday is November 30, by the way. Today's poll… besides the obvious Johnny Depp, which other celebrity(s) do you find incredibly appealing now? Please reviews, loves!


	9. VIII Just Block It Out

**Expect the Unexpected**

_Chapter Eight: Just Block It Out_

All Jack could see was her. She was bound by a rough rope, a few scratches on her face and dust on her small, upturned nose. Her lower lip was stiffened and her brow was furrowed. She looked determined, tough, but Jack could see right through her façade. It was her eyes, he figured. Her eyes gave her away. It was surprising to the quirky captain; he only knew Hazel for a couple of weeks now, and he could read her fiery eyes like a book. _Could she read mine? _he wondered thoughtfully, then shook his head of any pointless thoughts. He needed a strategy, something he could do to save himself, Hazel and Bootstrap. Everybody else… well, he would make them pay somehow.

He still could not believe it. Hazel was indeed correct about this mutiny. Goodness, if only he had listened to her. If only he trusted her. But, at a very young age, Jack was taught not to trust anyone- not even his own family. A young girl, no matter how pretty, how sweet, or how determined would sway his narrow mind. But even Bootstrap trusted her, another part of him reasoned. The man Jack knew the longest trusted the girl. And now look; she was tied up with Bootstrap, even though both could have taken part of the mutiny. _If only I had listened, this would have never happened. Hazel nor Bootstrap, the only two loyal members of my crew, would not be tied up, their lives would not be threatened._ Goddamn him.

"Leave the two out of this Barbossa," Jack said, gritting his teeth. His chocolate eyes seemed to be swallowed by darkness. "They 'ave nothing' ter do with this."

"Oh, but they do," Barbossa said, his eyes twinkling evily at Jack. "These be the only two of the crew not ter turn on ya." He glanced back at the odd pair- the tall, lanky chef and the short, fit stow-away. Barbossa slowly walked over to Bootstrap, a toothless grin on his sagging face. His eyes burned in the young chef's eyes.

"Stay away from him, Barbossa!" Jack called, almost desperately. Bootstrap was his closest friend. Anything harmful or destructive toward him, Jack would take personally. "Stay away from him. He be not the one you want."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Shut him up, aye?" he said to Pintell, the crew member standing right next to Jack. Without warning, the pirate-traitor whipped the butt of the gun he was carrying, and smashed it against Jack's head.

Sharp pain seared through Jack as he stumbled, the blow of the force causing him to lose his balance. He blinked a couple of times, making sure his senses worked and that he was alright, save for his now heavy head. He looked up at Hazel, who seemed to have walked toward him a bit, her eyes drowning in his with concern.

"How sweet," Barbossa mocked, rolling his eyes at the subtle show of affection. He looked back at Bootstrap. "Now Bootstrap, what say you ter join me crew, spending' the gold we've newly acquired?"

Bootstrap stared coldly at the man he once named 'friend'. Thoughts flooded his mind, but his main concern was his son, William, and if his son was to receive the gold coin he had sent just a few hours ago using one of the few birds Jack kept on deck to use as a means of communication if need be, then his plan would slowly but surely unfold. Barbossa and this lot of mutineers would pay. _How long would it take for him to receive it? Would he receive it? _Bootstrap thought, blocking out his present surroundings "Mark my words, Barbossa, things not be what they seem. Ye think ye have successfully taken o'er this ship, but ye be wrong. Ye may not realize this now, nor tomorrow, nor next year… but ye'll realize it and then…" A small, sadistic smile adorned Bootstrap's usually calm face. "Then all hell will break loose."

"So…. I take that as a 'no'," Barbossas said, then shrugged. "Alrigh' then." Before Hazel could process anything that was happening, a loud shot broke the silence, and then Bootstrap crumpled to the floor. Blood seeped out of his dirty-white tunic and stained the wood of the ship. Hazel didn't even have time to scream. It all happened so quickly. She didn't think that anybody could take a life, Bootstrap's life, so quickly, so heartlessly. Barbossa said something, but Hazel couldn't hear it; she assumed it had something to do with disposing of Bootstrap's crumpled body because two random members of the crew pushed him off the ship and into the depths of the sea.

"Let Davy Jones take care of 'im now," Barbossa said coldly, then turned to Hazel, just as a silent tear rolled down her face. "Are you cryin' dearie?" He slid an arm around her shoulder, and Hazel tensed, staring blankly at the blood stain Bootstrap left before they had tossed him so carelessly overboard. Barbossa wiped the stray tear off her cheek. _Just block it out. Just block it out_, Hazel repeated, over and over to herself.

"Don' touch 'er, Barbossa!" Jack called wildly. "Leave her be!"

Barbossa ignored him, his eyes continuing to study the young girl before him. "Jack, shut yer bloody mouth or I'll shoot 'er right here!" Barbossa said after a moment, taking his pistol and pointing it at the girl's temple.

_Just block it out. Just block it out._

Jack quickly shut his mouth, but his worry for the young girl was evident in his deep eyes. He watched her stiffness, her green eyes were blank, lifeless. _She's blocking everything out_, he noticed, and then realized how naïve to life she truly was. Wherever she had been from previously, she had never faced betrayal, most likely. She had never had someone shot in front of her. She had never had someone grope her. She was losing her innocence, right before his eyes. She was growing up. She was realizing this world is not all birds and sunshine and happy endings. Things you loved could be taken in mere seconds. And Jack saw that this young girl was just-now realizing it.

"Now, lass, what say you?" Barbossa said, snapping both Jack and Hazel out of their thoughts. Barbossa removed the arm Jack had not noticed he was staring at, and stood in front of the girl, his face level with hers. His icy eyes seemed to burn holes through her green ones. Both of his hands were behind his back. He stared intently at her as he bent towards her. "Do ye wish ter stay aboard the Pearl, spend the gold with us-"

She was silent for a moment, not wanting to answer. Not because she couldn't decide what she wanted, or that she was afraid- although she was scared to death- but because she just did not want to dignify his question with an answer. "No," she finally said. The word was soft but strong. Hazel's eyes finally connected with Barbossa's, making her statement that much more real to her. She didn't realize how courageous she could be. "No." She said it louder. "No, I will not join your crew, or spend the gold."

Barbossa leveled the pistol between her eyes. "Say it again," he dared her.

Hazel stayed silent, deciding whether or not to open her mouth and reply to Barbossa's demand. Instead, she boldly spit in his face. The bastard took away Bootstrap from her and threatened the home she had just gotten used to. He was selfish, greedy, and was a cheat. Barbossa glared at the girl, wiping the saliva off from his face. He took the butt of his pistol and slammed it against her temple. Hazel crumpled to the floor, dizzy, hurting, but still conscious.

"What're you gonna do Barbossa?" Jack asked coldly, his eyes on the man he used to call his first mate, but he could still see the crumpled body of Hazel from the corners of his coal-rimmed eyes. "You 'ave the Pearl, the gold. What more could ye want? Just drop me and the girl off at the nearest port, an' you'll never hear from us again, savvy?"

Barbossa chuckled and slowly made his way over to Jack, a sadistic smile on his wrinkled face. "Oh, Jack, I know you too much ter believe I'll never 'ear from you. You be _Captain Jack Sparrow_, savvy? So…" He examined his pistol intently. "… I'm sending the two of you where death is more temptin' then on this ship."

"Land, Capt'n!" a man called, and the smile on Barbossa's face deepened. He walked over to where Hazel was still lying, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up roughly. The ropes were cutting her small wrists, and for some odd reason, Barbossa cut them off, letting the rope drop to the floor.

"You should be givin' some sort of chance fer survivin', lassie," Barbossa said. "If anyone be killin' ye, it'd be the sea or the compassionate Captain… Oh, excuse me, _ex_-Captain Sparrow."

_Just block it out. Just block it out._

It was hard for Hazel to walk. She had a heavy head which still had not yet recovered from the attack Barbossa had thrown upon her. Her head ached, the pain blocking out what people were saying or doing. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Barbossa pushed her to the plank. She stared at the old man blankly, not fully understanding what he wanted her to do, and he tilted his head, watching her. She was holding on the railing of the ship for support, for balance. Her head ached so badly… what were they waiting for? Why was everyone looking at her?

"Well, missie, do intend to just stand there the whole day?" Barbossa finally asked.

"What do you want me to do?" Her words slurred together and she could taste a bitter taste in her mouth. _Blood_, she realized.

"Are ye jokin'?" Barbossa asked, a grin on his face revealed shiny, gold teeth. "Aren't ye supposed ter be intelligent?"

"Ya just knocked the girl in the head with the pistol," Jack said, his eyes unwavering. "Do you expect her ter rehearse verses from the Bible?"

Barbossa gave Jack a steely glare, but then glanced back at the girl. "Walk the plank, missie."

Hazel wasn't sure whether or not to listen to the man, so she glanced at Jack. He smiled slightly and moved his face upward, raising his brow in a positive manner. Hazel nodded back slowly, painfully. With all the strength she could muster, Hazel pulled herself onto the plank, her hands still gripping the railing of the ship. She realized how unbalanced, uncoordinated, she was, her head still heavy and burning. She looked down into the cold, almost inviting water. _It looks sooooo inviting_, she thought.

"Before the said girl and I walk the plank…" Jack interjected.

Barbossa grabbed the waiting pistol from Ragetti and placed it in Jack's belt. "Seeing as how there be two of us walking the plank-" Jack began again, but the new captain interrupted him, waving him off like dust on his jacket.

"One shot," Barbossa said. "You can be a gentleman and take her life." He glanced back at the girl who was so desperately trying to maintain a hold of her consciousness. "But I'm sure that Davy Jones will claim her once her body hits the water… so there be no need for a second shot."

Without warning, Hazel lost grip on both the railing of the Black Pearl and of her consciousness and ungracefully fell off the ship, hitting the water with a loud smack. Jack's brows rose high, and without another word to Barbossa or his former crew, Jack dashed to the plank and dove off. Hazel's body was not hard to find, but before he could grab her, he had to cut the ropes around his wrists off. Glancing around under water, he spotted a sharp rock not so far away, and quickly rubbed the rock with the rope, managing to free his hands within seconds.

His breath was running out, and the salt stung his eyes, but he kept up. Turning under the cold water, pushing his feet off from the rock to gain momentum, and grabbed Hazel's body, breaking to the surface. His strong legs treaded the water as he managed a glance down at the girl. She looked pale, and blood matted her blonde hair. He glanced up at the nearby island, and he began to swim fiercely. He felt her breathing, but just barely. Every muscle in his body burned. He felt the clothes on his back drag him down, the girl's dead weight drag him down, but still, he pushed on.

Goddamn, the girl was right. He should have listened, and then none of this would have happened. Bootstrap would still be around. Oh God, Bootstrap! The man was his best friend, his confidant, and Jack didn't even listen to him. God, how could he have been so stupid, so daft? If he would have just paid heed… it was the gold's fault, he reasoned. The greed the gold placed upon him. It was haunting how a piece of metal could take him from his senses, to focus on just how he would spend it when other things were so much more important.

Jack sighed. Beating himself over this now would not help especially when other matters were more important. He glanced ahead. The island was a few meters ahead, not so far. He kept pushing and pushing and pushing. The young girl, the one who had stuck by his side, who spit in Barbossa's face while facing death… _She's becoming a pirate yet. _But before she could reach her piratical standards, she had to get better. She had to get conscious for crying out loud. He grunted as the water splashed over him and Hazel, his muscles aching throughout every inch of his body.

_Just block it out. Just block it out._

And when his feet finally hit the sand, he nearly collapsed, the girl in his arms. "I need a drink," he mumbled dryly, out of breath.

Author's Notes: This chapter is dedicated to Saber Apricot for all of her constructive criticism. It was incredibly helpful. I hope this chapter is to your liking, and that you continue to stick around and give me criticism where you think I need it. Thank you again. It's incredibly appreciated. To everyone else, thank you, thank you, thank you. Please stay with me, please review. I really appreciate all your positive feedback.


	10. IX The Difference Between

**Expect the Unexpected**

_Chapter Nine: The Difference Between Legends and Myths_

The usually-eccentric captain nearly collapsed when his booted feet managed to reach the wet sand. Everything ached, and the girl in his arms wasn't making anything easier on him. Once he managed to push himself under a tall coconut tree, he gently put down Hazel, and tiredly plopped down beside her. Glancing around, thoughts flooded his mind. Should he explore their surroundings? Should he stay with Hazel? He took a sweep at her with his eyes, and he decided to keep a watchful eyes on her. Something protective, almost territorial, came out in him when he was around Hazel. He wasn't sure if it was because he viewed Hazel as a younger sister, as a daughter, or maybe even something else. He couldn't leave her. Not when she was in this battered state.

He studied the sixteen year old with his deep, chocolate eyes. Her untamable dirty-blonde hair was tangled and matted with blood. Her usual-smooth skin had cuts, bruises and even possible scars. Freckles blended in with her newly acquired dark tan. Her nose was small and upturned, and her cheekbones were high and defined. A small mole rested underneath her lips, and her chin jutted out. Her curvy body was hidden under loose clothing, but Jack, although a fan of woman in dresses or nothing at all, thought that the piratess-look suited her, so he didn't quite mind the boyish look. _Her face made up for it_, he told himself. Her green-hazel eyes were hidden behind calm lids. _She almost looked as though she was sleeping…_

Without realizing what he was doing, Jack gently brushed a calloused fingertip over her face, brushing a thin, curly lock of golden hair out of her face. Quirking a brow, he decided to inspect any head damage she acquired during the mutiny of his beloved Pearl. He placed two palms on the soft cheeks of the unconscious girl and lifted her head, his eyes quickly yet thoroughly scanning for any cuts deeper and more serious than others. Finding nothing incredibly serious, he placed two fingers on Hazel's neck to check her pulse. Beating, but barely.

_And now what to do? _He couldn't- wouldn't leave her. So, he did the only thing that he could think of doing at that time. He crawled up so that his body mirrored the girl before him, relaxed his body on the hot sand, closed his eyes, and took a very long, soothing nap.

The first thing Hazel noticed about her new surroundings was that it was steady. Waves may crash into where she was, but the waves did not affect the sand like it did a ship. Her head was pulsing, her muscles sore, and her eyes still closed. _I want to be sedated! _she thought, finally blinking rapidly and opening her eyes to the bright sunlight. _Where the hell am I…? _She forced her aching body up, and realized she was on an island. And not on the ship that she had once called her home.

With that realization, everything flooded back to her. Barbossa's mutiny, Bootstrap's death… And she was alive? But where was-

"Don't push yerself, luv," a slurred voice said from beside her. Hazel forced her body to turn slightly, and she inwardly breathed a sigh of relief to see that Jack, too, was still alive, breathing and with her. She gave him a grin, and he seemed to effortlessly return it.

"How are you, Jack?" Hazel asked sincerely.

Jack shrugged and pushed his body up as well, so that the pair were both sitting up, elbows resting on their knees, facing each other. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I'm always alrigh'." He gave her a sideways glance. "An' what about you, luv? I'm more concerned about you than about myself."

Hazel furrowed her brow, and took a moment to evaluate how she felt. The sand stung her opened wounds, her head was pounding, her muscles were so sore she did not know how she was sitting up. The sun would most likely give her a red sunburn that wouldn't quite be flattering, and she had no idea how the hell she was going to survive, let alone get off this damn, deserted island. But she shrugged. "I'm fine."

The glint of gold from Jack's tooth mirrored the mischievousness in his eyes. "You're becomin' a pirate yet, luv."

Hazel smiled, taking it as a compliment. "And why would you say that, Jack? When did you know that you were a pirate… or that you wanted to be a pirate… or whatnot?" Great, she was babbling…

Jack grinned delightfully. He always loved telling stories of himself and of his infamous adventures. Better the girl hear it from him than anyone else. Who knew how much they'd mix up truth with legend? "Let's see, luv," Jack said, his brow raising and his body leaning towards Hazel dramatically. "I believe it started when I was a mere lad of fifteen or sixteen. Not yet a Captain, but that would change within three days. Hm… it all started when some bloody scallywag stole my sack on Tortuga.

"I looked everywhere for that blasted sack," Jack said with a frown. "It held my life in it. I looked everywhere on the island. Finally, I managed to walk my way into the _Faithful Bride_, a pub, a pirate's haven."

"Ah yes," Hazel said, her brow high. "I remember."

Jack pointed at her and nodded. "One can never forget." He coughed. "Now, onto the story. It was raining tha' fateful night, pretty hard as a matter o' fact. I was just a boy, looking' for my sack. I walked into the Faithful Bride, the last place I had not searched on Tortuga. My eyes scanned everywhere, I have incredibly good eyes for seein', luv," Jack explained, wiggling his brow and letting his eyes drop down to Hazel's chest.

Hazel rolled her eyes and managed to cross her arms over her as the captain continued. "An' what do my eyes find? My sack. It be underneath the chair some big, burly pirate… Oh, I forget his name now, but he was dangerous for some reason…" Jack blinked a couple of times. "Anyways, long story short- after an attempt to win my sack back, a brawl breaks out and the man you see before you is left untouched." His brow furrowed and he placed a long index finger underneath his chin, deep in thought. "Until, however, a barmaid takes me outside and throws me against the wall."

Hazel quirked a brow but Jack seemed in his own world, recalling memories. "Bell, I used ter call her. She worked at the Bride; her father owned the place. Wonder if he still does… Anyways, she basically gave me this long lecture about messin' with the wrong pirate at the wrong time, blah, blah, blah…" Jack rolled his coal-rimmed eyes towards the heavens, then placed them back on the listening girl. "Basically, it all boiled down to was the said beastie pirate was going to be after me and other nonsense.

"Well, turned out the girl was right," Jack said, shrugging. "_And_ it turns out the said sack wasn't even mine to begin with. But the contents of that sack, truly, led to my first memorable adventure: The search for the Sword of Cortes."

"Why would you want the Sword of Cortes?" Hazel asked.

"Because, luv, with the sword, along with the scabbard that went with it, you could rule yer own little nation, to be incredibly powerful, to be king!" Jack's eyes sparkled with desire. "And in the said sack was a scabbard that went along with sword.

"Now, once me and Bell realized this, we both decided that I should lay low fer a few days, and after three days' time, we would leave Tortuga in search of the sword," Jack continued. "Three days were up rather quickly, but instead of takin' her directions to the boat she managed to find, I made my own way. Turns out, I misplaced the map and some wealthy brat we called… Fitz, I believe, found it and invited himself to sail with us.

"Three days onboard when we faced a terrible storm," Jack said. "Hurricane, I believe, but my sailing savvy managed to help us through it, and we landed on a deserted island where we met two other lads a little younger than us, Jean and Tumen, and a cat who was Jean's sister named…" He thought for a moment. "Errr… well, I forget her name, but I believe it started with a C. She was cursed, luv, before ye ask, by Tia Dalma- I'll tell ye about 'er later," Jack said at her quizzical look.

"Well then, we seemed to 'ave stumbled upon an Aztec palace," Jack said, waving his hands around to emphasize how grand the adventure must have been. "Bones littered the deserted city, people animals, and other various types of bones one might find in a city of dead. We walked into the palace, looking for the body of Captain Stone-Eyed Sam."

"I thought you guys were looking for the Sword of Cortes," Hazel said, raising an eyebrow.

"The sword is legend to 'ave been kept always in his left-hand, luv," Jack explained. "So, if we find his body, we find the sword.

"Well, we, indeed, found his body, but his left arm seemed ter 'ave been ripped right out of its bloody socket!" Jack exclaimed. "But that didn't matter. I took the captain's lovely tricorn and being the lucky chap I am, stumbled upon a room full of treasures and gold! It was beautiful… But beauty, as always, faded soon because another pirate, cursed by both the heathen gods and Davy Jones managed ter catch up with us. Ye see, the storm we had encountered seemed ter be following us… and he, himself, explained that the gods cursed him with rain wherever he went and whatnot," Jack explained, nonchalantly.

"Well, he was not after our newly acquired treasure, but, in fact, the scabbard that went along with the sword," Jack said, his eyes sparkling. "It appeared that he made a deal with Davy Jones; either serve a year of servitude with Jones or find both the sword _and _the scabbard, and return them to Jones." Jack squinted his eyes at Hazel. "Does that make sense, luv?"

Hazel nodded, listening to the captain intently.

"Well, now the pirate, Torrents was his name, chased after us," Jack continued. "Luckily, after a very important conversation with a boy named Benny a few years back- I had told him lightening and water is a bad mixture. I told him to prove it with a kite… But tha's beside the point. Since Torrents had rain following him, and our ship was docked on the water, I figured that I would get 'im on the water when lightening strikes. And it worked, so we managed to escape Torrents and sail the seven seas, searching for the Sword of Cortes." Jack finished, leaving the ever-anxious Hazel for more.

"Did you ever find the sword?" Hazel asked curiously.

Jack grinned mischievously. "A tale for another time, luv."

"And that's all true," Hazel said, making sure. Curses, deals with a man who is neither dead nor alive didn't seem real top her. Nothing like that ever happened in her time… "Does this sword have anything to do with the treasure you _just acquired_?" Hazel mocked, a small grin on her face. "Both are cursed, right? Both are supposed to bring fortune, security, and other things."

Jack shrugged but did not open his mouth to confirm or deny Hazel's suspicions. The girl was smart, he figured. And he realized how lucky he was to have her on his side, by his side in fact. She could be, would be an incredible asset to him in the future, he knew. He still did not know how the girl ended up landing on his ship. She said something about being from the future, and knowing the way his life worked and from what he usually encountered, she was probably telling the truth. Even so, he still did not know how she could learn to trust him so quickly. What was it about himself that made him so endearing to other people. _Must be my charming charisma and rugged good looks_, he figured, but whatever it was that captured her attention… Well, he was glad he had it, whatever it may be.

"Well, that was quite an adventure, Jack," Hazel said, rubbing her temples as her migraine suddenly made its presence known once again. "I guess being a pirate has been in your blood since you were young."

"Actually, luv," Jack said, extending his fingers toward the sky. "That be incorrect. To be a truly magnificent pirate, to be a legend that mothers tell their children before the wee ones fall asleep, to be famous and feared, ye have to be born with it. You can't just develop it over time. And me, well, I, of course, was born with it. You…" he stared at the girl hardly. "Well, I'm not sure yet. But! But, I can promise you that ye'll find out soon enough. _And_, with this little tidbit of information that I 'ave just told you, you'll be able to tell pick out the legends from the myths."

Hazel furrowed her brow in confusion. "Aren't they the same thing? Legends and myths?"

"O'course not, luv!" Jack said. "Myths are phonies, they're not true; they're just stories people make up ter pass the time, ter explain things that to them are unexplainable. Legends, on the other hand, are factual. They really exist. Legends are so great, ye can't possibly make up what happens with a legend." Again, Jack asked, "Does that make sense, luv?"

"Yes Jack," Hazel said, rolling her eyes. "So, you're a legend?"

"I'm on my way to being a legend," Jack said, grinning. "But I'm always Captain Jack Sparrow."

Author's Notes: Just so everybody knows, the story that Jack tells Hazel is real (in the case of _Pirates of the Caribbean_). It's actually the first story of a Young Jack Sparrow series by **Rob Kidd**. I highly, _highly _recommend them because they explain a lot of things such as where he got his beloved hat, how he'll come to the Pearl, and so on. They're short, so they're easy summer reads! As always, thanks for reading and please review!


	11. X Freedom For Freedom

**Expect the Unexpected**

_Chapter Ten: Freedom For Freedom_

"…and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!" Jack finished, with Hazel mumbling the words except for the familiar chorus. Her mumbling matched Jack's mumbling of the beloved song but on account of very different reasons. Hazel's mumbling was the lack of knowledge of the lyrics while Jack's mumbling was because of an influential drink called rum. They were both surprisingly in tune, and if they had an audience, the audience would have been quite entertained.

"No, no, no," Jack slurred, getting up and just as quickly, falling over. "Luv, ye juss can't mumble through the song. You gotta sing it with passion, if it's truly what you believe!"

Hazel didn't question whether or not Jack was drunk; although it may be hard to tell from time to time and although Hazel was particularly naïve when it came to such toxic liquids, he was so blatantly drunk that she almost found it funny. He was pretty much the same, just a lot more accentuated. And that is what Hazel found so funny. She never thought Jack could be _more _accentuated than he already was.

"The second day on this bloody island an' you _still _can't get the song right," Jack mumbled lazily, not getting up from his current position of being sprawled out on the hot sand.

"Well, I apologize for not imitating your drunken mums with certain perfection," Hazel remarked dryly, casting a glance at her captain.

"I am so glad to be in your company, luv, really and that's saying something' from the bottom of my heart," Jack replied sarcastically.

"The heart that's currently pumping well above it's normal heart beat because of all the liquor you've been consuming?" Hazel asked, rolling her shoulders back, hearing them crack with pleasure.

"I am not drunk!" Jack said, lifting his head up to look at her, and extended his finger for emphasis.

Hazel rolled her emerald-green eyes towards the sky. "Oh, come off it Jack. You're so drunk, you couldn't even spell it."

"You know," Jack said, furrowing his brow. "A real lady would offer to get the real gentleman who saved her life another drink, close her mouth, and just sit there, looking pretty without offering any opinions."

"Well, it's a good thing for you and me both that I'm not a real lady or else the ship we may have been on might have been mutinied right from underneath us because, I, as a lady, wouldn't have spoken up," Hazel said, almost cuttingly. Then, her eyes widened with sarcasm. "Oh, that's right. That very thing happened despite warnings from this _real _lady."

"I need more to drink if I have to be dealin' with more of this," he said, picking himself up and gesturing toward Hazel with a disgusted look on his face.

"Don't trip on any roots that might pop up from out of nowhere," she called after his retreating frame. Hazel sighed, regretting what she said about him not listening to her. She knew Jack knew what he did was wrong, but Jack had this way of crawling underneath her skin, saying the exact things that he knew would piss her off. And without thinking much, partly because of the heat and partly because of the pain, she spat any remark back that she could think of that, in turn, she knew would piss off Jack.

Turning toward the open seas, she fanned herself, although in vain. She began to wonder where Jack got the rum; if there was rum, than surely there would be food, wouldn't there? But she didn't ask because if there was food, she was certain Jack would bring some back with him… Right? Jack was something, that was all she could definitively say about the man. He could be incredibly sweet, and the next day incredibly biting. He had an unpredictable personality. Maybe that's why they got on so well. She had the same type of personality as well, maybe just with more sentimentality.

Something from the horizon made her eyes flicker, and she pulled herself up, scanning the sea thoroughly. Was that…? A ship? It was impossible, unless Barbossa himself was mutinied by a member of the crew, and they were coming back to kick Barbossa's sorry ass off in this hellhole and pick Hazel and Jack up. That was a possibility, right? But as the ship slowly became easier to see, Hazel recognized that it was not that o the Black Pearl; it was bigger, and rather slow, with white flags that read something that, from Hazel's viewpoint, couldn't quite read. All she knew for sure was that they were heading for this island. She didn't question why a big ship would be heading to some undocumented island. All she could register was that it was a way off the island.

Hazel impatiently paced back and forth on the shore, letting the smooth waves hit her cut-up feet. The cold water relaxed at her. She hummed the song Jack had been previously teaching, which, when she realized this, cursed Jack's name a few more times for getting a song stuck in her head where she only knew maybe seven words to the song. But as she kept turning towards the ship, she realized that it was not a hallucination, that people had come, that she, and Jack if she was in a good mood, were saved. They could get off this bloody island, relax for a few days- build up strength and such- and then go get the Pearl back.

After what seemed like years, the ship docked and Hazel could tell these men were not pirates. They were seamen, burly with white shirts and beige chaps. It almost looked like they were wearing a uniform. She also noticed well-dressed men making way to get on the island, and she quirked a brow at this. _Why would they be here on this island? They look like they belong in England or France… or somewhere not here. _The billowing flag above struck her from her thoughts, and she then remembered to read what it said: **East India Trading Company**.

A short gentleman, around thirty or so, walked up to Hazel, his hands behind his back in fear of touching something so dirty. He was maybe an inch taller than Hazel with cold blue eyes and a powdered wig over what Hazel suspected to be dark hair. His voice was sharp and crisp. "And what are you doing on this island… Miss…?"

"Hazel… Hazel Holland," Hazel replied, running her tongue over her chapped lips. "I-I-I…" Hazel wasn't sure whether or not to tell this man about her little adventure. She wasn't sure how Jack would respond to this; if he wanted someone to know the details of everything. So she played the damsel in distress. "I forgot. I can't seem to remember." Her green eyes tried to seduce him with a puppy-like look of innocence. "Who're you?"

"You can have the honor of calling me Mr. Cutler Becket, Miss Holland," the man said, a smile adorning his face.

Jack stormed off to where his secret stash of rum was, because, like he said, he really did need a few more drinks. Women, he realized, were very difficult to deal with outside of a bedroom. They could be smartasses, always believing they're right about every goddamn thing, and then not letting you forget if you made one simple mistake that, yes, could have been prevented if listened to but he made a choice, and dammit, he'd stick to it. God, what were they going to argue about next? Directions?

Women. Jack shook his head. Women were beautiful when they simply kept their mouth shut. There were few exceptions of what a woman could say: "Oh God", "Harder", and, of course, his favorite, "Captain Jack". But the environment of when these phrases could be uttered were very strict, and the tone also had to have a certain melody to it as well.

How is it that he got stuck with the one woman who… who… _Who what? Thought for herself, could hold her own against your remarks, who looked out for you, who was blunt, who could actually hold an intellectual conversation… and, in your so humble opinion, was not that bad to look at if? _He shook his head. He was talking, no, _thinking _to himself. This was not good. _Too much sun, not enough rum_.

Jack turned to his right, and moved three adjacent tree branches, sighing with affection at the hefty sum of bottles of rum before him. _If rum was a woman_… He let his thought trail off as he grabbed three- five to be safe- bottles of rum. He opened one with skill, and was just about to taste the sweet brown liquid on his lips when a piercing cry interrupted him.

"JACK!"

Jack was so surprised, he nearly tripped over himself, but steadied his balance just in time. He glanced at where Hazel was, and then back at his dear rum bottles, who never said anything, just tempted him to drink them. He looked again to where Hazel's cry was, then down at the rum, then back to where Hazel might be. "Oh bugger," he cursed softly, opting to run towards the girl with the five bottles in his arms.

"So… you have no recollection of how you got here, but your associate, a Mr. Jack something will," Cutler said, one hand to his lips in thought, while the other rested on the small of his back. A few of his men made what appeared to be a semi-circle around him, and Hazel was in front of him, keeping her innocent pout on her face. He quirked a brow at the girl. "Why didn't you have this Jack fellow just tell you himself?" He had a sense that this girl was lying, but her face looked completely naïve of anything. _How old was she? _he wondered suddenly.

"Jack didn't want to relive the experience," Hazel said, thinking quickly but not showing any effort she put into her lies on her face. "He said it was a dreadful experience, and that he would rather not think of it so soon."

"Well, that's not healthy," Cutler said, then glanced at the girl up and down. "When was the last time you ate, sweetheart? The last time you drank fresh water?"

Hazel almost gave herself away when he called her sweetheart. A look of disgust nearly vomited itself on her usual calm exterior, but at that precise moment is when Jack decided to make his grand entrance, carrying five rum bottles in his arms. "Look," Hazel said, pointing at Jack. "He's drinking his sorrows away."

Jack cocked his head in a confused manner, not only to what Hazel just said, but at the ship and the people that currently graced the island with their presence. He skillfully masked his drunken stupor, which wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do with five rum bottles in your arms.

"That's my rum!" Cutler cried, his usually calm eyes wide with fury.

"Actually," Jack said, shifting the rum, and lifting a finger, leaning forward. "As they say, finders keepers, losers weepers."

"Children say that when they find toys and whatnot!" the short, powerful man exclaimed. "This is money that you're drinking away. Rum is incredibly expensive!"

"My mother always said I had a taste for the divine," Jack said, taking a swig of rum.

"You are a _pirate_!" Cutler spat. "With your unruly hair, your dirty, filthy clothes, your dark skin. Why shouldn't I take you to the galleys of Port Royal right now?"

Jack quirked a brow, not exactly taking the man seriously. "How do you know I'm not disguised as a pirate?"

"Listen," Hazel interrupted, masking her evident fear for Jack and replaced it with her innocent look that seemed to win Cutler over when they first met. "There must be something we can work out, Mr. Becket. Jack is my companion. He saved my life. Doesn't that, in turn, grant him freedom?"

"So one good deed should make up for the countless bad ones he's committed?" Cutler asked hardly, but his eyes softened when he rested his eyes on the young girl. "Well… I suppose we can work something out…" He glanced sideways at Jack, and then his men. "Take him on board and throw him in the brigs," he ordered, then looked back at Hazel. "Miss Holland? Please allow me to escort you to my ship, where we will discuss a said pirate's future."

Hazel took hold of Cutler's arm, and glanced at Jack, who could be seen staring hardly at Cutler, his eyes narrowed in pure and utter hatred. She sighed, knowing that she would once again have to try and save Jack. If circumstances were different, she probably would have laughed out loud due to the fact that she was getting quite good at saving (or trying to, at least) her captain's life. Wasn't it usually supposed to be the other way around? It didn't matter, anyways. She was a prideful girl, and wouldn't want to be saved.

Once on board, Jack was roughly shoved below, towards the direction of the brigs. Hazel released Cutler and turned to face him, crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive manner, and cocking her head, waiting for him to speak.

"You seem to be caught up in the wrong place at the wrong time, Miss Holland," Cutler began, after thinking intently for a moment. "I think it would be deemed fair if I allowed you free passage to Port Royal, where you come from, I believe?" Hazel didn't answer, so he continued. "But asking for that pirate's freedom? I-I-I can't even fathom why, and-" he held up his hands "-I do not want to know… but that is asking far too much." He stopped for a moment, placing his hands behind his back once again. "But, I do have a proposition for you. I will grant that pirate full pardon, a small boat so he can sail whichever leach-ridden place he came from… but in return, I want to take you to Port Royal… I want you to live with the governor and his daughter, learning how to speak, how to act, you know, how to be a _real _lady…"

_Being a real lady always seems to be a problem for me_, Hazel thought dryly.

"…and such. And on your eighteenth birthday, I want you to marry me," Cutler finished.

Hazel stood in shock, her mask of innocence fallen off her face. He wanted to marry her? They only just met! What could he possibly see in her? But it didn't matter. Jack's freedom was at stake. _And so is yours_, another voice cut in. _Would you really give up your life for a man you've known for a few weeks, a month at the most? _It didn't take Hazel long to realize that yes, she would. _I have two years to figure out a way to get myself out of it. Jack would have a day, at most, if I don't agree to this._

Hazel nodded, biting her lip nervously. "It's a deal, then," Hazel said. "But I get to tell him myself."

Cutler nodded, smiling almost sadistically. "Follow the stairs down and it's at the end of the long hallways, hidden away from spectators so they can't see the filth that rots in the brigs."

Hazel ignored every word out of Cutler's mouth as she slowly felt her footsteps get heavier and heavier. She was signing away her freedom. Was that really okay with her? Just think of Jack. _Jack, Jack, Jack_. Yes, it would be worth it. She could think of a plan to save herself within two years, right? She was smart, so could work her way under the cold exterior of Cutler; surely she could perfect this skill she didn't realize she had. She nodded. Yes, of course she could.

When she saw Jack, every wall she built up broke down, and seemed to unlock the tear ducts she thought were glued shut. Jack's brown eyes drowned in hers with concern; he was clearly sober now. Sober as Jack Sparrow could be, that is. Hazel grabbed the bars encaging her captain, and Jack placed his rough hands over hers in a manner of comforting. He stared at the girl, silently crying, but kept his mouth shut. She would tell him when she was ready.

"Jack…" she said.

"It's alright, luv," Jack said softly. "I can get out of anything. Port Royal can't hold me…"

Hazel shook her head, locking her watery green eyes with his. "No, that's not it," she said, wiping her cheeks on her dirty shoulders. "Cutler's going to let you go."

"Luv, that's wonderful!" Jack exclaimed. "You and I, we're alike with our way of persuasion…"

"No, no, no," Hazel said mournfully, but forced a smile. She needed strength to show that she was okay being separated with Jack for two years. That way, Jack wouldn't argue. "Cutler's going to give you row boat, or something and give you a full pardon and, and, and…" She sighed, locking eyes with Jack again. "In return, I am to be sent to live with the governor of Port Royal, you know, pick up a few trades of being a real lady and whatnot… and then on my eighteenth birthday, I am to give my hand in marriage to him."

Jack shook his head. "No, no, no. Luv, I can't let you give up your freedom for mine. I, more than anybody, know how precious freedom is, and-"

"It's done, Jack," Hazel said, her eyes vacant. "I owe you so much for being so generous with your hospitality."

Jack's eyes were getting hazy, but he would not cry. Not him. But this girl… she was doing the unthinkable for him. No one has ever really looked out for Jack Sparrow in his life. No one has ever sacrificed for Jack Sparrow. And he liked it that way. He didn't want to repay debt, didn't want to get emotional and whatnot (not that he would ever admit it, of course). This girl was unlike anyone he ever met, and he realized how much he truly owed her, and not the other way around.

"I'll save you," Jack murmured in her hair, kissing it, caressing it. He wanted to memorize how she felt, how she spoke, how her eyes changed color with her moods, how she tilted her head when she was confused, how smooth her skin was, how dirt didn't hide her beauty, but complimented it as well. There was so much Jack realized he wanted to learn about her, learn from her and they had no time. No time whatsoever.

"Jack," she said, hoping that he meant what he said, but knowing that he couldn't possibly go through with it. "Like you said, I'm giving up my freedom for you. Don't let me do this in vain."

"Luv, if it's the last thing I do, I swear to the gods and on my name as a captain, I will save you from this marriage," Jack said lowly, seriously.

"Sorry for me to break this up," Cutler said from behind them. Jack immediately released Hazel's hands, and they dropped to her sides, lifeless. "But we have a pirate we need to dispose of and a wedding we need to plan."

Before Hazel realized just exactly what was happening, they were back on deck. Jack's hands were free, but two big, strong men held both of his arms. Cutler stood in front of everyone, his arms behind his back, scanning his men and the two castaways he managed to pick up. "Well, Jack, this is where we get to say goodbye, farewell, and good riddance to you. Let's shake on it, then?" Cutler asked, putting out his right hand. Jack was hesitant, but pulled out his hand and shook Cutler's hand. Without warning, Cutler tightened his grip on Jack's hand and pulled out a long steel pole with a fiery "P" on the end.

_He's going to brand him! _Hazel realized and screamed, "That's not part of the deal!"

"Oh, do shut up," Cutler said, pressing the iron against Jack's forearm. He didn't scream, but grunted in pain. "Now, if we ever do run into each other again, you'll be forever branded as a pirate." He cast a seething look at Hazel. "And not some mere 'companion'. Now, pirate, get out of here. I don't want to see your face."

Jack looked at Hazel for a fleeting moment, as if to remind her of what he said down below deck, and just like that, Jack was gone.


	12. XI Wandering Minds Lead to Lost Hearts

**Author's Notes: **Lots and lots of news for all of you readers. First, again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates and appreciate your support throughout it all, as well as your patience. Second, instead of breaking up this whole story into four or five _books_,I have decided to keep everything together, which leads me to the third thing, you may notice the title of the story is different. This is because I believe the new title represents all five books, while the first solely represents the first. Any other questions? Feel free to ask them in a review, or e-mail me at and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.

**Wonderful Life**

_Chapter Eleven: Wandering Minds Lead to Lost Hearts_

_Hazel was pissed. Pissed. That was quite the understatement of the year. And, in fact, she was much more than pissed. She was scared and lonely and angry and bitter and whole lot of other things that was masked between the layers of dirt and sand that had found its way onto her face. She was quite dirty; her dirty blonde hair now looking like a dirty brown. Her face was drowning in smudges, small cuts and her body was much the same, except small bruises added a soft color. She didn't even remember the color of the clothing she was currently wearing, or the last time she took a bath, a shower or even a rinse. She was sure she'd be breaking out at any point, but that's not what concerned her at this time. It was her new living arrangements._

_She managed to, despite being incredibly filthy, woo Cutler with her soulful eyes, ability to know how to brown-nose without coming off as a suck-up, and to use her body to subtly influence his emotions. Hell, she managed a marriage proposal in the first few hours. But now she was being sent to be taught a real lady, to be caged, much like a bird. Much like Jack had once been._

_Jack… _

_She shook her head and pushed him to a dark corner of her heart, locking him up and throwing away the key. She vowed never to think of him. She did not want to feel bitter toward him, she did not want to remember him. It hurt too much, and after all she did for him, she did not deserve for his memory to haunt her, although deep down, she knew it would. Hazel was not worried about Jack, only that they would never see each other again. Jack was smart, quick and skillful, he could fend for his own. But her heart still ached for him. She hoped he remembered her. And that was it. She would not think anymore on it._

_After arriving on the small port, a carriage picked up Cutler and his young fiancé and led them away, symbolically closing one part of Hazel's life forever, and opening another chapter that would last for what would seem like forever. Hazel sighed. It would just be better to surrender. She would not risk Jack's newly acquired freedom. She made her decision and it was something she had to go through with. Fifteen to twenty minutes later, (Hazel was not paying attention, just staring blankly out the window), the carriage pulled through enormous black gates, past a scenic entrance way, and stopped in front of the doors. The carriage door quickly opened, and Hazel was helped down. She stared at the plot of land with indifference. Was this supposed to impress her? Was this supposed to show her what was hers in a mere two years? She did not care. Nothing would measure up to the sea, to the freedom of living one's own life. Did anyone else besides her on this bloody island understand that? Apparently not…_

_A butler opened the door, and welcomed the two in. He stared at Hazel with a look of disgust, but she was so deep in her own thoughts, she didn't even notice the butler leave. Only did she realize that she had been staring into a painting that hung in the entrance way was when a short man, maybe a couple of inches taller than Cutler, got her attention with the movement of his hand. He, too, had a look of disgust on his face, and wondered why Cutler would associate himself with someone like her._

"_I am here to call in that favor," Cutler began in a monotone-cold. "I know she does not appear to be much, but this young lady here is of high wealth from Singapore. Her name is Hazel Holland, and she is sixteen. She was actually on her way, to Port Royal, to meet with me, her arranged fiancé, but tragedy struck and her ship was destroyed by the hand of pirates. She was ship-wrecked for a week, maybe two, the girl does not remember. She needs shelter, and etiquette lessons up until our wedding day."_

_Governor Swann gave the girl a hard look, studying her intently, but nodded. "As long as she does not give Elizabeth or I any trouble, she is welcome here. But, my friend, you cannot wed her until she is twenty-one. Only then will she be a proper young lady and a proper wife."_

_Cutler furrowed his brow with impatience and looked ready to argue, but kept his mouth in a tight, small line and kept his cool. "Very well," he said. "Then I shall be back on her twenty-first birthday to wed her. She had better be as you say with speech of eloquence and movements of grace. Motions and looks of a real lady, and not of a ship-wrecked girl."_

"_I can guarantee she will a new lady by the time you return," the Governor said, smiling so his eyes wrinkled slightly. Hazel almost smiled. This man before he only showed kindness; maybe she could survive the next five years…_

"Hazel!" a voice shrieked, cutting off Hazel's vivid memory of the day she was taken and made to live somewhere she would never fully adapt to. "Hazel!"

Hazel did not anticipate the Elizabeth that Governor Swann had been speaking of was a spoiled and annoying brat. It was as if though Elizabeth personally took Hazel under her wing, but not to show her the tricks and trades of being a lady, but tricks and trades of being a maid. Hazel suspected jealousy, which she understood. If some random girl started living with her family for no reason, then Hazel would be pissed about it too… but it's been nearly five years, and Elizabeth still would not get over the fact that Hazel had come into her perfect, only-child world. She was 'cousin' to guest, but 'maid' when everyone was gone, and it was just the two of them. Elizabeth used what twenty-first century people would term as seniority; because Elizabeth was a year older, and more experienced, she could boss Hazel around. What was even sadder was that Hazel was now looking forward to her wedding date to escape Elizabeth's mindless wrath. She had no idea why Will, her best and only true friend she made here, loved her.

William Turner and Hazel had met a few weeks into Hazel's arrival.

_Hazel jumped, nearly tripping over herself. She was just beginning to get used to walking around in heels, a heavy dress, and a corset, mind you, when a loud knock was heard upon the door. Gerard the butler was serving Elizabeth, the wretch, lunch, so Hazel thought it would be helpful to answer the door herself. A boy stood before her, maybe a year older than her, with a long sheath in his hands. He was surprised seeing a young, unrecognizable girl answer the door._

_"Urm… yes, well," he stuttered, coughing into a fist and turning a pretty shade of red._

_Hazel giggled. "Can… I mean, may I help you with something?"_

_"This is f-f-for the governor," he said, thrusting the sword at Hazel._

_"And who is it from?" Hazel asked, taking it and eyeing the boy. She didn't know why he was so nervous around her. She was just a girl; it's not like she was going to bite him or anything._

_"I made it," he said more confidentially. "Myself. With my own two hands."_

_Hazel suppressed a smile. "Well, I am sure he is going to enjoy this, Master… Urm…" She let her voice trail on in hopes the boy would tell her of his name._

_"William. William Turner," he said. "Yes, that's me."_

_"Alright, Master Turner," Hazel said, trying not to laugh at Will's clumsy behavior. "I shall inform him of your good deed immediately. It is much appreciated."_

Will was still that way, just older and taller. He was, however, much more comfortable with himself around Hazel, whether she met him at the Blacksmith's for his private lessons in how to properly handle a sword or they chatted over a nice lunch. Will was quite naïve with how girls perceive things, and she was sure that Elizabeth had mutual feelings for Will, but when she saw Hazel with him, she only saw red, and made Hazel do much more than usual.

Now, one may ask if Governor Swann would allow this treatment of his guest, but to be quite honest, he did not notice it. He only thought of it as kindness on Hazel's part, and only saw the two girls as bonding. He did not recognize their sibling rivalry, their dirty looks, their very, very subtle catty remarks. Or, if he did, he chose to ignore it, hoping everything would work itself out. He was a very calm and fair man, and Hazel looked at him as an old and wise uncle, not as intimate as a father or grandfather. She respected him, and would defend him, but that still did not put out her passion to be free once more.

On summer days like this one, with a breeze pulling the cool sea in, Hazel reflected on her life, whether she chose to remember her life before falling on a pirate ship, her life on the pirate ship, or her life now. She thought of Jack, now and again, but after her eighteenth birthday came and went, she pushed him far from her mind, farther than he was pushed already. He promised to save her, and he did not know she was to be married at twenty-one, and not eighteen as previously planned. He never showed up. Well, she didn't necessarily expect him to… but at the same time she hoped he would fulfill his promise.

But Jack was gone from her mind now, and though it was hard, she managed to push him farther and farther from her thoughts and closer and closer into the dark. His memory was bittersweet, and no matter how much she hoped for him to rescue her, or the many fantasies she dreamed up that he did would make her completely content. Only his presence would. She was conflicted because although she yearned to see him, she feared to see him. Who knows what Cutler, what even the governor would do if they found him here. And she did not want to be the cause of his capture, or even his death. So she forced herself to forget him; his smile, his eyes, his voice, his face. Passionate feelings for him faded like the colors once autumn arrived. For a time, she had small feelings for Will, but after a couple of months or so, she realized she only loved his attention and Elizabeth's jealousy than him.

No, no, Will was not the kind Hazel went for when it came to members of the opposite sex. He was very stable where he lived, and slightly passionate about constructing swords. He was attractive, but Hazel did not find him sexually attractive. There were no sparks when they touched, no butterflies whenever the two saw each other. Will was just a mere, close companion, and although Hazel harbored no feelings toward him, she appreciated his friendship. In all honesty, she would not know what to do if Will and she had not become friends. She would probably feel isolated, even more so than she already was. Hazel could relate to Will. Like her, he had no father and his mother passed away when he was eighteen. He too was an orphan, thrown into society against his will. He only came to Port Royal to live with his mother, hoping that someday his father would eventually return from the sea. But he never did.

Hazel would remember her real family from time to time, but memories began to fade, and the heartache she felt for them when she first arrived in the Caribbean faded like words on sand, washed away by the sea. This was her life now. She was to be married soon.

"Hazel!" the voice shrieked again, causing the baby blue birds a start, and awaking Hazel from her thoughts.

"What?!" Hazel called back, sitting up and ruffling the wrinkles out of her skirt. She glanced up at the tall tree that had provided her shade throughout the summers and hiding places when she needed to escape the house. The waves crashing against the sand was her music, and the sun always loved to cover her body in a blanket of warmth. At least if Will was away or busy, she always had nature to soothe her headaches and calm her senses. It reminded her of a life before all of this… before Port Royal.

"Come now, we must go fit you for your wedding dress!" she called out. Hazel rolled her eyes distastefully. Obviously, Elizabeth forgot the etiquette of yelling across the lawn: ladies do not raise their voices.

But Hazel got up nonetheless, brushing pieces of green grass that wished to accompany her as well. She ran her fingers through her golden hair a few times, with slight difficulty considering waves tangled easily, and stretched a bit. How long had she been daydreaming? She shrugged. She didn't know, and in all honesty, she didn't care. After lessons, (and she had many), she was free to do what she liked. Sometimes she would read, sometimes she would write, but she always went out under her favorite tree and stayed there until sunset.

_It's nothing compared to a sunset at sea_, she though sullenly, and walked as slowly as possible toward the house.

_Jack sailed the sorry excuse for a ship to the only place he knew he was welcomed, despite certain circumstances: Tortuga. The girl had given herself up for him. Didn't she know how important freedom was? Was she that selfless, or just plain naïve, as most girls her age are? Jack shook his head. He needed a drink. Many of them, to clear his head. He had never been in a position like he was currently placed in, and he didn't know how to handle himself. Should he immediately go rescue the girl? Or should he wait before acting? As his booted feet landed upon the small island, he decided that Hazel was too important to improvise escape routes, and he needed lots and lots of time (and lots and lots of drinks) for him to come up with a definite plan._

_Walking into the Faithful Bride, he grinned with anticipation of this new adventure. He would be saving a damsel in distress, which he was indebted to her for the many times she had saved him. The bar still smelled like rum and had hints of salt in the scent from the adjacent sea. Whores leeched onto the drunk seamen and pirates, hoping for a quick night of pleasure so they could go home and put food on the table for their families. It was sad that this was what some families were used to, and Jack felt that when he conquered one of them (or two, or three, depending on how generous he felt), he was helping out families in desperate need of money to escape the poverty they were destined to fall under. Some of the girls he recognized, some he did not. But pleasure was not on his mind now. No, no. Rescue was._

_He sat down in his usual secluded table, propping his feet up and tilting his hat over his face just right so that people could not see his eyes, but he could see the people surrounding him perfectly. A woman, maybe five, six years older than Hazel approached him. She was a new bar wench, he realized, and removed his feet so that he could get a good look at her. Long, raven-colored hair fell down her back, her eyes were the color of tree bark, and her skin was a natural light brown. She was tall and slender, and carried herself with confidence and grace. She was quite opposite from Hazel, but then again, this young woman had a few years on the young girl._

_"What can I get for ye?" she asked. Her voice was rough, but it somehow fit her._

_"Rum, please," Jack replied, extending a finger. "Tis my usual, luv."_

_"Ye come in often?" the woman replied, almost challengingly, jutting out her hip and placing a hand upon it. "I have worked here fer the last couple o' weeks and I haven't seen ye here before."_

_"Ah, but that's because I have only just returned on my journey from Europe," he replied with a voice that hoped to fascinate her. He cocked an eyebrow in slight disbelief and slight desire for him to continue. "Well, well, now's not a time for chitchat. You have customers to attend to, and a drink to get." He grinned charmingly at her, and noticed her hard eyes soften. "And your name be?"_

_"AnaMaria," she said, doing her best to suppress a grin. "And you be?"_

_"Sparrow," he said. "Captain Jack Sparrow."_

Jack took another gulp of his rum, as yet another whore took a seat with him. How many were at his table now? Five? He couldn't quite count; he was much too drunk. It was nearly five years since he returned to Tortuga, and though he had been traveling, he still did not have his ship, nor had he seen the girl who had fallen into his ship so long ago. AnaMaria and he became fast friends, and on the occasion, the two would sleep together. But AnaMaria knew Jack was not a one-woman man, so any feelings she might have had for him, she buried inside of her.

Jack felt he could tell AnaMaria a lot about himself, without having to worry about his reputation. She was smart, for a bar wench, and had a much bigger boat than he. On occasion, he would borrow it to go the South America, but he always returned. His ship weighed heavily on his mind, and with the ship came memories of the young girl he had taken under his wing. He was still set to rescue her before her marriage, and wondered if she gave up on him after her eighteenth birthday had passed. He was already to set sail for Port Royal when a man from said place brought news that a wedding at eighteen was impossible due to the fact that Cutler wanted a lady, and for a girl of sixteen to learn everything a lady must know was simply impossible, so they moved the date to her twenty-first birthday.

Jack wasn't quite sure if he was happy with the idea or not. On the one hand, this bought him more time to plan with perfection, so that every motion, every action had been extremely plotted and memorized in his mind. On the other hand, Hazel would be trapped there for five years. Five instead of two. And he couldn't even go to her to reassure her that he was still thinking of her, and that he would fulfill his promise he made so long ago.

He frowned, taking another gulp of his rum. He noticed he drank even more than normal when he thought of Hazel, and it was nights like these, when the weather was cold yet the stars were bright, that he tended to let his mind wander. And whenever he allowed this, they always wandered to her. He sighed, studying the women before him. Some were old, some were young. Some were ugly, some where beautiful. Some were mothers, some were daughters. His reputation as a ladies' man grew incredibly after returning, after being set free. It wasn't because he had forgotten about Hazel. In fact, he slept with other women _to _forget her, to erase her face that would remain etched in his mind forever. To distract his senses because he did not like dealing with pain, with heart break. Although could this feeling of sadness really be constituted as heart break? He didn't love the girl, just cared for her blindly.

_Dammit, Jack_, he thought, finishing the last of his rum. It was nights like these that he needed to see her face, to hear her voice, to touch her skin. But she wasn't there, and she wouldn't be until he perfected his plan. So he replaced her memory for a few hours; physical pain or pleasure took his mind off her. Except when he climaxed. When he climaxed, a vision of her smiling replaced that of the woman he was with, and that was what left him completely satisfied. That was why he left without saying goodbye, why tried to never fuck the same girl twice. He wanted to forget Hazel's memory, but no matter what he did, he couldn't.

He was stuck.

AnaMaria did not know about Hazel did. No one did. And he wanted to keep it that way.

One cold, October night, Jack and AnaMaria had just finished with each other, and they were laying in AnaMaria's bed, breathing heavily and listening to the wind howl. AnaMaria's brow furrowed in thought. It seemed to her that recently Jack was having sex out of some inner desperation, and not for pleasure or fun like he normally did. He always finished, but instead of holding her and murmuring sweet nothings, he rolled to the other side of the bed, cold and reserved. The young woman knew Jack did not feel what she felt for him, but it wasn't until now that she wondered why.

"Jack?" AnaMaria called quietly.

Jack didn't respond. He didn't even bother to correct her.

"Is something wrong with me?" she asked.

Jack knitted his brow together. Why did women ask questions after sex? Why did they feel less secure about themselves afterward? Obviously he was satisfied… why talk about it? Why talk? There was no connection; he didn't owe anything to her. Why did she need this reassurance from him? "No, you were fine," he mumbled, closing his eyes. He never talked after sex. Never. It was kind of a spiritual thing. He let his mind wander after sex, and it ended up in all the wrong places. Talking only frustrated him more.

"That's not what a meant…" she said dejectedly.

"Why are you doing this?" Jack asked, suddenly angry. "You know this doesn't happen. Us is not going to happen. That's not how I am, and you know this. You can't change this." He glanced out the window in hopes for some way to deal with this problem, yet another one he had to solve. "We are strictly friends, AnaMaria-"

"Who sleep with each other from time to time," AnaMaria interjected. Jack always knew how to piss her off; he knew exactly the right buttons to press and knew exactly what to say. She was not one skilled in controlling her temper, so she got upset quickly and the two would usually quarrel so loud, not even thunder could compare. But they always seemed to make up, and that was part of their hate/love relationship.

"It is not my fault you harbor feelings for me," Jack said, getting out of bed and beginning to dress. "Not my fault whatsoever." He looked at her with unshielded eyes, for the first time in their friendship. "I wish you understood this AnaMaria, but you can't and you won't. No one will." Again, glancing out the window, he let a very soft "except" out, hoping the wind would smother it.

But AnaMaria heard it, and the pieces suddenly fell into place for her. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have possibly thought things would progress with them when he in turn was in love with another woman? He would never admit it, she knew, but she could suddenly tell. The desperation in their romps, the stares, the planning. He told her it was to retrieve his precious ship, but she always felt there was more to it. And now she knew there was.

Jack was still rambling. "…so get these notions out of your head that things are going ter happen for us because they're not. No weddings or dancing or guests or sailing away into the sunset together. No priest, asking us if…" Jack stopped mid-sentence as well getting dressed. His eyes widened, and his grin, that grin that seemed so far away only moments before to AnaMaria, came back, and she suddenly forgot to be mad at him. "Tha's it. That's it!!!"

"What's it?" she asked.

"Nothing you need to get mixed up in," Jack said, smiling while getting dressed. "I have come up with my most brilliant plan to date, and I need to get working on it right away. I don't have much time."


	13. XII Wedding Crasher

**Wonderful Life**

_Chapter Twelve: Wedding Crasher_

The dreaded day was finally here. Hazel sighed as the clouds outside barely let sunlight escape through her window. The weather often reflected her mood, and today, the day of her twenty-first birthday, was no different. Thunder clapped roughly, but she did not jump. She liked the thunder, the lightning, the rain. It was like the skies were having some crazy party and everyone was invited. She got out of bed, sucking in her stomach as her body tried to adapt to the cold. She was a fire sign, a Sagittarius, and incredibly hot blooded so she did not enjoy cold weather. After a moment of standing rigid, Elizabeth, right on cue, popped in, full of smiles and delights. _She's just happy because I'm leaving_, Hazel thought dryly. She took no offense to it, however, because she believed that any place was better than this. And if she could easily manipulate Cutler at sixteen, than twenty-one would insure her much more skill.

"You know what rain means on a wedding day," Elizabeth said, in a too-happy sing-song voice. Hazel rolled her eyes. "Good luck for the marriage."

Hazel glared at Elizabeth, and began to messily pin up her hair. The wedding was in the late afternoon, so Hazel hoped to eat before actually marrying the man. She stared at Elizabeth. The girl had a chestnut gold hair color, and brown eyes, with a squared jaw and full red lips. She was skinny, and her chest was not quite as voluptuous as Hazel's. But, as much as Hazel hated to admit it, Elizabeth was smart and beautiful. She was quick to learn, and outgoing. To everyone but Hazel, Elizabeth showed great affection and was very friendly. Although Hazel and Elizabeth were equally matched when it came to looks, men tended to drift towards Elizabeth because she was fun. Hazel was fine with this, although a little lonely, but she had one thing Elizabeth wanted, and that was Will. Will and Hazel were much closer than Elizabeth and him, despite the fact that Will was secretly in love with the older girl.

"I hope I get to dance with Will first," Hazel said, twisting a wave of her hair around a slender index finger.

"You have to dance your _husband_ first," Elizabeth said, almost scolding. "Has five years of hospitality and lessons taught you nothing?"

Hazel shrugged, grabbing her smooth, velvet robe and tying it around her slender waist. "No matter, I already told him to save me the last dance."

Elizabeth humphed screechingly and haughtily made her departure, with Hazel grinning in satisfaction, following behind her. Once downstairs, Hazel noticed how much of a big deal this wedding really was. People were buzzing about, snapping at one another and helping each other. No one seemed to be paying attention to the two girls, but Hazel didn't mind. She grabbed an orange from the fruit platter upon the long dining table, and made her way to her tree of reflection.

Sitting underneath it, she began to peel the orange, and instead of letting her mind wander, she began to speak aloud. "So… I guess I'm getting married today," she began, staring intently at the orange, and using all of her focus on making sure it was peeled correctly. "Yeah, to some guy I don't even really know, or like who's, like, twenty years older than me. I'm twenty-one, for crying out loud. I should be out dancing and drinking, but I'm stuck here, at my wedding." She sighed, dropping the layer of orange around her as though it was a flower and she was disposing of its petals, hoping for some sort of answer. "I mean, I know I'll be dancing and drinking at my wedding, but that's not what I meant. Twenty-one; that's _officially _an adult. It's like eighteen, you get your adult permit but you don't get your license until twenty-one. This isn't how I wanted to celebrate this. I wanted to celebrate it with _my _friends, how I want to. Life really isn't all that fair."

She slipped in a slice of orange and felt slightly happier as the bittersweet taste crawled down her throat. The rain mixed with the sounds of the sea soothed Hazel to an extent that she had never felt before. She was calm, not worried that in a matter of a few hours, Hazel's freedom would be officially taken away. Everything would turn out all right, she felt. The sun will come out, no matter how hard it rains. This was the last thought she had, as soon as her eyes closed, she fell into a light slumber.

A rocking of her shoulders made her wake, and she saw Will, incredibly wet, pushing on her in a means to wake her up. "Elizabeth is looking for you," he said in his usual calm and soft voice.

"What time is it?" Hazel asked tiredly, hiding her mouth behind her hand to cover an escaping yawn.

"Half past noon," Will replied, and glanced up at the sky, "although you can hardly tell with this weather. Come on now," he said, helping her up. "You've got a wedding to attend."

"And a life to throw away," Hazel mumbled cynically, but she allowed Will to lead her back to the mansion, both incredibly soaking wet but neither bothered by it.

Once inside, Hazel was led to the wash room to take a nice, steaming hot bath. She could hear the maids gossiping about being found outside with Will (although technically, it was by Will), where the wedding will be now that the decorations and seats have been ruined, how Cutler may have a big ego, but that was all that was big… She blocked herself out of the stupid sayings, and just let herself feel the hot water on her skin. Today was her day. She was being pampered, she was getting attention. Not Elizabeth. And that in itself cheered her up more so than anything else.

An hour and a half later, Hazel was waiting in her room, waiting for the wedding planner to come get her for the wedding to finally begin. She hated the dress she was wearing; an off-white color (probably Elizabeth's doing because of the belief that Hazel was not quite pure) with big, poofy sleeves, a high neck, and an engulfing dress that flared out from the hips. Luckily, she was wearing comfortable flats, and her hair had been straightened and pulled up into a tight bun. There was far too much make up on her face, and ugly gloves on her hand. She hated gloves. Absolutely detested them. The bouquet was on her dresser, filled with colorful flowers, which seemed to be the only thing normal about what she was wearing and carrying.

She looked so ugly. Elizabeth was going to have a field day, all done up prettily in a soft pink dress that accentuated her curves. The dress Hazel was wearing led viewers to question whether Hazel had any curves at all. And the make up? She felt like a clown, dressed up getting married. Why couldn't she walk down the aisle with light make-up, with her hair down, with no stupid veil or unflattering dress? Why couldn't people accept her for how she was? Sure, she was taught grace, languages, mathematics, languages, geography, sailing, swordsmanship, etiquette. Wouldn't that make anyone happy? Why did she have to wear this façade if she wasn't even comfortable with it? Why couldn't she be on a boat, sailing away from this wretched place?

Jack…

It was the first time his face flashed before her since summer. Today was the day of her wedding, and she wanted to be saved. Damn the safety risk. He was bloody Captain Jack Sparrow; he could think of anything. She just wanted out of this whole thing. She desperately, desperately wanted her freedom back. She wanted the sea, she wanted to slouch and curse and eat hungrily and not daintily. She wanted life before this. She wanted Jack.

All the emotions she previously bottled up suddenly let out. Her make up was ruined, her face was as if a child had hand painted across it. Her sobs were hard, and somehow matched time with the rain outside. Rain was a sign of growth, or transformation. So why was she still here?

_Jack cursed under his breath as he downed another drink. His perfectly brilliant plan was to go into affect but he was missing a key element: the uniform. How were people supposed to believe that he was an actual Father without the black robes and the white color? He scratched his tangly hair and humphed. Maybe he should've gone to confessional more often. Why didn't he have more religious acquaintances? He had many acquaintances; everyone from whores and pirates to princesses and governors. Why no Fathers? Why no nuns, even? _She's getting married in three days and I am nowhere_, Jack thought bitterly, glancing at AnaMaria and motioning her to get him another drink._

_Without warning, a stranger walked in. Jack turned to look, and nearly choked up the rum he was about to swallow. A Father, an actual Catholic Father, had just walked in the lowliest bar on the lowliest island in the Caribbean. What was he doing here? Jack shook his head free of the question, and got up, nearly stumbling over, and invited himself to sit next to the said Father. AnaMaria took Jack's drink over to Jack's newly acquired seat, and Jack pushed it to the Father. AnaMaria quirked a brow, having never seen Jack give up paid for rum so easily, but did not question him, and slowly walked away._

_"A drink for you Father," Jack said, grinning so his teeth glinted charmingly. "I need yer help… Now, I'm not a religious man…"_

_"Which is why I'm here," Father replied, taking a sip of the cheap wine. "If I'm able to help or inspire even one of you people, then my job has been fulfilled."_

_Jack looked at the wooden table, his eyes wide and he suppressed a frustrated sigh. "Right," Jack said, then smiled cheekily. "I knew I could talk to you about something serious. Right… I am in love," Jack said, thinking quickly on his feet. "But sadly, for the past five years, she's been kept away from me. You see," and he whispered, "our love is forbidden. Not in a sinful way, of course, but society doesn't believe a pirate and a princess really fit well together. She's to be married in three days."_

_"Oh how awful," the young priest said, taking another sip of the rum. "How may I help you?"_

_"Well, I would like to attend the wedding," Jack said persuasively, "but I doubt the people would want someone like me around. However, with an outfit much like yours, they might perceive me much more… with open arms, in fact." Jack extended his arms for effect. "Do ye understand what I'm saying…?" His eyebrows extended high._

_The priest nodded, smiling. "Of course, of course. Let me finish my drink, and I shall let you have my spare uniform." He furrowed his brow. "Wait, you mean the wedding at Port Royal? I'm supposed to marry the two. Does the girl still love you?" At Jack's nod, the priest pushed his fingers together deep in thought. "Hmm… I cannot, in the name of good morale, marry someone who does not wish to be married. But if you went in my stead…"_

_"A brilliant idea, mate," Jack said, putting his hands together in a meaning of prayer. "I could not have come up with a better one myself."_

_"I'm staying in a room above," the priest said, waving humbly at Jack's compliment. "After our business here, let us go upstairs and further discuss this unrequited love story, shall we?"_

_"You've inspired me to better myself," Jack said, nodding. "And she does that; she saves me. So, in turn, you save me as well. I thank ye, mate, very much. You are a life saver." And Jack truly meant it._

Jack cursed the heavens above for the unscheduled rainfall. He was merely in a small boat and could not simply go to shelter as his previous ship allowed. His impatience only grew and grew for every wave that seemed to push his ship away from his desired destination. Every drop represented the tears Hazel would cry because Jack was not there to rescue his companion. At least his outfit was safe from then rain, in a bag AnaMaria had provided him that was as resistant from rainfall as one could get.

Was she being married right now? Would he be too late? He hoped to God not. He knew from a traveler that the wedding was to take place at three o'clock, and when he left Tortuga, it was nine in the morning. AnaMaria suggested the early departure in case it rained. Jack told her rain would not fall, but alas, he was wrong, and he silently thanked AnaMaria for making him go. Going back to the traveler now, Jack was quite glad he ran into the man. He happened to be the priest of the wedding Jack was about to crash. He seemed to be a humble man; one could even go to great lengths and call the man a romantic. Jack wondered why a priest would stay a night in Tortuga than go to Port Royal and stay there, but the priest was quite a character, quite different than one would perceive a rule-abiding priest.

Jack, the few nights before, after finding out the identity of the man, bought him a drink, and told him a story of his forbidden love being sent off to Port Royal to marry a man who would abuse her and only use her to further his family tree. The priest was intrigued with Jack's story, and sympathized with him, so, after Jack told him of his plan to rescue the said damsel, the priest went along with it. "Anything to help true love," the man said.

Jack bought the priest another drink. "I gladly appreciate it." And he did.

Now, however, Jack wished the priest could have thrown in protection from the rain. He could even feel that a cold was coming upon him, but reminded himself that as a captain of a ship (currently a boat, but a ship, soon enough), he could not get sick. Especially not now, not when a rescue was to be taken place.

Soon enough, he docked his boat and managed to slip by man in charge of docking the ships. Following the dirt paths, he was completely wet when checking in to the local inn. "Just a room fer a few hours," Jack requested, and realized how perverse it sounded. But, at the moment, Jack did not care about his reputation. All he cared about was getting ready for this wedding, and looking the part. He pulled out his outfit, a priest's uniform, and put it on after drying himself off. He put his discarded clothes in the bag, and before heading towards the governor's mansion, he stopped by the docks and placed his clothes safely in his small boat.

As he walked toward the mansion, thoughts began to flood his mind much like this rain hitting the small town hard. What if she actually fell in love with Cutler? What if she fell in love with someone else? What if she didn't want to be rescued, and Jack was risking himself for nothing? But it didn't matter. He would show up just in case. There would be millions of reasons how this was going to fail, whether it was getting caught or that Hazel completely doing a three-ingsixty and did not want to leave Port Royal. He would take the chance, however. He would fulfill his promise, no matter the ending result.

The sky was dark, and the only way Jack could make his way through the town was the dim light from the houses and shops. Voices increased, noise increased, music increased… Was Jack too late? No, no, they couldn't start the wedding without him. He was nearly as important as the bride or groom. He began to quicken his pace, feeling himself get wetter and wetter as the drops increased. Lightning flashed, and he looked up. A figure in a window caught his eyes; all he could see was a white dress but in that moment, he knew that was her. That was Hazel. He quickened his pace to a light jog, and as thunder crashed around him, echoing throughout the town, he was dashing. He did not know why he was in such a desperate need to see her at that moment, but he needed to. He needed to hold her in his arms, to take her away from this horrible captivity. And then it would be the two of them, as it was when they were stranded on the island.

Running up to the doors, people began clapping as Jack walked in.

"The wedding can finally begin!"

"Here, here, Father!"

"Time for a wedding!"

"Might I dry off a bit?" Jack asked casually. "I'm a bit soaked."

"Of course, of course," an old man said with a smile. "We are going to hold the wedding in the next room over due to the rain. We'll start when you are ready."

"Shall I get the bride?" a young man asked, and Jack narrowed his eyes. He looked vaguely familiar, but Jack was suspicious. Why did he need to get the bride? Why not a bridesmaid, or even the governor? Wasn't he to walk Hazel down the aisle? Jack shook his head of these thoughts and grinned.

"No, no," Jack said, forcing the smile yet glaring at the young man at the same time. "I shall get her after I dry off. Everyone, just make your way over to where the wedding is to take place, and both the bride and I shall be down shortly."

"You're already late, Father," a cold voice that Jack immediately recognized as Cutler's said to him.

"So what is the problem with few more minutes?" Jack said, placing his hands together in a manner of prayer. Before Cutler could argue, Jack nodded his thanks. "Just a few minutes," he reiterated, then restrained himself for dashing up the stairs. Calmly, he made his way up the long staircase, and stopped, not quite sure whether to turn left or right. _And now to use my religious abilities to detect where my damsel is… or maybe the abilities don't come with the uniform? _A noise stirred Jack from his thoughts. _No, no, abilities do come with the uniform._ Jack followed the noise to the left, and slowly and silently. _Come on, come on… make another noise, luv._

"Why am I still here?" a voice called from the last doorway in the hall.

_Thank you! _Jack opened the door so suddenly that the young woman in the room jumped, and nearly tripped over herself. Hazel. It was in deed Hazel. But she was not the sixteen year old he once knew. She had grown up; she had developed into a young woman. She was in an ugly dress that revealed no shape, but her face, her beautiful (but messy at the current time) face matured. Her eyes stayed the same. Her colorful, deep green-hazel eyes were still the same. Her cheekbones were still high, her lips still full. Freckles were still scattered across her face, her nose was still small. She was taller, but only by a couple of inches. Jack was still a head taller than her.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"You're still here cus I haven't yet rescued you," he said softly, staring into her eyes that haunted his dreams. He forgot he beautiful they were, and memories did them no justice.

"Your face… where's your beard… and your messy hair?" Hazel asked, eyeing him. It was really Jack. It was really Jack. She was afraid to touch him, afraid that this might be a dream. He didn't look any older than when they parted. His nose was still long, his face still tan, and his smile still gave her goosebumps. She still noticed his gold teeth, despite posing as a priest.

"Let's just say they're tamed, luv," Jack replied.

"And by tamed you mean hidden under the highly pulled priest's caller, and brushed and pulled back," Hazel said. She was mumbling, fumbling over her words. She couldn't believe he was really here, to save her from this catastrophe. "You do know you're going to hell, right?"

"Not necessarily," Jack said, smiling. "I did have the consent of the priest that was to marry you. Quite a romantic, I say. Possibly a eunuch." He winked playfully. "But then again, he _is _a priest."

Hazel rolled her eyes, making Jack smile a small, genuine smile. "I've missed that," he murmured to her. "No matter how much it gets on my nerves, I miss when you roll your eyes."

"There are so many things I wish to tell you Jack," Hazel murmured back, looking at him as if she needed to say as much as she possibly could in that moment because he could possibly disappear in the blink of an eye.

Jack pushed his finger to her lips. "Not now, luv. We will catch up once we're safe and away from here." He paused. "And catch up we will." He glanced around. "Now how to get out of here…"

Hazel grabbed Jack's hand and led him toward the window. Her trusted tree was still sturdy, however wet it might be. She opened the window, and a huge gust of wind blew against her face, pushing the veil off of her head and onto the floor. She jumped from the sill to the branch, and Jack followed suit, without question. Hazel was so grateful she was wearing flats instead of heals, and she managed to balance her way until she came in contact with the trunk. From there, she stepped on a lower branch, still holding onto the trunk, and then made her way to the ground. Her hair was now a mess, along with her face, and after Jack landed next to her, Hazel followed him to the docks. She was free, finally free. Five years of waiting and Jack did not let her down.

They managed to slip by the dock master, who was trying to get savage from the storm. "We're never going to get out of here," Hazel said. "The storm's too rough." She wondered if they realized that the bride and priest had run away together. _Elizabeth is probably freaking out right now_, Hazel said, grinning to herself. _She's been longing to see the look on my face when I was made to kiss the frog, Cutler._

"Well, we can't stay here…" Jack said, rolling his eyes and glancing about. Perfect, this was just perfect. He knew something would end up going wrong. A perfect, flawless plan, and flaw managed to show up.

Hazel thought for a minute. "I know where we can stay the night." And with that, she grabbed Jack's hand and led him back into town. "No one will find us. It would be like we were never here." Luckily, the storm had caused people to go inside and close shop early, and the dark blanketed them. No one was looking at all.

"Luv, this is just me," Jack began, letting Hazel drag him through the empty town, "but they will soon be looking for you. Why are we heading back into town?"

Hazel stopped and looked back at him imploringly, her eyes trying to read his. "Do you trust me, Captain?" she asked him seriously.

"Yes," Jack said.

"Okay," Hazel said. "I know where we can stay. Trust me."


	14. XIII False Friendships

**Wonderful Life**

_Chapter Thirteen: False Friendships_

The storm looked like it would never cease as Hazel led Jack to the outskirts of town. Hazel had been to this house many times, but Jack had no idea where he was going. Hazel seemed sure of herself, so he went along with her, without question although worried nonetheless. She had been wherever they were going many times, Jack noticed, for they hadn't tripped over spare roots or bushes or had gotten lost as they made their way towards their destination. Jack smiled at the thought. At least Hazel had some sort of sanctuary these past five years, somewhere she could run to if she needed to get away from the pressures of the town, away from the life she was forced to live. She stopped in front of a small, isolated house with smoke coming out of its small chimney, catching her breath and glancing at Jack.

"Is this piece of property… abandoned, luv?" Jack asked, quirking a brow and desperately wanting to get out of the harsh rain, yet at the same time, he did not want to run into a house that was occupied. If anything, he wanted to go back on sea, but that was, at this time, improbable.

"Not exactly," she said, pulling Jack along with her into the house. "A friend of mine lives here." She closed the door just as thunder crashed. She studied Jack, who had just sniffled, and rose a brow. Was Jack getting sick? She wouldn't doubt it; he's been in the rain much longer than she. "Get out of those clothes, Jack. I'm going to run you a hot bath."

"Well, luv," Jack said, smiling seductively. "I didn't know how anxious you were to make up for lost time."

Hazel rolled her eyes, but didn't banter with him. This was not the time to. She hoped Will wouldn't get mad at her unexpected visit, especially with a strange male companion. Afraid of Will's reaction when he laid eyes on Jack, she wondered whether or not to tell Will the truth, that Jack was a pirate and that she was really his companion. She was afraid; however, because of how deeply Will hated pirates and anyone even remotely associated with them. This was ironic, because Elizabeth seemed to have a fascination with them, going on about how it was one of her fantasies to be kidnapped by one and made to live on a ship. Sighing, she made her way into the master bedroom and grabbed a spare tunic and slacks, and put them in the washroom. Then, she began to warm cold water over the fire, in hopes that the water would warm quickly and that Jack could warm up as quickly as possible. Once the fire was burning enough, and the water was securely over it, Hazel grabbed a blanket from the spare bedroom and gave it to a sitting Jack, who was intently staring at the embers flicker. He glanced up when he saw Hazel placed it tightly around him, watching her with curious eyes. She certainly knew her way around the house, and what to do. _This house had better belong to a female_, he thought, and without warning, Jack sneezed.

"Excuse me," he said, slightly embarrassed.

Hazel grinned at him. "Bless you, Father."

Jack rolled his eyes but grinned at her anyways. "Just because I am in a different uniform, you shall still address me as captain."

"Of what?" Hazel quipped. "The chair?" She paused, and her face fell, hoping she didn't say the wrong thing. "I only jest, Jack."

"Oh, I know, pet," Jack said, waving it off with a hand.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Jack leaped up, throwing the blanket aside and pushing Hazel behind him in a manner of protection. His eyes narrowed when he saw the same familiar man from the wedding walk in, dripping wet from the rain. Will's eyes met Jack's and he pushed his brows together in confusion, anger. He was desperately trying to come up with some sort of quick scheme to defend himself from this intruder. Before he could put anything into affect, however, Hazel managed to weasel herself around Jack's body and run into the man's arms. "Oh Will," she murmured.

"Hazel, what's wrong?" Will asked, holding her and glaring at the stranger at the same time. "Did he hurt you?"

"I _saved _her," Jack said, deathly low, emphasisizing the 'saved'. "I would never hurt a lady, especially such a fine one as this."

"Did he take you away from your marriage?" Will said, getting Hazel to look into his eyes. "Did he kidnap you? Was he the one who pillaged your ship so long ago?"

Hazel shook her head. "No," she said. "No, no, no. Jack saved me. It's true; I did run away from the marriage. I didn't love him, Will. Try to understand." Her eyes welled up with tears, and she didn't know why. "Just imagine being forced to marry anyone but Elizabeth."

Will glared at the priest, and rubbed Hazel's back soothingly. Jack looked away, out the window, into the pouring storm. "Hazel, who is this?" Will asked. "Why aren't you marrying Cutler right now? I still don't understand. Is this man your Elizabeth? Is this what you're trying to say?"

Hazel shook her head and pulled away, going over to stand next to Jack, who, after this action, grinned triumphantly at the younger man. Hazel took in a deep breath. It was now or never. Will should know the truth. He wouldn't really throw away five years of friendship if he knew the circumstances, right? "Will, listen, I'm not from Singapore, and I'm not engaged to Cutler." She stopped herself. "No, wait, I am, but it wasn't of my choosing, nor my family's. This is my companion, Captain Jack Sparrow. I was with him when Cutler happened upon us-"

"Luv, do you really think that you should be telling him our history?" Jack asked suspiciously, still staring at Will. He was rubbing her back in a manner of comfort; he could feel how tense, how nervous she was for doing this.

Hazel rolled her eyes as she went to go fetch the hot water and move it to the bath, breaking away from Jack's touch and Will's stare. She hated disappointing people, and with the two most important men before her, one was going to be disappointed. But she couldn't go on lying to Will because he didn't deserve being lied to. He never lied to her. "Oh Jack, he's my best friend. I can tell him anything."

"Am I not your best friend?" Jack asked, trying to mask being offended and maybe even slightly envious at how casually she threw around the 'best friend' title. It was as if she said that Will was her captain too.

"Of course you are," Hazel said as Jack sneezed again.

"Here, let me help you with that, Hazel," Will said, and went to grab the hot water from her.

"I can help her," Jack interjected, going to grab the hot water from Will.

"Jack, sit down," Hazel said sternly. "Stay by the fire, and how many times must I tell you to get out of those clothes?"

Jack winked at Will. "This is a request she always seems to desire from me," he said, playfully. "And I, being her best friend, would never reject her desires."

Will glanced questioningly at Hazel, and Hazel threw a towel at Jack, hitting him on his face. She followed Will into the washroom, Jack's eyes on the pair the whole way. Will was carrying the hot water, wondering why, exactly, Hazel was with this man, this Father? No, no, he was a captain or something. But of what, he had no idea. All he knew was the Hazel had left her wedding and currently was in his house, in a ruined wedding dress, her face hidden underneath ruined make up, and her companion, a stranger to everyone in Port Royal except her. The circumstances were suspicious, and Will wanted to come to the conclusion of it all. But first, he wanted to make sure Hazel was taken care of. "Why don't you take the first bath?" Will asked her. "You need it much more than the Father... or captain. Whatever he is."

Hazel shook her head. "No, Jack needs it more. He's getting sick. He needs to warm up."

Will looked like he was about to disagree with his close friend, but the look on her face warned him not to. There was much to discuss with Hazel, anyways, and he didn't need this stranger to keep interrupting with territorial banter or sexual innuendos. Why would Hazel associate herself with someone who was not a proper gentleman. She was much better than this man. Will was dumbfounded. Five years of friendship, and Hazel never told him of this man. Was she being kidnapped by him? No, he didn't believe that. She seemed too comfortable around him, and why would they end up at his house? No, no, Hazel knew this man, and from where, Will was about to find out.

"Jack!" she called from behind her. "Strip and get into the bath!"

"I shall give you the honor of bath me, luv" Jack asked cheekily, following the two.

"Her name is Hazel," Will said under his breath, and then was about to warn Jack about talking that way to a woman, but Hazel rolled her eyes.

"As a captain of a ship, you are fully capable of bathing yourself," Hazel said, giving Jack a stern look. "And that's all I'm going to say about that."

Jack grumbled to himself, walking into the washroom, and closing the door behind him. He could hear the two walk away and sit down; he could hear the fire cackle, so whatever they were about to discuss, because Jack knew they would be discussing something, he would be able to hear every word. He stripped, and crawled into the large bathtub, suddenly sighing with relief. He was suddenly glad that Hazel made him take a bath; he didn't realize how cold he was until he stepped into a hot bath. Steam rose up from the calm water, almost as though it was an aphrodisiac, and Jack leaned his head back and sighed. He smiled; he had successfully completed through with his plan. Hazel was safe; his girl was safe. If only they were on his boat, though. He didn't like the fact that Hazel knew her way so comfortably around this stranger's house, especially since the stranger was a man. Was Hazel involved with him?

Jack shook his head of the thought, pursing his lips. No. No. Hazel and this Will fellow did not look good together. Even though Will was boyishly attractive and Hazel was drop-dead gorgeous, the two had no chemistry. No sexual appeal. Will wouldn't be able to satisfy Hazel like she secretly wanted. Jack knew Hazel's type; sweet and innocent to the outside world, but get her alone with a bed and let her unleash her wild side. A lady in the streets but a tiger in the sheets. And could this scrawny boy be able to give that to her? No! And being the compassionate friend Jack was, he could not allow Hazel to suffer through a doomed-to-fail relationship. With that, he let his mind clear and inhaled the warm air, relaxing every limb and sighing with comfort.

Hazel, on the other hand, was sitting out in the living room with Will, a heavy blanket engulfing her body. She was trying to mask her shivers, biting her lip to keep her mouth from trembling. The rain was slowly starting to cease, the thunder getting softer and softer. Hazel figured she and Jack would leave as soon as dawn broke. She shivered as a chill ran down her spine. Hours had passed since the wedding; they wouldn't be looking for her here, right?

"They aren't looking for me, are they Will?" Hazel asked, trying to keep warm. Maybe she should've taken the first bath. She was very picky about her hot water…

"You know they are Hazel," Will said, staring intently at her. "By the time I left, Cutler had the governor sending half of his navy out on the seas, despite the heavy rainfall. He suspects that some pirate took you." Will's brow furrowed as he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, his stare becoming more and more quizzical. "Who is this man you're with Hazel? Why are you so casual with him?"

"Jack's my best friend, Will," Hazel said again, staring into the flickering embers. "Before I met you, or even came to Port Royal. I'm really not from Singapore, nor did my parents consent to this engagement. Jack and I were stranded on a deserted island, and Cutler picked us up." She paused, but pinched herself into continuing with the story. "Jack's a pirate, so he would've been hanged the next day. But… I managed to work out a deal with Cutler, arranging a marriage and becoming a lady. So Jack was set free, and I was brought here… and now he's come to rescue me just like he promised he would."

Will looked at Hazel with disgust. "A pirate, Hazel?" he said loudly. "Out of all people, you're on friendly terms with a _pirate_? Are you in love with him Hazel?"

"No…" Hazel said, feeling her face get hot at Will's sudden harsh tone. "Jack's my best friend. He and I have a history together."

"Hazel, I honestly don't know what to say," Will said, staring at the ground. No, not staring. Glaring. Was he really this upset because Jack was a pirate? Hazel could not believe it. Will wasn't the accepting person she thought he was. "Were you a pirate on his ship? Is that how you knew roughly about sword fighting?"

Hazel nodded. "What's with you, Will? You accepted me without completely knowing who I am…"

"I thought you were a different person," he said desperately. "You're a pirate, Hazel. You're not Elizabeth's cousin… You're a pirate." He sighed. "You can stay here for the night… but leave once the last drop of rain falls. You cannot stay here after that. I cannot see you afterwards."

"So you're ending our friendship?" Hazel asked, tears blurring her vision. This time, one managed to slip down her face.

"What friendship?" Will asked. "Our friendship was based on a lie."

"Probably not a good time to finish my bath," Jack said, walking into the living room, carrying his old, damp clothing in his hands, a towel draped over his shoulders so his wet hair wouldn't transfer to his clothing. He heard every word, and thought it was only right to interrupt at this point in time because he hated hearing Hazel hurt. The only thing keeping him from knocking the kid out was the fact that for whatever reason, Hazel was friends with him, and they were also on the run and happened to be laying low at the kid's house. He looked upon Hazel with concern, but she blinked rapidly and got up, going into Will's room to grab some spare clothing and wiping the tear from her face. Jack then shifted his attention to the man who caused Hazel's sudden change in attitude, and pursed his lips, deep in thought. "Is something wrong, mate?"

"I don't wish to socialize with you," Will said, avoiding Jack's gaze. "I'll tell you what I told Hazel, when the rain ceases, you and her are to go."

"You're punishing her for her association with me?" Jack asked, sitting in Hazel's vacated seat.

"She lied to me," Will said. "Our whole friendship is based on a lie. I did not know she was a pirate."

"You don't know a lot of things," Jack said. "We'll be out before light."

Silence ensued when Will got up to leave. The boy was so familiar, with his boyish face and brown eyes, his black hair, his lanky body. But Jack had no idea as to why. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, and after what he overheard between Hazel and him, and what happened between the two men just now, Jack did not care to waste another thought on the boy. The only thing keeping him from injuring the young lad was Hazel's friendship, and even that was in jeopardy. Jack twirled his beard around his finger. He could hear the rain quieting down, so he estimated they would leave at dawn, at the latest. That was perfectly fine with him; he did not wish to stay where he and his friend were not wanted. He wondered if Will would turn the two in, or if he would have enough common sense to keep his mouth shut. But that didn't matter. He was Captain Jack Sparrow; he could get out of anything thrown at him.

Feet padding across the wooden floor caused Jack to glance away from his thoughts and to the owner of the said feet. It was Hazel, his girl. Not some made-up princess. Her face was fresh, and though her hair was wet, the waves broke through like those belonging to the sea. He realized her body had developed, not even Will's tunic could hide her hourglass curves. Her stomach was not tight, but it was flat, and her legs were long. She was even more beautiful than he remembered.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, walking up to him and looking into his eyes.

Jack was confused. "For what, luv?"

"I just thought I could trust Will," she replied. "I mean, I knew how much he hated pirates, but I didn't think…" A pause. "We've been good friends practically ever since I got here. He got me through everything… but after finding out about everything changed his whole perception of me."

"Then it is I who should be sorry," Jack said lowly. "Your association with me caused me your friendship with him."

Hazel shrugged. "Oh Jack, it wasn't you. It's like what he said. We never had a friendship. Not if something as small as this caused him to end it." She yawned suddenly, and grinned a lopsided grin. "But I'm over it, and I'm sure Will will get over it. He just doesn't realize what he's saying."

"He has no right to hurt you, luv," Jack said. "No matter what. No one does. Remember that."

Hazel studied Jack for a moment, then smiled at him. "I'm glad you came, Jack. I needed you." She leaned down, and pulled him into a tight hug, resting her head upon Jack's always-sturdy shoulder. Jack smiled, smelling her hair and feeling every bone in her back. Her head fit his shoulder perfectly, and her touch felt even more comforting than the rocking of the ocean. "Come on," she said, pulling away from him but still holding onto his wrist. "Let's go to bed."

"So, you're allowing me to sleep with you then, luv?" Jack asked playfully.

"I don't want you out here by yourself," Hazel said, rolling her eyes and leading Jack into a spare bedroom. Jack sneezed at that point and Hazel chuckled. "Plus, you're getting sick."

"A captain never gets sick," Jack said strictly.

"I'm sure," she replied, and let go as soon as she walked in the spare room and saw the warm, comforting bed that was before her. She crawled underneath the thick covers, her head on the soft pillow, and she nearly fell asleep. All the pain and confusion dissipated at once, and her head was stress-free. She felt Jack crawl in next to her, his warm body slightly touching her cool one, and immediately she felt comfortable enough to instantly fall asleep.

After a few moments, Jack could feel Hazel breathing steadily and knew she was asleep. She was so beautiful, so perfect that he could hardly believe she was laying here next to him. Her breathing was the melody along with the beat of the soft rain. In a moment, it was perfection that rained down upon him. In a few hours, that perfection would be lost unto all but him, and he would cherish it for as long as he could. To put the icing on the cake, Jack turned so he faced the young girl, and put his arms around her. No more rolling to his side of the bed, no more lonely nights, staying up, thinking about things that could never be. He had his girl back, and he would never let her go. Ever. With that, sleep took him over, and he finally went to bed with a smile on his face. He didn't even get laid beforehand, yet his smile was of pure satisfaction.


	15. XIV What's in a Name

**Wonderful Life**

_Chapter Fourteen: What's In A Name_

Jack's eyes opened only a few hours later. His arm was still around Hazel's waist, but she was now faced towards him, still asleep. Her face was calm and serene, her lips slightly agape, but she was breathing through her nose. Her hair had dried, and though it was quite frizzy, he was still quite found of it. The rain was completely gone, he noticed as he looked out the window and into the moonlight, which was cascading into the room he was currently sharing with Hazel. If he happened to be fair-hearted, he may even say the situation was romantic. But Jack Sparrow was not a romantic, he was a captain, and did not involve himself in matters of the heart. He glanced again at the young girl, and for a split second couldn't decide whether or not to wake her. However, it was just for a moment for he knew he must. It was key to their safety from Cutler and his goons, as well as from the boy's house they were now residing in. Ever so gently, Jack put pressure on Hazel's shoulder, and began to shake her. To Jack's surprise, Hazel opened her eyes, blinking rapidly, and got up. Not one word of complaint spilled out of her mouth, like she did back in the day. She really did grow up, he realized. Not just physically, but mentally as well.

The two did not utter one word into the piercing silence, and nor did they have to. They quickly seemed to follow into a rhythm, where Hazel followed Jack without question. Jack stopped all of a sudden that Hazel nearly ran into him. Hazel pushed her brows together, seeing Jack's shoulders flinch a couple of times, and then she realized that he was trying not to sneeze. She nearly broke into a fit of giggles, but stuck her knuckles in her mouth and bit down on them to keep from allowing any sounds to come out. Jack glanced at her sideways, after controlling his sneeze, and mumbled, "Not a word."

Hazel's eyes widened and put her hands up in a manner of surrender, but her smile said all that she didn't, and Jack rolled his eyes, and the two began to make their way out of Will's cottage, down towards the docks. Jack noticed many big, strong navy ships lodges there, and an idea started to form. Not to leave Port Royal, because he could do that, but about retrieving his Pearl. After they safely arrived in Tortuga, he wanted to crack down on a plan right away so he could sail in his ship. But no time to dwell on that now. Because the sky so skillfully blanketed the two in darkness, Hazel hung on to the back of Jack's shirt, hoping she wouldn't trip, or that he wouldn't either. It must've been three or four in the morning, at the latest. Hazel controlled the urge to glance up at the bright stars; she would never get bored of staring at the stars. They were so beautiful and somehow, she felt spiritually connected to them.

The docks were deserted because of the storm, and the ocean seemed, at least at that moment, clear and calm. They managed to push the boat out, and then the two were finally free, sailing away from Port Royal. Hazel watched as the port got smaller and smaller, her eyes unwavering and her thoughts racing. She was not quite sure how she should feel; she didn't feel anything at the moment. No bitterness, no relief… just emptiness. Once the port was just a speck in the horizon, Hazel glanced at Jack, who had been watching her keenly. He smiled when she looked upon him, and said, "Well, luv, we have plenty of time to get reacquainted. So… how 'ave ye been?"

Hazel smiled, and told Jack everything she could possibly think of: how the governor was good to her, and sweet, but ultimately favored Elizabeth if any small dispute came upon him between the two girls. Which, Hazel pointed out, was understandable, seeing as how Elizabeth was his one and only child. She spoke of Elizabeth as beautiful on the outside and ugly on the inside, raging with jealousy against Hazel, and punishing her for it by making Hazel her personal slave.

"Surely you must be exaggeratin'," Jack said.

"Jack, you're supposed to be on _m y_ side," Hazel said in frustration, but at Jack's doubting look, she waved it off. "Okay, maybe personal maid, but still a form of servant."

"Tell me about Will," Jack said, turning from the girl towards the sea.

"Will's just a friend," Hazel said, sitting on the boat and staring at the bottom of it. She didn't know why she was uncomfortable speaking of Will to Jack. Maybe it was because of Jack's territorial personality (even though Hazel possessed the same negative quality), or the fact that she didn't want to upset Jack. But Jack asked, and Hazel knew Jack would be offended if she chose not to speak of Will, and possibly make rash and wrong conclusions. "He's absolutely in love with Elizabeth, and she with him." She grinned at the memories. "Whenever Elizabeth pissed me off, I would always say something about Will that she wouldn't know, and then I'd be like, 'Didn't you know that?' and then her face would get all red and her nose would wrinkle up, and she'd screech and leave. It's the funniest thing."

"May I ask your relationship with said Will," Jack said, his eyes still glued to the sea.

"Oh Jack," Hazel said, getting frustrated at Jack. "He is simply a friend. He is nothing more due to the fact that he's not my type, and in love with someone else."

"If you're sure," Jack replied.

"Positive," Hazel murmured, crossing her arms over her chest. It was silent for a moment, then Hazel said softly, "Teach me that song, Jack. Dunununuh… and really bad eggs… or something." She grinned. "Do you know how many times I got that stupid song stuck in my head, and I know only, like, seven words."

"My gift to you," Jack replied cheekily, finally looking at Hazel. "All right, so the first verse goes: Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.   
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Hazel said, putting up her hand. "You're going way too fast, Captain."

"Ah yes," Jack said, remembering Hazel's capability of learning songs. For the next two hours, Jack taught Hazel his most favorite and relatable song while Hazel taught Jack the value of patience. It wasn't that Hazel had a hard time memorizing the words or that she sounded bad, but she would confuse the different verses in their order. Sometimes, she really meant to, but unbeknownst to Jack, sometimes she would sing the wrong part on purpose just to mess with him. Yes, they had much catching up to do and Hazel was starting at that point in time. There was much laughing (and giggling, on Hazel's part), and chit chatting. The sun was high, the skies were clear. Hazel felt so carefree and ecstatic. The prospect of being free, of being with Jack had made her so incredibly happy.

"Well, luv," Jack said, noticing her cheery demeanor as well. "I don't think I remember seeing ye so happy."

"I don't remember being so happy," Hazel explained. "I didn't realize how much I loved being free until I wasn't anymore."

"Aye, I do know tha' feelin'," Jack said. "Now, seein' as how we're going to be sailing around together, we need to get you a name."

"A name?" Hazel asked, tilting her head to the side. "My name's Hazel."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Like tha's gonna scare off people. We need to get you a name an' a reputation!" He grinned. "Just like yer captain has. We don't want people thinkin' yer my whore."

Hazel waited for a cheeky comment about that, but he gave none, and she suppressed a smile. "Oh," she said. "So like a pirate name…"

"Exactly!" Jack said, raising his hand and pointing his finger to the sky. "Hmmm…"

The two were silent for a moment, deep in thought, when Jack grinned. "I got it. The slytherin' seductress."

Hazel gave Jack a doubtful look. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, slightly offended.

"Don't be offended, luv," Jack said. "It's actually a compliment."

Hazel crossed her arms over her chest once again. "How so?"

"Snakes are sexy and sly," Jack explained. "When I traveled to Asia, many women who were astrologically linked to the snake were very highly thought of. Snakes are beautiful, jealous and seductive, hence, the slytherin' seductress." He nodded. "Now that that's settled-"

"Wait," Hazel said. "Why does it have to be seductive? What about something like… Venus? She is the Roman goddess of love and beauty."

"Luv, pirates aren't the sharpest tool in the shed," Jack said. "If you have a name like Venus, they're going to think yer some planet or whatnot." He rolled his eyes at Hazel's total lack of common sense. "Now, slytherin' seductress it be, an' that's that."

Hazel furrowed her brow at him. "You just wanna be traveling around with a seductress."

"And she be wantin' to travelin' around with a sparrow," Jack said. "So we're square." Hazel rolled her eyes, thinking that the conversation was over, but Jack continued. "Now, to fix your attire…"

"My clothes? What's wrong with my clothes?" Hazel asked, glancing down subconsciously.

"Well, how're you supposed to be a seductress with your goods all hidden?" Jack asked, staring at Hazel's chest, deep in thought. His hands were cupping his chin to add to the affect.

"Excuse me?" Hazel asked. This was going way too far. Even in the sixteen hundreds people were criticizing her clothing.

"Just please, listen from an outside party, luv," Jack said.

"I might consider only if the outside party was anyone but you," Hazel said.

Jack paid no mind to Hazel's statement. "Remember when ye first fell on my ship, and yer goods were up here?" Jack actually demonstrated the height of where he remembered Hazel's breasts being on his own chest. Hazel couldn't quite keep a straight face as Jack glanced down at himself. "I have no idea what device you were wearing but unbutton yer shirt to about here, where that so yer goods come here. Then, we'll also get you tighter slacks as well."

"And if I don't agree?" Hazel asked in a playful tone, stepping so she was inches from Jack.

"An' we'll put coal all around yer eyes," Jack continued, "so that they stand out. Yer eyes are quite powerful, luv."

"Thanks for noticing," Hazel replied dryly. "Fine, fine, I agree."

"That's what I thought," Jack said, grinning triumphantly.

"You are so…" Hazel said, glancing up, trying to search for the right word.

"Attractive? Delicious?" Jack guessed, trying to help her along. "Deliciously attractive?"

"Good guess, but I was going more along the line of frustrating," Hazel said, taking her seat once again. She sighed, feeling the wind in her loose hair, taking in the scent of the rich ocean. Tortuga was making its way into sight, and Hazel couldn't help but feel excitement course through her veins. She didn't realize how much she missed Tortuga until she saw it shape into her view. The sun was high now, but cool winds kept the two sailors from getting too hot.

"Tortuga," Jack murmured.

Hazel glanced at him, sharing Jack's smile. "A pirate's haven," she recited, recalling Jack's brief description that he gave to her the first time she visited the island.

Once the two got the small boat docked, Jack led her to the Faithful Bride. Once inside, Hazel smiled at the warmth and the noise. The scents intoxicated her; the sights made her feel happier than she had felt in a while. Jack took her hand and walked to his usual secluded table. Hazel sat down as memories from five years ago surrounded her. She could not keep the smile off of her face. She was finally in her element, and did not have to live up to anyone's expectations except her own. She loved it; she would never go back to the life she was living before.

"AnaMaria!" Hazel exclaimed as she saw the barmaid bring Jack his usual rum.

Jack glanced between the two women. "You know her?" he asked Hazel quizzically.

Hazel nodded enthusiastically. "Don't you remember we met that one time you took me here? She was new."

"Huh," Jack said, drinking down a gulp of rum, clearly not remembering at all.

"Apparently not," Hazel said, looking at Jack with a frown.

AnaMaria smiled. So this was the girl Jack had fallen for? This young and pretty little thing? Well, at least Hazel wasn't a whore, and nor was she a proper princess. She was somewhere in between. AnaMaria watched the two interact, and she couldn't help but be amused. Hazel would smack Jack's hand every time he tried to get her to drink rum, and he would pull her hair whenever he wanted her attention for something. They actually made quite a pair, but AnaMaria knew there was no commitment just yet. She sighed. It would be one of those things where everyone knew their feelings but each other. How this girl managed to weasel her way under Jack's skin, AnaMaria had no idea, but she was happy for the two, nonetheless.

"AnaMaria!" Jack said, getting up and rushing over to the bar maid after a couple of hours.

"Yes?" AnaMaria said, jutting out her hip. "What do ye be wantin' now?"

"Could the girl borrow a room for just a few minutes?" Jack asked, grinning.

AnaMaria couldn't remember Jack so happy. "Isn't it a little early Jack?" she asked him.

Jack immediately shook his head. "No, no (but it's never too early for Jack Sparrow), she needs it to change into her new self."

"What's wrong 'ith the old one?" she asked.

Jack shook his head in frustration. "No, no, that's not… can she or can she not?"

"All right," AnaMaria replied, grinning.

Hazel saw Jack nodding, so, after he handed her the necessary items that he managed to find in the past two hours, Hazel made her way upstairs and changed out of the loose clothing and into the more form-fitting ones. _To be the Slytherin' Seductress, you actually have to act like it Hazel_, she said. _Confidence. Confidence is key. _When Hazel looked into the mirror, she could hardly recognize the woman before her. Her eyes drowned in the blackness of the coal, making them even more striking and seducing than they already were. Her slim body was revealed, her cleavage ample and heavy, her shirt buttoned dangerously low. She would not show her stomach, but when she turned to look at her butt, she realized that despite being small, it showed nicely with the pants. She looked sultry and sassy, and apparently, that was who she was now.

She took in a deep breath as she began to walk down the stairs and back into the bar. She was getting a lot more stares than she was used to, whistling and catcalling accompanying them. When she walked up to Jack, he was completely taken aback that he couldn't speak. He took in his full view of her. Everything about her spelled sexuality. He was even more sexually attracted to her than before. Men were starting to come up to their table, and suddenly he felt even more protective of her than he already was. "So how do I look?" she asked.

"Fine," he said, his voice cracking slightly. He coughed, looking at the ground. "Good. Now, will you be able to act like the slytherin' seductress, as well as lookin' like one?" he asked.

"Probably," Hazel said grinning. "Of course I can, Jack. I got a proposal out of Cutler Beckett in three hours with dirt on my face and baggy clothing. I can get anything I want looking like this." She smiled. "Now, what's the plan on reacquainting ourselves with the Black Pearl?"

"Good question, luv," Jack said, raising a finger. "While you were making yerself up, I had brilliantly thought out a plan. We need to go back to Port Royal and commandeer an actual ship. That way, we shall be able to catch up to the Pearl. She's incredibly fast you know."

"You've told me about a million times," Hazel replied dryly.

"Then ye know," Jack said.

"That boat's not going to make it back to Port Royal, Jack," Hazel said. "Especially after that storm that took place. It's just not going to happen."

Jack tilted his head in so that his face barely touched Hazel's. "Yes, I've noticed that as well." Hazel got goosebumps as she listened to Jack speak, and hoped to God she wasn't turning red. "AnaMaria has a boat that will hold the two of us comfortably. Follow me, and-"

"You mean we're just going to take it?" Hazel whispered harshly.

"Borrow it," Jack stated. "Borrow it _without _permission." Jack glanced sideways, making sure AnaMaria wasn't around. "Now, we need to leave now."

"We just left Port Royal," Hazel complained.

"Yes, but Cutler is long gone, I've 'eard," Jack said. "I've been waitin' five years, luv. I do not think I could wait any longer."

"Okay, okay," Hazel said, rolling her eyes, and then muttered, "Captain Drama Queen over here."

"I 'eard that, luv," Jack retorted, taking another gulp of his rum.

"Well, I said it loudly," Hazel replied, then sighed. "All right, let's go. Let's go and get the Black Pearl."

Jack grinned mischievously. "I knew you'd see it my way, luv."


	16. XV Acting the Part

-1**Wonderful Life**

_Chapter Fifteen: Acting the Part _

"I really don't like taking the boat from AnaMaria," Hazel said uneasily, peering at Jack from behind the mast. Her green eyes flashed with worry as she glanced at him from around the boat's mast. Not only did she consider AnaMaria a friend, but she was slightly intimidated by the older woman's presence. She wasn't very piratey, now was she? She felt guilty for wanting to, as Jack would put it, "borrowing without permission", not totally comfortable with stealing things. But, seeing at how at ease Jack was with taking even someone as close as AnaMaria's ship without batting an eye, she realized she had better get used to it.

"Luv, ye worry to much," Jack said, nonchalantly, waving a careless arm to emphasis his point. "Plus, were borrowing, _borrowing_. I'm surprised for how smart you are, you obviously don't know what the word happens to mean."

Hazel rolled her eyes as Jack grabbed the rope that was keeping the boat at the dock, and pulled it so it released the boat. She opened her mouth to retort something back, and then shut it, opting not to start an argument with her Captain. Instead, she walked to the front of the boat, sat down, and gazed into the water. The water was sky blue, and so clear that she could see all the way down to the bottom of the ocean. God, it was beautiful. Even though astrologically, she happened to be a fire sign, she had such appreciation for all of earth's elements.

"Tell me a story, Jack," Hazel murmured lazily, laying on her back now, relaxing as the rays of the sun basked her sun, turning her slightly pale skin, tan. "Tell me a romantic story." She grinned at him challengingly.

"Pirates simply don't _do _romance, luv," Jack said, standing at what would be the helm of the boat. He kept a chocolate-colored eye out on the horizon, making sure things were all well, even though they had no cannons, and only a pistol, and two swords to their names. He stole a glance at Hazel, watching her lay in the sun. He watched the colors in her hair lighten, her skin darken. Her cheeks were high, and her freckles now were now darkening. Now that she was dressing more proactively, he noticed her round and yet flat stomach, her full, ample breasts and her long, fit legs. Why had he not claimed her for his own yet? Hazel's eyes flashed into his making Jack blink, as if waking from a dream. He shook his head. _She is not a girl anymore_, he thought, shifting his weight.

"But aren't you _Captain _Jack Sparrow?" Hazel asked almost tauntingly. "Can't you do _anything_?"

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but, he too, stopped before saying anything he would later regret. "Fine," he said, his eyes once again on the horizon. "Okay… once upon a time there was a beautiful princess who had never went sailing before in her life. Her mother had died and her father was very strict. A wealthy man, her father left often to go on trips around the world for business and happened to find a young man who was interested in marrying his daughter. When the princess and the young man met, the princess realized how much she did not like him whatsoever, so, one night, she ran to the beach. A pirate happened to be docked there, down on his luck, when he ran into the princess. She was beautiful, and he offered her passage on his ship, to escape her marriage and to finally feel free. Although she was hesitant, she decided to go. Through the many fights and the many sacrafices the two made for each other, the two fell in love and married and had millions of kids, and blah, blah, blah…"

Hazel picked her head up from its resting place and looked at him. "Wow, Jack, that was almost perfect."

"I bet you couldn't do better," Jack replied.

"That was actually a good story, Jack," Hazel replied, sitting up now. "How'd you come up with that off the top of your head?"

"It's like you said, luv," Jack said cheekily. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Whatever," she said, sliding back down to a laying position. "Hey Jack… have you ever been in love?"

"Luv," Jack said, "if I say pirates don't do romance, why would we ever do love. Love is too complicated, too unnecessary. I don't need 'love' to get what I want from women; I just walk up and say, 'Scarlett, I be lookin' fer some treasure… can I see yer chest?' and they laugh and swoon, give me what I want, and then tha's the end of it." He grinned. "The best part? I don't have ter see 'em in the morning'."

"Jack, you're so… cynical," Hazel said, closing her eyes. Suddenly, she felt something cold, sending a chill up his spine. "And I'm wet."

"Really, luv?" Jack said, wriggling his brow. "I think I can help ye with that…"

"No, you horny dog!" Hazel explained, jumping up so quickly she practically fell out of the boat. "Not like that! There's actually water. In the boat."

"But that's not how boats work," Jack said, raising a brow. He caught a glance of where Hazel had previously been, but indeed, she was right, and he rose a brow. "The boat's sinking." He immediately grabbed a bucket and started fishing out water back into the sea, which was only replaced by more water.

"Jack!" Hazel shouted. "Port Royal's up ahead." She was pointing, and Jack followed her finger.

"Indeed," he said. "Well," he stood up, "AnaMaria's boat served her purpose of getting' us to Port Royal, but it's sinking as we speak. So, let's get up top on the mast, make it to land safely and whatnot, and go commandeer another ship, savvy?"

"Whatever, Jack," Hazel said, turning to the mast. "I really have no idea what you mean when you say all that." She waited by the mast, staring at Jack, whose face reflected her expression.

"Ye waitin' fer a written invitation, luv?" Jack asked sarcastically, causing Hazel to roll her eyes and start to climb the boat's mast. "You know," Jack said as he followed suit, "I really, _really_ hate when ye roll your eyes at me." He stopped for a moment, and then looked up to see Hazel's taut bum inches from his face. He grinned mischievously. "Although the view from where I am clearly makes up for it."

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response," Hazel muttered, holstering herself up, yet nearly slipping off the mast. She quickly regained balance, and, as Jack carelessly swung himself up next to her, pretended to have made it up perfectly.

Luckily for her, Jack said nothing, his keen eyes keeping watch over the headed island. Hazel followed his suit. She realized how different the view from upon a mast, sailing freely into Port Royale was completely different from being forced to a foreign place, not being allowed to leave the rooms of a ship. God, she hated Cutler. She hated him so much. But she pushed all the bitter feelings in the back of her mind. She was with Jack now, and she knew, deep down, Cutler would get his comeuppance, and it would be at her hand. She grinned as she thought this, and took in the view that was Port Royal. It was different; she saw people working, gathered at the dock. It made her smile genuinely. This is how she wanted to be. Forever. Working with the people, not being locked up in a mansion all day, forced to marry God knows who. Decisions would not be made by her, no matter what they were of. She loved this. _From this point forth, I truly will be a pirate, no matter what it comes down to_, she thought.

Jack's eyes were also on Port Royal, but his thoughts were processing quick plans than admiration. He noticed the workers along the docks, and as the ship was sinking, he realized how suspicious it would be to have a a female, dressed as she was, plus a sinking ship… and, oh yeah, he was practically the poster boy for being a pirate, with his captain's hat, all the way down to his old, leather boots. He stuck his hands in his pockets, realizing her had a few shillings to his name, and glancing over at Hazel, he knew he had a young, beautiful girl with him, when a plan formed into his mind.

"Luv, once we step onto land-" Jack began, but was cut off.

"I'm a pirate," Hazel finished. "I'm your sexy sidekick. I distract them while you get what we need. I use my assets to our advantage. I brim with sexuality to the men while you brim with sexuality for the women. I know what to do."

"Good," Jack said. "It appears to me, however, that with each word, your voice developed a sarcastic tone of sorts."

"Me?" Hazel asked dryly. "I could never be sarcastic!"

"Could've fooled me," Jack muttered.

The two passed what would appear to be a warning, with three skeletons hanging from three nooses. A sign read "Pirates, ye be warned." Hazel's brow shot up, a chill going down her spine. She watched Jack take off his hat and throw his opposite arm in the air, almost as if paying a homage to the pirates. Hazel did the same thing, hoping they were not going to encounter the same fate as those that were hanging. She then realized that the two were near the water; the boat sinking incredibly far down, and she pulled on Jack's arm to indicate this. Jack just grinned at her, grabbed her wrist, and the two hit the docks just as the boat sank. Hazel noticed a small child look curiously at her and Jack, and she flashed him a smile.

A man, with another child by his side, came toward them, and Jack quickly snuck the shillings into Hazel's hands just as the man reached them. He was old, but stared at Hazel as though he was not as old as he seemed. His eyes gazed up and down her body, and Hazel was about to cross her arms over her chest and give him a dirty look when she remembered her vow. She shifted her weight into her hip and gave him a sly smile.

"It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock," he said, and he took his eyes off of Hazel for but a moment to glance at the sunken ship. "And I shall need to know your name, if you would be so kind as to sharin' it with me." He gently grazed her arm, and a shiver of disgust went down her back.

"Well… what do you say to three shillings," she plopped the coins on his clipboard and gave him a seductive smile, saying lowly, "and we forget the name?"

The man grinned at Hazel as the boy's brow rose at the sight of the money. "Welcome to Port Royal, Miss," he finally took notice of Jack, "and Mr. Smith." The two make their way off the docks, with Jack snagging the man's money pouch, and slipping it somewhere on himself. Hazel grinned with pride. A sense of adrenaline came over her as she was speaking to the man, and she had gained confidence in her esteem.

"Good job, luv," he said, his eyes scanning the docks. _Now, where to find a ship_… Jack led Hazel up and down the docks until he spotted it; the ship he wanted to commandeer. He whistled, indicating what a beauty it was, but still held favor to his own ship, the Pearl. A sense of sorrow came over Jack. It was only there for a second, and then it was gone… but it was there, and he had felt it. He missed his ship. It was the only thing he could sincerely call home. And he wanted more than anything to have his home back.

"This dock is off limits to civilians," a short yet slim man said, after spotting Jack and Hazel. A tall yet chubby man stood next to him, the two blocking their way to view the ship more closely.

"I'm terribly sorry, we didn't know," Jack said, raising his two index fingers. "If we see one, I shall inform you immediately." The pair then try to make their way around the two navy men, Jack around the tall one (Mullroy), and Hazel around the short one (Murtogg), yet they were both blocked yet again.

"Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort," Hazel said, trying to lower her voice in a more sultry tone. "How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?" She stopped for a second. "Is Norrington getting his promotion today?" Jack gave her a sideways glance, and Mullroy looked at her suspiciously. Murtogg, on the other hand, nodded, smiling.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians," he added.

"It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a," Jack began, shifting his weight and pointing at the smaller of the two ships docked at that specific area, "a ship like that makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed," Murtogg explained, glancing at Hazel, smiling. She smiled back.

"I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast – nigh un-catchable,." Jack paused, increasing dramatic affect. Then, "the Black Pearl."

"Well," Mullroy cut in, speaking for the first time. "There's no real ship as can match the Interceptor."

Murtogg turned to his comrade. "The Black Pearl is a real ship."

The two began to argue, much like a husband and wife. Jack caught eyes with Hazel, and tilted his head towards the Interceptor's direction. Hazel nodded, catching on to Jack's plan, much more quickly than she used to, and the two slickly made their way onto the Interceptor. Jack stood at the helm, while Hazel rubbed the mast. She was beginning to grow fond of masts; even on a ship, one could escape if the just climb up the mast.

The fighting pair must have noticed both Jack and Hazel missing because they both quickly turned around to find the civilians onboard the ship they were supposed to be guarding. "Hey!" Murtogg shouted, looking at Jack. "Get away from there!" Jack jumped slightly, and Hazel turned to watch.

"You both don't have permission to be aboard there, mates," Mullroy put in.

Jack put his hand up. "I'm sorry, it's just - it's such a pretty boat." He glanced at Hazel, who rose her brows. "Ship."

"What's your name," Murtogg asked Jack, quirking a brow.

"Smith," Jack replied quickly. "Or Smithy if you like."

"What's your purpose in Port Royal Mr. Smith?" Mullroy asked, then noticed Hazel, leaning on the mast of the ship. "And Mrs. Smith, I presume."

"Yeah," Murtoff joined in. "And no lies!"

"Well, then, I confess, it is our intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer our weasely black guts out!" Jack exclaimed, making Hazel's mouth drop and the two guards look at each other with a curious expression.

"I said no lies," Murtogg said.

"I think he's telling the truth," Mullroy said, staring at Jack.

"If he was telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us," Murtogg pointed out.

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you," Hazel said, after observing how the scene unfolded around her. She stood there, with an aura of mystery surrounding her.

"Come now," Jack said, stealing the attention back onto himself. "How about I tell you a fascinating story, eh? What say you?"

Hazel sighed, and stretched out, content as the sun basked her once again. She always felt so sleepy as the sun warmed her skin, and she yawned without warning. She tuned out what Jack was saying, knowing which particular story he was telling after hearing it thousands of times. Listening to how he spoke was a different matter. The way he articulated words were quite fascinating to her. At times, he would slur his words and at other times he spoke clearly. His accent was incredibly sexy; low and rough. It was like music to her ears…. _God, how cheesy was that? _she thought, rolling her eyes at herself. And yet, however hard to understand exactly what Jack was saying, she was slowly getting used to it, beginning to decipher words she otherwise would not have truly known.

"…and then they made me their chief," Jack said to Murtogg and Mullroy. A splash alarmed him, and he looked over at Hazel, as if to make sure it wasn't her who had jumped off the ship. But no, she was right there, appearing as if she had just woken up from a nap. She clumsily got up, and managed to make her way to the rauls of the ship, curious as to what, exactly, had happened.

"Will you be saving her, then?" Jack asked. The two, surprisingly replied that they could not swim at all, which made him hand over his affects to Hazel, and mutter, "Pride of the King's Navy you are." He then climbed upon the railings, and did a swan dive into the blue ocean. He found the sinking girl, just hitting the bottom, and grabbed her, pulling her up to the ocean's surface. Jack found her quite heavy, and could not keep the two afloat, so he did what anyone else in his position would do: he pulled off what would appear to be her skirts.

Hazel and her fellow royal comrades were on the dock so the could help Jack with the girl. Once Jack was close enough, the two officers helped the girl up, and Hazel's eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Elizabeth," she whispered.

"She's not breathing!" Murtogg exclaimed. Jack, in all his quickness, pulled out a knife and cut off her corset. Elizabeth immediately started coughing up water.

"Never would've thought of that," observed Mullroy.

"Clearly you've never been to Sinapore," Jack retorted, then got a quick glimpse of a medallion worn around her neck. Hazel followed Jack's eyes, and was incredibly suspicious of her former housemate. When Jack touched the medallion on Elizabeth's neck, Hazel looked away. Jack was paying no attention to his actions, though. He just looked at Elizabeth, and asked her, "Where did you get that?"

Before Elizabeth could respond, Governor Swann, Commodore Norrington, and a gang of navy officers flooded the deck. Governor Swann looked at his daughter, and sincerely asked, "Elizabeth, are you all right?"

Elizabeth nodded, replying, "Yes, I'm fine." She went go stand by her father, who put a blanket around his daughter to keep her from catching a cold. When Elizabeth looked at Hazel, her eyes widened in recognition. Her father saw the shredded corset, and Mullroy pointed at Jack.

"Shoot him!" the governor cried, and immediately, long rifles were all pointed at Jack.

Nobody seemed to notice Hazel until, that is, she spoke. "Governor, Commodore." She looked intently at Norrington. "Do you really intend to kill her rescuer?"

"Hazel," Norrington said, recognizing her. "Ah, how far the mighty have fallen. You could've had it all with Cutler, and now," he looked her up and down, and then towards Jack, "you've become a pirate's whore." He leaned in, incredibly close, and whispered, "Was it worth it?" Norrington, turned to a seething Jack, and smiled darkly. "I believe thanks are in order." He held out his hand, and Jack, ever suspicious, hesitated, before placing his hand in Norrington's. Immediately, Norrington yanked back his long-sleeved tunic to reveal a 'P', branding him forever as a pirate. "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, _pirate_?" He turned back to Hazel. "And what of you, pirate's whore? You somehow managed to seduce Cutler into believing your sob-story of being kidnapped. You're no better than he."

Governor Swann looked at Hazel with disappointment. "I gave you a roof, food, lessons… all to be wasted on a pirate, Hazel? And it turns out you're on of them?" He paused, then sadly, "Hang them." Hazel caught Elizabeth's devilish smile of triumph and shot her a dirty look.

"Keep your guns on them, men. Gillette , fetch some irons," Norrington commanded. He then noticed another tattoo on Jack's arm; a bird flying over the sea at sunset. He gave Jack a disgusted look. "Well, well… Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow , if you please, sir," Jack said.

"Well, I don't see your ship, _Captain_," Norrington said harshly.

But Jack didn't even flinch. "I'm in the market, as it were."

"He said he came to commandeer one," Murtogg put in.

Mullroy pushed Hazel, with all of Jack's effects to Norrington. "These are his, sir."

Norrington gave Hazel a cold look. "Everything, I presume." He began to look the effects in Hazel's arms. "No additional shots nor powder." He picked up and opened Jack's compass. "A compass that doesn't point north." He unsheathes the sword hanging from Hazel's waist, turning to Jack. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

Jack extended his index fingers in the air. "Ah… but you 'ave heard of me." He was then pulled, and his hands were put in chains

Hazel stepped in front of Jack, putting Jack's effects down. "Commodore, I really must protest." Norrington was about to say something, but Hazel cut him off. "Pirate or not, this man saved Elizabeth's life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," Norrington put in.

Hazel replied quickly, "Though it seems enough to condemn him." She turned to the governor. "Would you rather have Elizabeth drown? She wasn't that great of a swimmer in the first place. Add the heavy skirts and the corset, and if she even entered water willingly, she'd be committing suicide. Jack didn't have to save her, and he risked his life to save hers. Sadly, that blew up in his face, now didn't it?" She frowned. "Next time we'll let her drown."

Elizabeth moved out from under her father's shield of protection and looked Hazel in the eye. "I never asked him to save me," she said. "I could've saved myself. And you know what, I would've rather drowned than be saved by a pirate and his whore." She spat the word 'pirate' as well as the word 'whore', and Hazel narrowed her eyes dangerously at the girl.

"Finally," Jack murmured, then threw his chains around Elizabeth's neck threateningly. Hazel was as surprised as the men, but her surprised smoothed out into a mysterious smirk.

"No!" Governor Swann cried out. "Don't shoot!"

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Jack said cheekily, his gold teeth gleaning in the sunlight. "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore!" Jack emphasized, then turned his attention to his captive. "Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann," Elizabeth returned hotly.

"Miss Swann , I've 'eard some horrible stories about you from your acquaintance, Hazel," Jack said. "Now, if you'd be so kind." Elizabeth glared. "Come, come, dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind." She begins to put on his effects, as Jack smiled cheekily at Norrington, who then looked away. "Easy on the goods, darling."

"You're despicable," Elizabeth muttered with disgust.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square," Jack said, reciting his philosophy. "Gentlemen, m'lady" he looked at the men, then glanced at Elizabeth. He caught eyes with Hazel, and very discreetly nodded to a pole, attached with ropes that led back to town. Hazel slowly started moving in that direction. "You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He pushed Elizabeth into Norrington, and moved over to Hazel, slipping his arm around her waist. As soon as Hazel felt secure, she kicked a board, causing her and Jack to soar into the sky. Gunfire was soon heard, and Jack grabbed onto another rope, leading to town, wrapping his chains around the rope. Hazel wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and the two were on their way down to town.

"Luv, we need to split off, ay?" Jack murmured to her. "Meet me back here at sunset."

"Okay," Hazel said as the two stepped off. "Oh and Jack." Jack looked at her as the two headed in opposite directions. "Be careful."


	17. XVI Always the Damsel in Distress

-1**Wonderful Life**

_Chapter Sixteen: Always the Damsel in Distress _

Jack ran through town, hiding when he needed to, and ever keeping his eyes out for shelter. He pushed thoughts of Hazel's safety in the back of his mind. Right now, he needed to concentrate on him or he might end up doing something incredibly stupid. A blacksmith's shop was up ahead, and, hearing footsteps behind him, made a quick, silent dash to the shop, and slipped in. A drunken man, unconscious, laid in a chair, and after a few attempts at seeing if he would wake up, Jack relaxed a bit, placing his hat down and taking a look around. He found a hatchet, and tried in vein to get rid of his chains. _That bloody girl is so lucky they didn't chain her up_, he thought sarcastically, and he grinned as the thought of her in chains. _Although… that may not be entirely a bad idea._ His eye then caught a brander, placed in the fire. The donkey that was in the shop made a noise, and Jack suddenly got an idea. He pushed the brander on the donkey's rear, causing the donkey to shriek and move. Jack quickly threw his chains over the top of the machine the donkey had control over, and his hands were finally free, although still in chains. A door opened, and Jack quickly cowers in a hiding place, watching the man who entered wearily.

"Right where I left you," he murmured softly toward the donkey. He then caught the discarded hammer, and his brow pushed together. "Not where I left you…"

_It's that Will boy_, Jack thought, his eyes narrowing. _Hazel's best friend (after me!), or ex-best friend rather. _For some reason, Jack's body burned with anger. When Will turned and was about to grab Jack's hat, a sword slapped his hand, and Jack's eyes narrowed down at the boy.

"It's you," Will said, looking at him, recognizing Jack. "You're the one they're hunting. The _pirate_."

"You seem somewhat familiar," Jack said, wondering, where exactly he had seen Will before, other than his meeting with Hazel. "Have I threatened you before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," Will said bitterly. "Although, seeing as how I've met you before… and then there's Hazel…"

"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put another black mark on your record," Jack said quickly, not wanting to hear anything stupid that might come out of Will's mouth about Hazel. "So, if you'll excuse me…" He turned to go, but Will suddenly grabbed a sword. Jack's eyes narrowed once again. "Do you think this wise, boy – crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swann," Will said.

Jack's brow cocked up. _So he's willing to die for this girl and he does nothing at all for Hazel, who's been his friend for five years? _Jack thought. He was incredibly protective of the girl, now that he had her back in his life. But Jack didn't let his thoughts cross over his face. "Only a little."

The two parried, neither taking their eyes off the other. "You know what you're doing, I'll give you that," Jack said. "Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here-" He demonstrated the step, and Will follows suit "-very good. Now I step again. Ta." He sheathed his sword and walked to the door. Before he could make it out, however, Will threw his sword, which hit the door, keeping Jack from getting out. Jack tried to pull the long sword out, but failed at that. He was somewhat frustrated, having been outsmarted by a young lad. "That is a wonderful trick… except, once again you are between me and my way out." He glanced at Will's empty hands. "And now you have no weapon." Will pulled out a stray sword, which happened to be lying in the hot embers. He clashed it with Jack's, causing embers to fly everywhere. "Who makes all these?" Jack looked pointedly at the swords.

"I do!" Will exclaimed proudly. "And I practice with them… three hours a day!"

Jack looked at him in disbelief. "You need to find yourself a girl, mate!" He paused, then said, "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?" He looked down at Will with a look of disgust mixed in with slight fear.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" The two continue to fight, jumping onto a cart that swayed underneath them. Will managed to hook a knife in the iron hanging from Jack's left wrist and threw it up, embedding in the beam above. To get Will back, Jack hit a loose board, thus, throwing Will off the cart. Jack used his body weight to get the knife out of the wood, and fell back in the cart just as Will climbed back on. Will is thrown up into the rafters above the two and cut free a heavy sack, which then vaulted Jack up into the rafters as well. They continued to duel, jumping from beam to beam, like a delicate yet deadly ballet. Suddenly, Jack lost his weapon, but blinded Will with the sand from the bag. He took out his pistol, and pointed it between Will's eyes. He looked at Will hardly, causing Will to cry, "You cheated!"

"Pirate!" Jack said in a 'duh' tone. He heard the men, the navy men, trying to break down the door. "Move away."

"No," Will said.

_"Please _move," Jack said again, now more anxious than before.

"No!" Will exclaimed. "I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

"This shot was not meant for you." After the words were out of Jack's mouth, a painful hit in head caused him to freeze, and lose all consciousness. Everything for Jack went black

Hazel decided to run to the only place she could of with finding shelter: Will's place. Granted, it was pretty far, but she knew Will had spare clothes for her, and a place to stay out… at least until sunset. And that's all she truly needed. Dashing in and out of hiding places through-out the east side of town, she was quick and small and silent; nobody really quite noticed her. She also knew she need not worry about Will being home and either kicking her out, or worse, turning her in. This was because he was currently at work, and even after he got off, he would be practicing with them three hours later. She had plenty of time to dwell in his house and not worry about getting caught; she just had to make it there first.

Greenery and a nice dirt trail made her thank the heavens with relief. She made it into familiar territory, still running, just to make sure she got into the house safely. When she opened the door, and closed it, she pumped up her fist and cried, "Yes!" She breathed in deeply, trying to slow down her heart rate and get back to normal. Her heart was beating against her chest, just as her pulse was beating against her neck. Walking around the house with her arms raised over her head, and breathing in and out slowly finally made her relax. She grabbed a glass of water to quench her thirst, and got on his bed, looking out the window. It was nearly sunset; she maybe had a half an hour to get everything ready.

She laid on the bed for a moment, hoping Jack had taken her advice and been careful. He was very tricky sometimes, and too cocky at others. Sometimes he was both at the same time. She just hoped that out off all those days to be either or both, it wasn't today.

Hazel sat up and went into Will's guest bedroom, where she would usually stay to take a nap at times. Previously, she had left a few dresses that she really liked, hanging in the closet for the sole purpose that Elizabeth wouldn't call seniority and snatch the dress away. The two girls were roughly the same size, except in the chest (although, it would seem, that Elizabeth hated to admit it).

Going along with her new persona, she chose the lowest, tightest possible dress she could possibly find and, with difficulty, managed to slip it on. The corset, to tie, was incredibly difficult, but her personal maid taught her how to tie it if she ever could not do so for Hazel, either because she was doing another task or because the young maid was helping Elizabeth. So Hazel had a few tricks up her sleeve, and managed to pull one out when needed. She glanced at herself in the mirror, and realized she needed to pull up her hair. Looking around for a few clips, she grabbed some out of Will's bathroom, and pushed her hair up. It wasn't perfect, but it would do. The gown reached her ankles, and cinched her waist down a couple of inches. Those inches happened to go in her chest, pushing that up more so it was practically spilling out. She didn't have heals at Will's house, so she hoped her boots were perfectly covered by the dress. She took a deep breath, flattened out her skirt, and glanced outside. The sun was setting.

Hazel calmly made her way out of Will's house, no longer having to run, nor to hide. The dirt trail picked up on the ends of her skirts, but that was okay; she didn't need the dress anyways, except for this sole purpose. As she got into town, she got nervous, but hid it with a smooth smile. Hazel got many greetings, most of them from men, and she always smiled back, but never said a word. She saw the officers search in and out of random shops, and hid her smirk.

"Excuse me, Miss," one said, coming up to her. "Have you seen a female pirate run through these parts?"

Hazel pretended to look shocked. "A female pirate? What _is _the world coming to these days?" She sighed. "No, Officer, I have not. But thank you for asking me. I wish you well on finding her."

"Thank you Miss," the officer replied, and his search party left the area.

Hazel swaggered along until she reached the docks. She glanced up at the sky only to realize just how dark it had become. It was well after sunset, and searching around, Jack was not here. Hazel became worried, and searched one more time as wind swept through the city. Something wrong had happened… something wrong is about to happen. Jack was not here; she could do no more. Realizing he must have been captured, she quickly formed a plan to rescue him. _But first_, she thought, _to see if he's even there._

Hazel made her way through town to the local holding cells. She walked down into the where they kept their captives to find no one watching over them. Hazel saw a cell full of mangy cads, holding a bone, trying to tempt the dog who happened to have the keys in its mouth. Hazel stood in the shadows, watching for a minute, as Jack said tiredly, "You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move."

When Jack saw Hazel walk up to him, his eyes could not believe it. The dog had run off, and now the men were staring at the young girl, making cat calls and suggestive innuendos, but Hazel paid them no mind. Jack was about to say something to the men, but Hazel cuts him off, "I didn't want to believe it," she cried, "but look who I find in the brig! Oh, you deserve it brother. I'll be damned if anyone rescues you before your trip in to the gallows."

Jack patted her shoulder catching on to Hazel's plan. "Oh, dear sister, I am so sorry you had to see me like this. But don't you worry; no one could possibly rescue me. The dog has the only set of keys and there's no way to escape from these bars."

Cannon fire is suddenly heard. "I know those guns," he murmured, now distracted from Hazel's presence. He then turned to her with a smirk. "It's the Pearl."

"The Black Pearl?" asked one prisoner. "I've heard stories... She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors?" Jack asked, glancing at him. "Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

As soon as a cannonball knocks away the wall, keeping the prisoners from escaping, they all leave. Jack's barrier barely gets knocked down, and they all escape. Jack sighs in discontentment, and plops back down, as Hazel moves to sit on the desk, moving scattered papers away so she could sit comfortable. "I can't believe I'm about to do this," Jack muttered, then picked up the bone the previous prisoners had discarded. He stuck his hand out, as Hazel watched with amusement, beginning to whistle. "Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now. It's you, Hazel, and ol' Jack . Come on. Come on, good boy. That a good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur." A crash is heard, making Hazel jump and the dog run away. "No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't…"

A rough voice is spoken, and suddenly two beings appear. Jack and Hazel recognize them as Jack's former crew mates. They look at Hazel with interest, and Hazel backs up so her back is against the bars. "Well, well, well," she said, trying to make her voice sound strong, but failing to ultimately do so. "Look who we have here, gents. Never thought I'd be seeing you again."

"Well, we'd been hopin' to be seein' you again," the tall man said, caressing her face and smiling dangerously. A noise is heard from behind Hazel, and the two men take a look to see it it is. "Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg – Captain Jack Sparrow."

Hazel's presence is temporarily forgotten, as Twigg spits on the ground, next to Jack. Jack raises a brow of disgust at Twigg, who went on to say, "Last time I saw you, you were all alone with no one but a girl on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much, except ye still have the girl." He turns to look at Hazel.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen," Jack said, so the two paid attention to him and not Hazel. "The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." The man who had spoken first grabbed Jack's neck. Hazel raised her brow at the action, but her mouth dropped at what she saw. An arm, but not an arm; a skeleton arm around Jack's throat. Instead of being intimidated, Jack just said, "So there is a curse." He paused. "That's interesting."

"You know nothing of Hell," the man said, and the two vanished.

Jack caught eyes with Hazel. "That's very interesting." He was silent for a moment, and then, "Luv, go back to wherever you were hiding out. Will's house, I assume. Stay there until things clear up." Hazel turned to leave when Jack caught her arm. Her green eyes melted into his chocolate ones. "Please don't get caught, luv."

Hazel nodded reassuringly, giving Jack a smirk. "Do you know who I am?" Hazel asked teasingly. "I'm the Slytherin' Seductress. I never get caught." With that, she turned to leave, and exited up the stairs.

Jack sighed and turned to look out his window, hoping to follow Hazel with his eyes until he couldn't anymore. She was small, and could easily hide into the shadows. Jack thought he lost her for a moment, but a flash of gold reassured him that she was still untouched. Once she was out of sight, she still dwelled in his mind, and he prayed to God, or whoever was up there, running the universe, to make sure she was okay. If she didn't come to him in the morning, then something went wrong. _Be smart, luv_, Jack thought. _Please, be smart._

Hazel slipped in and out of the darkness. Familiar faces of both the Pearl and of the town passed by her, but no one paid her any mind. Fires were starting, girls were being chased, men were fighting. It was extremely chaotic, and Hazel wanted no part in it. _Jupiter_, she thought, _give me your luck. Help me out of this mess. _Somehow, she managed to make it through the town, and back to Will's house, just with keeping her composure, and thinking of only her goal. She had pushed everything that could happen to her in the back of their mind, and solely focused on her goal. At Will's house, she rummaged through her closet for her sword. Once she found it, she pulled it out, and stayed up the entire night, hoping to God they didn't come raid through the house.

Hazel dozed off a few hours later, and the singing of birds woke her up with a start. Sunlight hit her face, and she realized she had to get to the brig, quickly, before Jack was hung. When she made her way into town, people paid no attention. They were no cleaning up the mess and aiding those wounded. The young girl happened upon a body, lying carelessly in the streets. Her brow rose when she recognized Will. "Will!" she exclaimed. She slapped his face, causing him to jump with a start. She smirked, wanting to do that ever since Will turned his back on her. "Glad that worked!" she exclaimed.

"Hazel, are you alright?" he asked her with concern. Whatever problems they had once had were now gone.

Hazel nodded. "And you?"

"They took Elizabeth," Will said. "Hazel, what do we do!"

"Well, first of all, don't call me Hazel," she murmured. "Okay, here's the deal. Why don't you go to Norrington and the Officers over there while I go down to the brigs to check on Jack?"

Will nodded. "Alright." Will made his way over to the group of officers, which consisted of officers, Norrington, Governor Swann, Murtogg and Mullroy. "They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth ."

Norrington rolled his eyes. "Mr. Murtogg, remove this man."

Will's hand twitched with anger. He was holding a hatchet, his weapon from last night, and everything that happened to him was still so unbelievable to him. Not only was he angry that pirates had come and nearly destroyed _his _town, but they took _his _girl away from him. They took Elizabeth. The love of his life. "We have to hunt them down. We must save her," he said passionately.

Norrington took his attention off of the map he was studying to look at Will, annoyed at the disturbance.

"And where do you propose we start?" the governor put in. "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it."

"That Jack Sparrow," Murtogg said. "He talked about the Black Pearl."

"More like mentioned it, really," Mullroy said.

"Ask him where it is," Will said quickly. "Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it."

"No…" Norrington said, annoyed. "The pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course…"

"That's not good enough," Will said fiercely, thrusting his hatchet onto the map.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor," Norrington began, "you are a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth " He looked at Will deeply for a moment, and handed Will back his hatchet. Will took it, but did not feel any better about the situation.

Meanwhile, Hazel made her way down to the brig. She saw Jack trying to pick a lock with a bone and quirked a brow. When Jack saw her, he smiled with relief. "Oh, luv, thank God you're alright." He paused for a moment. "Now do you have a plan on how to get me out of here?"

Hazel nodded, and more movement was heard. Jack jumped back from the bars and pretended to be asleep. "Jack," Hazel said when Will came and stood next to her. "It's only Will."

"The Will who kicked us out of the house one night, and is the sole reason I am in this jail," Jack said. "Only Will?"

"Sparrow?" Will called.

Jack quirked a brow at Will. "Aye?" he asked suspiciously.

"You are familiar with that ship – the Black Pearl?" Will asked him curiously.

Jack paused, then scratched underneath his chin. "I've 'eard of it."

"Where does it make berth?" Will asked. He was getting impatient. They could be out on the ocean right now, rescuing Elizabeth than messing around talking on land.

But Jack ignored him, and teased him some more. "Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" Jack was slightly offended, but told him anyways. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta . It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough," Will figured. "Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" Jack asked.

"Fine," Will said, turning to Hazel. "Where is it?"

"She doesn't know where it is," Jack said. "Don't ask her."

"She is my friend, I can do what I want with her," Will said, his eyes pleading with Hazel's.

Hazel usually gave into his puppy-like stare, but this time, she did not falter. "Why ask me?"

Will sighed with frustration. "Because you're both pirates."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack asked cheekily.

"Never!" Will said, and then he paused. "They took Miss Swann."

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl," Jack said. "I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"Fine," Will said. "I'll take Hazel."

Jack was about to say something, but Hazel shook her head. "I won't go without Jack." Jack grinned confidently.

Will grunted, then looked at Jack's surroundings. "I can get you out of here."

"How's that?" Jack responded. "The key's run off."

"I helped build these cells," Will said. "These are half pin-barrel hinges." He picked up a stray bench and placed it at the bottom of the cell door. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength… the door will lift free."

"Will, right?" Jack asked. "That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

"Yes," Will said, and Hazel's jaw dropped. She realized now why she always found Will so familiar. He was the sole child of Bootstrap Bill. She could not believe she didn't realize this until now.

"Uh-huh," Jack said, realizing the same thing. "Well, Mr. Turner I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" He stuck his hand out, much more confident than when Norrington had him do it just yesterday.

Will shook Jack's hand, ready to go and rescue Elizabeth. "Agreed."

Jack grinned. "Agreed. Now get me out."

Will pushed the bench against the bars, and the cell door fell with a clatter. He looked around quickly, then turned to Jack with a worried expression. "Hurry. Someone would have heard that," he said.

Jack ran to the table. "Not without my effects," he said, grabbing his stuff and placing his hat rightly back onto his head. He put his hand on the small of Hazel's back, both leading Will out of the brig.

Hazel rolled her eyes as she walked by Jack's side, stepping in time with him, out of the underground brig. _Why can't Elizabeth save herself for one? Why is she always the damsel in distress?_

_Jupiter_ is Sagittarius's ruling planet, thought to be the planet of luck and wealth.


	18. XVII Symptoms Interfere

-1**Wonderful Life**

_Chapter Seventeen: Symptoms Interfere _

Hazel was right behind Jack, and Will followed her as the two managed to sneak out of the brig. Hazel discarded her large skirts so it wouldn't catch the eye as much as it did, and she could move more freer than she would if she had kept them on. She followed Jack and Will into the docks. The three were hidden from view as the gazed out at sea.

"We're going to steal a ship?" Will asked, pointing at the Dauntless. "That ship?"

"Commandeer," Jack emphasized. "We're going to commandeer that ship."

Will looked at Hazel for clarification. "Nautical term," she informed him.

"One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going," Jack started. "This girl – how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her," Will said surely.

Hazel rolled her eyes. _Didn't see that one coming_, she thought sarcastically.

"Oh, good," Jack said. "No worries, then."

Hazel grinned, and Jack turned to Will. "Trust me, aye?" Will nodded, although hesitantly, and the three were off. Jack made his way to an overturned rowboat, and crawled underneath it. Hazel was behind Jack, and Will made up the rear. They were squatting for a while before they moved, but when they did, they headed straight for the sea. The cold water made Hazel gasp sharply, but still, she did not make a sound. As they went deeper, their air supply increased as well, with the canoe above them, their heads appeared out of water.

"This is either madness or brilliance," Will said, looking around.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack said, hopping over a stray box. Hazel followed suit, but Will missed what the two ahead of him did, and managed to step in it. Hazel giggled, and Will let out a frustrated grunt. Jack continued on. "Now on the count of three, let the boat float up to the top, and swim up." He paused. "One… Two… Three!"

The three let the boat go, and Hazel kicked up, trying to swim to the surface. Her corset was holding her down though, and she found it rather difficult to maintain her breath underneath the sea. Once Jack and Will made it to the top, Will anxiously climbed aboard. Jack looked around for Hazel, and realizing she wasn't there, dove back underneath and grabbed the girl's hand, pulling her up to the water. She wasn't unconscious, and gasped when she reached the surface. Jack pushed her up, and Hazel hurriedly climbed to the top of the ship. Jack was right behind her, and the three, all together, walked over to where the officers were gathered.

"Everyone, stay calm, we are taking over this ship!" Jack announced.

"Aye, avast!" Will put in. The officers looked at the pirate captain and the young girl, both of whom were giving Will odd stares, and burst out laughing.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a girl," said the man Hazel recognized as Gillette, Norrington's right-hand man. "You'll never make it out of the bay."

Jack pushed his brows together and pointed the pistol at Gillette's nose, cocking it. "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

This point led all the men to quickly abandon ship, jumping into the same boat the three had discarded. "Now you," Jack said, turning to Hazel, "although I hate to tell this to you, you need to change into looser clothing. And you," Jack said, turning to Will, "you pretend like you're doing something."

"Why?" Will asked.

"Just do it, Will," Hazel murmured, going into the captain's quarters. She rummaged through different clothing, and managed to find a small, green tunic and black slacks. She unbuttoned the shirt low, but frankly, the tunic was too loose to make a difference. So, to fix this problem, she tied the shirt up, so her curvy stomach showed as well as her cleavage. The pants weren't as tight as they could've been, but right now, she wasn't going to be picky. She walked out to stand beside Jack, while Will was frantically trying to pretend to be doing something. Hazel nearly laughed; he had no idea what he was doing.

Jack turned to Hazel, his eyes traveling up and down. "You know, you are probably the only girl I know that makes typical male attire…" He paused and looked into the sky, as if looking for the correct word. "…sexy." His voice was low as he looked back at Hazel. A sudden chill went down her spine, but not out of fear… Out of pleasure. Goosebumps covered her arms. "Did I give you those goosebumps, luv?" He moved his arm to caress her face, but Hazel immediately pulled back, her face red, turning so she could hide her conflicted emotions.

She laughed awkwardly. "You wish, Sparrow." Then, she quickly went to join Will in pretending to do something useful.

Jack watched her with a brow cocked, and his head tilted. "Well, that was different," he murmured to himself, then turned to look at Interceptor setting sail to catch them.

"Here they come," Will said, noticing this as well.

"Alright," Jack said, looking around. He lowered his voice, yet used a different tone than the one he had just used with Hazel. "Once you see them jumping aboard this ship, grab a rope, gain some leverage, and hop onto the other ship." The captain noticed Norrington looking at his ship sail away and Jack grinned with delight. "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves."

A few moments later, cannonballs fired towards the Dauntless, making Hazel grin as she held a rope calmly between her hands. _Jack sure knows how to press buttons…_ which only made her think of what he just did to her now. _Why was I turning all red…? Why couldn't I even speak? Why did I move away from him? Jack hits on me all the time… so what makes this one different…?_

She was about to go into details about this specific topic, but a loud voice screaming her name snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up, only to see Jack and Will across from her, calling and gesturing her for her to swing across. A loud rumble nearly threw her off balance, and she grabbed the rope tighter. Climbing and standing up on the rail of the ship, she took a deep breath and swung across the way. Jack saw her coming, and backed up, anticipating her arrival. Throwing his arms out, Hazel clumsily swung into them, nearly throwing the two of them off balance.

Hazel made an 'oomph' noise, and then realized she was still in Jack's arms. Again, she turned red and hurriedly left Jack's warm embrace, and went to go sit across from Will, who was currently sharpening his sword. Again, Jack quirked a brow. Usually, women were dying to be in his arms. Never were they dying to get out of them. _What made her suddenly so… repelled by me? _he thought to himself, nearly missing out on the conversation Hazel and Will were in.

"…When I was a lad living in England , my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father," Will said after Hazel had asked him how she got to Port Royal in the first place.

"Is that so?" Hazel asked curiously.

"My father, Will Turner," Will said, his eyes flashing up at Jack. "At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father." He looked at Hazel. "And you too, Hazel. Five years, and I never knew you knew my father."

"We knew 'im," Jack said nonchalantly. "Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?" Will asked curiously.

"Good man," Hazel said.

"Good pirate," Jack clarified.

"You look just like him," Hazel said, smiling at Will.

"It's not true," Will said stubbornly, banging his hands on the table, completely ignoring his sword. "He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law." He couldn't be anything else. He couldn't be among the few of those he hated most. He just couldn't be.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag," Jack said.

"My father was not a pirate," Will said sternly. He pulled out a sword, causing Hazel to jump up with worry. Jack pushed Hazel behind him protectively and stared at Will.

"Put it away, son," Jack said. "It's not worth you getting beat again."

Will's brow rose in disbelief. "You didn't beat me," Will said. "You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you." His eyes seethed with fury.

"Then that's not much incentive for him to fight fair, then, is it?" Hazel murmured sarcastically.

Jack hushed Hazel, then threw a sail so that the yard caught Will and swung him over the sea. Hazel's eyes widened in surprise, but she couldn't help but find Will struggling over the sea somewhat humorous. She sat back down again, feeling much more calm, and watched Jack swagger over to Will. Her eyes lingered on his butt, so nicely imprinted in his pants, that her head tilted to the side with appreciation.

Jack, however, had no idea what the young girl was doing. His primary focus was Will, hanging from there. Jack somewhat hoped that he could get his message through to the stubborn fool-of-a-boy. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these – what a man can do and what a man can't do." He paused, and then decided to elaborate. "For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown… but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me and Hazel's onesys, savvy?" He turned to Hazel to emphasize his point, only to be met with her eyes on the lower regions of his body. When Hazel realized she had been caught, she fell out of her seat. Jack just looked at her with confusion, and then turned back to Will as though nothing happened. "So…" Jack swung Will back on board, and offered the young man his sword. "Can you sail under the command of pirates? Or can you not?"

"What?" Will asked, taking his sword. "I'm under the command of Hazel too?"

"Although she appears quite delusional," Jack said, turning to Hazel who was currently dusting herself off from the previous clumsy episode. She rolled up her sleeves, looking for any open cuts, and smiled when she found none. Looking up, she realized both men had their eyes on her. Jack sighed. "Like I said… although she appears to be quite delusional, she holds seniority over you due to the fact that she is, in fact, my first mate."

"First mate?" Will and Hazel asked at the same time.

Jack nodded. "She's been on a ship longer than you. She knows more of what she's doing than you do." Jack smiled. "Understand?" He looked at Hazel. "Forgot to tell you, luv. So… do you agree?" He was almost nervous as though he had just asked her to marry him.

"Are you sure?" Hazel asked after a moment of stunned silence.

Jack gently took Hazel aside, his eyes looking intently into hers. "I can't trust anyone but you, luv," Jack said. "Will you just do this for me? I can't ask anyone else…"

The close proximity between the two made Hazel feel suddenly hot and claustrophobic, which she wasn't, and she started coughing uncontrollably. Immediately, Jack became worried about the poor girl, as though she were choking on something… possibly on her own spit. He began patting her back gently, which only caused Hazel to erupt into fits of more coughing. She quickly removed herself from Jack, pointing up with her index finger, as indicating 'Give me a minute.' Hurrying herself in a room, she closed the door and finished her coughing.

_Dammit Hazel, _she thought to herself, sitting on the small bed and trying to collect her thoughts. She hoped to God her face was turning back to its normal color. _What the hell's the matter with you? You've never had these… what do you call 'em? Symptoms before. _She paused for a moment. _Actually… there was one other time I acted stupid and couldn't control myself… Andrew Classen._

_Andrew Classen was eighteen when Hazel was fourteen. Her and her family had taken a vacation to the Great Lakes, staying in a small hotel in a small town, South Haven, in Michigan. It was a homely town, and although her younger sister found small towns quite boring, with only Walmart as their big hangout place, Hazel find it soothing to take a break from the city. _

_One hot summer day, her parents took the two girls to the beach, while they went out on a day date, or something. _Hazel couldn't quite remember; she had nearly forgotten her past life. _Anyways, Celia was quite bored with the beach; she never liked sitting around, watching people pass her by. She wanted to _be _one of those people. Looking for an excuse to get up and move around, Celia asked to go to the humble food shack, which was across the small parking lot and adjacent to a skate park. Hazel walked her eleven year old sister over to the shack, and stood behind a tall guy with no shirt on, low jeans, and skate shoes._

_Celia saw the guy in front of them as well as Hazel, and boldly tapped him on the shoulder, standing on her tip toes. The young man turned around, and Hazel's heart stopped in her throat. Sandy, short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, soft, red lips, a smooth tan encompassing his toned body, a cross tattoo on his right arm… the definition of gorgeous was standing in front of her._

_"Can I help you?" he asked Hazel._

_Hazel's eyes widened. He thought she had tapped her shoulder! After a moment of struggling, Hazel managed to say, "I'm sorry. My sister tapped your shoulder-"_

_Hazel was interrupted by none other than the former. "Your pants are too low," Cece said. "Where's your belt?"_

_Hazel could literally feel her face turn red. "Cece," she softly scolded. "That's rude."_

_"Oh that's okay," he said. His voice had a very subtle twang to it, Hazel realized to herself. She smiled lopsidedly. "Are you from around here?" he asked curiously, cocking his head to the side attractively. Hazel grinned, but didn't answer. She just stared at him wistfully. The guy smiled at her. "You sound like you're not from here."_

_"Oh," Hazel said. "Yeah… we're from California." A pause. "Orange County, California." Another pause. "Irvine, California. It's a city right next to Newport Beach."_

_"Like the show?" Andrew asked. "Why are you all the way out here?"_

_"Vacation," Hazel mumbled._

_"Hey Andrew, how's it goin'?" the man behind the counter said. He was older, in his sixties, with a long beard and dark shades covered his eyes. Obviously, the two knew each other, and they seemed pretty tight. They even did a unique handshake. "So, what'll you be havin'? You're usual?"_

_"Fo show," he replied, then turned to the girls. "And anything these two beautiful young ladies want."_

_Hazel's blush deepened, if that was even possible. "Oh no, that's okay-" she began, but Cece cut her off, pointing at all kinds of candies and knick knacks she wanted. "Ce," she said, after the three walked out of the shack. "What do you say to…" Hazel bit her bottom lip, not believing she didn't even ask for the man's name._

_"Andrew," he said smiling, making Hazel's insides melt. "Andrew Classen." He looked at Hazel, popping open a can of Coke._

_"I'm Hazel," she said. "And this is my sister Celia, but everyone calls her Cece." She stopped, and looked up at him. He was a head and a half taller than her, but he wasn't intimidating. "Thank you for what you did in there. I can pay you back if you want."_

_"Don't worry about it," he said, waving his hand nonchalantly. "Hey… so are you guys doing anything tonight?"_

_The two sisters looked at each other, and Hazel looked back at Hazel, shaking her head. "No," she said. "Why?"_

_"Well, they're going to have fire crackers go off tonight, in celebration of July fourth," he replied, looking intently in Hazel's eyes. "It would be chill if you guys could come."_

From then on, Hazel and Andrew were inseparable whenever Andrew was in town. Andrew was not very dependent. He was in South Haven one day, and out for a week. He was Hazel's first real relationship, but looking back, Hazel realized there was never really a relationship between the two of them. He was never around, and they never went on dates. When the spent time together, it was for an hour at the most, and Hazel later realized it was because he had other girls he liked to see. He was Hazel's entire world that summer, saying sweet things she longed to hear and touching her softly, not pressuring her to do anything she didn't want to do. But Hazel was a tourist, and it seemed that everyone who really knew Andrew, knew what was going on, and didn't say anything.

There were many differences between the two, besides the obvious height issue. He was eighteen at the time, while she was just fourteen; he had graduated high school while she was about to enter it. He smoked cigarettes, weed, did drugs and drank, and she wouldn't imagine doing anything of the sorts. He liked to go out and party, while she would rather stay home, but for the summer, when they were together, they loved every minute of it. At first, Hazel felt as though she was taken advantage of… not sexually, but emotionally. She was innocent and naïve; everyone knew that, and he was attracted to that.

But that still didn't sway her feelings from him, even when he suddenly disappeared without a word. Rumors swirled, but nothing mattered. She was literally heartbroken. Nothing would make her feel better, so her family decided to return home a week early.

_Late October, after Hazel first started high school, an old acquaintance from Michigan imed her randomly, giving her Andrew's phone number. Something in Hazel sparked to life; a fire had started that she had thought burned out long ago. After school the next day, Hazel called him, nervous, but ready, hoping this would somehow make a difference. "Hey Andrew," Hazel began. "I don't know if you'll remember me, but I'm Hazel, the girl you hung out with a couple of times back kin Michigan. The girl from California. You have my number, and it'd be cool if you called back. Okay, bye."_

_A day later, Andrew called, and they had a long distance relationship for about a month. It ended the same way it did last time. Apparently, he went to Florida to find himself, and Hazel hasn't heard from him since. Despite the fact that Hazel knew he was cheating on her, she also knew he cared about her. They talked every night for at least an hour for a month, and he called her and left her stupid messages on his phone… but not enough to maintain the relationship. All for the better, though._

Things didn't work out the way Hazel wanted, and because of the lack of closure, she preferred her own company over others, afraid the same thing would happen to her. Once she arrived on Jack's ship, however, that all changed because she was not back where she lived; she could be whoever she wanted. More confidence ran through her veins, and she was not the naïve girl of fourteen anymore. She had grown up. But she didn't realize her feelings would follow her, and she didn't want to get hurt again like she did before. Maybe that's why she was so-

Wait… she had feelings for Jack?! No, no, no. Not him. That wasn't fair. He was her friend, and that's it. First of all, he was her captain. Wasn't that sort of like dating your manager as an employee? It must be against the rules in some sort of pirate handbook. Second of all, Jack said to her, straight up, he could never, would never fall in love in his entire life. Hazel may be optimistic, but she wasn't stupid. There were a select few girls who could makes guys change, whether it's quitting drinking or settling down. Hazel knew enough to know she wasn't one of those girls, and she was okay with that. Liking, or loving Jack in that way was like committing murder-suicide. Thirdly, it was Jack Sparrow, for goodness' sake! He was, literally, her best friend, and there was no way she should like him like that, when Hazel's apparently the only one he can trust. She would not be the one to ruin the friendship.

Yes, there are times, she admitted to herself, that it would appear that Jack feels for her more than what was defined as friendship, but the rational part of her mind knew that the only reason he did that was because, as a male, he not only saw her as a friend, but when it came to every other member of the male population, she was his. His territory, his piece of meat. And if he felt threatened, he would act overly protective. That was logical, right? Guys have this territorial thing about them, right?

So now what to do? She didn't know why she was having these feelings for Jack, but she knew one thing- she had to get rid of them fast. She had to avoid Jack, or at least, push away all the more-than-friendly feelings for him aside. She breathed in. She could definitely do that. Totally no biggie. Her door suddenly opened. Speaking of the devil… This abrupt manner caused Hazel to burst into more fits of coughing causing Jack to stomp his foot.

"Now, listen, luv," he said, slamming the door shut and walking over to her. "What the bloody hell is the matter with you?"

This bluntness caused Hazel to stop her thinking, almost like being so frightened, your hiccups disappear. She looked up at Jack, and suddenly she was normal. Yes, her heart skipped a beat whenever she looked at him, and yes, she maybe stared at him a little too long, but he was still the same old Jack. Nothing could change that. And she was incredibly lucky to have his trust as well as his friendship. So yes, maybe she did have a thing for him, but a very, very, VERY tiny thing, and that was because there was no other decent man in this place (being the Caribbean) to cause her to attract to a person. Will didn't count because Hazel knew he was all over Elizabeth, and even if he wasn't, he was just too… gushy? Was that the word?

No, Hazel wanted a man with ambition, a protective man, a man who knew what he wanted and went out to get it. She wanted him to be tough, but when it was only the two of them, they were fine with being cute. Trust, loyalty, honesty and a sense of humor were also important, but looks weren't that big of a deal to her. She fell in love with Jim Carrey at age seven, over Brad Pitt. Pretty boys (like Will) were just overrated. Rugged, rough men are what she wanted.

"Nothing," she said, standing up, pulling Jack into a tight hug, and bursting out, this time into laughter. "Absolutely nothing. Probably the sea air…"

"That can do it to you," Jack replied, surprised at Hazel's hug. "Now, what say you to be my first mate?"

"Are you serious, Jack?" Hazel said, pulling away from Jack and looking Jack in the eye. She knew him well enough to know that if he was lying, his lips would twitch.

"Dead serious," he mumbled, low, and in that tone… her tone.

"Than I accept," she replied. "I seriously accept."

Hazel followed Jack outside, and then turned to look at her. "Now, you're sure you're okay?"

Hazel nodded with a smile. "Definitely."

"Alright, now to Tortuga," Jack said.

"Tortuga?" Will asked, overhearing the last bits of their conversation.

Jack nodded. "Tortuga."


	19. XVIII Changes

-1**Wonderful Life**

_Chapter Eighteen: Changes_

Tortuga looked the same, and yet remarkably different to Hazel. Whores still colored the streets while drunken men were passed out, decorating them, and adding to the color. Thieves pick-pocketed without a care in the world. Pirates docked their ship, while bar maids served rum and beer in the taverns that littered the turtle-shaped island. Poor children begged for money, while sex was being bought and sold as though it was a business transaction. Hazel didn't necessarily approve of this lifestyle, but she was okay with it for now. At least she didn't live here. But, she still loved coming here. She didn't know why, but she was drawn to Tortuga, as though it was a magnet. She played with the ruby necklace that she took from Captain Clover so long ago. She had saved it, even after all of these years. She bit her lip in anticipation for docking, and turned to Jack, who was standing at her side, leaning over the ship as she was.

"And what are we doing first?" she murmured to him, not taking her eyes off the island.

"Getting a crew together, luv," Jack said, studying the young girl's sharp profile. "We're going after the Pearl."

Once Hazel stepped onto the island, she swaggered around like she owned the place. A careless smile was on her face and her upturned nose took in the scents that surrounded her. Will watched her sway her hips from side to side, noticed her confident smile meet her eyes, and he murmured to her, "You're becoming more like Jack than you realize."

Hazel rolled her eyes, putting her hand on her hip. "Pssh," she said, her valley girl side of her finally showing itself, after all of these years. "Will, you don't even know Jack that well."

Will rose his brow, almost as if challenging Hazel's statement. "I know enough, Hazel."

Jack wasn't paying attention to Will and Hazel's conversation as he walked in between the two. He threw a casual (yet protective arm) over Hazel's shoulder, and threw Will a lazy glance. "More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" He grinned and Hazel did as well. "What do you think?"

Will scrunched his nose, looking at the inhabitants wearily. "It'll linger."

Jack grinned and released Hazel, leading the way like an excited puppy. "I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." He turned to look at Hazel, making sure he remembered she was there. "And women, of course." He turned, only to be met with a grimace of a dirty-red haired girl with heavy make up and a dress that was way too tight. "Scarlett!" he exclaimed, and Hazel stopped abruptly to see her slap him. She rose a brow. "Not sure I deserved that." Another colorful (this time green) whore came over, Jack put on a smile. "Giselle!"

Without warning, she slapped Jack across the face. Then, she thrust her hip out and placed her hand on it, giving Jack a glare. Then, raising her brow, she asked, "'ho was she?"

This only caused Hazel to cock her head to the side, a curious look over her face. "I may have deserved that," Jack explained, which made Hazel grin.

"Where are we off to, Jack?" she asked excitedly.

Jack was amused at her excitement. "The Bride, luv! Where else?" He pointed to the sky. "But we must find Gibbs before that."

"I liked him," Hazel said, following Jack's lead again.

"Well, he liked you too," Jack murmured back.

Will stayed silent, watching the pair exchange words. He still couldn't believe how syncopated they were together. They were practically finishing each other's sentences and sharing inside jokes. They were even walking in sync, for goodness' sake! What was the matter with Hazel? This man was a pirate. No, no… that wasn't the right question… The correct question was what was the matter with him? Obviously the two had a special connection, a deep bond between them. They were quite unique, and seemed to balance the other out. He shook his head of this. Even though Hazel betrayed his trust, she didn't deserve to be stuck with Jack. He looked over at Hazel laugh at something Jack said, and rose his brow in wonder. Although, it may appear as though she doesn't quite mind it…

Jack smiled genuinely as he observed Hazel throw her head back and erupt into actual, sweet-sounding laughter. Her straight, white teeth stood out against the dusk, colored sky, and her laughter was quite contagious. Each laugh was quick, and full of sound, with a slight nasally tone. It wasn't soft and feminine but it wasn't loud and masculine. It was in between. It was her. And now that he heard it, that he caused her to laugh like this, he was addicted to it. Suddenly, as he watched her, his heart did a sudden thump-thump, something he had never quite felt before. He coughed, clearing his throat and turning to Will. "Go fetch a pail of water," Jack said, following Will. "We're goin' ter wake up ol' Gibbs."

Hazel walked up to the small barn, and when she saw Gibbs, sleeping with the pigs, all three muddy and sound. She suppressed a grin, but before she knew it, Jack threw a bucket of water on him. Gibbs jumped up quickly. "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" he exclaimed, taking out a knife threateningly. His eyes then rested on Jack and Hazel. "Mother's love! Jack! Slytherin' Seductress! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck," he explained.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it," Jack said with a hint of wonder to his voice. "The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"Aye, that'll about do it," Gibbs said with a smile. Will then, threw water on Gibbs, after the older man had gotten up. He staggered back a little, his brows pushed together. "Blast! I'm already awake!"

Will shrugged. "That was for the smell."

"Hey Gibbs," Hazel said, walking next to the man. "Do you remember me? I was the girl who helped Jack with the supplies that one time…"

"Yes, o'course," Gibbs said in realization. "I don't quite remember yer name, but I remember ye. They call ye the Slytherin' Seductress." He gave her the up and down stare. "And I see why." He looked at Jack. "Is she-?"

"No," Jack said firmly. "No, she's not."

The four walked into the familiar bar. "What?" Hazel asked, turning to Jack, and then Gibbs. "Am I what?"

"Nothing, sweetheart," Jack said, putting his hand on Hazel's shoulder. "Keep a sharp eye." Hazel knew what that meant. She glanced at Will and hoped that the rift between them was mended somewhat.

"Come on, Will," she said, taking the boy's forearm and leading his to the bar. "Let's sit down."

Jack watched the two go sit down at the front of the bar, and then found a secluded place with Gibbs. He glanced over at the two a couple of times, but kept his focus and Gibbs for the majority of the time. A bar maid brought the two a couple of glasses of rum, and Gibbs took a sip of his. "Now, what's the nature of this venture of yours?" he asked.

Jack traced a rough finger around the rim of his glass staring confidently at the man in front of him. Then, he leaned into Gibbs, so their faces were a few inches away from his. "I'm going after the Black Pearl," he said lowly. Gibbs nearly choked on his drink as Jack continued. "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."

"Jack," Gibbs said, shaking his head, "it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl."

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to," Jack said, leaning back in his seat and taking a sip of his rum. "All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa , he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one," Gibbs said seriously. Was Jack serious? Did he know what he was getting himself into?

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?" Jack said, his gold teeth flickering in the candlelight.

"Prove me wrong," Gibbs said challengingly. "What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Jack said, and then nodded where he thought Will and Hazel were standing. Gibbs looked, but gave Jack a funny stare. Jack turned, but Will was not where Jack had thought he would be. He was with Hazel, sitting by himself with a fat whore trying to get his attention. Hazel was a couple of chairs down, but instead of paying attention to Will, like he thought she would, she was talking to some random guy… who, okay, Jack had to admit, might have been attractive if he was a member of the opposite sex. _Why is she talking to him? Why is he talking to her? What gives him the right to randomly talk- is she drinking?! That better be water, or I am going to have a talk with this fellow… _He looked at Gibbs, who was giving him a look that read confusion. Jack wanted to finish the conversation so he could go "check" on Hazel. "That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child, savvy?"

"Is he, now?" Gibbs asked, taking a look at Will, and then back at Jack. "'Leverage,' says you. 'I think I feel a change in the wind,' says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you." He glanced around the bar.

"One can only hope," Jack murmured. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Once Jack went to go take a seat with Gibbs, Hazel led Will to the bar and settled herself in a bar chair, while Will did the same. She offered Will a drink, but he politely declined, hunching his shoulders, and picking at his fingers. A bar maid brought Hazel a drink of rum. "Oh, wait," she said, pointing at the drink. "I didn't order this."

"Right," the girl said. She couldn't be more than fifteen. "But that man ordered it for ye." She pointed to a man a couple of seats down from Hazel. She turned to look at him, and found that he was staring at her intently. He wasn't bad looking; dusty-red hair, cold blue eyes. His face was pink, and his nose was flat. His lips looked soft, and he had slight facial hair shadowing on his chin. His features were soft and feminine, which definitely attracted some girls, but for Hazel, he was like an overrated movie star with no talent but good looks. He took her blunt study of him as invitation to come over, so he shifted his seats until he was right next to her. Hazel was taken aback with surprise.

"Hello," he said with a prestigious English accent, which only made Hazel more curious about what, exactly, this man was doing on Tortuga. He was finely dressed, with a royal blue coat, a pure-white tunic and beige slacks with polished black boots. He looked amazingly out of place. "Seductress, right?" Hazel's lip twitched. How did everyone know about her already? What were they stories people have heard? "What's your real name, might I ask?"

Hazel was immediately suspicious. Was this guy just hitting on her… or were his intentions more serious than that? "This is the only name I go by," she said firmly.

"You don't sound like a pirate," he said. "You speak with an American accent." He went on. "You don't act like a pirate. You haven't taken a sip out of your drink."

"Is there a particular reason you're pointing all of this out to me?" Hazel asked lazily. She twirled the rim of her glass with her index finger.

"I know you're not from here," he whispered. "And I don't mean in Tortuga, or even from America. You're not from this century. You're from the future."

Hazel looked at the man wearily. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Lord Richard Sheperd," he replied, "engaged to Belle McMannis, who, if I'm not mistaken, is your grandmother… correct?"

Hazel made no move to answer. "What the _hell _do you want from me?" she asked dangerously.

Richard smiled, glad to get a reaction out of the girl. "Darling, where did you get that necklace you wear around your neck?"

"I'm not your 'darling'," Hazel said through her teeth. "And I have no idea what you're talking about." She leaned back exuberating confidence, but in reality, she was shaky and nervous inside. Will was on her other side, but clueless as to what was going on, sulking about what was currently happening to his poor, dear Elizabeth.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Richard said. "I gave it to your grandmother… that necklace. To, how would you say in the twenty-first century… keep tabs on her… watch over her?" Hazel was about to cut in, when he moved his head really close to hers. "Do you know what that means, _darling? _You and her almost seemed to have switched places… and you, the spitting image of her. She left me for a 'better, exciting life', which is exactly why you're here, I presume. And now look; her granddaughter falls into my lap, wearing my necklace and everything." He paused for dramatic effect, and Hazel saw this as an opportunity to cut in, but he quickly continued before she could start. "We are to be wed, dear."

"I give you no consent," Hazel said, narrowing her eyes. "Just because my grandmother left your ass doesn't mean I'm made to marry you."

"Actually," Richard said, pulling out papers from his coat pocket, unfolding them and showing them to Hazel. It was a marriage license, with all the necessary paperwork to go with it.

Hazel read them, her brow contorted in a frustrated manner. "I'm not Belle McMannis, though," she said.

"True," Richard said, putting the papers back into his pocket. "But you are the spitting of image Belle. You are around the same age as she was when she disappeared, and are just as or even more beautiful than she. Who would believe a pirate's whore over a Lord?" he asked tauntingly. He leaned in close to her again. "When the time is right, Hazel, you will be mine."

"And what, exactly, is going on here?" a voice asked from behind Hazel.

Hazel didn't have to look to see that it was Jack. Oh, thank God. She was saved. "He says I am to marry him," Hazel said, giving Richard a cold stare.

Jack slid an arm across Hazel's upper chest, and met her opposite shoulder with his hand, almost as if in a very, very lose chokehold. It was a protective maneuver that showed that this territory belonged to him. "That's impossible," Jack said, pulling her close to him. "She is to wed me, Richard."

"Really, Jack," Richard said, leaning back. "I have documented proof that, technically we are wed." He got up, as Hazel watched the exchange between the two. "She will be mine, Jack."

Jack watched Richard leave the pub, then turned to Hazel. Hazel touched Will's shoulders, and the three met up with Gibbs outside. They were going back to the ship, to sleep before the morning. Gibbs promised and able-bodied crew by the time Jack woke up, and they all wished each other goodnight. Will was keen on making it quickly to bed in hopes to rise early so they could quickly go get Elizabeth. When Will left, Jack pulled Hazel to the helm of the ship and stared deeply into her eyes. It was dark by that time, but he could still make green hues out. "'ave you ever heard the phrase, 'Don't talk to strangers'?" he asked her.

"Obviously he was no stranger to you," Hazel said, crossing her arms over her chest. "How did you know Richard?"

"He was a friend of a friend," Jack said nonchalantly.

"Bullshit!" Hazel exclaimed, her eyes brimming with tears. "Did you know about my grandfather Jack?! Did you?"

"No!" Jack exclaimed. "No I did NOT!"

"He's going to get me, Jack," she said, angry and frustrated tears rolling down her cheeks. "He's going to make me marry him. Everyone, even before I fell on your ship, said I looked like my grandmother. Do you know how royally FUCKED I am?! And I don't mean to joke."

Jack had never seen Hazel cry in such a long time, so he did what he did when any other girl cried; he pulled her into him, and held her close, feeling every vibration that ran through her body. Her tears were probably staining his shirt, but at that moment, it didn't matter. He rubbed her back soothingly. "I won't let him get you, luv. I'll protect you, and you know it." He pulled back slightly so he could look at her. "Now, let's get to bed, aye? We have a big day tomorrow."

"Jack," Hazel said, wiping off her tears and following him into a room that was given specifically to her, "I really do hate weddings."

"I know, luv," Jack said, patting her back. "I know."

The next morning, the trio that consisted of Jack, Hazel and Will made their way back on the docks, facing a long line of unique men. These seemed to be Gibbs' able-bodied crew? Jack shook head, and went up to Gibbs, while Hazel grinned at the frustrated Jack. She hung behind to stand by Will, who seemed distant since the two had met up. She hoped Will was just going through a phase, and would be the Will she once knew. Or at least until they saved Elizabeth… again. God, she hated Elizabeth. Could the girl not save herself?!

"Feast your eyes, Captain," Gibbs said with pride. "All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot."

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked doubtfully.

"Oh hush, Will," Hazel murmured. "Have faith."

"In what?" Will asked her dryly, causing Hazel to roll her eyes.

Jack, although acted as though he didn't hear Will, set off to prove the boy wrong. "You, sailor!" he said to an older man with an eye patch and a blue bandana wrapped around his head. A colorful parrot sat upon his shoulder, which Hazel looked at curiously.

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs informed Jack.

"Mr. Cotton … do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked, rather quickly and deeply. A moment, and the man didn't answer. "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

Gibbs touched Jack's shoulder. "He's a mute, sir," Gibbs explained. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Mr. Cotton opened his mouth to stick his tongue out but found there to be no tongue. Jack and Hazel both stuck their tongues out, just to make sure they had theirs, both looking at Cotton with a look of disgust mixed with wonder.

Jack looked at the bird skeptically, but nonetheless, said, "Mr. Cotton 's... parrot. Same question."

"Wind in the sails!" the bird screeched. "Wind in the sails!" He leaned forward, flapping his wings a bit, in the manner that birds do when they squawk.

"Mostly, we figure, that means 'yes'," Gibbs explained with a hint of doubt.

"O'course it does," Jack said, as though trying to convince himself as well as Will. He turned to the young boy, his eyebrows raised. "Satisfied?" He looked down the row to find Hazel curiously peering at another sailor.

"Well," Will said, following Jack, "you've proved them mad."

"And what's the benefit for us?" the sailor Hazel was examining said.

Jack looked at her with knowledge of who she was while Hazel smiled. "I knew it," she murmured.

Taking off her large hat, Jack watched as long, straight hair fell down a slim back. He was actually a woman. Jack quickly received a quick slap from the woman, and Hazel was about to receive one as well, but she quickly ducked and Jack received another slap across his face.

"I suppose either of you didn't deserve that one either," Will said, then looked at Hazel. "Although I didn't quite expect you to be on the receiving end of one."

"No," Hazel said, suppressing a chuckle. "He deserved both of those."

"You both stole my boat!" AnaMaria said, her voice shrieking, her fist balled up and in the air, pointing roughly at Jack and Hazel.

"Actually," Jack began, and for the third time, Jack was slapped again. Quickly, he regained his composure, and stood back up straight, "borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't," AnaMaria said, her eyes flashing in between both of them. _This is her_, AnaMaria realized. _This is the girl Jack doesn't even realize he is in love with_.

"You'll get another one!" Jack exclaimed.

AnaMaria pointed a finger threateningly at Jack. "I will!"

"A better one," Hazel said.

Jack smiled at Hazel for her input. "A better one!" Jack agreed.

"That one!" Hazel said, pointing at the Interceptor.

"What one?" Jack asked her, but Hazel gave him a look. AnaMaria suppressed a smile, but managed to keep her straight face. _No wonder… she's got him wrapped around her finger, and they both don't know it! _"That one?!" Jack gave Hazel another look, but Hazel would not waver, her eyes narrowing at him. Jack sighed in defeat, then turned back to look at AnaMaria with a fake smile. "Aye, that one." He looked at AnaMaria with expectancy. "What say you?"

AnaMaria pondered between the two, but then, along the crew, "Aye!"

"Anchor's aweigh!" Cotton's parrot said.

Gibbs watch AnaMaria walk on board. "No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir."

"It'd be far worse not to have her," Jack said.

Hazel then ended the line of crew, swaggering onto the deck. Jack caught eyes with Gibbs, before the two went aboard the ship, and put up his hands as a mean to surrender. "I know, I know," he mumbled, stumbling over his words. "Bad luck and whatnot. Right?"

"Well, yer still alive," Gibbs said, the two watching the young girl on board. She was laughing with AnaMaria, lightly pushing each other around. "No, Jack, she's not bad luck. She's yer albatross."

Jack peered interestingly at the girl, as he walked on board with Gibbs. He met Hazel at the helm, who was smiling up at him. "And what are you so happy about?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Because we are leaving," Hazel said, glad that at least for now, there'd be no more unexpected encounters from misplaced lords.

"Even if we weren't, you know I'm here for you," Jack said softly, putting his calloused hand on Hazel's cheek. Suddenly, the symptoms reappeared to Hazel, and she suddenly turned red and burst into fits of coughing. Nearly tripping over herself, she made it down to where Will was who was sitting with Gibbs. He steadied the young girl, and scooted over so Hazel could sit down by him. Jack watched this all with a wary eye, and opened his compass, finding a heading.

Will peered at Jack, then turned to Gibbs. "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?"

Thunder struck, causing Hazel to jump as she slowed her coughing, obtaining the hiccups in the process. "Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Gibbs told Will, then looked over at Jack. "We should drop canvas, sir," he advised.

"She can hold a bit longer," Jack said confidently.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Gibbs asked, cocking his head to the side.

"We're catching up," he replied with a smile.

Hazel fell asleep despite the loud clutter in the sky, her head resting on her arms on the wooden bench. Gibbs made a move to wake her, but Jack told them not to, to let the poor girl rest. She hadn't been sleeping well since she escaped from Cutler, except for the night when she slept close to Jack. Maybe it was the male presence, maybe it was comforting in feeling another body beside her… or maybe, just maybe it was simply just Jack Sparrow.

When she finally awoke, the ship was docked, and immediately she recognized the island; Isle de Muerta. Hazel stretched as sunlight poured around her, and grunted slightly, causing Jack to smile at her. That was cute… if he were, of course, a female and felt that thing called cuteness, or whatever. She yawned, scrunching her nose, only causing Jack's heart to thump-thump yet again. Jack gulped, and looked over to Gibbs. "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore," he told him, then glanced at the girl. "Hazel, what say you? Are you to accompany us to go ashore?"

Hazel shivered, not having good memories at the Isle. She shook her head. "No." She walked over to Jack, looking as though she was about to advise him on something, but decided against it and kept her mouth closed.

"Captain!" Gibbs said, interrupting what Hazel and Jack would have exchanged as words. "What if the worst should happen?"

"Keep to the code," Jack said after a moment, sweeping in a quick glance at Hazel.

"Aye, the code," Gibbs said after a moment, and left the two alone.

"Jack," Hazel said in a familiar tone, finally deciding to say something, but was cut off by Jack.

"I know, luv," Jack said huskily, restraining himself from rolling his eyes, but smiled at her thoughtfulness. "Be careful."

Hazel nodded, turning red, but smiling in an 'I'm-right-and-you-know-it' look. "Right." She turned to walk back to her room, then turned, only to find Jack looking at her. Something happened then, to Jack. His thump-thump hit him hard this time, so much so that it caused him to look down. A change in him occurred, and it was because of the woman in front of him. But he just didn't know why.


	20. XIX Maybe, Just Maybe

-1**Wonderful Life**

_Chapter Nineteen: Maybe, Just Maybe_

Hazel made her way back to her room, yawning as she did so. The nap she took through-out the storm was not as comfortable as she liked, and even though she slept, she wasn't fully asleep. She plopped on her small bed, letting a sigh escape her throat. Why, why, WHY were the symptoms of liking a certain pirate captain come back to haunt her? Why was she still feeling this way? She thought she had taken care of this problem before they made it on Tortuga. It was done, wasn't it? She had already went through the reasons why it wasn't logical for her to fall for someone like Jack Sparrow, and morally, spiritually and intellectually decided that Jack wasn't the one for her. Well, apparently, not every inch of her body accepted, did they? Hazel's heart squeezed tightly, causing her pain… but a good kind of pain, if that made sense. She didn't want another Andrew fiasco happening, and with Jack, it was much worse, wasn't it?

Before she could go into more psychological thought about her current status and feelings, her down knocked, and before Hazel could answer, it opened, only to reveal AnaMaria. The older woman shut the door behind her, then turned to stare at the younger girl. _So this was her_, AnaMaria said. _God, she was beautiful, and young. No wonder Jack loves her. Even though she's seen death and been through a lot, there was an innocent sparkle that rested in her gorgeous eyes that attracted men to her like honey attracted flies. _She wanted to be angry at Hazel, she wanted to be jealous, but inside, she knew she couldn't. If the untamable, the unbreakable, the unstable Captain Jack Sparrow was tamed, was broken, was stable… why should she interfere? This was once in a lifetime that Jack would ever feel so strongly for one woman and AnaMaria would be happy for him, for both of them.

"Hazel," she said, sitting next to the young girl, "can I talk to ye for a second?"

"Listen," Hazel said. "I am sorry about the boat, AnaMaria. Jack said we were gonna return it, which obviously didn't happen, but what's done is done and I can't help it."

"That's not it," AnaMaria said smiling, and Hazel's features relaxed a bit. "It's about Jack." She paused, not sure how to begin, or if she even should. Should she let Fate take care of this romantic situation, or should she push the two in the proper direction? AnaMaria, official and successful matchmaker? She liked the sound of that… and knew the two needed a little push. "Jack's not one to fall in love," she began, and was about to continue, but Hazel cut her off.

The young girl sighed sadly. Was this a sign? That it is stupid to like Jack? And here it is, coming from somebody else. "I know, I know, AnaMaria," Hazel said. "I tell myself that, okay? But don't tell anybody, okay? I don't want anyone to know." She paused, and AnaMaria waited for her to go on. "It's just… sometimes, I can't help it. I mean, I didn't know that I liked him like that until before we hit Tortuga, and I know how ridiculous it is, and I'm completely out of my element and he's totally out of my league and even if we did get together, I know I couldn't keep his attention for that long because Jack loves his freedom and it wouldn't be right for me to tie him down." Hazel took a deep breath, having lost it all while speaking so passionately about how she truly felt. "I try to tell myself how wrong, how suicidal this feeling is… but there are some days… some moments when I think that maybe… just maybe he could possibly like me back. And then I realize I'm dreaming." She looked at AnaMaria with sadness. "I've been hurt before I met Jack, AnaMaria. And I feel… I don't want to do that to myself again, you know? I should be so lucky to have his friendship, but something inside me wants even more. Ah… I'm so conflicted."

AnaMaria put a comforting hand on Hazel's shoulder. She didn't realize how emotional Hazel would act with just one sentence, but she was right, wasn't she? Hazel really did like Jack. Maybe even loved him. AnaMaria differentiated like and love with one and only one action: Hazel seemed to love Jack because she wouldn't want him to settle down because she knew how much Jack cherished his freedom… just like AnaMaria loved him enough to let him be happy with Hazel. "I want to tell you, Hazel," she said, "that when Jack and you were separated, he never mentioned you, but he carried you with him."

Hazel furrowed her brow. "What does that mean?" she asked.

AnaMaria tried to use a different approach to what she was trying to convey. "Do you ever think… that maybe Jack gets around with all the girls he does, not only because he wants to get quick pleasure… but to forget? Maybe he's going with all these girls because he's trying to find anyone to take the pain away… and it's never with the same girl because they just can't measure up to this special person?"

"Who's the person?" Hazel asked, almost as if she didn't want to know, but sort of HAD to know the answer.

AnaMaria leaned in to the girl. "Jack never needed anyone in his life. Ever," AnaMaria said softly. "And yet, he always wants you around." After a pause, she added, "Maybe not wants… maybe he needs you around…"

Hazel's mind flashed back to the scene of her life where Jack asked her to be his first mate. _Jack gently took Hazel aside, his eyes looking intently into hers. "I can't trust anyone but you, luv," Jack said. "Will you just do this for me? I can't ask anyone else…" _The young girl got up, going to the door. She stopped quickly, then looked at AnaMaria. "Thanks," she said. "I've got to go."

Meanwhile, Jack and Will made their way off the ship and into a long boat, just the two of them. The two make their way in silence, with Jack taking the oar, leading the two along the smooth water towards the Isle. Jack was quite upset that Hazel refused to go with him to the Isle, just like she refused the last time. Didn't that girl ever think that maybe, MAYBE he wanted her to go? Maybe he wanted her to help rescue Elizabeth (although he could probably bet she'd refuse) or keep an eye out on Will. He didn't quite trust the boy yet, but if Hazel had come, he'd feel a bit more comfortable. Did she ever think of that? Of course she didn't. It was all about her, her, and her. _Women. They were only good really, for one thing. _Except the very few that exceeded high expectations and passed numerous amounts of tests and, and, and… Jack sighed. He wanted her to come. Couldn't she realize that? He surely wasn't going to tell. But maybe, just maybe he was comforted by her presence. He felt… oh, what's the word, safe?

Will interrupted his train of thought. "What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"

Jack coughed at the sudden break in thought, and turned to Will for a quick moment. "Pirate's Code," he explained. "Any man that falls behind…is left behind."

Will shook his head, not quite expecting that, but wasn't all that surprised. "No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" he asked dryly.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one," Jack said, slightly changing the subject. "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga." The two both look at the gold through the clear at the bottom of the shallow water. "And you're completely obsessed with treasure," he finished.

"That's not true," Will said as the two docked their boat. "I am not obsessed with treasure."

The two entered the cave, and looked upon the gathering. "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," Jack murmured. How long ago was it that he was here last, but the setting was set in his favor? Five years? Six? Jack's face grew bitter with resentment, noticing his former crew and first mate return all of the treasure he had found himself. It was Jack who had heard of the Aztec gold first, and he who had not even gotten one sliver of it. How he hated Barbossa, probably more than Hazel hated Elizabeth.

"Gentlemen, the time has come!" Barbossa exclaimed next to a rather large chest. A girl, a bit older than Hazel, stood next to him. "Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end." The on looking crew cheered.

"Elizabeth," Will recognized.

Jack tilted his head back and stared at the girl. Elizabeth was the one he had saved, and yet, had wanted him hanged for it. She was pretty, he'd admit, and could understand why Will wanted to save her so badly. She was skinny though, with a full face. He couldn't quite tell, but knew she had long legs, but no chest. Her hair was a shade darker than Hazel's, and he couldn't quite make out her eyes, but saw the dominant color as brown. Her nose was long and flat, but she had full lips. Pretty, yes, but gorgeous… nah.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Barbossa continued, and the crew cheered again. "Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is." Barbossa dramatically threw off the lid to the chest. "…the cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned…save for this." He pointed at the medallion around Elizabeth's neck.

"Jack!" Will cried, reaching up to get a better view, which only upset the treasure.

"Not yet," Jack said sternly, pulling him down. "We wait for the opportune moment."

"Eight hundred and eighty one we found but despaired of ever finding the last," Barbossa continued.

"When's that?" Will asked ferociously. "When it's of greatest profit to you?"

"May I ask you something?" Jack asked with impatience. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" Will said nothing so Jack continued. "Do us a favor – I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid." _God, where was Hazel when you needed her?_ Without warning, Jack was struck in the back of the head with an oar, causing him to fall unconscious…

…just as Hazel made her way into the cave. She saw Jack's crumpled body and took notice of where Will was, but could not find him anywhere. _Goddamnit, Will_, she thought to herself, as she bent down to cup Jack's cheek in her palm. "Come on, Jack," she murmured softly. "Come on. Wake up for me, please." She was tempted to slap him across the face in the same manner she did to Will simply because it worked, but she couldn't slap Jack's face. Ironically, it looked so innocent when it wasn't awake. She stared without restriction at his heavily coal-rimmed eyes. He was the only man who could pull off eyeliner, in both worlds. His heavy tan swam over his whole body, and his nose was long, pointed and recognizable. She usually wasn't attracted to guys with moustaches, but he, again, made it look simply sexy, with two separate beards, tied with beads, dangling from his chin. His hair was dark and dreadlocked, always covered either with a bandanna and/or his hat. But what really attracted her was his smile. God, his smile made her heart skip a beat every time he shot one at her. His teeth were, for the most part, white, with two gold teeth sparkling every now and then. His lips looked so soft, a Cupid's bow adorning the upper lip. Biting her lip, she had to control herself from kissing his slightly opened, excruciatingly tempting lips. She couldn't explain it; if anyone else tried to pull of this ridiculous look, they wouldn't be able to do it. No one else was Jack except Jack.

It was then that Jack began to stir, and Hazel's cheeks burned with embarrassment as she pulled back. He was surprised to see her green flames of eyes staring down at him. She came. She really came. Taking the offered hand she gave to him, Jack had to bite his own lips to keep from revealing a smile. "You came," he observed, in a safe tone.

"Yes," Hazel said. It was odd; the two shared an intense moment then. They were staring intently into one another's eyes. They could see the other in the other's eyes, if that made sense, and neither was embarrassed at this blatant display of affection. Before either could speak, a voice from behind them said, "You're supposed to be dead!"

Jack blinked and Hazel jumped. The captain looked down at himself, trying to avoid Hazel's eyes. Now it would seem that shame caught up with the two because Hazel's face was on fire and she, too, was avoiding Jack's stare. Jack looked down at himself, moving his arm to emphasis his wonder. "Am I not? Oh." He noticed that he and Hazel were surrounded by his former crew, all pointing pistols at the two of them. They were back to back, moving in a circle slowly. "Paulay…palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili… parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner…"

"Parley?" Hazel asked him, turning her head over her shoulder.

"Parley!" Jack exclaimed, smiling, nearly jumping. "That's the one. Parley! Parley!"

"Parley?" the short, squat man that was Pintel asked. "Down to the depths whatever man that thought up 'parley'!"

"That would be the French," Jack said, pushing the tip of a pistol that happened to be pointed at him down, while leaning toward Pintel.

Barbossa made his appearance, surprised to find Jack and Hazel together. His eyes roamed over Hazel's body with interest at her new choice of clothing. "Well, well, little Hazel's grown up now, 'asn't she?" he asked, and the crew all chuckled in agreement. It was then that Hazel was truly afraid of her fate, and chose to stand behind Jack. Jack took no notice; he just stared incredibly hard at the old man in front of him.

"Leave Hazel out of this," Jack said lowly.

"That would be simply impossible," Barbossa said. "She is as much a part of this as you are. What do people call 'er now… the slytherin' seductress?" He paused for a moment, then peered at Jack. "How the blazes did you both get off that island?" shaking his head with incredulity.

"When you marooned us on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate," Jack said, pausing for dramatic effect. He threw his arms out with an arrogant smirk. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again," Barbossa said. "Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him. The girl too," he added. The crew all pointed and cocked their weapons at the pair, but before anything was done, Jack began to speak, quickly.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" he asked.

Barbossa bit his lip to keep his annoyance in. "Hold your fire!" he exclaimed. The crew reluctantly lower their weapons. "You know whose blood we need?"

Jack nodded. "I know whose blood you need." He glanced at Hazel, and then back to Barbossa. "I'll tell ya who it be if you take both me and the lass on your ship with no harm to either of us."

Barbossa looked at the two suspiciously. "Agreed," he said after a moment.

Jack and Hazel followed the crew out of the cave. Jack kept a protective arm around Hazel's waist, not caring what everybody else was saying or taunting at him. He looked down at the young girl, and saw that she was zoning out, pretending she was somewhere else. He never really saw Hazel truly afraid of something before, but the fear was evident in her eyes. She really thought she could possibly be tortured, raped, or worse, killed as mercilessly as with Bootstrap. Jack never thought that way, to be honest. He never actually thought he was invincible, but also never thought he would die right now. He had more to do, to experience. And so did she. He squeezed the side of her, and Hazel looked up. Jack smiled at her, in a manner of comforting her. She tried to return it, but couldn't even force a smile onto her face. She was too scared to cry.

"It'll be alright, luv," Jack whispered to her.

"You always say that Jack," she murmured back. "But what if, one of these days, it's not? I was okay with Cutler, I was okay with escaping the royal navy… but now I'm truly afraid Jack. Do you understand that?"

"Ye don't have to tell me," he said. "I can see it in your face."

Once the two were on board of the Pearl, they were led to the Captain's Quarters and left with solely Barbossa. Hazel relaxed, but only very slightly, because she could not see the crew visually surround her… and Jack was here with her. Jack held Hazel's hand in his, hoping to give her some form of comfort. He was also standing slightly in front of her, to shield her from what Barbossa would do.

"Now let's make a deal," Barbossa said, grinning.

Hazel droned the two out as she thought of what she had yet to accomplish in her life. She couldn't die. She had yet to fall in love with anyone, or get married, or even have children. She wanted to accomplish something with her life, she wanted to change the world somehow. God, she was sounding like every contestant on a beauty pageant. She took a glance at Jack. How was he so relaxed? _We were lucky to have gotten away on an island! Barbossa's not stupid; he's not going to put us on an island again._

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbossa asked in disbelief. It was then that Hazel decided to pay attention to the conversation.

"No," Jack said, releasing Hazel's hand and going over Barbossa's stash of green apples. "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back to you." Jack grinned. "Savvy?"

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need," Barbossa said.

"Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore…my word is the one we'll be trusting," Jack said, grabbing an apple for himself. "Although…I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me and the lass to die, we would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." Jack bit into the apple, giving Barbossa a taunting look. "Funny ol' world, innit?" He offered Barbossa an apple to further the taunting.

The big man Hazel recognize from the brig in Port Royal so long ago suddenly came in. "Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor," he informed.

Barbossa followed the man outside, with Jack on his tail, and Hazel's on Jack's. Jack stood in front of him at the bow, blocking the view of the Interceptor. Hazel stood next to Jack to further the blocking. "I'm having a thought here, Barbossa," Jack said. "What say we run up a flag of truce? We scurry over to the Interceptor, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" Jack smiled charmingly.

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Now you see, Jack , that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl," he said. "People are easy to search when they're dead." He turned to the man, Bo'sun. "Lock them in the brig."

Bo'sun took the two down to the brig. Hazel grimaced, noticing water. Jack sloshed in it, and observed dryly, "Apparently, there's a leak."

"Good observations, Captain," Hazel retorted after Bo'sun left.

"I see we're in a good mood," Jack replied dryly.

"Well, why wouldn't I be?" Hazel asked him. "I'm only stuck in the brigs, under a ship run by the exact same person that mutinied us five years ago!"

"Irritated, are we, luv?" Jack asked, his tone warning. He sat down, his knees pulled to his chest and his head against the rest in slothness.

"Don't call me 'luv' Jack!" Hazel exclaimed. "I'm a pretty laidback person, until everything starts piling up and up and up."

"Well, that's life, isn't it?" he asked her. "Life's always an uphill climb. To get up easier, you have to surround yourself with people you can trust, who make life easier." He paused, hesitating, but pushed himself to continue. "Well, luv- sorry, Hazel… for me, that's you. Only you."

Hazel sighed, her head hammering with a migraine. "I know…" She looked at him. "I feel the same way about you, Jack. It's just… when I was a kid, my mother always told me life's not fair, you know? And I always felt… well, it's just never fair in my favor."

"I know, luv, but try to take things as they come, ye know?" Jack said, shrugging his shoulders. "Think of it this way; we never would have met if you hadn't come here. We wouldn't have gotten as close if we weren't tried every now and then. I wouldn't take you as seriously as I do now if you weren't always there for me." Jack hoped to God he didn't sound like a big pile of mush. He hoped to God Hazel didn't laugh at him, and whatnot; he'd never opened up his feelings about someone to someone. God, he was too vulnerable. _Please, say something. ANYTHING!_

"What do you mean?" Hazel asked, furrowing her brow.

God, did she realize what she was doing to him? Did he really have to explain?! Well, apparently so, so taking a deep breath, he prepared to elaborate… without sounding like a pussy, to put it in blunt terms. "Well," he began, because that's probably the best word a gentleman can start off a difficult conversation with. "When… a man… or, well, for me, when I see a woman, I don't think about anything except what she looks like. Are her breasts ample enough-" he demonstrated, grabbing air around his chest, "-are her legs long enough? Is she really that slim, or does her corset just hide everything?"

"I get the point, Jack," Hazel said dryly, rolling her eyes.

"Right," Jack coughed. "Right. Well," again, the 'well'. "Well… when it comes to you." He paused, trying to word everything right in his mind before saying something and have it come out wrong. No wonder he never did this stuff; it was way to difficult. There was too much thought process. "When it comes to you…" He looked at Hazel. "I don't think about what you look like. Well, that's not what I meant. I mean, I do think about what you look like… but it's more than that. You have substance. And I know, all women do, and whatnot, but… but, it's like, you make me want to know more about you. You make me…. How do I put this? You make me care…" Jack's voice trailed on as he looked at Hazel expectantly.

Before Hazel could respond, a cannonball found its way into the brig, throwing both people off their balance. Jack looked at Hazel, and the two both asked each other if they were okay, almost at the same time. Jack groaned in frustration. "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" he said. Happening to glance down, he found a flask- Gibb's flask. He picked it up, unscrewed it and tried to gulp whatever was left of it, but was disappointed to find it empty. He slipped it into his belt, as Hazel grabbed Jack's arm.

"Jack!" she exclaimed. "Look!" She pointed at the bars; it was opened because of the cannonball. She grabbed Jack's wrist and the two quickly made their way onto the deck of the ship, avoiding fighting crew members and passing cannon fire. They both found spare ropes so they could swing back onto the Interceptor, and once they got over there, Hazel immediately had to duck from a flying blade that was going for her head. She had no weapon so she had to be quick on her feet. Jack, on the other hand, went on to give Gibbs' flask to him, and help Elizabeth.

Hazel ducked, and managed to sock a rather small crew member in the face, that he staggered back a little, bumping into a member of Jack's crew, thus, starting another fight. Hazel held her hand in agony, but ducked another blow, this time, a fist. "You wanna fight wit' yer fists now, girlie?" he said. He was scrawny, and slightly taller than Hazel, but Hazel bent her knees, preparing to fight. It was odd; she stood how a right-handed person would stand, but was actually left-handed, so when the man swung, she quickly ducked, and socked the man in the face.

"Luv!" Jack called, and Hazel quickly followed Jack, who was now crossing over back onto the Pearl. _Was he following a monkey? _Hazel thought, nearly bumping into Jack. Apparently the monkey had delivered the last medallion to Barbossa, and the two were caught. Again.

"Why, thank you, Jack ," Barbossa asked, smirking.

Jack forced a smile, and Hazel bravely stood next to Jack, not behind him. "You're welcome."

"Not you," Barbossa replied. "We named the monkey ' Jack '." He turned to his crew. "Gents, our hope is restored!" The crew cheered, and before the pair knew it, they were back in rope, tied up, Jack's crew tied to the mast. Elizabeth, Jack and Hazel were the only three people tied individually. Jack and Hazel knew this situation very well, but masked their fear with a cold exterior. Suddenly, the Interceptor is blown up, and Elizabeth nearly screeched her bloody guts out. "Will!" Elizabeth attacked Barbossa, she being the only free one of them all. "You've got to stop it! Stop it!"

"Elizabeth, shut up!" Hazel exclaimed with frustration.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth said, looking at the girl. "I'm not the one who left Lord Cutler on the day of your wedding for a rogue on the run from the law!"

"Welcome back, Miss," Barbossa said to Elizabeth, amused with the female fight but not wanting to waste anytime to get back to the Isle. "You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." He pushed the woman to the crew, and they all grabbed her with anxiety.

Somehow, though, Will managed to leap on the deck, cut and bruised, but clearly not dead. "Barbossa!" he exclaimed.

"Will!" Elizabeth murmured happily.

Hazel rolled her eyes. _What a fucking soap opera_, she thought to herself.

"She goes free," Will said sternly. He pointed the pistol at Barbossa.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die," Barbossa informed him dryly.

"Don't do anything stupid," Jack cut in with slight nervousness to Will.

"You can't," Will said, thinking quickly. "I can." He pointed the pistol now upwards, under his chin.

"Like that," Jack murmured, rolling his eyes.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked.

Jack cut in quickly, going over to Barbossa as if to block Will from his view. "No one," he said. "He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch." He rose his brow to emphasis his words.

"My name is Will Turner," Will said. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

"He's the spitting image of Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us," Ragetti said.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker," Will threatened, although Hazel was not quite sure of he would actually go through with it. Yes, Will was crazy about Elizabeth, but he wasn't spontaneous in the least.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner," Barbossa said, hiding his frustration.

"Elizabeth goes free," Will said.

Hazel rolled her eyes. _God, Will, can't you think before you open your big, fat mouth?_

"Yes, we know that one," Barbossa said, rolling his eyes. "Anything else?"

Jack suddenly began pointing at himself in a very dramatic way. Will noticed Jack's dramatic maneuvers and saw Hazel's expectant stare. "And the crew – the crew are not to be harmed," Will said, after a moment.

"Agreed," Barbossa said, smiling in a dark, mischievous way.

Before anyone knew what he was doing, Barbossa forced Elizabeth onto the plank. She was scared, and Hazel, although she hated to admit it, was slightly worried for the girl. Although Elizabeth didn't bat an eye when she told the royal officers to hang her and Jack, Hazel was still worried for the fate of the girl. She couldn't even swim really, so how was she supposed to manage to swim to that island? Hazel shuddered at the sight of the familiar island, and wouldn't dare look at it. She never wanted to go back there, especially after that happened to be where Cutler picked her up. What would happen if he did that again? Hazel couldn't do it.

"Go on, Poppet, go!" Pintel said with an evil smile. "Walk the plank!"

Will was furious, which was probably the understatement of the year. "Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Someone from the crew had Will's arms bound behind his back, so he was not a threat anymore.

Barbossa sneered at Will. "Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Will is gagged from behind, as Barbossa turned to his crew. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" The crew cheered in response, and some cheered with an 'aye'. They were all staring at Elizabeth. "So I'll be having that dress back before you go."

"It goes with your black heart," Elizabeth said through gritted teeth. Hazel rolled her eyes yet again. Didn't she know that if she said anything like that it would only fuel the fire? For being a couple of years older than Hazel, Elizabeth wasn't all quite there.

"Ooh, it's still warm," Barbossa said tauntingly. Hazel nodded, as if to say _See?_

"Off you go!" a random pirate said. "Come on."

Bo'sun was not as nice as him, and stomped on the board, causing Elizabeth to fall off the board. "Too long!"

Two crew members dragged Jack to plank causing Hazel's heart to jump in her throat. Oh, God. Not Jack, not Jack, not Jack. "I'd really rather hoped we were past all this," Jack said, a very slight tone of worry in his voice.

"Jack…. Jack," Barbossa said, a hint of victory in his cold blue eyes. "Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip."

Jack nodded, gulping. "I did notice."

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape…but I doubt it, without your lass," Barbossa said, throwing a sideways glance at Hazel. "Off you go."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Jack asked, looking at Hazel as well. Worry was evident in his face now. Why wasn't Hazel going with him…?

"Hazel, here, according to the woman swimming with the fishes right now, was set to marry Cutler," Barbossa said. "One would wonder why she gave that up to sail around with you, but she did. Now, I don't know if ye noticed, but me and my crew are pirates which can be hanged just by being pirates." He nudged Jack. "Ye out of all people know about leverage, aye?"

Jack's face contorted into a dark sneer, and he started to move. "You fuckin' bastard, Barbossa. I swear to gods, I will finish you."

"Yes, well, we shall certainly see," Barbossa said with lack of interest.

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot," Jack said, trying to control his anger.

"By the powers, you're right," Barbossa said, with mock surprise. "Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." Jack's pistol is brought.

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman…would give us a pair of pistols," Jack said, thinking fast.

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself," Barbossa said smartly, then turned back to his crew, and nodded his head towards Hazel. "Take 'er to the brig!"

Jack and Hazel shared a look, an intense look with deeper meaning then worry. Without warning, Jack gracefully dove into the water as Hazel was pulled below deck.

**Author's Notes: **Hey lovelies! Finally, I'm going to take the time out to thank you incredibly for your lovely reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Now, you all remember Hazel's sister Celia? Well, she has her own adventure as well. I just started _Finding Home_, with Celia… falling into Middle Earth. If you're interested, please check it out and leave a review! Thank you! And happy summer (or winter, depending on where you live).


	21. XX The Opportune Moment

-1**Wonderful Life**

_Chapter Twenty: The Opportune Moment_

Jack trudged through the clear Caribbean water, his head hanging down, his lips pursed in a frown. He shook his hands to rid them of the ropes that had previously bound them. Turning, he chewed his bottom lip, watching his Pearl, along with Hazel, sail away without him. He stole a glance at the woman next to him, wishing with bitterness that she was on the ship in Hazel's place. At least with Hazel, the company was entertaining. With Elizabeth… who knew how she would be. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship," he murmured, more to himself than to Elizabeth. He turned, then, walking the familiar footsteps to his secret lair of rum.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you?" Elizabeth asked, following him. "So we can escape in the same way you did then."

Jack's brow furrowed as he turned sharply around. Last time he escaped, Hazel was taken from him for five years and he was branded forever as a pirate. Not that he minded being a pirate forever, but he didn't want the whole world knowing that he was. "To what point and purpose, young missy?" he asked rather roughly. "The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice –" he used both hands in an outward motion, looking at her chest with a tilted head, "unlikely - young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." He stopped, and then, to himself, he whispered, "And Hazel will be gone before I can reach her…" He stopped at a palm tress and knocked on it three times, before walking a few steps out, and jumping up and down a few times.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow!" she exclaimed. "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

_The last time? _Jack did not want to think about it. He disappointed himself when he let Hazel and himself get marooned on the island. He looked at Elizabeth, trying to control his anger, his palms flat, in a stop-like motion, his lips curling into a sneer. "Last time… we were here a grand total of three days, all right?" Jack was agitated. "Last time-" Jack opened a secret cellar door, his eyes lightening at the thought of rum, "…the East India Trade Company decided to pay this spit of land a visit. Hazel managed to barter my freedom, and in exchange, had the lovely opportunity of meeting you." He smiled dryly at her, and grabbed a bottle of rum for himself.

Elizabeth glared at the man before her, her lips trembling in anger. "So that's it then?" she asked, her voice high and shaky. "That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days… lying on a beach, fucking Hazel and drinking rum?!"

Jack narrowed his eyes at Elizabeth, stopping dead in his tracks. It took everything in himself to stop himself for slapping her across the face. What made her speak so lowly of Hazel?! As if she were any better. He bit his lip though, and buried his anger down into the pit of his stomach until the opportune moment. "Such foul language coming out of a lady does cast an ugly affect on one, hm?" he asked dryly. Elizabeth's mouth opened to argue, but he quickly changed the subject. "Welcome to the Caribbean, luv," he managed to say, shimmying with his shoulders to emphasis the point. "I suggest getting drunk as fast as you can. It truly passes time quickly." Taking a long gulp of his rum, he swaggered off back to the beach.

Back aboard the Pearl, Hazel was taken down below down, and placed in the same brig as Will. She forced a smile towards him, and he returned the favor. The crew was across the way, in another brig, all standing idly, whistling. Some whittled with scraps of wood, while others tried to sleep. Hazel sighed, and took a seat, leaning her back against the side of the ship. Her knees were up to her chin, and her arms encircled them. Resting her cheek along side her knees, her mind began to wander.

_Oh, Jack_, she thought with a frown, her heart clenching in pain. Separated again, it would seem. Why were they always separated? Couldn't they do anything without being marooned or torn apart or whatnot? It wasn't fair. Distance always seemed to get in the way of actually forming a real relationship. A deeper friendship. An intimate bond that only the two of them shared. She smiled gently, as she remembered how he asked her to be his first mate. His eyes were dark and pleading, his lips pushed to a pout. How could she say no to a face like that? And yes, she was very thankful to know that she was the only one to have Jack's trust. In all honesty, she had no idea how she had acquired and didn't want to divulge those thoughts any deeper than she already had, in fear that her overanalyzation of the subject would cause her to act different and result in the loss of his trust.

It had been a while, but she finally admitted to herself that she had feelings for Jack. Admitting to herself of these feelings scared her, however. She didn't like to be vulnerable with anybody, no matter who it was. The idea that someone could use her feelings against her scared her. She trusted Jack, but at the same time, he was Jack fucking Sparrow. He admitted pirates don't fall in love- Was this love? Hazel couldn't say for sure. She had never been in love, really. Andrew Classen was a clear case of infatuation, although, at the time, she felt that she was in love with him. But the feeling she felt with Jack was different than with Andrew. It was hard to explain, but with Jack, she didn't feel the exhilaration or the dizziness or the stupidity, the high feeling that came with infatuation. At times, she would feel her heart skip a beat, and there were times when she smiled a bit off center because of this unknown feeling, but her feet were firmly planted on the ground this time. She felt no high feeling, nor no stupidity. She felt like herself, and yet a bit different at the same time.

Sighing again, she switched directions of her head so she was glancing away from Will and towards the entrance of the brig. And now look; Hazel was going to be sent back to Beckett, and who knows if Jack could escape the island again. Especially with such company as Elizabeth. Her nose scrunched in annoyance at the slightly older girl. How could Will love her? She was so annoying, and always managing to do dumb things like falling off a cliff and getting captured by pirates. _I mean, who does that?! _she thought in contempt, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. And now she was with Hazel's Captain Sparrow, deserted… on an island… alone. Hazel's head snapped up and her legs stretched out. The sudden movement from her caused Will to flinch a bit.

"Are you all right, Hazel?" he asked her softly.

Hazel nodded as she pulled her knees back to her chest. Elizabeth may be a fool, but she wasn't stupid. An attractive man, alone on an island. She had to admit, that was practically every girl's fantasy and Jack Sparrow was the icing on the cake. The notion of sex on the beach seemed unsanitary to Hazel… and yet romantic at the same time. Obviously, she had never had sexual pleasure, and nor had Elizabeth. But what was stopping Elizabeth from letting go of her inhibitions? She glanced up at Will, and asked, "Hey Will, can I ask you something?" He nodded, moving to sit next to her, and leaned his head next to hers so she could ask a bit more privately. "What makes you think that Elizabeth is the one you could give your trust to?"

Will was silent for a moment, his eyes staring hardly at the floor of the ship, deep in thought. "I've never really considered it," he said after a moment. He looked at Hazel. "I mean, it just happened. I never really thought, 'This is the girl I choose to love, to give my trust to', you know? I didn't choose this; it just happened, really."

"Yes, but do you ever get nervous that she would find someone better along the way?" Hazel asked, her insecurities evident on her face.

"She's surrounded by people that are better than me," Will said with a smile. "Commodore Norrington, lieutenants, soldiers. Everyone is vying for her attention, so even the slightest piece of herself she freely gives to me, I cherish it." He paused. "I love her knowing that possibly she does not love me back. But… it's a risk I'm willing to take, because her love is what I want. More than anything. And that, to me, is worth fighting for. That, to me, gives me confidence that, at other times, I would never have." He tilted his head, looking up at the ceiling, taking everything that he said in. "Does that make sense, Hazel?"

Hazel shrugged, the feeling of doubt and lack of self-control on Jack's part not going away. "I guess," she mumbled back to him, and then to herself, "but that doesn't make me feel any better."

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs." Jack and Elizabeth's drunken voices pierced the air as they danced around a burning fire, rum bottles in their hand. "Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me." Laughter errupted at the back of Elizabeth's throat as Jack nearly tripped over himself, and yet managed to steady himself. Even drunk, he still remembered when he taught this song to Hazel. She didn't learn any of it except the chorus, and yet he had more fun with her than now, despite their fight.

"I love this song!" he exclaimed, raising his bottle in the air in a mock-toast to the stars. "Really bad eggs! Ooh." That time, however, he could not steady himself in time, and tripped over his two feet, falling on his ass. Elizabeth plopped down next to him, a look of drunken expectancy in her eyes. "When I get the Pearl back," he began, looking at her, "I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time! Maybe Hazel will finally learn the words this time."

"Hazel couldn't learn the words?" Elizabeth asked, bursting out into tiny giggles. "But it's by far, the easiest song in the world!" Her smile met her eyes, and Jack watched her. In a way, she looked a bit like Hazel, with darker hair, darker eyes, and a flatter body. "Oh, Jack," she said.

"Captain," he corrected, his fingers pointing to the sky. "Captain Jack."

"You'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main," Elizabeth said, quickly and firmly.

Jack shook his head. "Not just the Spanish Main, luv," he said, taking another gulp of his rum. "The entire ocean. The entire wo'ld." His eyes drifted over the sea, his thoughts not just on his beloved Pearl, but on her. "Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails; that's what a ship needs but what a ship is…what the Black Pearl really is… is freedom." His eyes connected intensely with Elizabeth's, passion evident in his voice.

"Jack- Captain, sorry," Elizabeth said, her eyes staring at the vacant horizon. "It must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island." Her voice was somewhat sympathetic, and Jack glanced at her.

There were a million things Jack could have said suggestively. And why not? He was on an island with a drunk, pretty girl. Opportunity was there, and he bet if she had only one more bottle of rum, she would give in. Yet, all he said was, "Oh, yes. I've been lucky to have company both times, though." He sighed, suddenly depressed. He let Hazel get taken away from him again. God, she must hate him. He wasn't that dependable, was he? _She doesn't deserve you, son, _he thought to himself. _She deserves someone like… Will. _The name flashed in his mind so quickly that he nearly dropped his drink. Hazel was on the Pearl with Will, her best friend for five years. Sure, the whelp was crazy in love with Elizabeth and Hazel was too stubborn to like somebody who threw a friendship away so fast… but he also knew how much Hazel disdained Elizabeth, and if the opportune moment presented itself… why not just take a tumble with the whelp just so she could? He'd kill Will. Literally. With his bare hands. He didn't care if Hazel seduced him or whatnot, but if anyone touched her, he'd go crazy. She was his, not anyone else's.

So, did this mean that Jack loved her? Jack shook his head at such notions. He felt as though she were his responsibility, and was quite protective of her, just like she was his sister. _A sister with emerald eyes, full lips, and a body with so many curves… _Okay… so _maybe_ he had a slight feeling of affection for the girl. Maybe she was more to him than other girls. Maybe he might even decide to peruse an actual commitment of sorts with her. And maybe, just maybe, he loved her. A teensy bit. As much as a freckle on her cheek. That's it. Did he just admit he loved her, even slightly? With that, the infamous pirate captain's eyes rolled in the back of his head and his body fell flat. He was unconscious, either from his sudden realization or his excessive drinking habit, or maybe a bit of both.

Hazel and Will had fallen asleep slightly, their heads resting against each other's, their mouths both slightly ajar. It was as though they were brother and sister. A noise, almost like somebody falling down the stairs, caused the two to wake up. When they glanced at the what lay before them, Hazel suppressed a laugh. Apparently, Pintel and Ragetti were going to come and mop the floor of the brigs, and Ragetti accidentally tripped the shorter Pintel with the mop, causing him to fall down the stairs. He started snapping at Ragetti, who followed him closely behind, only causing Hazel to go into fits of coughing, masking her laughter.

"What's all the ruckus?" Pintel asked the crew, staring suspiciously at Hazel, who plastered an innocent look on her face, shoving her arms behind her back.

When no one of the crew gave him a reply, except AnaMaria's obvious roll of her eyes, the two began mopping the brig floors. Hazel watched intently, a mischievous smirk apparent on her face. "Hey," she said, "you missed a spot, mates." It was odd, hearing mate out of her mouth, but Hazel paid her accent no mind.

Pintel just glared at Hazel, who blew him a kiss back, winking while doing so. He turned back to mopping, along with Ragetti, intentionally splashing a bit of the mirky water onto Hazel. A frown plastered her face. "Not fair," she said, dramatizing her sorrow.

"Awwk, shiver me timbers!" the parrot upon Cotton's shoulder squawked. Hazel jumped a bit; she had forgotten the bird was even there.

"Cotton 'ere says you missed a bit," Gibbs chided to Pintel, causing him to glare again. This only caused Hazel to laugh aloud, her throaty laughter contagious so that the crew chuckled along.

"I can't wait to get rid of the lot of you!" Pintel exclaimed, and then his eyes narrowed at Hazel. "Especially you."

Hazel pouted, her eyes wide and green. "Oh, but we were just getting to know each other, luv," she said, causing the crew to snicker even louder.

"Don't know how Bootstrap put up with you," he muttered to Hazel, causing Will's ears to pick up a bit.

"You knew William Turner?" he asked quickly, all joking aside.

"Ol' Bootstrap Bill," Pintel said, stopping his mopping and turning towards Will. "We knew him. Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code, and opted not to join our lot. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were." He furrowed his brow in contempt as he continued. "He said we deserved to be cursed and remain cursed."

"Stupid blighter," Ragetti added.

Hazel put a hand on Will's shoulder. Gone was the mischief from her face, only replaced by malice and sincere hatred. "Good man," Hazel reiterated lowly, glaring at the two before her.

"Well, as you can imagine that didn't sit too well with the Captain," Pintel continued, all thoughts of mopping abandoned.

"That didn't sit too well with the Captain, at all," Ragetti said with a dark smile. He nudged Pintel a bit, leaning against his broom. "Tell him what Barbossa did."

Pintel glared up at Ragetti, his yellow eyes hard with annoyance. "I'm telling the story!" he said, then looked back at Will. So, what the Captain did, he took out a pistol and shot Bootstrap dead on the spot, in front of Jack and the lass." He motioned to Hazel. "The last we saw of ol' Bill Turner. He was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker. 'Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse."

"Now that's what you call ironic," Ragetti said.

"Oy!" a voice exclaimed, and in minutes, Barbossa made his appearance. He threw a key at Pintel, his cold eyes staring at Hazel. "She needs to get dressed!"

Hazel glanced down at herself. "Aren't I already dressed?" Her lips moved without even the slightest realization of her common sense. She hid that fact though, boldly staring in Barbossa's eyes.

"Yes, well," Barbossa said, a malicious smile evident on his wrinkly face. "After we lift the curse, we will be naught but humans, and seein' as how you were engaged to Lord Beckett, we might barter you off in exchange for a pardon." His brow raised with suggestiveness. "So, ye be needin' ter look good in hopes he'd still take you back. Catch my drift?" His eyes glanced at Will. "And bring the boy up too. We're nearly there."

Jack woke up to his nose twitching with the foul scent that was smoke. His head pounded, and he groaned as he picked himself up off of the hot sun. The fire that was small and inviting was now big and cackling. _How the hell…? _His head cocked to the side as he noticed a white figure throwing a box into the fire, met with a small explosion. This resulted in the figure jumping a bit, but unfazed. Jack's eyes narrowed. _Elizabeth…_ He clumsily made his way over to the girl, nearly tripping over himself, but managing to stay upright. "No!" he exclaimed. "Not good! Stop! Not good!" His eyes looked at Elizabeth with such wonder… and yet a feeling above annoyance, yet less than hatred. "What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade!" His eyes widened. "The rum!"

Elizabeth nodded, unfazed by the rum being sent to its death. "Yes, the rum is gone."

Jack was now actually pouting, his anger lost to his utter sorrow. "Why is the rum gone?" he asked.

Elizabeth was firm with her answer, obviously expecting Jack to ask her that question in the first place. "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels," she said, using her fingers to emphasizing the point. "Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high." She threw her arm out in the direction of the fire. "The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" She looked at Jack expectantly.

Jack just furrowed his brow together, still not comprehending the situation. "But why is the rum gone?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sat down on the sand, staring intently out at the horizon. "Just wait, Captain Sparrow," she said surely, not even looking at him. "You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."

Jack's anger now fully reappeared as he stared harshly at her back. He grabbed his pistol, and pointed it at her, but stopped, thinking better of it. He walked off to be by himself. As long as he had rum, he was utterly fine with being stranded for a bit on a tiny little island… but this witch, this she-devil, took that away from him. "Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack," he started, now mocking Elizabeth and accentuating his body movements to make his imitation that more accurate. "Must've been terrible for you?" He looked at her, yelling in her direction, "Well it bloody is now!" His eyes caught the sails of the Dauntless, and he sighed, his shoulders slumping. "There'll be no living with her after this," he murmured.

Hazel stood rigidly at Barbossa's side. She was back at Isle de Muerta, the island she probably could easily is the place she hated the most out of the whole Caribbean. On her was the same exact dress that Elizabeth had word before, yet it was too small for her. Her breasts were smashed against her chest, her lungs contracting a bit more hard than usual. Her hair was done in a simple half-up, half-down style, and a frown was on her face. Will was bound next to her, over the chest of coins. Barbossa was on her other side, waiting for his crew to quiet so the ritual could began. Hazel gazed helplessly out at where she and Jack used to be, Jack unconscious at her feet. _Now would be the opportune moment for a rescue_, she thought. _Come on, Jack. Come on…_

Jack and Elizabeth were both led to the Dauntless. Elizabeth and her father, as well as Commodore Norrington struck up a heated conversation. Jack drifted in and out of it, his anger for the loss of rum dissipating and worry replacing it. Worry for his ship, worry for Hazel. If anyone touched her, whether it was that whelp, or Barbossa, he would castrate them. No one would touch his darling if he could help it, and now his worry caused him to push for the movement of this ship to the Isle of Muerta. To rescue his crew. To rescue his ship. To rescue... Her.

"But we have to rescue Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed, causing Jack to pay attention.

"I think a hostage was taken as well," he put in. "Female. About this high. Blonde hair. Green eyes." He tilted his head. "I believe her name is… Hazel."

Governor Swann shook his head at Jack. "No," he said firmly, then turned to Elizabeth, his arms extended. "You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then you condemn him to death!" Elizabeth exclaimed, turning her back on her father's arms towards Norrington.

"Them," Jack added. "You condemn _them _to death."

"Hazel engaged into piracy, long before I ever knew her. If I would have known her affiliation with you, I would not have allowed her my hospitality. There is no loss when it comes to her," Governor Swann said hardly at Jack. His eyes softened when he saw his daughter's face. "The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy."

Elizabeth's brow's shot up in surprise. "To rescue me!" she exclaimed. "To prevent anything from happening to me!"

Jack decided to take this another way if the urgency to save Hazel was shadowed by the urgency to save Will… which, also seemed to be failing. "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion," Jack said, looking at Commodore Norrington. "The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean , mate. How can you pass that up?" His eyebrows wiggled mischievously.

Norrington rolled his eyes. "By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself," he replied stiffly.

"Commodore," Elizabeth said, almost in a soft, pleading tone. She had mastered it quite well; it would melt any man's cold heart. "I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift." Her eyes enveloped Norrington's, and he could not speak.

"Elizabeth," Governor Swann said, staring at his daughter with curiosity and even hope. "Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

"I am," she said, a small smile on her face.

"A wedding!" Jack exclaimed, a cheery smile on his face, revealing his gold teeth. "I love weddings! Drinks all around!" He glanced around at his audience, seeing that they did not share in this particular excitement that Jack did. He extended his arms. "I know," he murmured. "Clap him in irons, right?"

Norrinton took a step toward Jack, his eyes hard. "Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta," he instructed. "You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase _silent as the grave_. Do I make myself clear?" His hands were curtly behind his back.

Jack winced, but forced a smile. "Inescapably clear."

After an hour of sailing, Jack, Norrington, and numerous amounts of the Royal Navy went over to the island, floating just outside of it, in the long boats. Jack's heart was beating intensely. He was so close to his girl. His ship, he Pearl, was in the corner of his eye, and yet she was hidden inside, like a treasure he needed to find.

"I don't care for the situation," Norrington said lowly to Jack, breaking the pirate captain from his thoughts. "Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush." The commodore looked back at the rocky island.

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing," Jack said, his mind thinking quickly. He had to get in there. "I go in, I convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus outta them with your little cannons, eh?" He placed a hand on Norrington's shoulder, yet didn't take his eyes off of the island. He knew she was in there; he could feel she was in there. "What do you have to lose?"

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of," Norrinton said dryly, peeling off his arm. "All right then. Go on."

Jack slickly climbed out of the boat with no further instruction and made his way toward the island, a plan already formulating in his mind.

**Author's Notes: **Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews! Please continue with them! How did everyone enjoy _At World's End_?


	22. XXI One Word Can Restore Hope

-1**Wonderful Life**

_Chapter Twenty-One: One Word Can Restore Hope_

Hazel stared blankly at the floor. She had already come to terms with her fate, being brought back to Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company. Cocking her head to the side, she stared at the audience of pirates, looking toward the gold, hunger evident in their greedy eyes. She was not worried that after they were human once again, they would come after her. Beckett liked his women innocent, and if Barbossa wanted to use her as leverage, he would be wise not to touch her at all. Damaged property would do him no good, and Barbossa knew that. So, at the present, Hazel was safe. Her lips pursed, she stole a glance at Will, who, like her, had his wrists bound. He was glaring at the audience, and she wondered if he regretted not telling Elizabeth he loved her when he had the chance. She, of course, didn't regret not telling Jack she loved him. Not because the fear of rejection had crept upon her, but it would just complicate things. If they ever saw each other again, it would complicate their friendship, and if they didn't, she didn't want to be known as the girl who loved him. Even if he loved her back, Hazel would rather be remembered as his trustworthy first mate, not as the girl who, like all girls, fell in love with the dashing rogue. She wanted to be the waves that crashed onto the sand, the beat of his heart, not the footsteps in the sand that eventually were washed away by the waves.

"No reason to fret," Pintel said to Will from the audience. "It's just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood."

"No mistakes this time," Twigg said. The man standing next to Will looked hardly at the boy. "He's only half-Turner. We spill it all!"

"Guess there is reason to fret," Pintel said, shrugging his shoulders. He didn't even attempt to hide the smirk on his dirty face.

Hazel rolled her eyes, her wrists starting to hurt from the rope. Was it really necessary to tie her up? Seriously, she did not have a weapon, and had the common sense not to strike up a brawl with pirates who cannot die. Stealing another glance at Will, she was surprised at how little she was worried about him. In all honesty, she just wanted everything to hurry up and finish so she could go back to Cutler and face whatever life she had to face. She was anxious for it, and every breath she took reminded her of Jack, when all she wanted to do was forget. It hurt too much. There was no possible way Jack would escape the island a second time. And with Elizabeth as a companion… Hazel shook her head, ridding herself of those thoughts, and sighing with impatience.

"Beg your pardon."

Hazel's head snapped up at the familiar voice. It was distant, and sounded far away, but she heard it. Her eyes focused on someone pushing their way through the audience of pirates. Was it really him?

"Begun by blood…" Hazel's eyes darted to her right. Barbossa had Will leaning over the chest, his knife against Will's throat. Suddenly, the visual of Will so helpless caused a stream of worry to coarse through her blood. Her heartbeat quickened, her eyes widened. "By blood un –" continued Barbossa, only to be interrupted by Will.

"Jack!" he exclaimed.

Hazel took a step back, seeing Jack walk up to them as confidently as he did. Hope took the place of worry, and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying. How funny how one word can restore hope in someone, hm? Many emotions flooded through her; relief, of course, but also anger; anger for him scaring her. Worry, of course, of his safety now. Hope, that he had some plan to execute. And love. God, she loved him, and she could admit it freely to herself. She caught eyes with him, and he looked her up and down, not to check her out, but to make sure she wasn't hurt. He gave her a small smile of reassurance, to which Hazel replied with a slight nod. He came back. He really came back. A smile, a genuine smile of relief came over her, and she chuckled slightly, her fear coming up in laughter.

"S'not possible."

Barbossa's voice cut the two off. Jack turned to his ex-first mate, and swaggered towards him. "Not probable," he corrected, a cheeky smile on his tan face.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked, his eyes curios and worried.

Jack turned to Will, his pointer fingers extended. "She's safe, just like I promised," he answered, walking up to the chest as he was speaking. "She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman." He concluded with a glance at Hazel, who watched him with curiosity.

"Shut up!" Barbossa barked, his fingers twitching around his knife. He bent Will over the chest, and put it to his throat once again. "You're next!" he said to Jack threateningly.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," Jack said, watching Barbossa closely, his tone teasing.

"No," Barbossa replied, shaking his head. "I really think I do."

"You're funeral," Jack quipped back, throwing his arms behind his back and glancing away.

Barbossa glanced at Jack, and then back at his hand holding the knife, and then finally back at Jack. He let out a breath of annoyance, and then finally turned to Jack. "_Why_ don't I want to be doing it?" he asked, impatience evident in his voice.

Jack crossed his arms over his chest as he strode over to Barbossa. He did not even try to hide his confident demeanor. "Well," he said surely, staring intently at Barbossa, a secret in his dark eyes, "because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore." He paused for dramatic effect, and then added, "Waiting for you. Just hear me out, mate," he said quickly, knowing he now had Barbossa's attention. "You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best. Robert 's your Uncle, Fannie 's your Aunt, there you are with two ships." His arms moved with eccentricity. "The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue?" He paused, and then got to what he was really after. "But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as…Commodore Barbossa." His chocolate eyes burned with passion. "Savvy?"

Hazel peered at Jack with a curios brow raised. She knew that everything that came out of Jack's mouth was pure bullshit, except the part about the soldiers being outside the island. It was odd how she had yet to speak, but she didn't feel she needed to. Jack's mouth could speak for the both of them if it had to.

"I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp," Barbossa asked, looking at Will from the corner of his cold eyes.

Hazel watched as Jack walked over to the chest. "No," Jack said, shaking his head, "no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance…" Jack slyly picked up a few of the gold pieces, and Hazel squinted her eyes, cocking her head to the side. _What, exactly, was Captain Sparrow up to?_ "After you've killed Norrington's men," Jack continued, throwing each coin back into the pile individually, with each word. "Every… last… one." Hazel's eyes widened as she saw him shake his hand quite subtly, and yet it was quite obvious to her what he had done. He had pocketed one of the cursed coins. _What was he up to now?_

"And the lass?" Barbossa asked.

"You don't really need her, do you, Commodore?" Jack asked, swaggering over to Hazel. "And yet all Commodore's need a wife… or at least, a mistress." He pushed Hazel to Barbossa, who caught her with a smirk.

Jack's hurt beat with pain, but in order for Barbossa to believe his little plan, he knew he did what he had to do. His girl, in the arms of another man… and it was he who had put her there. He was overcome with envy and hatred at Barbossa, but riddled with disappointment in himself. He shook those feeling from him, however. He did what he had to do.

"Surprisin'," Barbossa said, hungrily looking up and down Hazel's body. "And I thought you were actually found of 'er."

"No, no," Jack said, shaking his head. He stole a glance at Hazel, which, ultimately, he should not have done. Her eyes were surprised and sad, disappointed, and angry. She was pained, and he had caused this. He gritted his teeth, continuing. "She just happened to conveniently fall into my ship, and was pretty enough to decorate it. Tha's all." He shrugged, hoping it would come off carelessly, but his shoulders were heavy.

"You fucking bastard!" Hazel cried through tears. "I never thought I'd be leverage for your pleasure, you fucking jerk! I can't believe I actually thought I-" A smack across her cheek cut her off. Pain seared through her cheek, and yet the pain in her heart was overbearing the physical. Her heart was literally breaking, her dreams were literally floating away. This was the cold reality of pirates; not one could be trusted.

Jack flinched at the sight of Barbossa slapping Hazel. The sound would always replay in his ears. His eyes looked pleadingly at her, but he saw the wall he managed to tear down back up as she guarded herself around him. "Don't be talkin' like that," Barbossa sneered at Hazel. "Now that Beckett doesn't get you, I can touch you any way I want." His hand pressed against her stomach and worked its way up to cup a pressed breast. Her shame reflected in her eyes, as utter hatred coursed through her body. Not at Barbossa, because she expected this from him. But to Jack. He didn't love her; he probably never even liked her. She was just like Will, leverage. Jack could do nothing but watch as Hazel was fondled in front of him. It took everything in him to not whip out his cutlass and slice off Barbossa's wrist. God, he hated that she was being put through this, and it was all his fault.

"You've been planning this from the beginning," Will cut in. "Ever since you learned my name."

Barbossa's arm dropped as Jack looked at the boy. "Yeah," he said with as much nonchalance as he could. It took everything in him to tear his eyes away from Hazel.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder," Barbossa said, his attention shifting to Jack.

"Fifteen," Jack replied.

"Forty," Barbossa said firmly.

"Twenty-five," Jack responded, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one…Commodore." He smiled, showing off his two, gold-capped teeth.

"We have an accord," Barbossa said, and the two shook hands.

"All hand's to the boats!" Jack exclaimed, wanting to get everyone out so he could possibly talk to Hazel. He caught eyes with Barbossa, who had a brow raised questioningly. Jack grinned dryly, and put his together, as if in prayer. "Apologies. You give the orders."

Barbossa looked at his men with a mysterious twinkle in his eyes. "Gents," he boomed, the cave echoing from his voice. "Take a walk…"

"Not to the boats?" Jack asked with a frown. He shook his head, coming close to Barbossa. "Mate, do ye think I can have one last go at 'er?" he whispered, his head tilting toward Hazel. "She looks so… temptin' in that dress, and whatnot…"

Barbossa's eyes sparkled. "She does, doesn't she," he said. "Make it quick, Jack." He grinned. "I know that's part of yer usual though."

Jack forced a smile, but quickly turned toward Hazel, who was looking blankly out towards the sea. Jack gently grabbed her arm, and started leading her into a corner of the cave, slightly secluded to Barbossa, but open enough to still see him. Hazel struggled at first, her nose scrunched in anger. "Don't touch me," she said through gritted teeth.

"Luv, you've got to trust me," Jack said lowly, turning her so they met eye to eye. "Barbossa thinks we be takin' a roll in the hay, if you get my drift, so I'm going to untie you." He looked at her. "Will you go along? Just hold me, and whatnot?"

"And why should I trust you?" Hazel asked. "You gave me up! You let him touch me, Jack." She physically shuddered at the thought, and looked back up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "I knew I shouldn't have expected you to take care of me." She shrugged as he quickly cut the ropes off around her wrists, letting them fall to the ground. "But I guess it's good, you know? At least we weren't… attached or anything. At least we can move on."

"That's not what I'm sayin'," Jack said, his eyes pleading into Hazel's as she rubbed her wrists.

"No, Jack," Hazel said, shaking her head.

Jack's cool fingers brushed the spot where Barbossa had slapped her. Hazel flinched and looked at Jack with wide eyes, hoping that he was somehow telling the truth. She had nothing to believe in here, except for him… and if even he betrayed her, there was nothing left to believe in. "I'm so sorry he ever touched you," Jack murmured in Hazel's ear, pulling her close to him. "And I swear I'll make it all better. But I need your trust, luv. Please."

Hazel sighed. What more could she lose? "All right Jack," she said softly. "Just… don't let me down."

"I won't, luv," he said into her hair, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "I promise you I won't." He let her go, and stepped out from the shadows, messing his hair and his clothes. Hazel followed suit, actually pulling on one of the sleeves hard enough to rip it, leaving a shoulder bare. She ran her fingers through her hair so it was down and messy, and followed Jack from the shadows. Her face showed contempt for the pirate, and her eyes showed doubt. She opted to stand next to Will as Jack rummaged through the treasure. He pulled out a large goblet, eyeing it with interest, and then throwing it behind him carelessly.

"I must admit, Jack," he said, eyeing Hazel with curiosity, and then looking at Jack. "I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict." He put his hands on his waist, a frown upon his face.

"Me?" Jack asked, pointing to himself. "I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly." He began walking downward, towards Barbossa and away from the treasure, his eyes light with wonder. "It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid." He stopped at a stray pirate, bending over to look at the gold in the water. Without warning, Jack quickly unsheathed his sword, kicked the pirate in the water, and tossed the sword to Hazel. Hazel caught it with ease, and turned to Will, slicing off the rope wrapped around his wrists.

"You're off the edge of the map, mate," Barbossa warned Jack. "Here there be monsters." The two pirates began fighting.

Hazel and Will teamed up to fight the three pirates coming towards the two of you. Silently, Hazel wished she would have slipped a cutlass underneath her skirts, but did not actually foresee these exact events taking place. Will clashed swords with a tall pirate while Hazel dodged quick stabs from a short one. Her stamina was weakening, so she pulled up her skirt, quickly managing a kick to his head, causing him to fall over. She broke from Will, quickly searching for some sort of a weapon. The only thing she managed to snatch was a long, sturdy scrap of wood. She turned, bringing it up to her face as one of the three pirates struck.

"What're ye goin' to be doin' with a piece of wood?" he asked her tauntingly.

"More than what you do with your wood," Hazel retorted back, managing to swing the wood, hitting him square in the head. The pirate slumped down, unconscious. At least for now.

Her eyes darted to Jack and Barbossa, still intensely fighting each other. "You can't beat me, Jack," Barbossa said with a slimy smile. Jack didn't seem to hear him, though, as he thrust his sword into Barbossa's stomach. The latter rolled his ice-blue eyes, and did the same to Jack. Hazel's breath caught in her throat as her body froze. Was he really…? Did that just happen? Tears formed in her eyes, as she watched Jack stagger back, into the moonlight, only to reveal that he, too, was a skeleton. He looked at his arm, turning it over, and then staring at Barbossa.

"That's interesting," he murmured, then took out the gold medallion, twirling it out on his long fingers. "I couldn't resist, mate."

"Hazel!" Will called, causing her to snap out of her thoughts. Suddenly, the pirate she had previously knocked unconscious, came and lunged at her. Hazel squirmed under his body weight, as the pirate just laughed. He pulled out a rusty cutlass, teasing Hazel by tracing it lightly on her throat. Without warning, Will leaped on the pirate, and Hazel scrambled up to retrieve the pirate's fallen cutlass. Grabbing it, she immediately clashed with the pirate who Will had previously been fighting. It was as if the two had switched.

"So what now, Jack Sparrow?" Barbossa asked Jack as they collided swords once again. "Will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?" He looked at Jack imploringly, a smart smirk on his old face.

"Or you could surrender," Jack suggested, dodging a strike from Barbossa, and leaping up, running where the treasure was. Barbossa let out an evil bout of laughter as he chased Jack with his cutlass raised.

Hazel, at this point in time, was becoming incredibly grateful for all the lessons Will had given her on how to properly use a cutlass. Her muscles were beginning to tire, however, and pain from her body gripped her. She did not stop, her back touching Will's, the two fighting back to back. She could hear her breath getting harder, and could hear Will's as well. Would this ever stop?

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain," the pirate fighting Will said harshly.

"Do you like pain?" a voice asked. Hazel turned sharply to see Elizabeth standing there with a heavy staff. Both she and will dropped on the ground as she swung it, and hit the two pirates with it. "Try wearing a corset." She helped up Will while Hazel helped herself up. Elizabeth cocked her head to the side, looking at Jack fighting Barbossa. "Whose side is Jack on?"

Will joined Elizabeth's side, trying to catch his breath. Hazel just smirked. "At the moment?" he asked, with slight sarcasm.

The three pirates Hazel and Will had been fighting had suddenly taken charge and was running towards the three of them. Elizabeth grabbed one end of the staff while Hazel grabbed the other, both silently working together. They struck the pirates horizontally with the staff, all three knocking down. The two females shared a small smile, and Hazel hoped that maybe their rivalry was finally squashed. The three pirates staggered back, dazed, into the moonlight. Hazel and Elizabeth quickly stuck the staff in the pirates' skeletal body, keeping them all together. Will finished it off, pulling a small bomb and placing it in the middle pirate's stomach. "Not fair!" he cried, as the bomb went off. Will, followed by Elizabeth, ran up to the chest, as Jack cut his palm, holding the medallion. He tossed it at Will, just as Barbossa pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Hazel, who just got up from the previous explosion. Her eyes widened, when a gun shot went off. She shut her green eyes, expecting to feel pain, but she did not. Cocking her head to the side, she saw it was Jack who had pulled out his pistol and shot Barbossa, using his one shot.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot," Barbossa said to Jack, whose eyes were cold and harsh.

"He didn't waste it!" Will exclaimed, and cut his palm as well, putting the last two medallions in the chest. Barbossa stared in shock, dropping his sword and an apple, rolling from his hand.

"I feel… cold," he said softly, blood spurting from his stomach. And with that, he slumped over, dead.

Hazel waited a moment, her breathing slow. Feeling sure that Barbossa wouldn't spring back to life, Hazel dashed over to Jack, jumping him for a hug. Jack didn't expect such a blatant display of affection, but he caught the girl, and held on to her tightly. Tears of relief swept down her cheeks as she clung onto Jack for dear life. God, he was okay. He was really okay. And it was over. It was really over. "Shh… luv," he murmured in her hair. "Come now, Ol' Jackie's here."

"But you were almost… and he stabbed… but you weren't… and he…" Hazel babbled, not being able to control her tears nor her words. "Oh, I'm just glad you're all right Jack. I don't know what I would have done without you." She pulled her head away from his broad shoulder and looked him dead in the eye.

Jack gently wiped her tears and gave her a genuine smile. "Knew you'd warm up to me, luv," he murmured, and Hazel laughed with relief.

"Oh God, Jack," she said. "I thought I had lost you."

"You're stuck with me, luv," he said. "Just so you know."

"That's okay," she murmured back. "I wanna be stuck with you."

The two shared a smile, their eyes meeting one another's. Hazel felt as though she was possibly drowning in them, not being able to look away. She glanced down at his lips, and then back up to his eyes, subconsciously licking her lips in the process. His eyes darkened with lust, as he too, glanced at her lips… so full, so inviting. What really sent him over the edge was the way she tilted her head to the side, her lips slightly agape, teasing him, pleading with him to meet them. He lowered his head; she could feel his breath on her cheek, but the pain was gone now. Were they really going to kiss? Was this the start of something more…? Hazel closed her eyes in anticipation…

…when a loud clank of treasure snapped the two out of their bond. Hazel jumped, opening her eyes. The two turned, to see Will standing there alone, almost dejected, and Elizabeth nowhere to be found. It was easy to put together what had happened. Jack swaggered over to Will, leaving Hazel with a grin, and he threw an arm around Will's shoulder. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment… that was it. Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me and Hazel off at my ship." He looked at Hazel, who smiled back at him. Everything was okay. Everything would be okay.

Everything, however, was not all right. Hazel and Jack were currently standing side by side, their wrists bound together, on top of a long, wooden platform. Nooses hung before them, one for him, and one for her. A crowd had gathered to watch them be hung, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow and his sidekick, the Slytherin' Seductress. Hazel sighed, not so afraid of dying. Jack was at her side, and so she felt comforted. Somehow, she was content. Something inside told her everything would be okay.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have…" the official said, opening a parchment of paper.

Jack rolled his eyes and Hazel smirked. "Captain!" he mumbled. "_Captain _Jack Sparrow."

"…for your willful commission of crimes against the crown," the official continued, reading the said parchment. "Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy, smuggling…"

Hazel glanced at Jack, and although hard to believe, the two smiled at one another, each comforted to have the other there.

"…impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…"

The two shared another look of amusement, each remembering how Jack dressed up as a priest to rescue Hazel from her first attempt of marriage Lord Cutler Beckett.

"Ah, yes," Jack said. He looked at the executioner, who glared at him. Hazel stifled a giggle, causing Jack to furrow his brow. "Is there something funny, missy?" he asked her, but smiled nonetheless.

"Of course not," Hazel replied, mirroring his smile.

"…sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness," the official finished. "And for you, Hazel Holland… or Belle McMannis. You are charged with engaging in the act of piracy, along with Jack Sparrow. And for these crimes you both have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your souls."

"Hey Jack," Hazel said, looking over at him. "I guess since we're both going to die, I should tell you something." The drums sounded, anticipating the crowd for the hangings. Jack's silence, yet his eyes intense prompted her to continue. "Well, I've known you longer than I've known anyone really… and, well, I lo-"

With that, the floor below the two fell open, and both were hanging there, their feet balancing on one sword. Will! Will had come to save them! The said whelp was currently fighting the executioner, and both Hazel and Jack were moving against their ropes in order to not get sliced. Will managed to knock the executioner down the steps, and cut the rope, holding Jack and Hazel's neck captive. The two fell to the floor, but quickly picked themselves up and began dashing with Will for a means to escape. As the three of them ran, Will tossed Jack a rope, and once they caught it, they managed to trip the group of soldiers dashing towards them. Hazel rolled her eyes, but smiled. Afterwards, they dropped the rope, and the two men did little summersaults to dodge the shots, while Hazel dashed left and right. The trio finally made it behind a big pillar, catching their breath.

The shooting ceased, and the three dashed out again, making way toward the large tower that Elizabeth had fallen from so long ago. Soldiers circled the three, with muskets and bayonets. They formed a semi-circle, back to back, circling to see if there were any ways to escape, but stopped when they saw none.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you," Norrington said, coming to meet the three. He looked hardly at Will.

"On our return to Port Royal," Governor Swann said from beside Norrington, with Elizabeth to his side as well, "I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with them? I experienced it once with Hazel, but I never thought you'd turn out to be the same. They're pirates!"

"Jack's a good man!" Will exclaimed. "And Hazel is amazingly loyal. I'm only sorry to have lost her friendship over something as ridiculous as it was." Hazel shot Will a comforting smile, which he returned. He then turned back to Norrington. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of two, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner," Norrington said firmly.

"It's right here…" he said, standing in between the officer and the pirates, "between you and Jack and Hazel." His brown eyes clashed with Norrington's blue ones.

Elizabeth quickly stood next to Will, so the four made a square of sorts. "As is mine," Elizabeth said. Hazel quirked a brow. Did that mean all was forgiven between the two of them. Could they possibly be… friends?

"Elizabeth!" the governor cried as Hazel rolled her eyes. _Cut the strings, already!_ "Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down!"

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Norrington asked, and even Hazel feels slightly sorry for the man.

Elizabeth nodded solemnly. "It is."

Jack's eyes caught sight of a somewhat familiar parrot, and nudged Hazel. Hazel glanced at Jack, who tilted his head toward the bird. Once she saw it, Hazel smiled, and gave a subtle nod at Jack. "Well!" he said with a smile. "I'm actually feeling rather good about this." He swaggered up to the governor, too close for the governor's comfort. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually… Ecumenically… Grammatically?" He then walked up to Norrington, his fingers pointing to the sky. Hazel watched with silent amusement, not noticing a man come over to the governor to whisper something in his ear. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." He swaggered over to Elizabeth, a look of mock-pain over his face. "Elizabeth … it would never have worked between us, darling." The governor then moved to the commodore, and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry." Jack went up to Will, and studied him. "Will … nice hat." With that, he grabbed Hazel's hand, and the two made their way toward the edge of the battlement. "Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that –" Jack tripped over himself and fell off the battlement, planning on taking Hazel with him, and yet, someone grabbed her before she, too, could go overboard.

Hazel turned, and her eyes met with familiar blue ones. Lord Richard Sheperd. From Tortuga. "Hazel," he said with a malicious smile. "It seems we meet again. The governor was very kind in letting me reclaim my property." He glanced at her up and down. "Now you are under my responsibility. Let's go." He tipped his hat at the commodore and governor. Hazel could not believe what just had happened. She was torn away from Jack once again.

Once aboard his _Pearl_, Jack turned, expecting Hazel to be right beside him. However, it was not so. Quickly, he dashed to the side of the ship, his crew watching him with sympathy, but no one was in the water. It was quite calm. He looked up at the battlement, hoping for a glimpse of her, but he did not even get that. "Where is she?" he asked his crew frantically.

AnaMaria handed Jack his coat, a pained expression on her face. She nodded at the known ship beside the _Pearl _but a ways off. _Belle_, it read. "Lord Richard Sheperd," she murmured to Jack. "I suspect he heard of Hazel's hanging, and went to go get her. Technically, she is his, Jack, and he can punish her as he pleases."

"No!" Jack exclaimed. "Hazel is _not _his. She is _not _Belle McMannis. She is Hazel Holland." He sighed, holding his head in his hands. So close, so fucking close to just being happy. The crew watched in amazement. They'd never seen their captain so emotional before. Especially over a girl.

"A heading, sir?" Gibbs asked, after a moment. They could not stay there, or else they all would be captured, and that would do Hazel no good.

Jack glared at the _Belle_. He knew it would do no good if he raided the ship now. He would claim her. "Tortuga," he said finally. "I know exactly where Richard is taking her." He turned to his crew. "What're you waitin' for, then?!" he exclaimed. The crew scrambled to their stations as Jack made his way to the helm. "I'll get you, luv. Trust me when I say, I'll rescue you from him."

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the cliffhanger. Next chapter will tie both Hazel's kidnapping and _Dead Man's Chest _together. Please review! What was your favorite quote from _At World's End_? Oh, and a special appearance from my two muses **Jim Carrey **and **Capt'n Sparrow **will be around next chapter, so leave a review and _both _will respond to it. Feel free to ask questions and whatnot. Ta, and have a happy Fourth, those of you in the States (like moa!).


	23. XXII Good Choices and Bad Choices

-1**Wonderful Life**

_Chapter Twenty-Two: Good Choices and Bad Choices_

Before Hazel was transferred to Richard, she was forced out of her raggedy clothing and into a hot bath. She was scrubbed, washed and dried within minutes. Afterwards, she was forced into a dress. She had never worn a tighter corset, even through all the years she spent with Governor Swann and Elizabeth. She could, literally, barely breathe. Her hair was twisted and turned and pulled, so she developed a headache as well as having her chest ache. As she was led by a random maid from the governor's mansion downstairs, bitter thoughts toward the commodore and even the governor entered her mind. How could they just let her go with him? Didn't they knew how he really was? Damn it if he was a Lord or whatnot, she did not want to go with him. Didn't they care?

_"I'd rather be hung than go with Richard," Hazel mumbled to herself. "Don't you technically _have _to hang me?" She looked up at him with imploring eyes._

_"Being with Lord Richard is punishment enough," Commodore Norrington said as he led Hazel roughly by the arm to the governor's mansion. "By law, you are technically his property, and shall be punished as he sees fit."_

_"But I am NOT Belle McMannis!" Hazel exclaimed, looking at Norrington. "I'm Hazel Holland. Hazel Holland!"_

_Norrington shook his head, rolling his eyes. "We've already caught you, Lady McMannis, I should say," he said, smiling maliciously. "There's no reason to continue to deny it." He changed the subject. "Now, you will get out of these clothes and into a proper attire. Richard likes his women well-dressed." He paused, then looked at Hazel, a question written in his eyes. "Why Captain Sparrow, ma'am? Why give up life here when you have literally everything; clothes, a home, food, the governor's favor… everything you could want? Why is Sparrow worth giving that up for?"_

_Hazel shrugged, a coy smile dancing on her face. "He just is, Commodore," she replied._

_"You know love is impossible for him," Norrington reminded her._

_"Of course," Hazel said. "But who says I'm looking for his love?"_

Once Hazel reached the stairs, she looked over at Will and Elizabeth, who gave her looks of sympathy. Walking over to them, she threw her arms around them, and pulled them tightly to her.

"You look beautiful," Will said, trying to lighten things.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "I don't care," Hazel replied. "I would rather be in a long tunic and slacks, not in a stupid dress." Her fingers played with her skirts, her shoulders slouched. "I'd rather be out at sea, right now."

"Oh Hazel," Elizabeth said, her brown eyes staring intently at the young girl before her. God, she looked so much older than when she had first come to Port Royal. Although her eyes still had that sparkle of innocence, Hazel's eyes were also wise. She had seen many things she should not have seen, and done many things she should not have done. How hard it must be, her one companion, no matter how daft and drunk he may be, for so long is torn from her once again. Elizabeth's heart actually went out to her. "I am so sorry for everything I put you through." She bit her lip, chewing it with anxiety. "I guess… I was quite fond of being the only female, you know? And now I had to share that attention so suddenly. And then you struck up a friendship with Will… I just couldn't stand it. I want to put that all behind us, though." Elizabeth stuck out her hand. Hazel tilted her head slightly in curiosity, but Elizabeth's eyes read nothing but sincerity. So, Hazel shook it with a smile.

"I am glad we are allies now," Hazel saidmeaning it too. A cough from the commodore broke her free of all thoughts, and she sighed, but forced a smile. "This is where I leave you, then."

"Be careful," Elizabeth said, her eyes intent. "Every port in the Caribbean has heard something of Lord Richard. Some say a devil touched his shoulder and made him a Lord, because he was not so before. Some say he was left for death, but a generous family got a hold of him, and although he was not born into lordship status, he accumulated it. But everyone knows he was slightly crazy… and runs some sort of suspicious business on a remote island no one can really find. She put her hands on Hazel's shoulders. "Be careful, Hazel. I know you're tough, but don't do anything stupid."

"Alright Lizzie," Hazel replied, smirking. "No need to worry about me. I can talk my way out of things. You, of all people, know that."

Elizabeth smirked. "Of course I do," she said. "You never did get in trouble." A pause, and then, "Except for the whole pirate thing, of course."

Norrington came over to the three as Hazel put her hand out for Will. "Are we still best mates, Will?" she asked, hopeful for acceptance.

Will smiled, nodding. "Of course," he said, pulling you into a tight hug. "You know, Hazel, we will get you out of this. If not us, Jack will."

Hazel shook her head. "No, no," she said, shaking her head. "I will not allow it. Jack barely escaped the gallows, and you managed to gain your freedom, despite acts of piracy. Elizabeth needs you more than I do, Will. And you should stay with her. I'll save myself somehow."

Norrington coughed again, this time much more obvious in his attentions, and grabbed Hazel's wrist. "Come, now," he said, pulling Hazel from Will. "It's time to make your acquaintance to Lord Sheperd. He is waiting on his ship."

"Please, James," Elizabeth murmured, her eyes pleading with the man before her. "Don't do this."

"I have no choice, Elizabeth," he replied in a monotone voice, his eyes avoiding Elizabeth's.

"You always have a choice, James," Elizabeth replied sadly, and watched as her newly acquired friend was being pulled away from her. Norrington looked at her, but for a moment, his eyes more vulnerable than they had ever been, hoping Elizabeth would understand that he had to do this. Elizabeth, however, shook her head sadly, and looped her arm through Will's, pulling her away from the man and young girl before her. "Come, Will. Let's go."

With one last small smile at Hazel, Will turned with Elizabeth, and the two vanished, up the stairs where Hazel had just left. She turned to Norrington, whose eyes followed Elizabeth. She felt slightly sorry for the man, but Elizabeth was right. Everybody has a choice, and Norrington just happened to make the wrong one. "Let's go, then," he told her, pulling her, this time, gently with him, and out the door.

Hazel turned to look at it for one last time. When she came here, she barely even noticed it because she was so depressed, and now, she would somewhat miss the home she had for five years. Despite being bullied by Elizabeth, despite the fact that her heart longed for Jack, for the sea, she was still thankful she had been treated with kindness, and slight acceptance. Even Elizabeth and her had just made up. And now they wouldn't even get the chance to explore the friendship they might have had. And Jack… she sighed wistfully. She almost told Jack she loved him, not once, but twice, and both attempts were cut short. He still didn't know her feelings for him, and seeing as how both were still alive, maybe that was a good thing. Maybe it was better off that they could cut ties so easily, compared to actually having a relationship… if one would have ever formed, of course. She knew Jack would come after her, but a part of her wished he wouldn't. Just like the last time he had rescued her from a marriage with Beckett, he had risked his freedom… and she wouldn't want that to happen again.

Turning to Norrington as the two made their way into a horse-drawn carriage, a question popped into Hazel's mind. "Hey James," she said, causing him to glare at her for not addressing him properly. He opened the door for her, and helped her in, following closely behind. The two sat opposite of one another as the carriage began to pull them toward the docks. "Why are you giving me to Richard when I was set to marry Beckett, like, six months ago?"

"Beckett doesn't know you're Belle McMannis," he explained. "He thinks you are Hazel Holland."

"Which I am," Hazel cut in, "which means that technically I belong to Beckett."

"No, no, no," Norrinton said, shaking his head. "Belle McMannis is the daughter of the governor of New Providence, set to marry Lord Richard Sheperd. They have the marriage license, and the contract between Governor McMannis, stating that come Belle's eighteenth birthday, she would legally belong to Richard." He stopped, glancing out the small window. The day was calm, a slight breeze blowing in the air. "Despite the fact that Beckett _wants _you, you are bound to Richard. If Beckett wants you that badly, he can buy you from Richard."

"How does anyone know I'm Belle, though?" Hazel asked.

"You look exactly like her," Norrington replied, looking at her. "Have you not heard that before?"

Hazel sighed, leaning back on the cushy seats and staring out the window, a hopeless frown upon her face. _Yes, I have heard that. Millions of times. I guess that if you resemble someone, you actually are them. God, I hate this reasoning. _Norrington watched her with a peculiar look on his face, thinking intently. _"You always have a choice, James," Elizabeth replied sadly. _Her voice repeated this one line over and over, her look of such sadness etched in his heart forever. What could he do? He was bound by the law? He sighed, and then caught Hazel's eyes. "Whether you are who you say you are, or, you are indeed, Belle McMannis," Norrington said, leaning forward as the sounds of the docks grew nearer and clearer, "Richard's cruelty is known throughout the Caribbean." He reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a small dagger, handing it to Hazel. "No one should have to go through his type of cruelty."

"Cruelty?" she asked, cocking her head to the side"You've said that before." She paused, trying to read James's eyes. "What kind of cruelty."

"Just as I've said," Norrington replied. "Cruelty. He treats everyone as though they are nothing to him, unless, of course, he needs them for his own personal uses. He goes to brothels at times, and there have been incidents where the woman is so badly beaten that, until their face clears of its bleeding and swelling, one can barely recognize her."

"So why have no charges been pressed?" Hazel asked, trying to hide her utter anger.

"It's business, isn't it?" Norrinton asked, shrugging. "They can't lose a regular customer, they are so desperate." He sighed, pausing, almost a bit uncomfortable for what he was about to say next. "Now… Hazel, I know we never got incredibly close, and have even had some spats between us, I know that in your heart, you're truly a good person, except for the whole acts of piracy of course." He grinned at his attempt to make a joke, and then continued, more seriously. "You don't deserve to go through what's in store for you." He nodded at the dagger. "Please, keep that hidden well. You are going to be needing it."

Hazel smiled at Norrington, who found himself smiling back. She slipped it underneath her skirts so it was sturdy and hidden. "You're a good man, James," she said softly. "You're just bound to the law, like I am bound to Richard." She sighed, but sincerity read into her eyes. "Elizabeth will realize this. I promise you." The carriage stopped, and fear replaced sincerity, but she held a passive face.

"I am sorry there is nothing more I can do for you," James told her, and she shrugged.

"You've done more for me than I would ever have suspected," Hazel said, as he opened the carriage door and helped her out. "Do not forget that you are a good man, James."

He smiled a curt smile, and led her to the _Belle_, Lord Sheperd's ship, named after her. Hazel gulped. Was he that obsessed with her grandmother… well, her? He actually named a ship after her? From anyone else, the gesture may seem sweet, but from what Hazel has heard of Sheperd, she almost preferred Beckett's company over his.

"Ah, my love," Sheperd said, striding confidently towards both Norrington and Hazel. "It seems we meet again. Just like I knew we would." He turned to James, who was waiting for some type of order from Sheperd. "Thank you, Commodore," he said, bowing his head slightly. "I have been looking for this one for quite some time. Come now, Belle." He reached out his hand, and, hesitantly, she took it, knowing she had no other choice. Hazel glanced back at Norrington as she was led toward the _Belle_, but all he could do was watch her leave.

An eerie night enveloped the sailors on a long boat, slowly sailing into even more darkness. Luminous candles placed in odd places led the crew of the _Black Pearl_ to their current destination. Eyes from various animals watched in silence as they made their way towards their destination. The water was smooth and clear, the sailors were quiet with wonder. None of them knew where, exactly, they were going, except one; their leader and captain, Jack Sparrow. He sat at the end of the boat, keeping a weather eye on what lay before him and his crew. After gathering supplies at Tortuga, he told his first mate (for the time being, as Hazel was not yet with them), Gibbs, a heading and they sailed to it. Now they were here, where Jack's heading led them. But none of them knew where they where this was, exactly, and none were sure they wanted to be going wherever they were going. No one dared mention this to Jack, however, because he was in a bad mood, even though he left the gallows with his life. None of the sailors would ever say this aloud, but they noticed that Jack was quite fond of Hazel, more so than any other woman in his life. Would he really go out of his way to rescue this girl… again? After just obtaining his freedom? Doubtful. Although Scarlett and Giselle were quite open to the fact of giving him pleasure at a discounted price, they were not worth saving in Jack's book. He never thought that void in his life could ever be filled. Not that it was a void, or anything as dramatic, just a temporary absence that he figured would be filled in future. He never thought he would fall as hard and as fast as he did for her. She was unexpected, and all that consumed him. She was the voice inside his head and the beat of his heart. He had to have her back.

A light ahead made the crew pause, and a smirk appeared on Jack's face. They were here. The shack could be made out, even in the darkness, and they docked their long boat as quickly and as quietly as they could. Following Jack, the crew made their way up the wooden stairs and into the shack. Knick knacks, shells on strings, shrunken heads and many other odd things hung from the ceiling inside the shack, but Jack weaved his way through them until he met a figure sitting at a wooden table. He was not interested in that; he was interested in the living occupant that owned the shack, the figure before him. And there she was, sitting down expectantly at the table. Her smooth, brown skin, and dark hair were hidden by a cloak and hood, but her dark eyes stood out. She smiled when she saw Jack, revealing dark teeth.

"Well, well, well," the woman said in an Jamaican accent. "A sparrow flew into my window it seems." She glanced at the crew, and then back at the man before her, a serious expression on his face. "And what makes you lose your mirth, Jack Sparrow? You have your _Pearl _back, don't you?" She raised a brow, seeming as though she knew the answer but wanted Jack to tell her himself.

Jack did not hesitate to do so. "My first mate has fallen behind," he said, staring intently at the woman.

"Keep to the Code," she said, with a slight amount of spite in her voice. "The first Brethren Court made the Code for a reason, didn't they?" She looked at Jack peculiarly. "Unless," she continued, "the mate who has fallen is something more than just a sailor?" She raised her brows, waiting for an answer. "Are you in love, Jack Sparrow?" she asked him coyly.

"Who said anything about love?" Jack asked, somewhat defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. "She has something that I want back."

The woman smirked. "Like your heart?" She looked down at the table, and then back at Jack, deciding to pass the subject along. "You know the man who has her," she continued, saying that with certainty. "You encountered him the same time you encountered Jones."

"Aye," Jack said, and then a dark look crossed over his face. "He's also infamous for his cruelty."

"You know so much about him," the woman said, staring at Sparrow and leaning back in her chair. "What makes you come to me?"

"I do not know where he's taking her," he replied.

The woman leaned forward once again, her eyes dancing onto a small trinket, hanging from Jack's waist. "Tell me, Jack," she said, looking back up at him, "what is it you want the most?"

"I know you're not Belle," Richard said, speaking once his ship was out at sea. His eyes stared heavily into Hazel's. The two were on deck, sitting on a small wooden bench, the breeze blowing them wherever Richard was taking them. "Belle didn't have a mole under her lips, and her nose wasn't as small as yours."

"Then why do you have me?" Hazel asked through gritted teeth. She hated this ship, the crew, but more than anything, she hated the man before her.

"I met Belle when I was twenty-three years old," Richard said, staring intently at Hazel. "She was the daughter of the governor of New Providence. Greedy ol' bugger, he was. Despite the fact that he was incredibly wealthy, he was always looking for more money or treasure to add to his wealth. He sold his daughter to the highest bidder, which, as fate would have it, turned out to be me." He pointed at himself with a grin. "I gave her a necklace, the one you wore around your neck before you destroyed it. She took it, apparently bartering it off to Captain Clover in exchange for safe passage to Tortuga, where I'm sure you happened to pick it up." He smiled smugly at Hazel, who just rolled her eyes at his arrogance. "The necklace was to track her, to make sure she ran away… because she didn't quite like the idea of marriage."

"Maybe she just didn't like the idea of marrying _you_," Hazel retorted, resting her head on her palm lazily and looking out at sea. God, she just wanted to jump of the ship and swim to the nearest island. Anything was better than here, even being eaten by sharks. She'd rather have their company than Lord Richard Sheperd's.

"Yes, well," Richard said dryly. "As I said, the necklace was used to track her. I followed her all the way to Tortuga, but after that, she disappeared. A gypsy woman told me she went to see the mystic Tia Dalma, and was never heard from again." He paused, looking around the empty sea. "When I spoke to Tia Dalma myself, she told me Belle was no more. When I went back to the gypsy woman, she told me Belle was gone from this world, and into another, but reminded me that if something went out, another had to replace it. I waited, and waited, and waited… and then when my necklace started moving from Clover's ship, that's when I knew that Belle was replaced." He sneered at the young girl. "You are mine, Hazel Holland, to do with what I want."

"I do not love you," Hazel said. "I could never love you."

Richard looked at her. "Jack Sparrow does not love, pet," he told her. "Do not waste your love on someone like him."

"It would not be a waste," Hazel retorted. "It was not a waste."

"Forget about Sparrow!" Richard suddenly exclaimed, slamming his hands on the bench. Hazel jumped a bit, furrowing her brow. "He is gone. He will not save you. He cannot save you! He has no idea where I am taking you, and even if he did, even he is not daft enough to follow."

"Do you underestimate me so?" Hazel asked mysteriously, cocking a brow. "Do you think I am in need of having someone else save me?"

"You are nothing but a pirate's whore," Richard replied with indifference. "There is no way out of it this time.. You're stuck with me, and don't expect anyone to come save you."

"I'll save myself,." Hazel said firmly, meeting Richard's eyes. "Just you watch." With that, Hazel got up and swaggered over to the end of the ship, watching the waves splash against the wooden ship. Her mind was racing, but a confident smirk played upon her face. "Just you watch."

**Author's Notes: **I'm thinking of creating a fansite for my work, and would really like some help if I proceed. If anyone has free time during the summer and might want to make a banner for this story, I would be incredibly grateful. Please, send them in. Would you guys go to the site, and submit work, etc.? Would anyone might even possibly make a layout if I do proceed? But, for now, banners, if anyone chooses to make them, please send them to And all reviews from last chapter and this chapter will be answered next chapter by **Captain Sparrow **and **Jim Carrey**. So get them in.


	24. XXIII One's Own Hero

-1**Wonderful Life**

_Chapter Twenty-Three: One's Own Hero_

_Thirteen years before the present date, a young man no more than twenty-five was walking calmly along the banks on a secluded island. His previous ship that he happened to barter passage off had left him here, and seeing that he wasn't going to leave anytime soon, decided to survey the surrounding area. Trees presented a welcoming place for shade and rest, while the sand was warm and relaxing. A smooth breeze blew his dreadlocks from his broad shoulders, and the various beads that dwelled in his hair clinked peacefully. It literally seemed to be a paradise. Rocks made up a bit of the shore, openings into secluded caves also a welcome shelter from storms coming through. How beautiful. The man looked from the shore at the island, his hands on his jutted hips. He cocked his head to the side. He was lucky, despite being deserted. Fresh fruit grew on trees, and many streams ran through the heart of the island. If he were ever to make a home and raise a family, here is where it would be._

_Walking lazily toward the rocks, a noise coming from the ocean caused him to jump. Was his rescue already to take place? He wasn't quite ready to leave, having been deserted just an hour before, but apparently he had no choice in the matter. Snapping branches made him pause, however, and his head turned over his shoulder. He saw a man, a bit younger than he was, dashing through the forest, coming toward the beach. The young man kneeled behind the rocks, watching with a peculiar look on his face. The man from the forest ran out to the beach, wading into the water a bit, when a large ship emerged from the water. The young man's eyes bulged and mouth dropped. In all of his years of having seen unbelievable events occur, young Jack Sparrow had never seen a ship emerge from the ocean._

_"It can't be…" he murmured to himself, but, alas, he was wrong. It was the legendary _Flying Dutchman_, right before his very own eyes._

_Jack Sparrow watched as the younger man stood proudly, no fear evident in his light blue eyes. He waited patiently as the ship settled down, when finally a man appeared at the bow. Or what appeared to be a man. He face seemed slimy, and instead of a beard, long tentacle-like strands hung from his chin. He had claws that resembled a crab's for hands, and although he looked like a monster, his tri-corn hat revealed that this beast was captain. Davy Jones in the flesh._

_"Ah," he said in his lightly toned voice. "Young Richard Sheperd. The boy who watched his father die from the shore. You called this meetin' between you and I." His mouth tightened on his pipe. "What ye be wantin'?" He peered suspiciously at the boy._

_Richard puffed his chest out, hoping to mask his fear of the beast before him. Davy Jones was a legend, and not a good one at that, but coming from lower-class and wanting nothing more to be more than a sailor's son, Richard had swallowed his doubts and fears, by enlisting some help at finding Davy Jones. "I've come to ask a favor," he said, his voice stronger than he felt. "I want to be a Lord." He paused, watching Jones intently._

_"And what ye be offering in return, boy?" Jones asked, cocking his head to the side a bit._

_Richard gulped, knowing Jones would only accept one thing… and yet being a Lord would be worth it. "My soul," he responded. It was like making a deal with the devil._

_Jones quirked a brow. "Is that so?" he asked, thinking about it. After a moment, he nodded. "All right, thirteen years of being a Lord for one hundred years of servitude on my ship." A moment of silence, and then, "It's done." He turned to go, when a voice cut him off._

_"Wait!"_

_Davy Jones turned, looking intently out at the land. Richard had disappeared and in Richard's previous place was a man, a bit older, a bit odder, and a bit dafter it appeared. "Who are you?" he asked, peering out at the boy suspiciously. He told Richard that only he would be able to earn a meeting, no one else._

_"Captain Jack Sparrow," the boy replied, "only, I'm a captain without a ship."_

_"Really, now?" Jones replied with a nasty smirk._

_"Aye," Jack replied, nodding. "Now, keenly observing the previous transaction, I be hopin' that we could exchange sorts, as it were." He grinned, revealing two gold-capped teeth. "I will give you my soul if you give me the fastest, most legendary ship in the whole world, and make me captain of it."_

_Jones was not generous in the least, and yet he would never deny any volunteers onboard his ship. He grinned maliciously. "All right," he replied in the same tone as he did with Richard. "Thirteen years, captain of your ship." A pause, and then, "It is done." As the _Flying Dutchman _dove into the sea, a large ship replaced it. Black sails whipped into the breeze, and letters etched into the side read _Black Pearl_. It was beautiful, and it was all Jack's._

Thirteen years later, and Jack was at his helm, his eyes penetrating the horizon. His hands twitched, one hand on the wheel while the other held his compass. True, the compass did not point North, but it did something even better… Jack's compass pointed to whatever he wanted more than anything, and right now, he wanted Hazel. He wanted Hazel back in his arms, and once he had her back, he would tell her everything that he felt for her. He wanted to tell her he loved her, that somehow, without even trying, she had crawled underneath his tan skin. She was an itch he couldn't scratch, a dream he couldn't wake up from. All of these feelings were quite new to the said pirate captain, and when he first began feeling them, he pushed himself into utter denial. When he began feeling these feelings, he just thought that they were just of physical desire, which, a part of was. Her body was remarkable, with more curves than a winding road. Round, ample breasts, a flat stomach, an ass that was small and tight, legs that went on for days. God, he wanted to see her undressed. There have been many times when he pictures her completely naked, and yet he desired to see it for himself. Her clothes teased him, both the tight dresses she wore, and even the tunics and breeches. He always wondered if she was a virgin or not. A small part of him wanted her not to be, because it would be easier and a lot less awkward… and yet… he wanted her not t be, so _he _could be the one to take it from her, if she gave her consent of course. He wanted to be the only one whoever saw her naked, the only one who touched her, the only one who wanted to make love to her, the only one who wanted to make her climax. God, just thinking about it made him hard.

Coughing, he shifted his weight. How many nights did he picture the two of them entwining their bodies together in passionate heat? Whenever he was making love to another woman, how many times did her face flash before his eyes? Countless, of course. The scenarios were different, but they always confessed their utter desire for each other, and made love. And, amazingly, she was all he needed for the rest of his life. He imagined her so tight, so wet, so hot… all for him. The lust in her eyes was for him. The anticipation was for him. The climax was for him. God, he loved that woman, and he wanted her to know it, he wanted to show it to her, over and over and over again. No other woman had him wrapped around her finger before, and he never wanted to unwind. His desire was ever-increasing. If she wasn't back with him in the next twenty-four hours, he'd shoot everything and everyone in his path preventing him. He needed to have her. Now.

The _Belle _docked at a secluded island, the sun just now hitting the sea. Dozens upon dozens of coffins were being thrown into the sea carelessly by many different men. Hazel quirked a brow as she was being led off the docks and onto a dusty trail. _What are in those coffins? _she wondered to herself. _Actual bodies?_

"Remains of pirates," Richard said, nodding towards the coffins. His eyes had watched Hazel from the moment she stepped off his ship. "Those convicted of piracy are hung, you know," he mumbled with glee. "Their… remains are brought to me, and I get rid of them for a reasonable price. Nobody wants them, so I toss them out to sea. No need for a burial." He smirked at Hazel's whose face had paled. "Who knows? Maybe your friend, Jack Sparrow, will show up, hmm?"

Hazel cast him a dark look, only causing him to erupt into a mirthless laugh. His arm gripped her arm as he led her up the trail and into her home. As Hazel was being pulled up to the house, she stared at it with slight fear. The only thing that comforted her was the feeling of the cool blade pressed against her thigh. Her arm hurt as he pressed hard on her skin, leading her up to the stairs that led to the entrance of the house. God, what was he expecting of her? What was he going to do with her? _Just breathe_, she told herself, biting her lower lip to keep from crying out from the pain of Richard's fingers digging into her.

Once inside, Richard finally let go of her and stared at her hardly. A maid appeared at Hazel's side, a blank look upon her face. She was as afraid of Richard as Hazel was. The only difference was that Hazel had only just recently met Richard, while this girl, who might be a bit older than her, was destined to live in this house forever, as his maid. Who knows what he had done to her. "Now, my lovely Belle," he said, his cold voice piercing the silence. "This is Beatrice, your serving maid." Beatrice curtsied politely, but did not meet Hazel's eyes. "She will lead you upstairs to bathe and change, although the dress you have his quite flattering." His eyes blatantly drifted towards Hazel's chest, causing Hazel to cover it with her arms crossed over herself. He smiled cheekily at her uncomfortable nature. "We have a couple of guests that will be joining us for dinner, and I need you to look… tempting."

"And if I refuse?" Hazel asked lowly, her eyes narrowing at Richard.

"Beatrice, you refused once," Richard said, nodding towards the maid beside Hazel. "Show Hazel, here, what happened."

Beatrice turned, pulling her long dark hair so Hazel could get a clear view of her back. A long horizontal scar ran across her back, starting from her left shoulder all the way to her right shoulder. A blade had made this scar, Hazel noticed. It was deep, but not deep enough to take her life. Hazel's mouth fell agape, her eyes widening in surprise, and even fear.

"Now," Richard said, raising his brow expectantly at Hazel. "As I said, Beatrice will lead you upstairs so you can bathe and change."

Hazel stared hardly at the man before her, and let Beatrice lead her up the long stairway. She said nothing, but walked with her head held high, following Beatrice. She didn't pay attention to where she was going. Her mind had wandered to someone she did not want to think about. It wasn't that she was mad at Jack or anything, but Hazel didn't want to be reminded that something could have happened between them. The good times did nothing to comfort her, but just depressed her. Hazel tried to look at the bright side as she heard water being poured into a large tub, but her thoughts would not let her. There was so much she still wanted to do. Not with Richard, but with Jack. She wanted to tell him she loved him, and if his feelings were mutual, she wanted him to respond with those three little words as well. She had never been in love nor been loved before, and wanted that experience with the man of her choosing. She wanted that intimacy, both physical and mental. She wanted to make love with him, although in all honesty, she was quite afraid of doing so.

Hazel's clothes were gently being taken from her, her thoughts immediately ran towards her blade. "I'm quite shy," Hazel said with a smile. "do you mind if I change the room and meet you in here?" Beatrice nodded as Hazel thought more on the previous subject. She was a virgin, a naïve one at that, and didn't know what to expect. When she tried to picture Jack naked, she couldn't because she didn't exactly know what to picture. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen a penis before, ninth grade health took care of that, but she couldn't put everything together on Jack. The idea of making love to him intimidated her because she knew of his reputation as a ladies' man, to put the term lightly, and he's probably seen plenty of beautiful women, more beautiful than her, and she was afraid of not being pretty enough, experienced enough… _good _enough for him. And yet… she wanted him to be her first. But not in a "Let's fuck" sort of way. No, no, she wanted it to be classy, romantic, passionate. _Would it hurt? _she wondered. _Would I bleed? _God, she would be so embarrassed. Despite the fact that it was a natural occurrence, she was still worried for it. She had heard that some girls don't bleed, and sometimes it doesn't even hurt. But knowing her luck, it wouldn't be so. Once she was done undressing, she placed Norrington's dagger safely in a small dresser door, and walked over to Beatrice and into the full tub.

As Beatrice washed Hazel, Hazel dozed lightly, not knowing what to expect from Richard, or who exactly was coming to dinner. Once her bathing was complete, Hazel allowed Beatrice to help her climb out of the bathtub, and dry her off. Leading her to the room Hazel had undressed in, Beatrice reached into the closet and pulled out an extremely low cut emerald green dress. As Hazel was being fitted into the dress, she sucked her stomach as, once again, the corset was to tight and the dress was too low. She hated how naked she was in front of Richard, cleavage spilling out, her nipples barely covered. Her hair was pulled and twisted so that some hair rested down her shoulders, while some rested in a bun on top her head. Beatrice put make up on Hazel's usually clean face, and the young girl frowned. Besides eyeliner, Hazel hated make up, although when she looked at herself in the mirror, the refection startled her. She looked older… and even sexy. And yet, it was all for the wrong person.

Beatrice had not spoken a word to Hazel, and when she led Hazel back downstairs, it remained that way. Richard was already sitting at the long dining table, sipping at a glass of red wine. His eyes danced with pleasure as he watched Hazel walk confidently in. Previously, she had tucked her dagger back under her skirts and against her thigh, as it had been before she changed. "Well," Richard said, putting his glass down, his eyes trailing up and down Hazel's body with eager eyes. "I cannot wait for desert."

Hazel shuddered at the thought of losing her virtue to the man before, and took the offered seat, across from him. Wine was poured for her, and she took a cautious sip. Richard was on his way of getting drunk, but Hazel would not do so, especially if she saw a way to escape. Clearing her throat, her eyes began to dart around the house, looking for any sort of way to escape, so she could plan everything out now than take things as they came, a la Jack Sparrow. Taking another sip of her wine, Hazel steadied her eyes on Richard. "So who are these guests?" she asked, sitting back in her chair.

"Tell me, my dear," he said, "have you ever heard of a man by the name of Davy Jones?" When Hazel shook her head in the negative, Richard reached into his coat, and pulled out a piece of folded, worn parchment. He tossed it at Hazel, and Hazel picked it up, opening it. It was a picture. Of a key.

"It's a key," Hazel said dryly. Was he serious?

"Good, observations, my dear," Richard said, taking another sip of his wine. "And what do keys do, hmm?"

"They open things that are locked," Hazel replied.

"Correct," Richard responded. "Now, you've told me you have no idea who Davy Jones is." He shifted his weight but kept his eyes on Hazel. "Davy Jones is a beast who claims lost souls who are near dying. He offers them a choice; to serve a life on his ship, or to die. He also grants a desire in exchange for a soul." His eyes danced with cheekiness. "How do you think your beloved Jack Sparrow became captain of the _Pearl_? How do you think I became a Lord? I came from a family in poverty, and now look at where I'm at. I run a successful business, I am married to the most beautiful woman in the Caribbean. Never again will I let myself succumb to poverty."

Hazel furrowed her brow in confusion. "I don't understand," she said, shaking her head. "What is the key for?"

"Legend has it that Davy Jones cut out his heart and placed it in a chest, hiding it from the world, as well as himself," Richard continued. "He didn't like the emotion a heart gave him, so, to this day, nobody knows where his heart is, except, of course, Davy Jones. This picture of a key is the only known proof that there is a chest, and yet I have not the slightest clue as to where it is."

"Why do you want the key?" Hazel asked, looking back down at it. It seemed to be such a simple design. Couldn't he just go to a blacksmith and order a copy of it? Could they do that here?

"Jones gave me, and Sparrow a time limit on his favor," Richard replied. "Thirteen years. Thirteen years is up, yet I cannot fathom giving up my Lordship." He looked at Hazel. "So, I'm hoping to try and give myself more time to find the key and then the chest so I can control Davy Jones, and forever remain a Lord until my dying day."

"And how do you manage that?" Hazel asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "What more can you give Jones besides your soul?"

Richard smiled as red wine passed his lips and slipped down his throat. He licked his lips, tasting the bittersweet liquid and gazed at Hazel darkly. "Why, yours of course."

Jack docked his ship at the island, in a private place, so nobody would notice him. He took out a spy glass, observing what was going on on this particular island. He watched as burly men lifted coffins, carelessly tossing them out to sea. What, exactly, was going on in Richard's head? What was he doing with these coffins? The spy glass followed the trail of coffins out to sea, when an idea suddenly sprung into his mind. Putting his cutlass and pistol securely on his holster, Jack turned to Gibbs. "I am to go ashore," he said, then added, "Alone. And if I should fall behind, keep to the Code."

"Sir?" Gibbs asked as jack was making his way off the ship. "Well, the crew and I have been with ye for a bit now, and it seems were a tad low in the plunderin' and stealin' department. If ye _happen _to see any treasure, the crew would really appreciate it."

Jack nodded. "Of course, Gibbs," he said, smiling cheekily. With that, he made his way off the ship, about to rescue his treasure.

Hazel did not hesitate. She sprung up, just as a butler came in and announced the two guests that would be joining her and Richard. They weren't even human. One was a hammer head shark-like man, with a human body and the shape of a hammer as a head, barnacles dripping from every pore of his body. His skin was encompassed in scales. His partner was more human than he was, and yet barnacles were also clinging onto his as well. When they saw the young woman saw, with Richard closely on her tail, they immediately started following her. Davy Jones had told them Richard would offer them another soul, and their instructions were to take them both.

"Split up," the hammer-head ordered, and his partner and Richard listened. The minion was behind Hazel as she opened a door a threw herself into a room. Ironic, wasn't it, how the house seemed so empty now that something dangerous was happening. She stopped in her tracks, realizing the room had no other doorways. One opened window was her only exit strategy. Turning to the minion, she knew she had to somehow kill this minion if she had any hope to survive this ordeal.

"So pretty," the minion said, gazing at Hazel. "I can't wait to take you aboard our ship."

His words, however suggestive they might have been, gave Hazel an idea. They didn't call her the Slytherin' Seductress for nothing. Coyly smiling at him, Hazel lifted the ends of her skirt all the way up her thigh. "I haven't had the touch of a lover in so long," she said lowly, sounding much more confident than she really was. The minion made his way over with a goofy grin, and began caressing the long leg that been presented before him. As unnoticeably as possible, Hazel took her left hand and reached under the skirts of her dress, pulling the blade out from her concealed thigh. The minion was busy enjoying Hazel's smooth right leg, and did not realize that he was about to be killed. Quickly, she plunged the dagger into his back, and he fell back, crying out in pain. Hazel wasted no time in grabbing his cutlass and ducking underneath the opened window, running into the night. The dress was suffocating, and she had no idea how nothing had popped out. All she knew was that she had to keep going, to the docks.

Without warning, Richard jumped onto Hazel, causing her to stumble and fall. A blade is pierced in her side, cutting it somewhat slightly. Hazel bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. Rolling onto her side, Hazel kicked Richard as hard as she could in a man's most sensitive place, causing him to groan out load and giving time for Hazel to spring up and get in a stance. All the hours both Jack and Will made her practice with swords were starting to pay off. Richard managed to pull himself together, laughing in mockery at Hazel's determined face. Stopping, he struck at Hazel who blocked his strike, the sound of metal clashing vibrating throughout her ears. Parrying, Hazel swung at Richard's left side, which he quickly blocked.

The two were fighting ferociously, both sweating and both determined that the other not win. Hazel was quick and skilled, but Richard was much stronger, and with every block Hazel gave, she felt her arms weakening. "Oh, my dear," Richard said, a low chuckle erupting from the bowels of his throat. "You may be skilled with a sword, but you'll never be more than a pirate's whore."

"You had this planned, didn't you?" Hazel said, standing defensively despite the fact that Richard's guard was down, as though teasing her. The pain in her side from Richard's quick blade irritated her, and she could feel the blood staining the beautiful material. "You didn't want me, you just wanted to save your ass. It just happened to work out that I was Belle's granddaughter."

"No one wants you, Hazel," Richard said, his brow buried with sweat. "Not even Sparrow. Why would you think that he could love you. Every woman with two eyes loves him. Don't you realize that? Why would he settle down with you, when he could have a different woman every night?" He paused, his eyes glancing out at sea, and then back at Hazel. "You're just like your grandmother. A careless believer, you filthy whore."

Something inside Hazel snapped, and without clearly thinking, she charged at Richard, their swords clashing once again. Hazel was much more aggressive than per normal, as she seethed at Richard. "If my grandmother was a whore," she said, her breathing ragged, and yet, she still managed to maintain her strength, her stance, "and you went through all that trouble with Davy Jones to marry a whore, what does that make you?" Another strike. Hazel's hair was becoming lose and tangled, her face red, her body swimming in precipitation. "Tell me," she grunted, striking again. "If you find your whore's granddaughter, who just happens to be a pirate's whore, kicking your sorry ass, what does that make you?" Hazel saw an opening, and thrust her cutlass deep into Richard's chest. He staggered back, his face full of surprise and shock, as blood poured from the opening the cutlass left him. Hazel watched him with cold eyes as he fell over, his life gone from his. "It makes you dead, that's what." She dropped the cutlass, and fell to her knees, her breathing rough. Tears poured from her eyes, and she only hoped the other minion was nowhere to be found. After a moment of calming herself down, she crawled over to Richard and opened his coat, grabbing the picture of the key from inside. Maybe she could use this as leverage against Jones if she had to. She slipped it securely in her skirts for safe keeping. Looking at him, she wondered if there was anything else she should take. His pistol. She grabbed his pistol, and tucked it next to the picture.

Standing up, the pain from her side dramatically let its presence be known and Hazel gripped it, refusing to cry out. When she pulled her hand back, she felt thick blood, and realized she needed to get this taken care of as soon as possible. A figure flickered from the corner of her eyes, and she quickly grabbed the discarded cutlass, turning to strike. But it was Jack. It truly was Jack.

She could not fight off the smiled that eclipsed her face. "A little late, don't you think?" she asked in between breaths, a smile on her face.

"I knew you'd be able to handle yourself," Jack said, throwing his arms around Hazel. "God, I missed you so much, luv," he murmured into her hair. He backed up, looking at her. "You're beautiful, too beautiful, if you ask me." He frowned at the revealing dress. "I don't want you wearing this anymore. It's far too dangerous."

Hazel laughed, but the pain in her side stopped her short. She inhaled sharply, causing Jack's brow to raise. "Did he touch you, luv?" Jack asked, worry evident in his voice. "Richard is known for-"

"Cruelty, yes, I know," Hazel said, cutting Jack off. "He only sliced into my side." She indicated the cut and Jack's eyes widened.

"We have to get that cleaned before an infection takes place," Jack said, observing it. "It's not too deep, though. You won't bleed to death."

"Our first priority should be to get off this blasted island," Hazel muttered.

Jack chuckled, a warm look directed at Hazel. He pulled her into another tight hug. "God, I missed you," he murmured again, and then pulled away, looking where he knew the coffins were. "Come on, luv," he said, grabbing her wrist. "We have to go." Hazel rolled her eyes as she let Jack pull her to wherever he thought they should be going. Wasn't that what she had been saying? Jack led her to a pile of coffins, not far from the men that would toss them off the cliff and into the ocean. Apparently, they had not noticed the chaos that had just previously happened. Jack turned, his eyes staring intently into Hazel's. "Do you trust me, luv?" he asked, and Hazel nodded. "I know you're in pain, but you need to get into a coffin and lay perfectly still, waiting from them to toss you out to sea." Silently, he managed to open two coffins, and pulled out two dead pirates. Jack and Hazel stared at them in melancholy for only a moment, and Jack ushered Hazel into the coffin. "Follow my lead when we're in the sea. Keep a sharp ear out, aye?"

Hazel nodded as Jack placed the lid on her coffin, gulping. She wasn't very fond of small places, but knew they had no other choice. In all honesty, Jack's idea was brilliant. She grabbed her pistol from her skirts, gripping it and her cutlass for comfort. She waited for maybe a good twenty minutes before she felt her coffin being lifted up and carried towards the cliffs. She laid as still as possible, not daring to even breathe. The pain from her side was throbbing, but even that did not make her cry out. In the next moment, she felt herself being tossed over the cliffs, and nearly groaned when she hit the water. A shot made her jump, nearly hitting her head, and she followed suit, shooting up so that the coffin opened. Throwing off the lid, Hazel saw Jack, rowing his boat with a skeletal arm. Hazel did not have such a luxury, so she hollered at Jack, who tossed her the other arm. Together, the two managed to row their way towards the _Pearl_, safe, at least, for now.

**Author's Notes: **Thank you so much for the reviews, and, like I promise, Jim Carrey and _Captain Sparrow_! **Weecha**, yes, yes, Em does have the worse cliffhangers doesn't she. _I'm really _not _afraid of death, you know, luv. _**Adren, **I don't know if Jack could handle being that long away from his wuv! _Haha, and it's Captain Sparrow by the way… yes, yes, Em can definitely be a tease… I would know. _**Dawnie-7**, goodness, I hope your heart's not literally ripped out. Then Em has a lawsuit on her hands. _Oh, the line you chose was amazing. The look on her face. Too bad… she did want me bad. _**Jessica-Hemora**, ah! Cussing! _Jim really does have virgin ears, you know, luv. Hahahahaha! Damn it! Damn it! _Stop! Stop! **general01lee**, thanks for the review! _Here's more, luv! Jackie here is always in a giving mood! _**RAMENLOVER**, I love ramen too, you know… _Of course we did it for you, luv! _**DarkAngelPearl**, no, it seems they can't be happy together for one moment, can you Jack. _Hey! We're working on it! _**SparrowsVixen**, that was an OKAY chapter. Not GREAT. _Ah, yes, it's heard to make things on a computer. I can't even turn the bloody thing on. _I have to help! **HarrysGal28**, to answer your question, it's simple: because Jack can't hold on to anything important. Duh. _Errr… not entirely. I would die for her! _Um-hm.


	25. XXIV White Roses Turned Red

-1**Wonderful Life**

_Chapter Twenty-Four: White Roses Turned Red_

Hazel followed Jack onboard, her side now in incredible pain. Her breathing ragged, she could barely lift herself up on deck of the _Pearl_ if Jack didn't pull her up. Gibbs watched the two interact, a bushy eyebrow raised. Well, one piece of the plan was accomplished, and yet their pockets (or Jack's for that matter) seemed coin-less. The crew was standing around Gibbs, the same look of expectancy and then confusion on each of their dirty faces.

"Not _quite _according to plan," Gibbs said, eyeing the two.

"I need to clean a wound," Jack said, ignoring Gibbs's dry comment. "Hazel and I shall be in my quarters. Bring rum and a towel."

Hazel furrowed her brow as she gripped Jack's forearm to steady her balance. Dizziness was now taking place, but she still heard Jack's request of Gibbs. "Rum?" she said slowly, making sure she articulated her words precisely. "Why are you going to drink rum when you're cleaning my wound?"

Jack watched her, sighing as he gently led her to his cabin. "It's not for me, luv," he responded softly, opening the door for her and leading her to the bed in the center of the room. "It's for you're wound." He gently placed her down on the cushiness of the bed, wrapping an arm around her smaller-than-usual waist. He looked at her dress; the material was absolutely gorgeous, bringing out her eyes more than he had ever seen before. The dress flattered her figure… and yet, he knew it had to come off. "Luv, you're going to have to trust me on my next request. I need you to take off your dress and change into some of my clothes so I can get to the wound a bit more easy." His eyes seemed sincere enough, Hazel thought, so she motioned her finger in a turn-around manner. Jack was about to refuse, but thought better at it and turned around as Hazel began to undress. Once the dress was off, and Hazel was extremely exposed, she realized there were no clothes presented to her. She was stuck.

Placing two hands on Jack's broad shoulders, and standing on her tip toes, she leaned her face next to Jack's ear, and whispered, "Where are the articles of clothing, Mister Sparrow?"

Jack's hairs stood on the end of his skin as her whisper made its way into his ear. She was actually naked, touching his shoulders and whispering into his ears. If he just cocked his head slightly, he would be able to see her in absolutely nothing but her starkies. What an opportunity that had somehow presented itself, and Jack was always the king of taking advantages of presented opportunities. What if…? Should he…? "In the drawers," he said, clearing his voice a bit, keeping his eyes on the wall in front of him. Well, the first presented opportunity that he did not take advantage of. That was very interesting now, wasn't it.

Hazel sauntered over to the dresser's adjacent to Jack's bed, and pulled out a white tunic and black breeches, putting them on gently, being wary of her injury. She tied the shirt up, so Jack could reach the cut easier, and then smiled at Jack, whose back was still towards her. "You can turn around now," Hazel said, sitting back down on the bed.

Jack turned around, avoiding Hazel's gaze. Something was clearly wrong with him. Why didn't he turn around, even to catch a glimpse of side cleavage? Maybe a certain feeling that he was trying to deny, to hide was suddenly coming up in different yet very small actions that normally wouldn't have occurred if it was anyone else. Yes, that's right. He loved her. He loved her very much. And the reason he didn't look at her while she was changing was because he wanted her to be the one who showed him herself. God, he was such a pussy when it came to her. Did she realize just how tightly he was wrapped around her finger? Jack, then, kneeled down, looking intently at Hazel's wound, his fingers brushing lightly over his exposed skin, causing Hazel to inhale sharply. Immediately, Jack's fingers left Hazel's side. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

Jack had misinterpreted Hazel's sharp breathing. "Yeah," she managed to say. She had inhaled so sharply due to the fact that his fingers, just his few fingers, gave her chills up and down her spine.

It was then that Gibbs made his way with a bottle of cheap rum, a cloth, and bandages as well. "Here ye go, Capt'n," he said, backing out as fast as he came in. He looked at Hazel. "I hope ye get better, lass." With that, he disappeared out the door.

"Alright, luv," Jack said as he poured a small amount of rum in the thick cloth. "Now, this is going to hurt," he said, "so I advise you grip the pillows or something, and although it seems like a good idea scream, don't, or else the crew be thinkin' somethin' here is up, if ye catch my drift."

"Just do it, Jack!" Hazel exclaimed in anticipation. Jack frowned at Hazel's outburst, but nonetheless placed the damp towel of rum on her wound. Once the cloth hit her skin, Hazel squealed in surprise, not quite expecting that amount of pain that came from the towel. She gripped Jack's shoulder tightly, almost causing him to cry out, but Jack managed to keep his mouth shut as he cleaned the wound. After a moment, Jack lifted Hazel's shirt a bit more, so he could easily tie the bandage around her waist. His eyes danced with lust as he noticed her small bellybutton, her soft, and yet flat stomach breathe in and out… God, he wanted to touch her. Not just accidentally, but intently, with intimacy. He wanted her to cry out, moan, say his name… Jack pushed these thoughts in the back of his head; he had a task to finish. Gently, he wrapped the bandage around Hazel's wound, as she watched him with curious eyes. Big, bad Jack Sparrow was soft and sweet deep down, now wasn't he. He tied it, tight enough to maintain itself, yet loose enough so the cut wouldn't ache.

When he was finished, Jack looked up at Hazel with intense brown eyes, that goosebumps sprung out across her body from nowhere. Neither moved, they just looked at one another, a shared look expressed between their eyes. Hazel could feel her face turn red from the extremity of the stare, and she turned to her dress, her hair covering her face. "Richard told me about Davy Jones," she said, grabbing the wrinkled picture of the key. She handed it to Jack. "He showed me this. I thought you might want it."

Jack took the picture from Hazel, staring at it intently. A knock on the door tore his eyes from the picture and to the door. "Come in," Jack said gruffly, and there appeared half of his crew, with Gibbs in the front. Hazel quirked a brow, her look of wonder mirroring Jack's. "Well, then?" Jack asked, after a moment of silence.

"Well," Gibbs said, his eyes behind his back in some may say was nervousness. "How was everythin' on the island?"

"Complications arose, ensued, were overcome," Jack said, still wondering what half of his crew was doing in his cabin.

"You got what you went in for, then?" Gibbs asked, eyeing Hazel.

"O'course," Jack said, looking at Hazel as well.

"Captain, I think the crew, meaning me as well, were expecting something a bit more... _shiny_," Gibbs said, his meaning clear now to both Jack and Hazel. "What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear shaped, reclaimed by the sea, and the treasure with it…" He stopped, and then concluded, "It's seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating."

"Shiny?" Jack asked, standing up, the picture noticeable in his hand. "Is that how you're all feeling, then?" he asked, glancing at each member of his crew. "Perhaps dear old Jack is not serving your best interests as captain?"

"Awk!" the bird said, perched on Cotton's shoulder. "Walk the plank!"

"What did the bird say?!" Jack asked, taking out his pistol and pointing it at the bird. Hazel stood, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder, restraining him for going through with shooting the bird. He was on edge… and Hazel knew why. Jones was after Jack now.

"Do not blame the bird," a crew member named Leech said. "Show us what is on that piece of cloth there."

Before Jack could say anything, "Jack" the money, who seemed to have stowed on Jack's ship due to the fact that he was rather comfortable at this certain habitat, grabbed the parchment from Jack. Jack, points his pistol at the money, and shot it, but his pistol happened to misfire. So, Jack grabbed another member of the crew's pistol, and quickly shot the monkey. The monkey dropped the parchment, but is otherwise unfazed, and quickly scampered back on deck.

"Know that don't do no good," Gibbs remarked dryly.

Jack shrugged, not caring in the least bit. "It does me," he replied.

The shortest member of the crew reached down and picked up the piece of parchment. He opened it and his eyes widened. "It's a key!"

"No!" Jack said, taking the key from Marty and holding it so he could look at it more closely for himself. "Much more better." He paused for dramatic effect. "It is a _drawing_ of a key." He glanced at Hazel, swinging his arm over her shoulders. "Thanks to this lovely woman right here, we have a drawing of a key."

The crew were still dumbfounded. Hazel cleared her throat, repeating Richard's words to her previously. "What do keys do, gents?" she asked them, and Jack grinned, looking down at her.

"Keys... unlock... _things_?" Leech said, trying to guess but still confused. Was this some sort of riddle the two were playing?

"And whatever this key unlocks, _inside_ there's something valuable," Gibbs guessed confidently. "So, we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!"

"No!" Jack said with a smile on his face. "If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks." He handed the piece of parchment to Hazel for safekeeping while he stepped forward to his crew, his smile revealing slight mischievousness. "So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?" His brow raised to emphasize his question.

"So," Gibbs said, trying to make things as clear as they could possibly with Jack Sparrow. "We're going after this key!"

Jack tilted his head to the side, a look of confusion on his face. "You're not making any sense at all, mate," he said, then turned to the rest of his crew. "Any more questions?" He looked at the expectantly.

"Yeah…" Marty said. "Do we have a heading?"

Jack smiled, taking out his special compass and flipping it open. He watched as the needle turned to the left, and then to the right, and then stopped landing on the heading… which happened to be a female. Jack furrowed his brow, shaking the compass and opening it once again, but it happened to rest on the girl beside him. "Hah!" he exclaimed in frustration, then walked out of his cabin and out onto deck, looking around. His crew followed closely behind while Hazel brought up the rear. "A heading. Set sail in a... mmm... a general... in that way - direction." He pointed in the direction, and Hazel pursed her lips. He didn't know where to go. What was wrong with his compass? Wasn't it special or something? "Come on, snap to and make sail, you know how this works," he ordered. "Come on, Oy, quick, quick, hey!" He clapped his hands as his crew bustled about.

"Jack," Hazel murmured in a specific tone that caused Jack to turn to her. "You don't know where we're going, do you?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said as he made his way back into his cabin, with Hazel following him. "I know everything about everything about everything."

Hazel rolled her eyes as she followed him back into the room. "What's in that head of yours, Jack?" she asked him, furrowing her brow. Something wasn't exactly right, and Hazel wanted to figure out why she was feeling this way.

Jack sat at his desk, a map laid out in the middle of it. Rolling her eyes, Hazel plopped herself on the bed. Jack had not said a word, and Hazel shrugged it off, wishing he would tell her what he was up to, but knowing that she couldn't force him to do so. Sighing, she stretched out, the pain in her head quite subsided due to Jack's delicate handiwork. Watching him from the corner of her eye, Hazel smiled a small smile as she realized how cute Jack looked as he stared intently at the map, plotting and doing whatever else captain's did with maps. She was practically asleep, wrapped up in the regal blankets, her head on the fluffy pillow, when she heard Jack murmur to himself.

The pirate captain's eyes were tiring, not wanting to look at this lamp. But it could not be helped. Now that he had the picture, he could achieve his goal of being an immortal pirate forever. Sail the seven seas, and yes, he had to usher a few souls into the afterlife and whatnot, but _forever_ would he remain a pirate. A very soft snore caused Jack's eyes to turn toward the girl, wrapped up in his sheets. She was asleep. In his bed. She was so beautiful, the moon cascading a light over her soft features, except, of course, for her jaw line. Her jaw line was sharp and stubborn, just like her. God, he loved her. So, why hadn't he told her yet?

Jack rubbed his eyes, and tried to take a swig from his precious rum. "Why is the rum always gone?" he said, turning over an empty bottle and watching as nothing, not one drop of rum coming out to join him on the desk. How many had? He got up, and nearly fell back at how much he had drunk beforehand. "Oh," he murmured, "that's why." Placing his tri-corn hat on the globe sitting on his desk, Jack cast another glance at Hazel, who was now waking up.

"Jack?" Hazel asked groggily. "What time is it?"

"Too late, luv," Jack replied, softly, watching with a small smile at her messy hair and squinted eyes. "Or too early, depending on how ye look at it. Go back to bed, yeah?"

"Where are you going?" she asked, tilting her head to the side and sitting up, cross legged.

"Just going to get rum," he said. "Go back to sleep."

Hazel didn't respond to Jack's suggestions, but pulled herself out of bed and went to stand next to Jack. Jack was about to tell her to go back to bed yet again, but stopped short knowing that it would do no good. He grabbed her hand, and the two walked down the stairs together. Hazel rested a tired head on Jack's shoulder, trying to suppress a yawn, as Jack looked around looking for a bottle of rum. "What's your plan, Jack?" Hazel asked, slipping her arm through Jack's.

Jack looked down at Hazel, a frown evident on his face. Should he tell her? Should he not? He hadn't quite worked out the sharp edges of his most brilliant plan ever, which meant he hadn't figured Hazel into this particular equation. Her eyes had already captured his heart, pulling on its strings, and he knew he couldn't lie with the specific charm he could have done with anyone else. He could never refuse those eyes. "I'm planning to steal the heart of Davy Jones," he said softly to her. "That way, I can stab it and kill Jones. No debt."

Hazel furrowed her brow, trying to process what Jack was saying especially after just waking up. "Wait," she said. "Doesn't that ship need a captain?" she asked. "So if you stabbed the heart, you'd automatically be its captain." Hazel shook her head, now fully awake. "No," she said firmly. "I disagree. You're not allowed to stab the heart."

"Excuse me, luv?" Jack asked, annoyance flashing in his eyes. He knew Hazel wouldn't like the idea, but ordering him around like that was not happening. "Who's the captain here? I am not committed to you, and, to be quite frank, I didn't have to tell you my plan in the first place." He brow arched down, as Hazel retracted her arm through Jack's and let it hang limply at her side.

"You're selfish, _Captain_ Sparrow," she said, more betrayed than angry. "I can't believe you're actually going to go through with this."

Jack was about to respond, when his hand found a rum bottle. Taking it, he quirked a brow as barnacles covered it. "Ye two are _still _fighting?" a voice said, causing Hazel to jump. Jack opened the bottle, and poured out naught but sand.

"Bootstrap?" Jack asked, blinking his eyes, his spat with Hazel now forgotten. "Bill Turner?" Hazel recognized him too, and her heart dropped. For the most part, Bootstrap looked as he did so many years ago, and yet a few barnacles managed to attach themselves to Bootstrap's body. Hazel's mouth opened a bit with sympathy.

"Jack Sparrow," Bootstrap said, staring at both Jack and Hazel. "You look good. Hazel, you do too. You've grown up nicely. I'm glad to see you're still keeping Jack in line." Hazel managed to smile at Bootstrap, but it was mirthless. Why, exactly, was he here, and why did he look like that?

"Is this a dream?" he asked, his eyes squinting in confusion. Bootstrap shook his head, and Jack sighed. "I thought not. If it were, there'd be rum and women would learn to trust their counterparts." He sent Hazel a dry look, which she just seethed back at him. Bootstrap grinned at the interaction between the two, and handed Jack a bottle of rum. Jack's eyes lighted up, although it took a good effort to pry the bottle from the barnacled hands. Once he did so, Jack sniffed the mouth of the bottle, and smiled. It was really rum! He wiped the mouth of the bottle.

"You got the Pearl back, I see," Bootstrap said, looking around a bit.

"I had some help retrieving the Pearl, by the way," Jack said, and then paused, his eyes dancing with mischief. "Your son." He finally took a drink of the rum, the hot liquid tantalizing every taste bud as it traveled down his throat.

"William?" Bootstrap asked, being slightly taken aback. He glanced at Hazel, who smiled encouragingly at him, nodding. Bootstrap turned back to Jack, a small smile playing on his face. "He ended up a pirate after all."

"Give a liberaldefinition of the word _pirate_," Jack remarked dryly. "He's got an unhealthy streak of honesty to him." He pursed his lip in a frown, taking another swig of his rum.

"That's something, then," Bootstrap replied. "Though no credit to me."

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?" Jack asked, now wishing to know the point of Bootstrap's visit.

"Davy Jones," Bootstrap said. "He sent me as an emissary." He cast a look over at Hazel, and then back at Jack. Hazel frowned, slipping her arm through Jack's again, their previous quarrel forgotten for the moment.

Jack nodded, expecting this. "Ah," he said. "So it's you, then. He shanghaied you into service, eh?"

"I chose it," Bootstrap said, then sighed. "I sorry for the mutiny again, Jack." Jack waved it off with his free arm. "Everything went wrong after that. I didn't end up cursed or whatnot, and yet I was not dead. All I could do was think. And mostly I thought, even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate… I would take it." He paused, his eyes far away. "Trade it for anything."

"That is the kind of thinking bound to catch his attention," Jack observed.

"It did," Bootstrap said, nodding in the affirmative. "Davy Jones came. Made the offer. I could spend one hundred years before the mast, with the hope that after, I would go on to a peaceful rest." A hermit crab scuttled by Bootstrap, who quickly grabbed the small animal, and ate it. Hazel scrunched her nose in disgust. Where was the chef who could take the worst possible food and turn it into something delicious? Where was Bootstrap? Jack handed the bottle of rum back to Bootstrap, his face reflecting disgust.

"It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment," Jack said, his brow raised. The tone suggested to Hazel he wasn't just talking about Bootstrap.

"You made a deal with him too, Jack," Bootstrap said. "He raised the _Pearl _from the depths for you, and thirteen years, you've been her captain."

"Technically," Jack began, raising his forefingers. Hazel still kept her arm through Jack's though, worried about his safety, and his fate.

"You won't be able to talk your way out of this one," Bootstrap murmured seriously to Jack. "The terms that apply to me apply to you as well. One soul, bound to crew a lifetime upon his ship."

Hazel squeezed Jack's arm tightly, as though she would not let him leave her. Jack didn't appear to notice Hazel's worry. "_The Flying Dutchman _already has a captain," Jack said smoothly, "so there's no need for me."

Bootstrap sighed and nodded as though he expected this. "Then it's the Locker for you," he murmured back. "Jones' leviathan will find you and drag the _Pearl _back down to the depths, you along with it."

"Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?" Jack asked, curiously.

"I told you, Jack," Bootstrap said. "Your time is up." He reached out and took Jack's hand in his, then dropped it to the ground. "It's not a matter of how long until it finds you," he said, "it's a matter of how long until you're _found_." Jack and Hazel stared intently at his hand, a black spot marking Jack. When they both looked up, Bootstrap was nowhere to be seen.

Jack and Hazel turned to each other, and then, without saying anything, dashed upstairs and on deck, waking any and all sailors. "On deck all hands!" he exclaimed, as the sailors rushed to obey him. "Make fast the bunt gasket! On deck! Scurry!" Once on deck, Hazel rushed into Jack's room and quickly grabbed a stray piece of cloth. As Jack continued to order his crew, Hazel took his hand and wrapped it up, covering the Black Spot. "All on deck! Run! And keep running! Run as if the devil himself and itself is upon us!"

Jack made his way to the mast, with Hazel close behind. Gibbs sought his way through the crew, and looked at Jack expectantly. "Do we have a heading, Captain?"

Jack looked at Gibbs. "Land!" he exclaimed.

"What port?" Gibbs asked.

"I didn't say port!" Jack exclaimed. "I said land. Any land!" It was then that "Jack" the monkey landed on Jack's shoulder, screeching. Hazel jumped nearly three feet in the air, as the monkey practically kicked Jack's tri-corn off his head, which landed in the sea. Jack's precious hat, simply floating in the water.

"Jack's hat!" Gibbs exclaimed. "Bring the ship about!"

"No!" Jack shouted back, causing Hazel to widen her eyes. "Leave it."

"For the love of mother and child, Jack," Gibbs said, his eyes brimming with slight fear, "what's coming after us?"

Jack looked out at the water, fear evident in his eyes. Jack shook his head to Gibbs, and shoed him away, in a manner of getting him back to work. Gibbs paused, but obeyed Jack, and made his way to help the crew. It was at this time that Hazel wrapped her arm around Jack's waist, squeezing him with comfort. Jack looked down at this simple gesture, and nearly smiled. He was so glad she was with him, and returned the favor by wrapping his arm around her shoulders, the two silently staring out at sea. After a moment, Hazel looked up at Jack, and gently pushed him so they went back to his cabin, albeit slowly. Jack took a seat on the bed, and softly took off his boots for him. They made intimate eye contact as each one landed over to the side of the floor with a thud. An odd sensation popped up in Hazel's stomach, as though something lovely was about to take place, and she crawled up to sit on the bed, close to him, their eyes never breaking contact.

"Luv," Jack said, his voice low and husky and his eyes even darker than usual. "I have to tell you something." He paused, the words running through his mind in multiple different ways. He had to pick them out, so what he could say would be perfect. "I need you," he finally said.

"You have me," Hazel murmured.

Jack raised his hand to slowly caress Hazel's cheek, opposite sensation of both his rough, calloused hand against her soft, smooth skin. Her head tilted again, and this time, instead of waiting to be kissed by the rugged captain before her, she rose her head slowly and captured Jack's lips with hers. They were incredibly soft, which was not what, exactly what she expected. Jack's eyes remained opened, completely surprised by the kiss, but after a moment of feeling her full lips on his, he slowly closed his eyes and began to kiss her back. One arm crept up and held the back of her neck, while another arm wrapped possessively around her waist. He was hungry, and wanted her. Not for an appetizer, nor for desert. He wanted her for dinner. Gently, Jack sucked on her bottom lip, nibbling ever so slightly on it. Hazel's arms snaked up his tight torso to his shoulders and wrapping them around his neck, pulling him closer to her, if ever that was possible. Opening her mouth even more slightly, she gave him permission to enter her mouth. Jack did not hesitate, as his tongue seemed to be in a dance with hers. He had to taste every inch of her, for she was his, and he wanted to explore her. Once the kiss came to a stop, Hazel gazed at Jack, and a soft sigh of content came from her. She wanted him, needed him to be inside of her. She wanted to feel all the sensations she only before imagined, and she wanted him to be the first to give her those sensations. Coyly, she crawled over to the head of the bed, never taking her eyes on him. He turned on the bed, facing her, his coal-rimmed eyes penetrating her, wanting her, _needing _her. She was teasing him. He crawled over to you, his whole body covering the young girl's, and yet not touching her.

"An interestin' position we find ourselves to be in, hmm, luv?" Jack whispered, his husky voice giving Hazel goosebumps.

"And what should we do about it?" she asked softly, innocently, and yet her eyes gave away the desire that she wanted. And she wanted to be the one to give it to her. "I want you," she said, her naivety creeping up in the light blush that caressed her face.

"I love you."

There he said it. It was out there, for her to use it how she wanted.

"I love you." A pause. "I've been trying to tell you since the last time we were on the Isla de Muerta."

The two stared at each other, genuine smiles both on their faces, and yet lust still danced in their eyes.

"I want you too."

"Then take me."

That was all Jack needed to here. His mouth crashed onto hers, the need that he had been trying to make subtle now completely erect and at attention. He was on top of her, his hardness pressing into her thigh, which caused her to jump and break the kiss. She looked down, and her blush slightly increased. Jack smiled a small smile. How long ago had he deflowered his last virgin? He couldn't remember and didn't care if he never did. All that mattered was that she was willingly giving herself up to him. Not just because of the fact that he was Jack Sparrow. It was so much more than that. How amazing. This girl could literally give herself to anybody, and yet she decided it was he who had the honor to do so. He stared deeply into her eyes. So much trust, and maybe even fear. No, not fear. Nervousness. She wanted to do it right. She wanted to matter, more than any other girl he had ever slept with.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know."

"I don't just mean with making love."

"Oh?"

"I want you for the rest of my life."

"You have me, I said. Now, please, take me."

A smirk, turned into a grin. "With pleasure."

Jack kissed her softly now, slowly. Sensually. His free hand crept down, fondling the hem of his shirt that she was wearing, his fingertips brushing lightly on her bare skin. She smiled through the kiss with pleasure at the sense of his skin touching hers with intention. The kiss broke, but their eyes did not, and his hands found their way to her shirt, unbuttoning each button. Once he was finished, he slowly pulled the shirt apart and carelessly disposed of it over the side of the bed. He reached to her pants, inching them off of her until they, too, joined their counterpart on the floor. Hazel was incredibly self-conscious under Jack's scrutinization. Her boobs were big and everything, but her left one was slightly bigger than the right one, and her torso was soft, but not as flat as it could be. Her hips bones were in a somewhat attractive way, protruded from her hips, and the dark curls on her womanhood were soft. Her legs were long, and her thighs were maybe a bit too thick.

These thoughts were only Hazel's and did not reflect Jack's whatsoever. He saw before him a beautiful, innocent goddess. He could tell it was her first time by the awe and nervousness in her eyes. Her neck was long and slender, her breasts were round and ample, her stomach soft and lean, her legs long. She was drop-dead gorgeous, and she was all his. He began unbuttoning his dirty tunic, his eyes never leaving hers. As he dropped the shirt, Hazel's eyes drew wondrously toward his chest. His shoulders were big and broad, his torso tight and fit. Different tattoos traced around his skin, and scars decorated the body, which had a story individually. Her maternal instinct kicking in, Hazel began caressing each scar, sword scars, bullet wounds, everything. Jack's throat echoed with a moan. She was teasing him, and she had no idea, which added to the teasing that much more.

"Help me with my pants, please."

"You said please."

"I am, quite the gentleman, contrary to my looks." Pants dropped on the floor.

Hazel's eyes dropped to the very low part to his torso, and then to his pelvis. A happy trail danced down into his nether regions, and his erect want was interesting to look at for Hazel. Even a bit frightening, knowing that that was going to enter her. Would it fit? Would she bleed? Will it hurt? She was worried, and Jack saw this.

"I'm not goin' in until I have your permission."

"You have it."

"No." A pause. "I want you to want it. No need to be so nervous. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not worried about that." Hesitation. "I just want to be perfect for you."

"Luv, no matter what happens, this will be the most memorable experience I have ever had with a member of the opposite sex."

"Really?"

"I promise. You have my word."

Hazel eased up a bit, and then looked at Jack, nodding slightly. Jack gave her a loving smile, and slowly pushed himself into her. Bracing for the worst, Hazel wrapped her arms tightly around Jack, and closed her eyes tightly as she felt his large member enter her. It hurt, she realized, opening her eyes, but it didn't hurt that bad. She let out a content sigh as every inch of herself felt Jack in her. This was where he was supposed to be. Jack let out a sigh as well, and ended into a rough moan. He was slow, and gentle with her. Hazel didn't feel anything in particular at this moment. It was odd, it was weird, but it felt right. Jack was grinning like a madman, Hazel's insides exactly how he imagined them to be, only better. They were wet, tight, and his. Now she was molded in his form. He knew she couldn't, at this moment, feel all the wonderful sensations he was feeling, but she would. His rhythm was steady and his breath grew ragged.

A moan.

Jack's gaze drew sharply to Hazel's face. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy, her mouth contorted into a small 'o'. Her back arched so it was a better experience of pleasure, not only for herself but for him as well. Jack watched her as her brows pushed together in… Was that frustration? Her eyes suddenly opened, the green orbs fiery.

"Harder."

A smirk. "Warmin' up to me, luv?"

Brows raised. "You have no idea."

Hazel moans were now as loud and descriptive as Jack's, her fingernails digging into his back as each pumped weakened her insides. She was on the verge on popping, and Jack was too.

"I want to come with you, luv."

"Please, yes."

After a certain thrust, Hazel was pushed on the brink of reaching her climax. It was as if everything from that point on was slow motion, and that much more sensitive to touch. Jack kept going, feeling her inside pulsing. Biting his lip, he had to control himself from releasing his pleasure.

Another moan.

"Yes, Jack."

Release from both. Panting. Collapsing.

"I love you, luv."

"I love you too, Jack."

Sleep. Together.

**Author's Notes**: Sexytime! Haha, just kidding. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! Please, keep them coming. However, I need you guys to vote on something. As you know, I posted a short-lived story about Hazel's younger sister Celia falling into Middle Earth. I removed it because it was not that great. However, I _do _wish to write about her, and I want you to vote on whether I should keep the Middle Earth prospect (and place it seven years into the future so that Ce's twenty-one) OR should she go to Hogwarts during the fourth year? Please tell me in your reviews, and whichever gets the most votes, is what I'll write on. If you don't have a preference, just put whichever is easier to type. I'll post the winner in the next couple chapters of _Wonderful Life_. Thank you!


	26. XXV Island Insecurities

-1**Wonderful Life**

_Chapter Twenty-Five: Island Insecurities_

Through-out the night, Hazel and Jack woke up and made love, then fell back asleep, and then repeated the cycle. They simply could not get enough of each other. The way their bodies connected, the way their eyes burned with passion into their partners. It was as if all of their problems had disappeared simply by the presence of the other. Finally, just as the sun was making its presence, Hazel had fallen into a content slumber, a satisfied smile upon her soft face. Jack watched her with warm eyes, standing over the bed. He studied this creature, this being that resembled perfection in his mind. Honestly, he never ever thought in his wildest dreams he would ever fall in love, save for his ship and his sea. And yet, as his bond with Hazel deepened, he realized that the two were made for each other, as his ship and his sea were. God, he was so lucky. The first time they made love, it was amazingly humbling. His numerous belt notches did not matter anymore, and it was he who was self-conscious to make sure that her first time, _their _first time perfect. As they continued, the two started obtaining knowledge about the other's body, and each time was better than the last. Although it took his burden away, and yet he knew that he was not safe. They had to find land, any land, before he could rest easy.

He walked out of his cabin in nothing but his trousers, and quietly swaggered over to Gibbs, watching the sunrise with a keen eye. He always preferred sunrises to sunsets because he felt that sunrises held promise, and called forward new adventures. Ironically, his new lover and he had yet to share a sunrise or a sunset. He would take care of that.

"Land, capt'n," Gibbs said, holding his cap in his hand and scratching his head with the same hand.

Jack quirked a brow at Gibbs' odd look, and asked, "And what ails you about said land?" He glanced at the small island, relief evident in his eyes. At least, for now, he and his crew was safe.

"I get an irksome feeling, I do," Gibbs mumbled. "I've heard about this particular island… its inhabitants… aren't very friendly if ye catch my drift…"

Jack peered at the silent island that his ship was about to dock at, tilting his head ever so slightly as if trying to see through the tall forests of the island. Maybe Gibbs was right, and yet, he'd rather take his chances with the people on the island, if there were such cannibalistic inhabitants, than with Davy Jones at sea. In fact, once his ship hit the bar of sand, he made all of his crew get off the ship and hoist it onto the sand, putting about a foot between the ship and the sea. Hazel stood at Jack's side, in nothing but his rather large and comfortable tunic, sleep heavy in her eyes, yet taken away once the ship so roughly hit land. Hazel, herself, helped the crew pull the ship onto land although it didn't necessarily matter one way or the other. Jack grinned with relief, and after he and Hazel got dressed in a more proper manner, he and his crew set out to explore the island. Gibbs opted to stay back and keep a weather eye out on the ship, but Jack rolled his coal-rimmed eyes and explained how deserted this island was, and how no one could find it anyways.

Fresh water ran through most of the island, and tall trees cast a heavy shade underneath the hot shade. Hazel rose a brow, seeing fields of assorted vegetables. If the island was completely deserted, who was growing the vegetables? Hazel shook her head, dashing up a bit to keep up with the crew and Jack.

"Keep up, luv," Jack said, keeping his eyes ahead of him and yet throwing a casual arm around Hazel's shoulder. "Don't go runnin' off."

"I think I'm starting to believe Gibbs," Hazel mumbled, casting her gaze around suspiciously.

Jack apparently didn't even hear Hazel, as his eyes were drawn toward the small huts. He smiled appreciatively at the shelter, his gold teeth sparkling in delight under the rays of the sun. The spear struck an unnamed crew member Hazel had never seen before right in the heart, causing him to fall aback, and then after a moment, die. Hazel's mouth dropped open, and Jack's arm gripped Hazel's shoulder more protectively. The crew as well as their captain dashed as quickly as they could to the shelter, and yet many of the crew fell with the spears, dying. Hazel's heart was crushing her chest; she could barely breathe. She knew they were trapped, and all they could do was wait. The moment seemed like hours when the tribe of natives in loin clothes, smooth, dark skin, and interesting fight paint smeared across their bodies and faces. Jack quickly pushed Hazel behind him, and forced a smile.

The man who seemed to be the chief spoke in an odd dialect that Hazel could not recognize. Jack seemed to know a bit, and he responded. Turning to his crew, he translated, "Apparently, they don't like visitors." The two spoke yet again. After a moment, Jack turned back to his crew. "They like me very much," he said cheekily. "Apparently, I'm a god to them." He threw an arm around Hazel, pushing her forward a bit which only made Hazel even more nervous than before, and Jack said something about her. He leaned in, and whispered in Hazel's ear. "And you're my goddess." The tribe behind their leader began to grab the crew, and as Jack attempted to speak up for them, the leader shook his head defiantly, speaking to Jack. "They won't harm you," Jack said finally. "They're goin' to hold you in prison cells, I believe… if my translation is right, of course."

"Haven't you heard of this place, Jack?!" Gibbs cried, being held back by a member of the tribe. "These be cannibals! You may be a god to them, and Hazel a goddess, but at the next full moon, they'll roast the both of you!"

"And when is that?" Jack asked, his brow raised, not quite as relieved as he was.

"In three weeks," Gibbs said. "Ye and Hazel be consummating god and goddess, and the day after, you'll both be eaten, roasted alive!"

Jack grabbed Hazel's hand and squeezed it. The crew was being pulled from them one way, while the couple was being pulled towards another. "At least we already consummated our relationship," Jack remarked, somewhat dryly. "It won't be so awkward now."

"Thanks for the reassurance," Hazel mumbled back.

Three weeks went by, not slowly and not quickly, but by, and Hazel felt sort of isolated from everybody, including Jack. Jack was milking this whole 'god' thing for all he could, painting his face and wearing this ridiculous looking hat. Hazel just rolled her eyes whenever she saw Jack, feeling somewhat neglected and betrayed. If Jack knew of Hazel's discontent, he did not show it. His breeziness annoyed Hazel, and during the end of their three-week safety net, she began to distance herself from him. Their love that was once so promising seemed now hopeless. Jack, on the other hand, could also feel the distance between him and his newly acquired lover, and yet he knew that he had to maintain his status as a god because if the farce was uncovered, then he and Hazel would be eaten. What a horrible time for this to come, hmm? Love had just been brought to light, and they could not celebrate it because they had to pretend what they weren't, and Jack hated it.

The night of the consummation, the tribe of cannibals led both god and goddess to a secluded cave. Once they were gone, Jack turned to Hazel. Her eyes pierced his with bitterness. "If you think we're fucking, you're wrong." Her tone seemed almost strained.

Jack was struck, almost as if she had slapped him across the face. His eyes narrowed. "First of all, what we did was not, how you so delicately put it, as _fucking_. We were making love. And I know how corny that sounds but that's how I felt. Secondly, why do you assume I want to make love with you in these conditions? I love having sex with you Hazel, believe me, more than anything in world- even more than rum, but I'm not an animal, ye savvy? I know we haven't had much time to actually develop a relationship together, okay? I recognize this and I'm sorry, but I'd rather sacrifice a bit of us together than lose you. Me and you, we're on a team. We can't find ourselves divided when we need to stick together for survival."

Hazel burst into tears, clinging to Jack for her dear life. She apologized over and over and over again. Jack sighed, stroking her soothingly. What happened next was a shocker to them both. It must have been four o'clock in the morning, and Hazel had calmed down and was dozing, her head resting on Jack's chest and each others arms wrapped around each other. Without warning, Hazel's eyes snapped open, and she dashed over to the shallow river… and threw up. Jack's eyes were dreary at Hazel's movement, but once he heard her cry of pain, he followed her. Why was she throwing up? She didn't appear to be sick… All Jack could do was rub her back and murmur sweet nothings into her ear. Hazel, although touched by Jack's compassion, was not quite in the mood for being touched nor talked to. Once she was done, she got up, albeit unsteady a bit, pulling gently away from Jack, and moving to a rather clean part of the river to rinse her mouth out. She hadn't been feeling well for the past couple of days, but it came and went, and so she never took it seriously. She had been in quite a mood, and she figured she was just PMSing, but she was still a couple of days late, and still had not yet started.

Wait, wait, wait… she couldn't be… No, no.

Hazel went to sleep in the same position as before, pushing all thought of… _that_… out of her head. Jack knew not to say anything stupid to Hazel. She was already on edge, and after her sudden sickness, he opted to keep his mouth shut. He wondered why she had gotten sick, and why she hadn't told him if she had been feeling like this for a couple days. He knew it was around the time of her monthlies (he kept track to avoid her… side effects), which would account for the moodiness (yes, he experienced her moodiness first-hand), but did her cramps hurt so bad that she got sick? He knew it was possible, of course, but Hazel never experienced symptoms like these before. Jack shook his head of his thoughts. He couldn't do anything about anything, so he decided the smartest thing to do would just keep his mouth shut, and hold her.

In the next few hours, Hazel found herself throwing up only once more before the tribe of cannibals came. When they saw Hazel's sick state, they seemed incredibly happy as if the consummation had gone incredibly well. Jack helped her up, and the tribe led the two back to their throne. The two sat (although Hazel nearly collapsed), and Jack gulped, knowing what was going to come in a manner of minutes. A cry pierced the air, and the couple snapped their heads up. Two tribe members were carrying a body on tied to a long pillar of wood. Hazel instantly recognized the said body. Will! Will blinked a bit, and although his vision was upside down, his eyes recognized Hazel. He grinned. "Hazel!" he exclaimed, and then saw Jack. "Jack? Jack Sparrow. I can honestly say I'm glad to see you." Jack rose and curiously poked Will's shoulder. Will furrowed his brow. "Jack, it's me, Will Turner!"

Jack turned to the two who had carried Will to him. "Pah se ko?" he asked.

"Teen dada, eeseetis," the cannibal replied, and the others nodded in agreement._ "_Eeseetis."

"Tell them to let me down," Will said to Jack, glancing at the threatening tribe.

"Kele lam," he said to Will, his brows slanted downwards. "Nom piki piki, nom minsi winsi." Jack approached Will's backside and turned to the tribe. "Lam seisei, eunichi. Snip snip" He mimicked scissors.

The tribe all nodded in understanding. "Eunichi."

Will watched Jack with confusion, but his eyes soon rested on Jack's compass. "Jack, the compass, it's all I need.," Will said, stating his reason of why he was here in the first place. Hazel cocked her head to the side, listening intently. "Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for trying to help you. She faces the gallows!" Hazel's brow rose at this, in worry for her friend, but Jack did not seem affected.

"Seiserom shup shup sha smame mame shuku, savvy?" he asked, and then added. "Maliki liki." He waved Will away, and as Will was carried away, Jack whispered hurriedly, "Save us."

"Jack, what did you tell them?" Will asked in frustration. "No! What about Elizabeth? Jaaack!" But Jack ignored the boy's screams, and sat back in his throne next to Hazel. They shared a glance as ritual-like drums began beating.

Both Hazel and Jack received a necklace of severed human fingers and toes. Hazel looked like she was about to throw up again, but managed to maintain her cool, while Jack just muttered a 'thank you' to the tribe. He picked a toe out of the necklace and studied it with curiosity. Hazel watched in horror as Jack bit the nail of the toe, chewed it and then spat it back out. She gagged a bit, causing Jack to look at her. He mumbled an apology, to which Hazel just rolled her eyes.

"I hate when you roll your eyes," he whispered to her.

"I know," was her response.

The two looked ahead of them, seeing that the cannibals had finished building a fire much faster than one would expect. Suddenly, the two realized they were going to be burned alive, their souls being set free, as the cannibals thought. "No!" Jack exclaimed, waving his arms and motioning towards the cannibals. "No no. Oi, no no! More wood. Big fire. Big fire! I am chief, want big fire! C'mon then." He paused, and motioned at one standing next to his throne. "Maboogey snickle snickle. Toute suite. C'mon." He motioned the cannibals away. "More wood!" He smiled with satisfaction as he saw the tribe place more, bigger logs, on the fire. He glanced at Hazel, and she gave him a subtle nod. Once they saw fit, the two dashed away, making their escape. The two run across a rickety, incredibly unstable bridge, and both nearly fall off a cliff. Jack grabbed Hazel's arm, steadying her, and the two turned back to run into camp. Jack grabbed a long, thin bamboo stick, grinning, but then abruptly dropped it as the two saw familiar huts. Going into them, Hazel and Jack notice different knick knacks, and Jack even picks up a can of paprika with the East India Trade Company's logo onto it. The two frowned in recognition, and Hazel grabbed a length of rope, sitting discarded on the same table as the paprika. Once they were outside yet again, they stopped, seeing their subjects waiting for them.

"Oh, bugger," Jack said, sighing dejectedly. Hazel dropped the rope as Jack began to sprinkle paprika underneath his arms. Hazel bit her lip to keep from laughing. "A little seasoning, aye?" He threw the can of paprika away as soon as he was finished, and smiled faintly.

In moments, Hazel and Jack were tied to the same bamboo stick, on opposite sides and were hoisted above the fire. Apparently, Jack would burn first, transfer his soul into Hazel, and then once she burned, the two souls would sail up to the heavens as one. A few more branches were added, and Hazel rolled her eyes as Jack murmured, "Well done." Before Hazel could mutter a dry reply, the bamboo stick was hoisted up and over the bundles of wood, so that Jack was face down, and Hazel was on her back. All the blood rushed to her head, a slight nausea pinching her tiny stomach, but she swallowed, hoping to control it. Jack saw a man with a torch run over to him, as Hazel could not, only seeing the sky.

"Aii, fai fai!" he exclaimed, but before he could throw the torch onto the spit, a comrade of his interrupted him. Jack looked, and realized that Will, Gibbs, and the crew had temporarily escaped. Temporarily because Jack was going to send the tribe after them.

"Well, go on, go get them!" Jack exclaimed, and then added, "Helalla!"

"What's going on, Jack?" Hazel asked, frustrated that she could not see anything except what was above her, and the fact that her stomach was still feeling a bit sick.

"Apparently, the whelp and the crew managed to escape," Jack mumbled as the tribe went to go after them. However, as the cannibal with the torch left, he still managed to drop the torch a close proximity to the spit, managing to set it on a fire.

"So, we're saved?" Hazel asked.

"Not quite, luv," Jack said, staring incredulously at the fire beginning to grow. "I sent the tribe after them so they won't be comin' after us. However, instead of them causing a distraction, they managed to temporarily entertain the tribe so much that the BLOODY GIT WITH THE TORCH DROPPED IT CLOSE ENOUGH SO THAT WE'RE PRACTICALLY ON FIRE!" Jack exclaimed, and he began to try to blow out the fire, however ridiculous it might appear.

"What?" Hazel shrieked.

"Okay, here's the plan," Jack said, regaining his composure. "We're going to start jumping around so we dislodge and hopefully manage to get free, savvy?"

Hazel nodded, but remembered that Jack couldn't exactly see her so she muttered her affirmative. Slowly, the two began jerking their bodies up. The bamboo was incredibly limber, and after a few minutes, they managed to dislodge, landing next to the fire. Miraculously, Jack's strong legs broke free of the ropes, and helped Hazel's legs free as well. Working together, they managed to stand up, and after some minor quarreling on which direction they should run, they headed off so that Jack was running forward and Hazel running backward, their bodies still tied to the bamboo stick. After a minute or so, the two are making their way over a rickety, wooden bridge, and to the huts the crew had first encountered when landing on this specific island. Looking around, Jack and Hazel both calmed down and bit, taking deep breaths, they both managed to loosen their arms and hands. However, the rope tied around their bodies held them firmly in place, and Hazel let out a frustrated groan.

"Oi!" Jack exclaimed, his eyes finding a small native child, holding a knife and a fork.

"What?" Hazel asked, frustrated that she couldn't see anything.

"I think I just spotted freedom," Jack mumbled, and quickly snatched the knife from the young boy, who just stared up at Jack blankly. Jack grinned devilishly, and as he was about to cut the ropes from his body, Hazel finally saw something Jack did not. Two of the women were staring at Jack.

"Jack," Hazel said in a sing-song voice. "Look to your left, aye?"

A frown decorated Jack's dirty face as he was just about to free himself of the pole. However, he listened to his beloved, and his eyes rested on the two women. "Follow my lead, luv," Jack whispered so that Hazel could hear. Without warning, Jack screamed, charging at the two women, and with some spurt of strength, tilting the bamboo stick up, so that Hazel was on her back once again. The women, however, exchanged a look with each other and stepped aside, causing Jack to run into coconuts, one of them managing to stick to the tip of the bamboo stick. Jack thought for a moment, then swung the coconut at the two women. However, much to Jack's dismay, one of the women caught it with ease. And then the two women began throwing fruit at the pair, all of which managed to make it on both ends of the bamboo stick.

"Stop it!" Jack exclaimed, finally reaching his breaking point. The women, miraculously, stopped and stared at Jack. Jack grinned triumphantly, and let Hazel down so her feet were firmly planted on the ground, which didn't help the fact that all of this up-and-down maneuvering her sick stomach. The two dashed off, and once Jack saw a cliff (and without warning to Hazel), knelt down so that the front end of the bamboo stick onto the ground and flung themselves over the cliff and onto land. However, the landing lasted only for a few minutes as when the two landed, Hazel didn't quite land firmly, and that, along with the fruit's weight tumbling down, caused the two to tumble down. Somehow, the rope untangled from the two, Hazel completely wretched from its grasp while Jack's foot was looped through it. Jack grabbed Hazel quickly, so she wouldn't fall to the ground. "Bugger," Jack muttered. Hazel's weight, however, pulled the two down, Jack falling through each of the wooden bridges, and Hazel's falling through the holes that Jack's left. Finally, Jack hit the floor, and Hazel landed on Jack. Jack let out a pained groan, but Hazel's stomach's barrier finally broke, and she rushed to the nearby ocean, and spilled her guts. A bit scared, she check to make sure nothing had happened, (if she was, indeed, pregnant), but after a moment of checking, everything seemed to be fine. Hazel quickly rinsed her mouth with sea water, then spit it out with disgust, rushing over to Jack.

Jack was sitting himself up, albeit rather slowly, and Hazel looked at him with concern. "You okay?"

Jack nodded, his eyes also matching her concern. "And you?" he asked. He glanced over at the ocean. "I heard you out there."

Hazel's eyes widened as she saw the whole tribe going after them. "Fine," she said, and then helped Jack up quickly, "but we have to go, yeah?"

Jack turned, and nodded, the two rushed, turning a corner and, thankfully saw the Pearl, the crew making a quick getaway. After a few minutes of blind and quick running, the couple rushed through the water, and gripped onto the nets aboard the Pearl. Jack gently pushed Hazel up the nets, and as soon as Jack heard Hazel onboard, he turned to the tribe, a cheeky smile on his face. "Alas, my children, this is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost -" Without warning, a huge wave of salt water came and soaked Jack, his face paint now running, his clothes drenched. "Captain… Jack Sparrow," he finished with a mumble, and then hoisted himself overboard as well.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea," Gibbs tried to suggest but it sounded like a subtle order.

Hazel's eyes searched the crew as Jack responded, her arms crossed over her chest defensively. "Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only as so far as we keep to the shallows as much as possible," he said, raising his fingers in emphasis. Hazel's brow rose and her eyes scrunched a bit as she saw Pintel and Ragetti, formally members of Barbossa's crew, drape Jack's famous coat over Jack's shoulders. Jack, too, peered at them oddly, but Pintel saluted him as if to swear his allegiance to the frazzled pirate captain.

"Now, that seems a bit contradictory, Captain," Gibbs said, rubbing his chin with his forefinger and peering at Jack the same way the pirate captain peered at Pintel and Ragetti.

Jack placed a hand on Gibbs shoulder, staring at him with a serious expression. "I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs," he said, then glanced around board, a crazy glint in his eyes. "Now, where is that monkey? I want to shoot something."

"Where's Elizabeth?" Hazel asked, her eyes meeting Will's sad ones. She felt the need for female companionship, especially with the thought looming in her mind, as her hand unconsciously brushed her lower stomach. She needed to tell somebody, and although a few months before, Elizabeth would have been last on her list, she needed to talk to Elizabeth, for advice, for consultation, for comfort. Will went to stand next to Hazel and pulled her into a tight hug, not only comforting Hazel, but himself as well. This, however, did not answer Hazel's question, but only made her worry even more.

"Ah," Jack said, gently pulling Hazel away from Will and brought her towards his side, wrapping his arm around her.

Will barely noticed the territorial maneuver as his eyes, dark and heavy with a burden too heavy to hold, burned into Jack's. "Elizabeth is in danger." Hazel's brow shot up, and she bit her lip with anxiety, rubbing the lower part of her stomach subtly.

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her?" he asked dryly, keeping an eye on the monkey, but staying put. "Maybe just lock her up somewhere?" His brow rose at such a thought, and Hazel frowned at him, having some sort of clue of what he was thinking.

"She is locked up in a prison, bound to hang for helping you," Will said bitterly, his eyes looking at Jack with disgust.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes," Jack replied back, which immediately resulted in a smack on the arm given to him by his shorter and female counterpart.

"I need that compass of yours, Jack," Will said, unsheathing his sword and bringing it to Jack's throat. "I must trade it for her freedom."

"Whoa, whoa, boys," Hazel said, stepping between Jack and the sword. Will immediately put it down, and Hazel looked at him with tired eyes. "While I am glad to see you still have your chivalrous nature, Will, do you really think that slicing Jack's throat is going to get you the compass? Obviously, if all Beckett wants is a compass, then it shall not be hard to give him one. Ah," she said, pointing a finger up in mock-epiphany, "but he doesn't just want _any _compass, he wants _Jack's_. So… my point… if you kill the man who owns the compass you will not know how it works, and therefore lose any hope at saving Elizabeth at all." Hazel concluded with a triumphant smile.

Both Will and Jack stared blankly at Hazel, dumbfounded and uncomprehending. "You hang around me too much, luv," Jack murmured to her, and then without waiting for her reply, called Gibbs. "We have a need to travel upriver," he said to the old man, still eyeing Will. Hazel noticed the idea turn-wheels spinning in Jack's eyes, and instantly knew he had some sort of scheme up his sleeve. What, she did not know… yet, that it.

"By need, do you, mean a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?" Gibbs asked, somewhat hopefully.

Jack shook his head. "No," Jack said, "a resolute and unyielding need." Gibbs's face faltered, as Will looked imploringly from one man to the other.

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste," Will said.

"William," Jack said, ignoring the naïve orders from the young boy. Will was never the sharpest tools in the shed… which was ironic because he sharpened tools in the shed all day. "I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me…" Hazel saw him pull out the picture of the key she had previously gave Jack, "find this."

"You want me to find this?" Will asked, quirking a brow at the picture.

Jack shook his head again, an odd look on his face. "No," he said, a whimsical tone twanging his voice. "You want you to find this. Because the finding of this, finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle ol' what's her face." He paused, and then, "Savvy?" leaning next to Will.

Will looked at Hazel unsurely. "This is going to save Elizabeth," Will said in slight disbelief, taking the cloth in his hand.

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" Jack asked curiously.

Will shrugged, and looked away from the picture and up at Jack. "Not much," he replied.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's going to save Elizabeth."

**Author's Notes: **Celia will go to Hogwarts! (**Dawnie-7**, I have something special for you, don't worry). Check out _Undeniable Attraction,_ already up! Please review! Thanks!!


	27. XXVI Becoming Green

-1**Wonderful Life**

_Chapter Twenty-Six: Becoming Green_

Hazel was glad to be back on a ship for every reason except one: nausea. She was never sea sick before, but after stepping back onto a ship after being on land for about a month, all the nausea popped back up. She discreetly made her way back to the captain's quarters, and plopped on the large bed, resting her hands behind her head and staring up at the ceiling, millions and millions of thoughts going through her head. _Am I really pregnant? I can't be pregnant… Yes, Jack and I love each other and blah, blah, blah… but we've been together ROMANTICALLY for about a month. There's no way we're ready for a kid. I can't tell him. Not yet, at least. _She cringed as a particular wave sent the insides of her stomach one way while she stayed stationary. A good thing about the gentle waves, however, was that they slowly lulled her to sleep.

Jack, out on deck, was in familiar territory. His eyes were keen and awake, carefully watching the horizon. He was going to visit her again, in hope to figure out a way to get this black spot off of his hand. Will was watching his with suspicion, a hint of curiosity. He, unlike Jack, had no idea where the ship was going, but to him, it did not matter. As long as the result would produce a healthy and undamaged Elizabeth, he would do whatever it took, go wherever Jack led him. His brown eyes scanned the ship, but his head tilted when he could not find Hazel. Jack seemed intent on getting to wherever he was going, so Will decided to catch up with his friend, and see just how she had managed to escape Richard.

After making his way around the deck, and coming out empty handed, his eyes picked up on the captain's quarters. His eyes glanced at Jack, and it was as if Jack was a statue, for he had not moved once, except maybe to blink. Will had no idea as to why he was being so sneaky; it wasn't as if he was sneaking off on some private rendezvous with Hazel, but when he had first laid eyes on her as she stepped on the ship, he noticed how pale she was. Once he was at the door, he knocked gently, and when he received no answer, he opened the door, only to find her asleep. He watched her for a moment, still pale, yes, but peaceful nonetheless.

"May I help you?" a voice asked from behind him, causing Will to turn, only to meet Jack's hard eyes. "Seeing how it's the _captain_'s quarters, and I'm the only one here who is _captain_, I wonder why YOU are here?" His eyes saw Hazel, asleep, as well. "You think I didn't notice her slink off the our room? I notice everything she does, lad, no matter if you think I do or not." Will's brow perked when Jack said the word "our", but he didn't say anything, and Jack didn't mention anything. "I have eyes in the back of me head, mate. After all, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Will rolled his eyes as Jack turned to the crew. "All right lads, let's make anchor here. Get out a few of the long boats." He turned to Will. "And I shall wake up the lady…"

"Shouldn't we just let her sleep?" Will asked, glancing at Hazel sympathetically. She truly did not look so good, and Will didn't want to see her condition worsen.

"Nay," Jack said, shaking his head. "I'm not leaving her alone." Will watched as Jack gently sat on his bed, watching Hazel sleep for a moment. He caressed her face, a small smile on his sculpted face. He softly kissed her cheek, and Will saw a smile cross Hazel's face, and her eyes blink open. Jack said something lowly to her, something along the lines of 'We're here', and helped her out of the bed. Will's brow furrowed, a slight feeling of protectiveness crossing over him. _When did their relationship deepen? _he wondered, but stopped all thought process when Jack and Hazel stepped out of the room. Now Will had to watch them more carefully, as the pair made their way to side of the ship, and he noticed that the two were holding hands. Jack glanced back at the bewildered young man. "Are ye coming lad?"

Will nodded, and soon, half of the crew were making their way in the long boats, through the eerie shallows. Trees loomed over them, and an owl hooted. Hazel's eyes were darting about suspiciously. She had never been here before, and she wasn't too keen on coming now. As Jack sailed with intent, the young girl started to overhear the conversation between Will and Gibbs.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?"

"Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones," Gibbs replied and Hazel pursed her lips. "A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness. The Kraken. They say the stench of its breath is... Ooh." Gibbs shuddered. "Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses." Ragetti and Pintel both cowered, but Hazel just tilted her head in curiosity. _ "_If you believe such things," the old man finished.

"And the key will spare him that?" Will asked, quirking a brow.

"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered," Gibbs said with a nod. "Bad enough even to go visit... _her_."

Hazel's brow rose at this. So Jack was visiting a woman? Well, at least he had the sense to bring her along because if he had left her asleep while visiting another woman, she would have been incredibly angry.

Will rose his brow, thinking the same thing as Hazel, minus, of course, the jealousy. "_Her_?" he asked, slightly in disbelief.

Gibbs nodded the affirmative and solemnly responded, "Aye."

Hazel sat back, listening to the sounds of the dark outdoors. Bugs and night birds seemed to be serenading the crew of the _Pearl _with their song, and the moon created their mood. There were no stars in the sky; only a purplish haze that hid them, as if they were playing an amiable game of hide and seek. After a few more minutes, the long boat finally reached a hut, and Jack smiled triumphantly. Hazel watched him with a smile. Jack really did seem as though this lady could maybe help his cause, and therefore, she would support his endeavors- even seeing another woman for help.

"No worries, mates," Jack said, stepping out onto the wooden dock. "Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are." He paused at Hazel's imploring look, his cheeky grin faltering as her right brow rose ever so slowly. "Were," he put in. "Have been. Before." He looked at Hazel. "And then I met you luv, and my life now has meaning." He found his cheeky grin and plastered it back on his face, as Hazel rolled her hazel eyes, following him onto the dock as well.

"I'll watch your back," Gibbs whispered to Jack, watching Hazel wearily. Hazel's eyes narrowed at the old man, and then stepped in front of her captain, her eyes narrowed at him as well.

"Good thinking," she muttered, frowning at Jack, causing him casually sway his belt so that his pistol blocked his most vulnerable parts.

The captain looked at his young love with a slight hint of worry in his dark eyes. "It's me front I'm worried about," she heard him say dryly, to which she had to suppress a smile as she followed him into the small shack.

"Jack Sparrow." Jack jumped and Hazel's head snapped toward the heavy-accented woman. She took the woman in with curiosity, instantly comparing herself to the older woman as all females do when they encounter their current significant other's ex-significant other. The woman turned to Hazel, and she smiled, revealing her black teeth. "And you must be her." She looked at Hazel's stomach, a knowing smirk on her face. Hazel swallowed, covering her stomach with her arms. "Secrets of our own, now, King?"

Jack looked from between Hazel and Tia Dalma, then back at Hazel. He threw his arm around Hazel's shoulders, and said, "Now look, Tia Dalma, obviously she is a woman, thus she would be _Queen_, hm?"

Tia Dalma looked at Jack, knowing that he was ignorant of certain situations. She smiled at him. "I always knowed the wind was going to blow you back to me one day," she said, causing Hazel to furrow brow with jealousy. Tia Dalma went over to Jack, and Hazel almost intercepted her, but the mystic's eyes caught Will's. "You," she said, pointing to him, while Hazel wrapped her arm around Jack's waist, frowning at the mystic. Jack grinned down at Hazel, but she didn't notice. "You have a touch a' destiny about you. William Turner."

"You know me?" Will asked Tia Dalma, furrowing his brow.

"You want to know me," she said flirtatiously, leaning forward.

Hazel's jaw was throbbing, now feeling protective over her closest friend. She let go of Jack and stepped in between her and Will. "There will be no knowing here," she said. She had a funny feeling about this woman, and she did not approve of her hitting on Will, and especially her man. Tia Dalma stared at the girl, the same all-knowing smile on her face that Hazel so badly wanted to slap off her face. Jack wrapped his arm around Hazel's shoulders, leading her away from the two.

"I thought I knew you," he murmured to her, and then turned to Tia Dalma. "We've come for help and we're not leaving without it," he said surely. The small group inside followed Tia Dalma to the back of her shack, and sat down at a small wooden table.

The mystic looked at Will with an odd look on her face. She reached out and softly caressed Will's face. "What service may I do ya?" she asked him sweetly, and then, in Jack's direction, forcefully asked, "You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment," Jack said surely. He whistled, and the familiar monkey in a cage was brought out. Jack grinned wickedly. "Look…" he said with excitement, then took out his pistol and shot it. The monkey jumped, but was otherwise unfazed. "An undead monkey!" He smiled triumphantly. "Top that!" Tia Dalma let the monkey out, to which it scampered up the stairs. Hazel watched it run up… Were those boots the monkey ran too…?

"The payment is fair," Tia Dalma stated, leaning back in her chair.

"We're looking for this," Will said, taking out the picture of the key and showing Tia Dalma. "And what it goes to."

Tia Dalma's eyes narrowed at Jack, causing Hazel to place her hand on Jack's knee, somewhat territorially. "The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to this?" she asked him.

"Maybe," he said. "Why?"

"Aah," Tia Dalma said, her eyes darting between the pirate captain and the young woman sitting beside him. "Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants." She quirked a brow. "Or do you know but are loath to claim it as your own. Your key go to a chest. And it is what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?"

Hazel bit her lip. This chest sounded incredibly familiar, and she wasn't exactly sure she wanted to go on an adventure that would ultimately keep the two lovers apart. She let her hand fall from Jack's knee into her own lap. Jack looked over at his young love, and found a frown on her face. He sighed, knowing what was going through her head, but knew that nothing he could say would ever reassure her.

"What's in it?" Gibbs asked, diverting attention from the couple to himself.

"Gold?" Pintel asked, greed and hope mixed in his eyes. "Jewels? Unclaimed properties of valuable nature?"

"Nothing bad, I hope," Ragetti said, wincing slightly.

Tia Dalma ignored the questions. She stared directly at Jack. "You know of Davy Jones, yes?" she asked, glancing at the crew. At their nod of affirmation, she continued. "A man of the sea. A great sailor. Until he run afoul of that which vex all men."

"What vexes all men?" Will asked her, listening intently.

Tia Dalma smiled seductively, and touched his hand. "What, indeed?"

"The sea?" Gibbs asked.

"Sums?" Pintel asked.

"The dichotomy of good and evil?" Ragetti asked, causing the two previous guessers to give him a look.

"A woman!" Jack exclaimed.

"A woman," Tia Dalma agreed, nodding. "He fell in love."

Gibbs shook his head, clearly still thinking that his guess was correct. "No no no no," he said. "I heard it was the sea he fell in love with."

Tia Dalma rolled her dark eyes. "Same story, different version and all are true," she said with firmness. "See it was a woman as changing, and harsh and untamable as the sea. He never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused him was too much to live with. But not enough to cause him to die."

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked with curiosity.

"Him heart," Tia Dalma said, placing a hand on her chest.

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked.

"He couldn't live, putting his heart in a chest, could he?" Pintel muttered to his friend.

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings," Tia Dalma explained. "And so, him carved out him heart, lock it down in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key he keep with him at all times."

"You knew this," Will said, staring hardly at Jack from across the table.

Jack looked at him with his brow furrowed. "I did not," he said "I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So, all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, aye?"

"Let me see your hand," Tia Dalma said, and Hazel watched with a frown as Jack gave her the bandaged hand. She did not like another woman, especially as flirtatious as Tia Dalma, to be touching her man. Gibbs, however, distracted the young girl, by doing a superstitious dance, and once Pintel and Ragetti found out about the black spot, followed the older man's lead.

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know," Jack remarked dryly.

Tia Dalma dropped Jack's hand and stood up, rummaging around as Jack managed to swipe a trinket and pocketed it. Hazel was about to scold him, but held her tongue, and grabbed Jack's hand and held it in his own. "Jealousy isn't becoming," he murmured softly in her ear, giving her goosebumps.

"I am _not _jealous," Hazel murmured back, but nonetheless kept a hold of his calloused hand.

"Davy Jones cannot make port," Tia Dalma said, coming back with a jar of dirt. "Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you will be safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you." She offered him the jar.

Jack looked at her with disbelief. "Dirt," he said, as though he were making it real to himself. He took the jar of dirt in his hands, and looked at it. "This is a jar of dirt." He paused, then looked up at Tia Dalma. "Is the... jar of dirt going to help?"

Tia Dalma looked at him, pursing her lips. "If you don't want it… give it back," she said, very subtly taunting him.

"No," Jack said, holding the jar of dirt to his chest.

She smiled. "Then it helps," she said.

"It seems…" Will said, his brow raised, "we have a need to find the _Flying Dutchman_."

"A touch," Tia Dalma said, picking up random items she used to scry and drops them on a table with something resembling a map drawn on it. They fell as though they were islands on the sea, "of destiny."

The crew left Tia Dalma's shack, and once they stepped onto the ship, Jack led Hazel to his quarters. Once he shut the door, he began to softly kiss her neck, murmuring, "Are you done yet?"

Hazel knew what he meant, and wasn't sure what, exactly, she should say. His kisses, however, were getting softer, and made her moan, ever so softly. "No, no," Hazel said, pushing Jack off of her, and sitting on the bed. "Did you… um.. The woman… were you guys…?" She stopped, pouting her lips. "I don't like her."

Jack chuckled, and sat next to her. "I didn't know you had a jealous streak in ye, luv," he murmured, softly playing with her hair.

"I'm not jealous," Hazel said, less defensive and more helpless. "I'm just… protective…" She smirked, all of a sudden, and pushed Jack back on the bed, crawling on top of him. "You're mine," she said. "And no one else's." She started to roughly take his clothes off, and as his manhood began to harden, she began to tease it slightly, her eyes staring intently into Jack's. After a moment, she could her him moaning, and maybe… whimpering?

"I need you, luv," he said, his voice coming out raggedly. "I need to be… inside of you."

"Then tell me you're mine," she said, as she slowly began to take off her clothes. She crawled back on top of him, but did not yet allow him to enter her. "Say it."

"I'm yours," Jack said roughly, their eyes connecting. "Body and soul, I'm yours. I've never been proud to admit that a woman has me wrapped around her finger, but I am with you. You're the only woman I could ever fuck _and _make love to. You're my first and only love, and when I'm inside you, it's the best feeling I have ever gotten, save for the fact that I love you." He paused as Hazel slowly put himself inside her. They both let out sighs of pleasure. "I'm yours," he repeated.

Hazel moved back and forth, as Jack rubbed his hands up and down her thighs. Soft moans came from both of them, as Jack hands raised up to her breasts, both index fingers caressing her nipples. Hazel's breath stopped short. She did not realize how good it felt to be fucking and fondled at the same time. His fingers sent her over the edge, pushing her to the brink of climax. Her insides tightened, and everything numbed to her except pleasure. Jack could feel her closure, which then sent him over the edge as well. "I'm cuming," she breathed out.

"I know," Jack responded. "So am I."

Hazel smiled the most beautiful smile that Jack had ever seen adorned on Hazel's pretty face. Collapsing on top of him, her smile was still on her face, and then she rolled to the side so the two could both breathe. Jack looked over at her; sweat drippets running down the middle of her heaving chest, her eyes closed, her smile lighting the dark room. God, she was beautiful. And she was the one who was jealous? He was the one who should be protective of her. She was so young and so beautiful, and he knew how men stared at her. He glared until they stopped but he saw their smirks and lustful glances. God, she caused his usual cool demeanor to turn murderous. He would kill anyone who even attempted to touch her. And the sex was good. God, it was good. This was the first time she really took control, and God, it was amazing. Just watching her ride him was enough to get him to last for days.

So, indeed, she was done with her monthlies. But… that wasn't five days, as it normally was… that was two? Was she even on her monthlies? Before he could contemplate the thought, her steady breathing caused him to stare at her and her perfect body. He smiled with pride, affection and love. Kissing her on the forehead, he murmured, "I love you," and the waves gently took the pirate captain along with his love to a world of dreams.

The next evening, a storm was thundering through-out the Caribbean. Hazel, Jack, Gibbs and Will were watching from the side of the ship, staring into the darkness. Rain was pelting on the trio, and although Hazel was incredibly cold, she stood beside Jack. Jack kept trying to talk Hazel into going back their room, but knew Hazel enough to recognize just how stubborn the young girl was. Thunder crashed, causing Hazel to jump and cover her stomach with her hands. She still had not started her period yet, and therefore concluded that she was, indeed, pregnant. She did not realize how maternal she would turn in just a month and a half. Every noise caused her to place a protective hand on her stomach. She even slept that way. Hazel still had not told Jack about this for two reasons. Number one, he was as stubborn as she, and seemed adamant about stabbing this heart. In a twisted way, she was very afraid that he would choose stabbing the heart and an eternity of freedom, over a mortal life of commitment with her and their unborn child. Her biggest fear was rejection, and although Jack swore up and down he loved her, she was not quite ready to tell him about her baby. Secondly, she wanted to consult with a female about what she should do, specifically Elizabeth.

Speaking of females, Hazel scrunched her brow, and asked, "Whatever happened to AnaMaria?" She looked at Jack imploringly.

"I get 'er a ship," Jack replied, still staring at the ship ahead.

"I liked her," Hazel said softly, averting her eyes back out at sea.

"That's the _Flying Dutchman_?" Will asked, tilting his head slightly and squinting his eyes, as if expecting more. Gibbs nodded his affirmative, and Will continued, "She doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you…" Jack said, looking at the young man with the roll of his eyes. "Do not underestimate it." He then elbowed Gibbs in his side, causing Hazel to stifle a giggle.

"Must've run afoul of the reef," Gibbs suggested.

Gibbs yawned tiredly as Hazel stared out into the blackness with wonder. "What's your plan?" she asked him with curiosity, glancing at Will.

"I row over, search the ship until I find Jack's bloody key," he said with obvious bitterness. Hazel frowned at his tone and Jack narrowed his coal-rimmed eyes at Will.

"And if there are crewmen?" Jack asked, in a tone a bit darker than he meant to.

"I cut down anyone in my path," he said, and then walked off where two other crewmen were preparing for Will's departure. Hazel watched him walk off, the frown still upon her face. She knew he was worried about Elizabeth, and upset that he had to deal with Jack and pretty much do the pirate captain's bidding to save his fiancée. She almost felt sorry for him, save for his bleak attitude. Nonetheless, she hoped that he would be safe.

"I like it," Jack said as he, Hazel and Gibbs followed Will over to the other side of the ship. "Simple, easy to remember." After Will had climbed down the side of the ship, and into the rainstorm, Jack leaned over the rail. "Oi!" he exclaimed at the young man, who looked up at him with a start. "If you do have to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life."

"Be careful Will," Hazel said, worry evident in her eyes.

Jack wrapped an arm around her, and as Will began rowing toward the _Dutchman_, turned to his crew. "Douse the lamps," he said, slightly more soft than normal. He glanced down at Hazel, as they made their way, yet again, across the ship to watch the scene play out before them.

"Hey Jack," Hazel said, after a few moments of silence passed between them. "Can I ask you something?"

Jack nodded. "Of course, luv," he said, grinning down at her.

She bit her lip, having just contemplated hinting at the fact that she was carrying his child. "Do you have any children…?" she asked him innocently, almost desperately.

Jack shook his head, wrinkling his nose- not at the thought of having children but at how random and yet how serious the question was. "Nope," he said, as a matter-of-factly. "I'm quite careful when it comes to matters of infants, not yet ready to have lil' Jack Juniors running around." He rose a brow, staring at Hazel with curiosity. "Why?"

"Oh," Hazel said, turning red and thanking God that it was too dark to tell. "No reason."

"To be quite honest, luv," Jack said, lowering his head so his face was next to her ear. "You're quite honestly the first woman I've ever fully released in with no worry of the consequences."

"So if I wound up pregnant…?"

"We'll deal with that when the time comes, luv," he said, smiling. "I do know one thing, however, and that is that I most definitely want you to be the mother of my children. But maybe, not exactly at this moment." He pulled Hazel close to him so that she was resting her head on his chest, and that his arm was securely around her, hoping that in some way, helped with the coldness. The young girl sighed. Although what Jack said was sweet, it wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear. He didn't want kids yet, and yet she was obviously pregnant (to herself, at least).

After a moment of silence, Jack pulled out his telescope and gazed out at the ship across the sea. His mouth dropped into an 'oh', and Hazel scrunched her eyes so that she could try to see what he was seeing. However, she would not need to try and see because just as Jack dropped his telescope, the infamous Davy Jones appeared in front of the two, the crew of the _Pearl _backing up in fear. Hazel's heart beat heavily in her chest, and she wrapped both of her arms over her stomach. "Oh," Jack managed to say, for he was surprised to see Jones as well, and he pushed Hazel behind him in hopes to have her avoided by the cruel beast.

"You have a debt to pay," Davy Jones said, menacingly walking forward. Jack began to back up, which caused Hazel to back up so Jack would not bump into her._ "_You've been Captain of the _Black Pearl _for thirteen years. That was our agreement." Hazel gulped, gripping the back of Jack's tunic. Now she realized everything- Davy Jones was going to Jack away from her, and she couldn't let her lover, her best friend, the father of her child take him away from her.

"Technically, I was only Captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon," Jack put in, causing Jones to roll his clear but cold eyes.

"Then you were a poor Captain, but a Captain nonetheless," Jones said dryly. "Have you not introduced yourself all these years as 'Captain Jack Sparrow'?" The crew from the other ship all laughed.

"Yeah, I gave you payment," Jack said, thinking quickly. "One soul to serve on your ship is already over there." He pointed over to the ship, as if indicating Will personally.

"And who is this?" Jones asked, looking at Hazel for the first time, despite the young girl was cowering behind her captain.

"No one," Jack said. "Just a friend of a friend of a friend."

"You seem awfully protective over no one, Sparrow," he said cheekily. "So, you've finally experienced the pain that is love?" He quirked what would have been a brow, except his face was incredibly, much like an octopus.

"Not pain," Jack said surely, squeezing Hazel's hand in a very subtle manner.

"No matter," Davy Jones snarled, "One soul is not equal to another."

Jack smiled, using his free hand to point at the pirate captain that stood in front of him. "Aha!" he exclaimed, his chocolate eyes twinkling with mischievousness. "So we've establish my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price."

"Price?" Davy Jones asked, and Hazel let out a very quiet breath. She had no idea what was about to happen, but she did know that Jack was playing with fire. Good thing it was raining then, hmm?

"Just how many souls, do you think, my soul is worth?" Jack asked seriously, releasing Hazel's hand and placing both hands on his hips.

Davy Jones thought about this new proposition for a moment, and then, "One hundred souls. Three days."

Jack smiled in triumph. "You're a darling, mate," he said, placing both hands together, and bowing his thanks. "Send me back the boy, I'll get started right off."

"I keep the boy, a good, faith payment," Davy Jones said with certainty. "That leaves you only ninety-nine to go." He began to laugh, along with the rest of his crew.

"Have you not met Will Turner?" Jack asked, and Hazel's eyes brimmed with worry for her friend. Davy Jones and his crew could hardly be called human, and after seeing Bootstrap, she certainly did not want her friend to end up the same way. Jack seemed to be on the same page, because he tried to talk Davy Jones into giving Will back. "He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. Worth at least four, maybe three and a half." Alright, maybe not _exactly _talking Jones out of keeping Will. "And did I happen to mention... he's in love. With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony." He paused, and then rose his brow. "Aye?"

"I keep the boy," Jones said after a pause. "Ninty-nine souls-ah. But I wonder, Sparrow... can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man - a friend - to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

"Yep," Jack said after thinking for a moment. "I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood, I mean, uh, ink?" He picked up a tentacle and shook it, causing Hazel's face to contort into a look of disgust.

"Three days-ah," Davy Jones reiterated, and then disappeared, along with the rest of his crew.

Both Jack and Hazel looked at his right hand, watching the Black Spot disappear. "Uh, Mr. Gibbs?" he called to the old man, pursing his lips.

"Aye?" Gibbs asked, standing next to the couple.

"I feel sullied and unusual," Jack commented, causing Hazel to roll her eyes. Call it pregnancy hormones or whatnot, but she was suddenly angry at the prospect of Jack being taken away from her, and the ridiculous deal that her lover just promised the infamous Davy Jones.

"And how do we intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Fortunately, he was mum as the condition in which these souls need be," Jack said, looking at her calmly, which then caused her to be more calm.

"Ah," Gibbs said, "Tortuga." Jack wiped his slimy hand on Gibbs' vest, nodding.

"Tortuga," Jack said.


	28. XXVII The Number Three

-1**Wonderful Life**

_Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Number Three_

The next morning, Hazel got up, and ran over to the side of the ship to retch. Many of the sailors believed that she was just sea sick, while the others that knew her well believed she had caught some random stomach flu. Jack, on the other hand, did not know what she had. He figured that she may have picked something up on the island (where she first started throwing up) because he knew for a fact that she definitely was not sea sick. Gibbs gave her a mug of water, as usual, when Hazel was finished, and she smiled gratefully as she rinsed out her mouth. After finishing one glass to rinse the leftovers of her sickness, she took another drink to actually hydrate herself, and then walked back into bed to catch a couple more hours of sleep before she had to get up. Hazel had actually been doing her duty as a member of the crew, despite her random headaches, tiredness and back pains. She would complain every once in a while, but made sure not to push it, because every man was pushing his own weight, and she did not want to be known among the crew as Jack Sparrow's fuck who got out of everything. Jack was indeed worried about Hazel and her mysterious sickness, and even chatted among a select few of the crew to see if anyone knew what it was because she had been throwing up for two and a half weeks now, every other morning. Now, Jack was not naïve when it came to pregnancy symptoms, he just simply did not put two and two together because the thought was stored away in the back of his mind.

The next few days went on as normal, save for the fact that as Tortuga approached, guilt began to dwell in the young girl. Didn't Jack feel guilty for giving away one hundred people, Will included, to the most notorious beast of the sea? Ninety-nine souls would rest on his conscious, and hers as well, but Jack was normal, and the burden seemed to fall on the wrong person, as it usually always did. Hazel carried it as best as she could, and yet there were times when her hormones, mixed with her burden got the best of her and the two would spat over something absolutely ridiculous. However, the crew knew from experience that within a half an hour they would be making up. If Jack knew that Hazel never had her monthlies, he never asked nor showed that he did, as the two enjoyed each other as much as they could.

Once in Tortuga, the crew made their way to the _Faithful Bride_, and set up shop in the corner, hoping to recruit the none-the-wiser sailor there. Gibbs sat at a wooden table, a few pens and a sheet of parchment for sign-ups. Jack sat off in the corner, a random hat covering his face, as he secretly watched the crew that he would soon sacrifice assemble. Hazel sat next to Jack, a mug of water in her hands and a look of curiosity on her face as she watched Gibbs with a keen eye. The rest of the members of the _Pearl _were given the orders to meet back at the ship at midnight, so they soon dispersed among the Tortugan crowd.

"And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the Black Pearl?" Gibbs asked, interlocking his fingers and staring easily up at the man.

The man shrugged, an impish look on his face. "Truth be told, I never sailed a day in me life," he said. "I figure I should get out and see the world while I'm still young."

"You'll do," Gibbs said, then indicated the parchment that would soon be filled with names. "Make your mark." He looked at his small line. "Next!"

"My wife run off with my dog, and I'm drunk for a month, and I don't give an ass rat's if I live or die," the second one said, and Hazel chuckled lightly. Jack's eyes caught her and he could not help but smile. He still did feel a tingling sensation whenever he saw her.

"Perfect!" Gibbs exclaimed. "Next!"

Jack took off the hat and tossed it aside, clearly missing his endowed captain's tri-corn hat, and pulled out his compass. With Will gone, it would now be up to him to try and find the key and the chest. "I know what I want, I know what I want, I know what I want," he mumbled to himself, and although he had her, the compass needle still pointed at Hazel. He still did not understand. Although her love meant more than anything in the world, he still wanted to live an immortal life of freedom as the captain of the _Dutchman_. Didn't he?

"Me have one arm and a bum leg," the third applicant said, and Hazel fully laughed.

"The crow's nest for you," Gibbs decided.

"I know what I want!" Jack exclaimed, but not loud enough for Hazel to take notice. And still, despite Jack's enthusiasm, the needle still pointed at the woman sitting next to him.

"Ever since I was little, I've always wanted to sail the seas," the fourth applicant said, and then added, "Forever."

"Sooner than you think," Gibbs said, as Hazel seemed to want to sit next to the old man to watch from up close. "Sign the roster."

Hazel plopped herself next to Gibbs, an amused smile on her face, and the old man grinned back, apparently understanding how she was feeling. Jack watched the exchange between the two, then sauntered over to the table. He would never admit it aloud, but he didn't like when Hazel left his side for more than a few minutes, especially if it was to sit with another man. Of course, Jack knew better than to be jealous of his long-time friend, and yet she wounded his pride in a very indirect way. "How are we going?" he asked casually.

Gibbs sighed, glancing down at the sheet. "Including those four?" Gibbs asked, pausing for a moment. "That gives us... Four." Hazel giggled again, and Jack glanced at her, wondering for the briefest moment why everything Gibbs seemed to say today was so funny. He shook his compass in frustration as yet another attempt at obtaining a heading failed, while another hopeful walked up. "And what's your story?" he asked the man.

The man was glancing hardly at Hazel, and the young girl was suddenly struck with the realization that she knew this man. His hair was greasy and messy, pulled back in a short ponytail, and his face was covered in whiskers. He looked much older than before, as if many, many years had passed, when only six months did so. When he spoke, Hazel knew for sure that it was Norrington, and that Norrington recognized her as well. "My story?" he asked, somewhat bitterly. "It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man and his lady across the seven seas." Jack, from a slight distance, yanked Hazel out of her seat in hopes that the man did not recognize the young girl, and he attempted to find a spot to hide. Norrington did not seem to notice Hazel's sudden disappearance for his gaze had shifted to Gibbs. "The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life." He took a swig of rum, and drunk it down with ease.

Gibbs eyes twinkled in recognition. "Commodore?" he asked quietly, in surprise.

"No, not anymore, weren't you listening?" Norrinton asked harshly, causing Gibbs to shift, somewhat uncomfortably. "I nearly had you all off Tripoli. I would've, if not for the hurricane." Jack, meanwhile, grabbed a rather large plant leaf, and Hazel looked at him with disbelief.

"It's never going to work," she taunted him softly, to which he just gave her a dry look.

"So do I make your crew or not?" Norrington asked. "You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice?!" With quick movement, the former commodore suddenly upturned the table, causing Gibbs to fall out of his stool. Norrington, then, began to strut around the tavern, flailing his arms around drunkenly. "So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" he asked, as Hazel and Jack, behind the plant, both tried to make their way across the tavern and out of it with inconspicuous intentions. Once they heard a pistol cock at them, they knew they were caught, and Jack dropped the leaf. "Or should I just kill you now?"

Jack, with Hazel tucked safely beside him, grinned with worry. "You're hired!" he exclaimed.

Norrington shrugged. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Old habits and all that…" Hazel gulped as she is sure that Norrington would actually kill Jack, and in that moment, stepped in front of the pirate captain. "Ah," the commodore said with mock-surprise. "And the captain's lover. Although I have no intention of doing away with you, if you do not step aside, I will shoot both of you." He sighed dramatically. "How romantic, is it not?"

Jack tried to step in front of Hazel, but she gripped his tunic tightly from behind her and would not let him move. Before Norrington even had the chance to pull the trigger, a man bumped into him, and once he saw Norrington about to shoot a helpless girl, said, "Easy sailor!" while raising Norrington's hands to the ceiling. The pistol went off, causing the bullet to ricochet from the ceiling, and breaking someone's bottle, causing a brawl to break out.

Jack seized this opportunity, and grabbed Hazel's hand. "Time to go," he said, then led the young girl upstairs, with Gibbs following them. As they made their way upstairs, Jack is constantly trying on new hats, with the intention of making it his own, and yet none seem to suit him. Hazel, on the other hand, kept her eyes on the brawl, realizing, with a touch of sadness, how much Norrington has changed.

"Come on, then!" he cried, a young cabin boy at his back. "Who wants some? For my lordly line, I'll have you one by one. Come on, who's first?"

Hazel watched with awe as the cabin boy grabbed the nearest bottle and bashed it over Norrington's head. "I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself," the boy said, causing the bar to cheer. A couple of men threw Norrington out, the cabin boy following. Hazel quirked a brow. That voice was incredibly familiar, and yet she could not pinpoint whose it was.

As Captain Jack Sparrow, first mate Hazel Holland, and second mate Joshua Gibbs left the bar, the stars shone brightly, despite the purple haze that hid some of the stars and half of the moon. Jack kept a very careful eye on Hazel as they walked from the tavern towards the dock. She seemed content, and noticed her rosy cheeks, coming from the hot bar into the cold night. Her right arm was casually over her stomach, and her left was interlocked with his own. Hazel had pretty much grown up in the Caribbean, and those years that she spent away from him, she had matured into a beautiful young lady. Obviously the etiquette lessons she was forced endure had worked, because when she walked she glided, and her hips swayed sensuously, tempting any man that might be hypnotized by it. He noticed the looks she was currently receiving, and yet looking at her, she took no notice. To be quite honest, she was actually yawning. He smiled as he watched her nose crinkle a bit as her mouth opened wide, revealing her tiredness. She always did have a big mouth…

Finally, at the docks, the three were about to make their way up to the ship, when a familiar voice caused Hazel's head to snap in the voice's direction. "Captain Sparrow!" the voice exclaimed. The cabin boy and the ex commodore had been following them. But why?

Jack turned. "Come to join me crew, lad?" he asked, completely ignorant of the situation. Hazel tilted her head a bit, and recognized the cabin boy… well, if she knew boys (which she did), she was positive that that cabin boy was not a boy at all. "Welcome aboard."

"I'm here to find the one I love," the boy said, and Hazel grinned, pulling Elizabeth in a tight hug, to which the disguised girl greatly returned.

"I've missed you," Hazel murmured. "I have so much to tell you."

"As do I," Elizabeth replied.

Jack quirked a brow, pulling Hazel from the boy. When did these two meet, and did Hazel honestly reciprocate these feelings. "I'm sure she's deeply flattered, son, but she happens to already have a love… which happens to be me. I will give you some advice, however: if you don't leave in the next five seconds, I will shoot you right between the eyes." Elizabeth and Hazel exchanged looks which consisted of rolling their eyes, and yet they could not conceal their amused smiles. "And what is so funny, you two?" He furrowed his brow at Hazel, causing the young girl to chuckle.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth said, and the two women shared a laugh.

Jack turned fully around, looking down at Hazel, and then up at Elizabeth. "Ah, so the two of you are getting along now?" he asked, and the two nodded, both with genuine smiles on their face. "Ah." He paused, and then turned to Gibbs. "Hide the rum."

"You know these clothes do not flatter you at all," Jack said, casting a glance at Hazel from the corner of his eye. He hoped, in all honesty, to make her as jealous as she had just done to him. "It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin."

Hazel smacked Jack in the shoulder, and the look on her face showed that she was not amused by Jack's antics in the least. Elizabeth did not seemed fazed, nor did she return Jack's flirtations. She came here for one reason, and one reason only. "Jack," she said with a disapproving glance. "I know Will came to find you, where is he?" She looked at him with hope, and Hazel pitied the young woman. Norrington managed to throw up in the water as this conversation was happening, and Hazel pursed her lips with both pity and disgust.

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones's crew," Jack said. Hazel quirked a brow. _Darling_?

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth asked, furrowing her brow.

"Oh, please," Norrington said, throwing up yet again. "The Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_?"

"You look bloody awful," Jack observed, and then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"You hired me," Norrington replied. "I can't help it, if your standards are lax."

"You smell funny," Jack said.

"Jack!" both Elizabeth and Hazel exclaimed, Hazel especially annoyed with her lover flirting with the same woman she was jealous of not a year ago.

"All I want is to find Will," Elizabeth said, with a slight hint of desperation.

"Are you certain?" Jack eyes, now completely focused on Elizabeth. "Is that what you really want most?" At Elizabeth's nod, Jack slipped his hand on the small of her back and began leading her up to ship. Hazel's mouth dropped, as Jack said, "Because I would think, you'd want to find a way to save Will most." _Him and his stupid desire for the heart of Jones. He'll do whatever it takes, won't he, to stab that stupid heart, even if it means not being with me. _Hazel rubbed her stomach as tears rimmed the corner of her eyes. _I'm never telling him I'm pregnant. Never._

"Oh, dear," Norrington said, seeing Hazel's hurt on her face. He staggered over to her, and threw his arm over her shoulder. She gave Norrington a grateful smile, and the two made their way up the ship. Jack caught Hazel and Norrington, and his eyes seethed. Hazel saw this but pretended she did not. If Jack wanted to play this game, she could play. In fact, she was pro.

"And whoever possesses that chest, possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants," Jack said, turning back to look at Elizabeth. "Including saving brave William from his grim fate."

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" Norrington asked, his arm still around Hazel's shoulders. Jack narrowed his eyes. _You're on the ship, you cad, you can let Hazel go now!_

"How do we find it?" Elizabeth asked, completely oblivious to the game Hazel and Jack were playing.

"With this," Jack said, holding up his compass. "My compass… is unique."

Norrington rolled his crystal eyes. "Unique, here, having the meaning of broken," he remarked dryly.

"True enough," Jack said, and Norrington finally released Hazel to go and throw up off the ship. Jack watched as Norrington walked off, a triumphant glint his eyes, and then turned back to Elizabeth. "This compass does not point north."

"Where does it point?" Elizabeth asked, holding his compass and looking at it with interest.

"It points to the thing you want most in this world," Jack said softly, and looked at Hazel as she looked sadly out at sea. His heart quenched, knowing exactly what he did had hurt his young love, and he felt guilty for putting her through that. Damn him.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Are you telling the truth?" she asked, eyeing him imploringly.

"Every word," Jack said. "And what you want most in this world... is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?" His brow rose.

Elizabeth looked back down at the compass. "To find Will," she reiterated.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones," Jack said as the compass needle began spinning in Elizabeth's hands. He watched with excitement as Elizabeth found the heading. "We have our heading!" he exclaimed after a moment.

"Finally!" Gibbs exclaimed, then looked at the crew. "Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and trough that canvas!"

Hazel was already in the captain's quarters when Jack walked in, a guilty look on his face. She could feel his eyes on her, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped the tear away, closing her eyes, hoping for a quick sleep. She just didn't want to deal with her jealousy, and the hurt he was causing her. Feeling the bed dip slightly, she curled into a tighter version of the fetal position. God, her chest hurt so bad. It was the worst kind of pain because it was inside her, and not physical. She could handle physical pain… not emotional. Jack looked at the girl, who was trying desperately to pretend she was asleep. He wanted to apologize, to take her in her arms and ask for forgiveness, but did not, because he did not know what to say. And for the first time, the lovers fell asleep with no words given nor taken amongst them.

The next morning, Hazel had her usual sickness, throwing up over the side of the ship. If she remembered correctly, morning sickness would be over in another month and a half. Hazel rolled her eyes at this, spitting any leftover residue in her mouth. Elizabeth appeared beside her, handing her a glass of water. "How far along are you?" she asked Hazel, looking at her stomach as Hazel rinsed out her mouth.

"A month and a half," Hazel replied. "How'd you know?"

"Morning sickness," Elizabeth said, "and you always have your hand on your stomach." She glanced around. "Does Jack know?"

"He's completely ignorant of the whole situation," Hazel said, sighing. "I'm not telling him, though." She paused, looking out at the sea. "He's not ready for kids, you know? At least, that's what he told me when I casually brought it up, and so I'm just going to hide it. When I start showing, I'll wear looser clothing and whatnot. And now he's flirting and whatever, and I'm just not ready for all this stress, you know."

"So when did you guys actually get together?" Elizabeth asked. "Everyone knew you two would get there, but when?"

"Right after we got off of Richard's island," Hazel remarked, a sad smile on her face as the memory replayed itself in her head. "And already it's over."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked, surprised. "Honestly, Will and I thought that you and him had a strong chance of lasting. You always kept him in his place."

Hazel shrugged. "What can I do when he wants his place to be somewhere else?" she asked.

"I think you should tell him your pregnant instead of having him think your sick," Elizabeth said. "What happens when you start lactating?"

Before Hazel could respond, Jack swaggered up to the two, a glass of water in his hands, as was his routine. He handed it to Hazel, who took it, now being able to re-hydrate herself, and she let a small smile on her face while drinking the water. That smile meant everything in the world to Jack, and for now, they would be back to normal. Elizabeth smiled at this interaction. They were so cute together, which made her think of her and Will. Speaking of Will, she took out the papers Beckett gave her and handed them to Jack. Jack quirked a brow as he took the papers and began reading them. "Beckett," he stated, an obvious look of disdain on his face. Hazel shivered at the name.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, they're signed _Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company_," she said.

Jack brought the papers closer to his face so he could study the signature. He stuck out his tongue. "Eugh," was his only witty remark.

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word," Hazel said in realization. That bastard. And she actually felt sorry that Jack sent Will over to Jones.

"Ah," Jack said.

"Beckett wants the compass," Hazel said to Jack. The appeared to be having their own conversation, their looks going noticed by Elizabeth. "Only one reason for that."

"Of course," Jack said, an epiphany flashing through his mind. He extended his fingers to the sky, staring intently at Hazel. "He wants the chest."

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip. "Yes," she mumbled, although the two didn't seem to hear her. "He did mention something about a chest."

"If the Company controls the chest, they control the sea," Hazel said, worry evident in her eyes. She didn't think that Beckett wanted her anymore or anything, but that did not mean that if he controlled the ocean, he wouldn't seek out revenge or anything.

"A truly discomforting notion, luv," Jack said, wrapping a comforting arm around Hazel's waist as if sensing her discomfort. He then looked at Elizabeth, his arm still around Hazel. "Might I enquire as to how you came by these?" he asked, indicating the Letters of Marque.

"Persuasion," Elizabeth said, glancing around and Hazel smirked.

"Friendly?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Decidedly not," she mumbled.

"Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor, yet you are the one standing here with the prize," he remarked, and then looked at the letters and read them. "Full pardon, commissioned as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company..." Jack put the letters away, with the roll of his eyes. "As if I could be bought for such a low price."

"Jack," Elizabeth said. "I haven't told you everything, exactly…" She glanced between Hazel and Jack. "Beckett's still after Hazel."

Jack handed Elizabeth back the letters. "What?!" the couple said in surprise.

"He heard about the whole Richard debacle," Elizabeth said. "However prim and proper Beckett seems, apparently he rather likes a strong woman. And since this woman happens to be Hazel, the girl he's chased around since she was sixteen, he wants her ever so badly… more so than before. Especially with Richard out of the way." She sighed, pausing.

"So…" Jack said, placing his index finger on his lip, "not only does he want me compass, he wants me woman?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I'm sorry," she murmured softly.

"Are you here to deliver me to him?" Hazel asked, furrowing her brow.

"I told him that I would," Elizabeth said, "but I will not. Listen, all I want is Will, and my freedom, just like you both want each other and your freedom as well. I'm not taking Hazel away, but Beckett will come for you, and after what we had just discussed, I implore you to make a plan because no matter how much I care about the three of you, Will is my life." With that, she walked away, to go and speak with Norrington.

"Why'd she say three?" ask Jack, and Hazel blushed. So much for secrecy.

"She probably meant Gibbs," Hazel mumbled.

Jack looked at the old man. "Hmm… that's interesting," he murmured. He then glanced at Hazel, who was gazing out at sea. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately, staring off as if searching for something she could not see. "I'm not going to let him-"

Hazel nodded at him, staring at her lover with misty eyes. "I know," she said softly. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, as if trying not only to comfort herself, but her unborn baby as well. If only she could tell him, and this would all be better. But she knew that she could not, she had to support him and keep some of her feelings to herself.

Jack wrapped his arms around Hazel shoulders, leaning on her left shoulder from behind her. "You know, we have quite a while before-"

"You do know Will taught me how to handle a sword," Hazel murmured with a smile.

"_I _taught you how to handle a sword," he murmured on her neck. "Let's go and make up."

"Hmm," Hazel said with a grin. "Persuade me," she teased. Jack chuckled, and picked up the young girl as if she weighed nothing, leading her into the captain's quarters. No apologies were said, but none were needed, as the two were madly in love, and simply crazy about each other.

**Author's Notes: **You guys, through-out this whole story I have never done this, nor did I ever want to, but three reviews? Only three reviews? The chapter broke 100,000 words, and was one review from 200. The three reviewers have been with me since the beginning (to which I deeply thank and am incredibly grateful for), but having 50+ people on the story alert/favorite stories list, it's not that great. This is the lowest amount of reviews I got for a chapter. I am incredibly disappointed, you guys. I spend days working on a chapter, when all you have to do is spend one minute writing a review.


	29. XXVIII The Cost of Ambition

-1**Wonderful Life**

_Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Cost of Ambition_

The next day, Hazel sat on the steps of the _Pearl_ looking out at the sea. The sea was filled with so much promise, so much hope for her and her child. In all honest, Hazel stared out at sea, as though trying to wrap her head around the notion that she and Jack would not be together forever. The sea was forever, and she took that as hope. Another thing that would be forever was that she would always be a mother, and Jack would always be a father (although he would not know it, of course), and their child would be a mixture of the two. If she could not have Jack forever, then surely she would have their child forever, as long as forever may be.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are... troubled," Jack said, sliding up next to the young girl, causing her to blink her eyes and sit up, rather hurriedly.

"Can I tell you something Jack?" she asked. At Jack's nod, Hazel looked back out at the sea, her eyes brimming with tears. Damn those hormones. "If you do get this heart and stab it, do you realize that we'll never see each other again?"

"That's rubbish, luv," Jack said, wrapping his arm around her. "We'll see each other, just not as often as we'd hope."

"You mean not as often as I'd hoped," Hazel said, wrinkling her nose in anger. "You're perfectly fine with sailing around doing whatever you want with only your goals in mind. You don't care about me, or else you'd noticed really important things about. And you know what a horrible life that would be? I'd be worried sick that our child would never ever know his father." She stopped short, but bit her lip. Jack tilted his head, looking at Hazel with a thirst of curiosity. "You know what, it doesn't even matter. Whatever Jack wants, Jack gets. You don't care about anyone but yourself. I probably was the only girl who you saw as someone you could always come back to, no matter what you put me through. Go, Jack, I know I told you that you couldn't stab the heart, but go stab that fucking heart. And speaking of fucking, go fuck whoever you want Jack! Go fuck Elizabeth for all I care." Tears were now pouring down her face as she shot down her esteem with each word coming out of her mouth.

Jack was obviously hurt by this sudden outburst, but didn't deny her truth and right in saying it. "If it's marriage you're worried about, I do hope you realize that I am Captain of a ship and being captain of a ship I could, in fact, perform a marriage right here. Right on this deck. Right… now."

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Marriage is the least of my worries," she said. "What does marriage matter if you're going to be gone ten years, and then one day where we can see each other. Do you think that even counts as a relationship? Like I would ever put our children through something like that. Growing up and never seeing their father." She was sobbing now, realizing just how true that would soon be. "You know what?" she said standing, looking at the pirate captain. "If it truly is your desire to stab that heart, if that heart is truly more important to you than I am, that our relationship is, then I cannot be with you anymore." Again, she looked out at the sea. "It would not be fair to you, nor to me." With a sigh, she wiped her cheeks and began to walk over to Elizabeth, plastering a fake smile on her face.

After a few hours, Hazel retired to take a nap, and Jack walked over to Elizabeth, who seemed to be staring intently at the compass. Maybe Elizabeth would have some idea of what was going on with Hazel, and why she was acting all maniacal on him. It was as if she was on her monthlies constantly.

"What did you do?" Elizabeth asked as she saw Jack's approach. "Nearly the entire ship heard her yelling at you, although no one could understand what she was saying…"

"Is it wrong to want to be a pirate forever?" Jack asked, and then reluctantly added, "even if it meant that the love of your life could not be with you."

"Jack," Elizabeth said, "Hazel is clearly and madly in love with you. If doing whatever you wish to do is so important to you that you could actually leave Hazel, then do it. But let her know, and let her know now, so she doesn't fall in more love with you than she already has."

Jack smiled at Elizabeth. "We are very much alike you and I," Jack said, and Elizabeth nodded.

"Except for a sense of honor and decency and a moral center," Elizabeth joked to him. "And personal hygiene." She smiled. "And Will and Hazel are very much alike as well." She glanced up at Jack. "Opposites do attract, don't they?"

Jack didn't answer, just stared out at the horizon as if searching for the thing that Hazel seemed to be searching for whenever she looked out at sea. "She will come over to my side," he murmured. "I know it."

Elizabeth glanced up at the captain. "You seem very certain," she remarked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She longs for freedom, but she just doesn't know it yet," Jack said. "She longs to do what she wants to do because she wants it. To act on selfish impulse. She wants to see what it's like. One day... she won't be able to resist. I can offer her all of that. Why can't she simply release her inhibitions?"

"Because, like you said," Elizabeth said, "she is unlike us. But, I believe, that she has you so tightly wrapped around her finger that you will turn to her side. And there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it, to utterly sacrifice a big goal for yourself, to be completely unselfish. To do the right thing."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I love those moments," he muttered, and then rose his hand and delicately moved his fingers as though he were waving. "I like to wave at them as they pass by."

"You'll have the chance to do something... something courageous," Elizabeth said. "And when you do, you'll discover something. That you're a good man."

Jack glanced back at the captain's quarters, a sense of longing in his eyes. "All evidence to the contrary," he murmured dryly.

"I have faith in you," Elizabeth said surely. "You're going to want it - a chance to be admired - and gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist." She followed Jack's longing gaze, and then asked, "Have you talked to Hazel?"

"Did you not hear us fighting a few hours ago?" he replied sarcastically.

"I mean about… serious matters, regarding the two of you?" Elizabeth asked, trying not to ruin it if Jack and Hazel did not yet converse.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, tilting his head. "What has she been saying to you?"

Elizabeth's cheeks turned a light crimson. "I can say no more," she said, and then indicated the captain's quarters. "Go talk to her. Now. And remember what I said."

Jack sauntered over to the cabin, knowing that after this discussion, he would need a very large drink. He was about to walk in, but decided against it, and knocked politely. After a moment of no response, he tried again, and after another moment, he opened the door, only to find Hazel staring up at the ceiling, her eyes puffy, her cheeks stained with tears. And yet, he realized, she still looked beautiful. Was being immortal really worth her…?

"Please don't say anything," she said, not even looking at him. "I'm trying to get over you."

Jack's heart literally dropped when she said those words, and opened his mouth to speak, but Gibbs interrupted him, with a 'land ho!' He sighed, and then looked at Hazel, as if he was begging her to come along with him. It was almost as if he couldn't do this without her… and if he couldn't do this simple task without her, then how could he assume he could sail the seven seas without her? Was this really how it was going to end between them? He knew he had found something special when he met her, and she was the only woman in his whole lifetime to have captured his heart. And now, look at them. They were pretty much breaking up, and it was all his fault. On his other hand, he wanted this freedom more than anything in the world, or he had thought that…

Hazel looked at him, dead in the eye. "I hope you get whatever you are looking for, Captain Sparrow," she said, and then looking away, back up at the ceiling as though telling Jack he should leave, and that she wasn't going with him.

Jack left his room, their room?, and solemnly made his way over to the side of the ship, grabbing his jar of dirt along the way. Following him into the longboat was Elizabeth, Pintel, Ragetti, Norrington and Gibbs. None of them said anything to the pirate captain; everyone heard his spat with his mistress, and by the obvious look of displeasure on his face, they knew that they had not yet made up. They knew how Jack was when things between him and Hazel were fighting. They set off after a moment when they realized Hazel wasn't coming, and all was silent, save for the murmuring between Pintel and Ragetti.

"You're pulling too fast," Pintel said.

"You're pulling too slow," Ragetti countered.

"We don't want the Kraken to catch us," Pintel said in an obvious tone. "I'm saving me strength for when it comes. Just don't think it's Kraken, anyways. Always heard it says Kray-ken."

"What, with the long 'a'?" Ragetti asked, tilting his head.

Pintel nodded. "Aha," he confirmed.

"No no no no no," Ragetti said, shaking his head furiously. "Kroken's how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and "Kraken"'s closer to that."

"Well, we ain't original Scandinavians, are we?" Pintel remarked dryly. "Kray-ken."

"It's a mythological creature; I can calls it what I wants!" Ragetti replied stubbornly as the boat hit the shallows.

Jack's annoyance tolerance was rather low, specifically today. He took off his coat, leaving it in the boat, and picked up a shovel, tucking it securely under his arm. "Guard the boat," he said with frustration. "Mind the tides... don't touch my dirt," he added. He, as well as Norrington followed Elizabeth as she led the way with Jack's compass, coming to a stop at a place rather close to the sea. Jack whistled at Norrington, and the young man began to dig, still not completely believing in the legend of Davy Jones. Jack plopped on the ground as Norrinton was digging, almost as if he was meditating, hoping to calm himself down. He was so close to his dream, his goal, and although he was quite excited, something in his heart, when it beat, caused him a slight pain. His eyes opened as Norrington's shovel hit something hard. Did he actually find the chest of Davy Jones?

Back in the ship, Hazel cried until she couldn't anymore. This whole falling into the eighteenth century, she truly was beginning to regret. She had never seriously regretted falling into this world before because she was astounded and amazed at how different their world and hers was. She even began calling their world hers, because here, she had truly found a home on Jack's ship. But things were different now. She caressed her stomach for a bit, and then thought dryly, _My twenty-second birthday is coming up. Maybe I'll wish to back… _Before she could continue with her musings, the captain's door opened. She rolled her eyes. "I already told you," she said sadly. "I'm not going with you."

"Yes you are," responded the voice, and Hazel's eyes shot to the man she did not expect to see: Will. He came over to her, his eyes filled with regret, but his mouth set in determination. "I hate that I have to do this, Hazel, but I have to take you to Beckett."

Hazel's eyes widened as Will roughly forced her out of the bed, tying her hands behind her back. She was in such shock, she didn't even think of fighting back. She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it, staring at Will in disbelief. Was this really happening?

"Can you swim?" Will asked as he led her across the ship. "I mean with rope tied behind your back?"

"When Barbossa mutinied Jack, I was sort of forced to learn," Hazel replied bitterly.

"Don't be that way, Hazel," Will said, pulling Hazel up on the side of the ship. "It's for Elizabeth's freedom."

Hazel was about to tell Will that Elizabeth had escaped from the gallows, but before she could actually do so, Will pushed her overboard, and the two plunged into cold ocean.

"It's real," Elizabeth said with disbelief, back onto the small, deserted island. Norrington had since pulled out the small chest, and the trio all leaned in and heard something beating inside it.

"You actually were telling the truth," Norrington observed, causing Jack to roll his eyes.

"I do that quite a lot, yet people are still surprised," Jack remarked dryly.

"With good reason," Will said, holding onto Hazel's arm. She was incredibly weak from the swim, and Will was her only means on support. Her breathing was ragged, and she avoided all contact with Jack. Jack's eyes were narrowed at Will's arm looped through Hazel's, still not seeing that Hazel was tied up from behind.

"Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed with happiness. "You're alright, thank God! I came to find you." She pulled Will into a tight hug, kissing him passionately. She glanced at Hazel after pulling away, and then back at Will, quirking her brow.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked coldly, and then glanced at Hazel, who was still avoiding his look. "And why is Hazel with you?"

Will shrugged. "Sea turtles, mate," he remarked sarcastically. "A pair of them strapped to my feet. And as for Hazel? I need her to fully pardon Elizabeth and I?" Jack was about to say something, but Will went on. "But I do owe you thanks, Jack. After you tricked me onto that ship, to square your debt with Jones."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, looking at Jack.

"What?" Jack asked in the same tone.

"I was reunited with my father," Will said.

"Well, your welcome then," Jack said. "Oh, and as for what you can owe me? If you please just let Hazel go, then your debt is squared."

Will smiled, but not warmly. "I don't think I can do that," he said, wrapping his arm around Hazel's waist, as if furthering Jack's anger. Hazel was trying to control her breathing, and could barely breathe, let alone stand up, so she could not even try to fight Will. "Hazel is coming with me."

Jack sauntered over to Will, a cold look on his face. "Over. My. Dead. Body," he said slowly, and so seriously even Hazel got goosebumps. "She is _mine_, and no one else's. Not yours, not Beckett's, and not the ex-commodore's over there." He glanced at Elizabeth. "However, if curiosity gets the best of her, she can be Elizabeth's for a few days." Both Hazel and Elizabeth scrunched their nose with disgust.

"I'm no one's but my own," Hazel said, finally finding her voice. "I'm not going with Beckett, and I'm not going with you." She looked at Jack.

"You don't have a choice," Will said, squeezing Hazel's waist.

"Let go of her," Jack said darkly.

Will carelessly pushed Hazel to Elizabeth, and Elizabeth held on to the young girl. Although she felt incredibly guilty to be handing Hazel over to Beckett, she also knew that Hazel was hers and Will's ticket to freedom. And since Elizabeth lived for Will, she would sacrifice what she would have to, to ensure that she and Will lived happily ever after. Will pulled out a small knife, leaning over the chest, and opened it. An actual heart was beating, pumping for its unrequited love.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Jack exclaimed.

"I'm gonna kill Jones," Will said with determination.

Jack unsheathed his sword and leveled it at Will's neck. "Can't let you do that, William," Jack said, his eyes glinting only darkness. "Nor can I let you take my woman from me. If Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?" Will stood up, as if surrendering, the key that opened the chest still in his hand. "Now if you please… the key." He reached out for it, but Will pulled back, and grabbed Elizabeth's sword.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack," Will said bitterly, pointing his sword at Jack. "I intend to free my father. And I hope you're here to see it."

"I can't let you do that, either," Norrington said, whipping out his sword and pointing it at Will. "So sorry."

Jack smirked at Will. "I knew you'd warm up to me eventually," he said.

Norrington pointed his sword at Jack, and now Will pointed his sword at Norrington. It was as though they had just formed a triangle. "Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest, and Miss Holland," he explained. "I deliver them: I get my life back."

Jack's brow furrowed with anger. "Ah," he said darkly. "The dark side of ambition."

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption," Norrington said dryly. The three then begin what would be known as an epic battle.

As they continued to move, Will called over his shoulder to Elizabeth. "Guard the chest, and Hazel!" he exclaimed as Jack's sword nearly cuts the young boy's throat.

"No!" Elizabeth exclaimed, and ran after them. Hazel quirked a brow and watched Elizabeth with amusement. "This is not funny!" Elizabeth exclaimed wildly, mimicking the boys. "This is no way for grown men to - Oh, fine! Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other, that's all there ever is. I've had it! I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked pirates!"

Hazel giggled, but was stopped short when she saw Pintel and Ragetti from behind the woman. She made her way over to Elizabeth, who had begun to throw rocks at the dueling three, although all of her shots ended up missing her intended target. She let out a groan of frustration. "I hate men!" she exclaimed. "Especially male pirates!"

"Tell me about it," Hazel said from her side.

"Oh Hazel!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I am so sorry! You're not mad, are you?" She peered at Hazel hopefully. Hazel shook her head, and Elizabeth smiled. "Oh, good," she said. "Here, let me untie you. I doubt you're going to run off."

Hazel shook her head as Elizabeth began untying the rope. "The boys think fighting is manly," she muttered sarcastically, rubbing her chafed wrists. "Why would I ever want to get involved in that?"

"This is madness!" Elizabeth said at the three, who, again, ignore her. "Enough! Oh. Oh! The heat." The young girl pretended to faint, but even her acting skills did not sway the three determined pirates.

Hazel glanced back at the chest, and saw both Pintel and Ragetti standing beside it. "Lizzy," Hazel said, getting the other woman's attention. Elizabeth glanced up, and when her eyes saw the two pirates by the chest, she looked over at Hazel, and they shared a silent thought, both making their way over to the chest. "Let's cut them off."

Elizabeth nodded, and the two women dashed over into the thick forest. They could see the two buggers approaching, Pintel yelling in triumph. When the two pirates saw the two women, the four paused. Both Hazel and Elizabeth reached for swords, and when they realized that none hung from their waist, the two pirates smiled cheekily and pulling out their own swords.

"Ello, poppets," Pintel said, grinning wickedly.

Before anything could happen, the two young women and grungy pirates all paused as a huge wheel rolled by them, Will and Norrington tangled up in the wheel, fighting, with Jack running to catch up, not too far behind. Both Pintel and Ragetti shrugged, and both continued to advance on the two girls, Ragetti in front of Elizabeth and Pintel in front of Hazel. Without warning, a sharp hatchet is thrown and whizzed by, just missing Ragetti's head, and landing deep into a tree. The four turned, and saw Jones's crew marching from the sea. Pintel and Ragetti both thrust their sword at Hazel and Elizabeth, running off to leave the two girls to fend for themselves. Hazel and Elizabeth glanced at each other, and then followed the two pirates, who were both holding on to one side of the chest. They watched as Pintel and Ragetti ran on opposites sides of a tree, the chest slamming into it, all while the crew of the _Dutchmen_ were following closely behind. Deciding to protect the chest, Elizabeth stepped in front of it, standing to fight. Hazel followed Elizabeth's lead, only to defend her friend. She could care less what happened to that chest. The four began to fight, and due to the fact they were two swords short, they had to share, tossing each other the sword when somebody needed. All of this while running to the longboats. Pintel and Ragetti reclaim the chest, although, for some odd reason, it is lighter than usual. No matter, they continued fighting and making their way to the beach.

Hazel noticed Jack fighting with an oar, and kept fighting, somehow standing beside the pirate captain. Elizabeth was fighting as well, while Pintel and Ragetti were running to catch up. The large wheel rolled back into the ocean, and with a loud groan, fell finally. The fighting pairs stopped for a moment, and watched as both Norrington and Will tried to climb out of it. Norrington was a bit more successful, and headed toward the longboat that Jack had just placed the heart in.

Will cornered both Pintel and Ragetti who had just placed the chest into the longboat. Jack, seeing this, knocked Will out, and continued fighting as if nothing happened. Hazel saw Jack's angry look from the corner of her eye, but she continued fighting as best she could. Elizabeth reached out for her fallen fiancée, but Jack stopped her. "Leave him lie!" he exclaimed, and then quipped, "Unless you plan on using him to hit something with."

"We're not coming out of this," Elizabeth said with frustration.

"Not with the chest," Norrington said, thinking quickly. He grabbed the chest, placing it in his arms. "Into the boat."

"You're mad!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Don't wait for me," Norrington said, and with that, he began to take off, toward the forest. Hazel and Elizabeth watched him go, their mouths dropping, and as planned, the opposing crew followed the ex-commodore.

"I-I say we respect his final wish," Jack said.

"Aye!" Pintel said, and the six pushed off, in direction of the _Pearl_.

The tension between Hazel and Jack in the rather small longboat could be sliced, diced and served. Hazel was unconsciously rubbing her soar wrists while Jack was debating whether or not he should toss the still-unconscious Will overboard.

Apparently, he noticed, that there was no hard feelings between Hazel and Elizabeth, as they seemed quite chummy. Jack furrowed his brow, not trusting either Will or Elizabeth, a frown on his face. He stole glances at Hazel, noticing something about her, an allure almost. Something was different about her; she had a glow. When she smiled at the conversation she and Elizabeth were having, his heart beat quickened, but his frown deepened realizing that he was not the one making her smile like that. God, what could he do?

Once near the _Pearl_, the small crew began to make their way aboard. Pintel and Ragetti helped Will up, and next was Elizabeth, Hazel, and then finally Jack and his jar of dirt. Elizabeth had the unconscious Will placed in the corner of the ship, laying his head on her lap, while Hazel and Jack made their way silently to Gibbs.

"Where's the Commodore?" Gibbs asked, looking between the two. He was not sure if the two had made up or not, so he had to watch what he would say.

"Fell behind," Hazel said softly, glancing back at the island.

"My prayers be with him," Gibbs said with sincerity, placing his hand over his heart. After a quick second, he shrugged, and said, "Best not wallow in our grief. The bright side is: you're both back. And made it off free and clear and unharmed." He left them with a smile, and awkwardness ensued.

Jack opened his mouth, about to say something, but stopped short when out of nowhere, the _Flying Dutchman _surfaced from the depths of the sea. Hazel watched Jack's whole exterior as the _Dutchman _surfaced. His focus shifted from solely her, to how, exactly, he would save her and his ship. Hazel shifted her focus as well, and without a word, the two went in opposite directions, Jack to find his far of dirt, and Hazel over to Elizabeth and Will. The three watched the eccentric pirate captain, as he walked confidently with his jar of dirt tucked underneath his arm.

"Oi, fish face!" Jack exclaimed over at the _Dutchman_, holding up his jar of dirt over his head. Hazel's mouth dropped in disbelief. Was he crazy? Seriously? "Lose something, aye?" With that, Jack lost footing and fell hard on his ship. The crew ooohed, and Hazel had to restrain herself from going over there to make sure he was okay. He was Jack Sparrow, he could handle his business. As if proving her point, Jack rose the jar of dirt, and hopped up as if nothing happened. "Got it!" he assured his crew, and then looked back at Jones and his crew. "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git. Look what I got." Jack, then, being the smartest negotiator ever, began to taunt his enemy. "I've got a jar of di-irt, I've got a jar of di-irt, and guess what's inside it?" All of a sudden, the cannons on the _Dutchman_ began to slide out of their sockets. "Hard to starboard!" Jack exclaimed.

"Hard to starboard!" Hazel reiterated, the whole fight among captain and first mate forgotten for now.

"Raise up the foreyard!" Will ordered as well. "And make it fast!"

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Aye, we've got her," Gibbs said.

Will tilted his head slightly. "We're the faster?" he asked.

"Against the wind the _Dutchman _beats us, that's how she gets her prey," Gibbs explained. "But with the wind…"

"We've got her advantage," Will said with realization, and Gibbs nodded.

Hazel had previously since moved to stand by Jack, who was looking on the crew in observation. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know what to say. Jack could feel her standing next to him, and he, too, wanted to speak, but now was not the time. As of right now, they were crew and not lovers. However, for the two of them, their presence each comforted the other, and for that, words were not needed.

Will came up to the two, and stared hardly at Jack. "My father is on that ship," Will said, pointing at the ship that was far behind. "If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight."

Jack rolled his coal-rimmed eyes. When would the whelp ever learn? "Why fight when you can negotiate?" he asked, glancing at Will. "All one needs is the proper leverage." Jack placed his precious jar of dirt on one of the ship's banister, and Hazel tried to suppress a grin as she watched him stroke it. Suddenly, a large shift occurred, causing jar's dirt to fall and break. Jack dropped to his knees and searched through the dirt, as both Hazel and Will regained their balance. "Where is it?!" Jack asked. "Where's the thump-thump?!"

"We must've hit the reef," a sailor said.

Will shook his head, walking down to where Elizabeth was. "That was no reef," he said, and grabbed Elizabeth, pulling her away from the ship's rail. "Get away from the rail!"

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked Will.

"The Kraken," Will told her solemnly. "To arms!"

"Load guns, defend the mast!" Hazel ordered, grabbing a sword from a random sailor, preparing to fight.

"It'll attack the starboard, I've seen it before," Will said, turning to Hazel. "Roll out the cannons and hold for my signal." Hazel nodded, her chin set in determination.

"Will?!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she watched as the Kraken showed itself. Still, Will had not given the signal. Elizabeth was getting impatient. "Will!?!"

"Hold," Will ordered. "Hold!"

"I think we've held long enough!" Pintel said.

"Will!" both Hazel and Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Fire!" Will exclaimed, and they did. The Kraken retreated, slightly wounded, and the crew cheered in triumph, all except Hazel, Will and Elizabeth. "It'll be back. We have to get off the ship."

"The boats are all broken," Hazel said.

"Pull the grates; get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold," Will said, after seeing a barrel of powder roll across the deck. He handed Elizabeth a rifle, their brown eyes locking with an intense gaze. "Whatever you do, don't miss." Hazel watched the very subtle interaction, and she envied it. Will put the lives of the whole crew in Elizabeth's hands. Elizabeth could handle a sword, yes, but a rifle? Who knew at that moment. What did matter was that Will had faith in her to do so.

A quick yank nearly caused Hazel to lose her footing. Jack looked at her intensely as he pulled her toward the side of the ship. She glanced down, into the sea, and saw a small rowboat. Hazel furrowed her brow. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Come with me," he said roughly. "There's no hope in this. We need to make a run for it, luv."

"A true captain would go down with his ship," Hazel muttered, her green eyes flashing with fire. "I expect a lot of things from you, Captain Sparrow, but I never expected you a coward." She yanked her arm away from him, and went over to stand by Will.

"There's only half a dozen kegs of powder," Gibbs reported to the two.

"Then load the rum," Hazel said, a bitter smile on her face. It was her personal 'Fuck you' to the man she thought she had loved. They followed her orders, but before they knew it, the Kraken struck more vigorously, knocking both sides of the _Pearl _in. Hazel caught hold of the rail while Will steadied Elizabeth.

"Heave!" Gibbs exclaimed, as the crew began to lift the barrels of powder and rum high. "Heave like you're being paid for it!" The Kraken continued to wreck havoc amongst the _Pearl_, tossing sailors as if they were nothing, and destroying everything in the bottom holds. Will climbed up the net that held the rum and powder up, as if trying to distract the monster.

"Hyah! Come on!" Will shouted, flinging his sword at the Kraken. "Come and get me! I'm over here. Come on!" Will, although incredibly heroic and dashing, happened to get his leg tangled into the net. Quickly thinking, he pulled out a small knife. "Shoot! Elizabeth, shoot!"

Hazel watched with fear as Elizabeth aimed, and then suddenly dropped the gun Will had entrusted her with. Hazel ran over to her, seeing a tentacle drag her toward her inevitable doom. She used her cutlass and quickly chopped off the tentacle that was gripping her leg. Hazel then turned to pick up the rifle, but found that Jack already had it on his shoulder, cocked, and ready to fire. Elizabeth clung to Hazel's legs as Hazel stood by Jack. Will finally managed to free himself, and seeing Will fall, Jack shot. The net and its contents exploded, causing the Kraken to groan, and retreated yet again. The three walked over to the rail of the ship, to where Jack secured his row boat, the crew following.

"Did we kill it?" Marty, the shortest and yet most fierce member of the crew asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "No," he said. "We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet." He turned to Jack. "Captain, orders!"

Jack looked gravely at his beloved ship. "Abandon ship," he said. "Everybody, into the longboat."

As the crew followed the order, Hazel looked at Jack with sympathetic eyes. "Jack… the _Pearl_," she murmured.

Jack smiled half-heartedly. "She's only a ship," he murmured back, placing his hands on her waist. "You are so much more important than a ship." He glanced at the longboat. "Go in, luv, I'll be right there."

"He's right, we have to head for land," Elizabeth said, looking gravely at the couple.

"It's a lot of water," Ragetti said, looking at the open sea.

"We'll have to try it," Will said. "We can get away as it takes down the _Pearl_."

"Abandon ship," Gibbs murmured as the crew piled in the boat. "Abandon ship or abandon hope."

Hazel climbed into the longboat, and took a seat next to Will, smiling at him. Despite the fact that he was going to turn her over to Beckett, Hazel felt incredibly close to the young sailor, and he returned the smile. Plus, she knew that Will had a good conscious and would never leave Hazel alone with Beckett for too long. After that impending death, Hazel was ready to tell Jack of her pregnancy, once they reached land. Will placed a friendly arm around Hazel, but something onboard caught her eyes. She glanced at Will, and noticed that Will saw it too. Elizabeth and Jack were kissing. Will's hand gripped Hazel's shoulder, and the two locked eyes, their hurt mirroring each other. The two leaned their heads together, and as Elizabeth climbed into the ship, it took everything in her not to cry.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked her coldly, his arm still wrapped around Hazel.

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance," Elizabeth said, but the crew was not sure. Even Hazel questioned the young girl. Jack wouldn't do something that selfless. "Go!" she exclaimed, and although how crazy her explanation was, the crew went.

Hazel rested her head on Will's shoulder, her heart literally ripping apart. Her love was about to die on his ship. She was too stunned to say anything, although she contemplated leaping back onto the ship to die with him. But, she could not, due to the fact that she would have his child in seven months time. What hurt the worst was that his last words were to Elizabeth, his last action was kissing Elizabeth. What went wrong between herself and him? She had thought they were crazy about each other, but apparently not, if he kissed Elizabeth goodbye, and not her. As the Kraken destroyed the ship, Hazel's green-hazel eyes turned blue, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. No matter what he did to her, she would always love him, and nobody would ever compare.

After a long journey, the longboat made it to Tia Dalma's hut. People held candles to light the darkness, humming a solemn tune, as if everybody knew of Jack's death. Will docked the longboat, and helped Hazel up, then both of them turned to go into the hut, not looking once at Elizabeth. Elizabeth knew that what she did was wrong, especially since Jack was the father of Hazel's unborn child, but she knew that she had ultimately made the right decision. With Jack gone, there would be no more death-defying adventures, and she could finally marry Will… although Will was acting incredibly cold towards her, and especially warm towards Hazel. That made her jealous, but of course, she would never openly admit it.

Tia Dalma welcomed the sailors in, and they all sat, rather depressed at her table. The mystic began handing out hot drinks, as if she knew they were coming. "Against the cold," she explained in her low voice, offering Hazel one first. She tried to smile her thanks, but it was all in vain. "And a sorrow." Will stabbed the wooden table suddenly, causing both Hazel and Elizabeth to jump. He pulled out the dagger, splinters hanging onto the blade for dear life. Tia Dalma tutted the young boy, and offered him a warm drink. "It's a shame. I know you're thinking that with the _Pearl_, you could've --??" she stopped short, then smiled. "And free your father's soul."

"Doesn't matter now," Will said darkly, looking at the hole he had made. "The _Pearl'_s gone... along with its Captain." He stabbed the table again.

"Aye," Gibbs said. "And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all, right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out." Hazel's eyes began to tear again, and she bit her lip to keep from crying. "To Jack Sparrow!" he exclaimed, raising his glass.

"Never another like Captain Jack," Ragetti said, raising his glass as well.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was," Pintel put in, toasting the captain.

"He was a good man," Elizabeth said, and Will just stared coldly at her.

Hazel glanced out the small window, thinking back to when she would continuously look out at sea, trying to get over Jack because of his desire to stab the heart. She could never fathom him actually dying. She could have been enjoying his presence, instead of looking at everything he did as somehow wrong. Goddamn her, she was a bad girlfriend, and so, so selfish. She took a sip of the hot tea, as Tia Dalma stared intently at her. "Silence usually says the most," the mystic said, and the crew all looked at Hazel with simply. She knew their captain most intimately, and although what everyone was saying was incredibly kind, she could think of nothing better to say.

"If there was anything to be done to bring him back, Elizabeth…" Will said, looking at Elizabeth.

"Would you do it?" Tia Dalma asked Will. "Hmm?" She looked over at Elizabeth._ "_What would you? Hmm? What would any of you be willing to do? Hmm? Will you sail to the ends of the earth and beyond to fetch back Jack and his precious _Pearl_?"

"Absolutely," Hazel said, staring straight into Tia Dalma's eyes. It was the first thing she had said in a long time. "Anything."

"Aye," Gibbs agreed.

The crew all followed suit, including Elizabeth and Will.

"All right, but if you're going to brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end... then, you will need a Captain who knows those waters," Tia Dalma said, and suddenly heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"So, tell me, what's become of my ship?" Barbossa, the man Hazel had witnessed being shot by none other than Jack Sparrow, was standing before her. His monkey jumped onto his shoulder, and the ex-first mate took a bite out of a green apple, looking incredibly satisfied.


	30. XXIX Two Surprises for the Price

-1**Wonderful Life**

_Chapter Twenty-Nine: Two Surprises for the Price of One _

It had been five month's since Jack's apparent death. Hazel was showing, although one could not tell if they were looking at her from behind. She had decided to tell everyone about her unborn child once she entered her second-trimester, and the crew reacted as she thought: incredibly surprised. Once Will had found out of Hazel's pregnancy, he was that more protective of her. Their relationship deepened incredibly, and while many suspected it was romantic, it was purely platonic. Elizabeth and Will's relationship was in tatters, and although they never broke up officially, everyone knew that they were not as how they had once been. The young woman had stopped being jealous of Will and Hazel, simply because there was nothing she could do to change Will's mind about her, nor bring Jack back for Hazel. Well, not yet at least.

Barbossa was now captain of the crew, and although Hazel hated to admit it, he was actually a pretty good at captaining a ship. Not like, Jack, however. Nobody could be like Jack. Five months and she was still deeply in love with him. One reason Will and Hazel got so close was because they both aren't looking for a rebound relationship with the other; they just have their hurt in common. It was like Hazel would be incredibly protective of Will if Elizabeth tried to pursue her, while Will would be protective of Hazel if Jack did the same (if, of course, they ever found the pirate captain). Barbossa, for one, was incredibly excited for Hazel to have her baby, and promised to be the best uncle he could be. It was odd, being on friendly terms with Barbossa, but after a while, the crew, along with Hazel, got used to the captain and his monkey. Although everybody ordered the young girl to sit this one out, Hazel told them that if it was the last thing she did, she would find Jack and save him from whatever kept him away from her in all those months.

Currently, she was in a longboat in Singapore, singing a pirate song softly. It was rather an innocent song, unless you knew the real meaning of the song. She was revealing her pirate status, calling out any other pirates, specifically Tai Huang, who may hear her haunting tune. The night was cold, but Hazel was disguised amongst the people of Singapore in more familiar garments native to the country. "_Some have died, and some are alive. Others sail on the sea. With the keys to the cage,_ _and the Devil to pay,_ _we'll lay to Fiddler's Green. The bell has been raised_ _from its watery grave,_ _do you hear its sepulchral tone? We're a call to all,_ _pay heed the squall.._" She fell silent as she saw two men from the East India Trade Company pass over her on a bridge. They were fearsomely executing pirates without mercy, and have been chasing them since news of Jack's death. Despite Hazel's full throttle into piracy, Beckett still wanted to attain her, just to show that he could. It was like a cat and mouse game, and made her want her even more. "_And turn your sail toward home. _ _Yo-ho, all together! Hoist the colors high! Heave-ho…_" She moored her boat as a man suddenly appeared in front of her, and two other men on either side of him.

"_...thief and beggar!_" Tai Huang finished, looking at Hazel suspiciously. Her stomach was hidden securely under the blue layers, so none of the Chinese pirates knew she was pregnant. "_Never say we die!" _He gazed at the girl in front of him with peculiar look on his face._ " _A dangerous song to be singing... for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly a woman... particularly a woman alone…"

Hazel stared at Tai Huang with a cold look on her face as footsteps could be heard, coming down the stairs behind the three pirates. "What makes you think she's alone?" Barbossa asked, his clear blue eyes cold, as usual. Elizabeth stood by his side, her face a reflection of Hazel's.

"You protect her?" Tai Huang asked, quirking a brow.

Hazel took out her small knife, pointing it at Tai Huang's throat. She had been a lot more cold and bitter since Jack's unexpected departure. "And what makes you think I need protecting?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Your master's expecting us," Barbossa said to Tai Huang, then glanced sideways at Hazel. "And an unexpected death cast a slight pall on our meeting." Hazel's piercing gaze was still cold, but she let her arm fall limp to her side. A noise causes the six to turn, and noticing the East India men, they shrunk into the darkness. After a moment of waiting, Tai Huang led the three pirates from the _Pearl _toward their destination while his men stayed on either side of him, keeping a keen eye out.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Elizabeth asked Barbossa.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts," Barbossa said, "and you _both_ to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng."

Hazel rolled her eyes as she swaggered her hips with confidence. "Is he really that terrifying?" she asked him sarcastically.

"He's much like myself, but absent of my merciful nature and sense of fair play," Barbossa said to the young girl, and stopped abruptly as Tai Huang knocked on the wooden door, mumbling something incoherently. Hazel glanced around. _So this is Sao Feng's bathhouse_, she thought to herself. Once they enter, they silently made their way through a secret tunnel toward the bathhouse. Once there, more pirates stand waiting, and Barbossa, seeming to know what for, surrendered his weapons. Both Hazel and Elizabeth began to walk in, but both were stopped, each by a male pirate.

"You think because she is a woman, we would not suspect her of treachery?" Tai asked Barbossa.

"Well, if you put it that way…" Barbossa said, and then glanced expectantly at the two young women.

"Remove, please," Tai said in mocker of etiquette.

The two women glanced each other, and rolled their eyes. They both removed their hats and jackets, both revealing pistols on their belt. Hazel's belly is now showing, and Tai's brow rose as he noticed her pregnancy. He glanced at the two girls, his eyes turning a dark shade of lust. He glanced at their clothes, and then back at their faces. "Remove, please," he said.

Elizabeth followed his orders, removing all of her clothing until she was in a short dress. Tai then looked at Hazel expectantly, and with a sigh, she removed her clothing until she, too, was in a short dress, her stomach causing her dress to hang just past her butt. God, she felt uncomfortable, but her impassive face showed impatience. They followed Tai and his men into the actual bathhouse. Elizabeth pulled the hem of her dress down uncomfortable, and Hazel had to refrain from slapping her across the face. _I'm the pregnant one! _she thought bitterly. _At least you look good in your dress._

Sao Feng watched the three pirates enter his bathhouse. He quirked a brow at Hazel, but his face remained blank, as he stood patiently awaiting them. He gestured at the three, raising his arms out, and Barbossa bowed, glaring at the two women to do the same. "Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore." He glanced at one of the two beautiful girls that stood up there with him. "More steam," he commanded, and within seconds, steam errupted from below. "I understand you have a... request to make of me?" he glanced imploringly at the pirate captain, ignoring the two women.

"More of a proposal to put to ye," Barbossa replied. "I've a venture underway and I find myself in need of a ship and a crew."

"Hmm…" Sao Feng said. "It's an odd coincidence…"

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth asked.

Feng shook his bald head. "No," he said. "Because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple... and tried to make off with these…" He took the familiar charts from the man beside him, and the three exchanged nervous looks. "The navigational charts... the route to the farthest gate." He threw the charts at Tai, who caught them with ease, and stared at the three before him suspiciously. "Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?" he asked with a hint of mystery to his voice.

**"**It would strain incredulity, at that," Barbossa confirmed.

Sao Feng glanced at the two men opposite the two women, sitting near an empty bathtub and nodded. The two nodded back, and reached down, pulling up Feng's apparent thief. Elizabeth's stone face faltered when she recognized it was Will. His arms were tied to a wooden post, a gag in his mouth. Hazel looked at Will with pure sympathy, but her face remained impassive. Sao Feng went over to Will, a mischievous grin on his face. "This is the thief," he told them, glancing at all three of their faces. "Is his face familiar to you?" Barbossa, Elizabeth and Hazel all shook their heads, and Feng smiled, as if expecting this answer. He pulled out a sharp, wooden spike from his robe pocket, and pointed it threateningly at his neck. "Then, I guess, he has no further need for it." He made to stab him, when Elizabeth lunged forward.

"No!" she exclaimed.

Sao Feng smiled at his three guests. "You come into my city, and you betray my hospitality…" he said, his smile slowly faltering with each word he said.

"Sao Feng, I assure you I had no idea…" Barbossa said, placing both hands up as a manner of sacrifice.

"That he would get caught!" Feng exclaimed with anger. Hazel saw from the corner of her eyes that Sao Feng's men were beginning to move in. "You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' Locker, but I cannot help but wonder...why?" It was then that Barbossa threw a piece of eight at the Chinese captain. He caught it and then held it to his ear. A haunting, high-pitched tune played quietly, causing Feng's smile to fade into a look of shock.

"The song has been sung," Barbossa informed the man. "The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords, you must honor the call."

Sao Feng looked as though he was in deep in thought, and turned to the girls. "More steam," he said once again. However, when no steam came, his brow furrowed. "More steam!" he exclaimed. When the steam is finally released, the captain turned back to Barbossa. "There is a price on all our heads, it is true... and since the only way a pirate can turn a profit any more is by betraying other pirates."

"It be time to put our differences aside," Barbossa said. "The first Brethren Court gained control of the seas, and not that rule is being challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett."

The name of Cutler Beckett sent a shiver down Hazel's spine, and Feng looked at the girl as though he knew her whole story between her and Beckett. "I hear you're acquainted with Beckett, Hazel. You're famous through-out the seven seas." His smile made her shiver once again, and Feng turned back to Barbossa. "Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"

"You can fight!" Elizabeth exclaimed, and one of his men tried to restrain her. "Get off of me!" she said to him, then turned back toward Sao Feng. "You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore! You and I are in an age where bold captains sail free waters!"

"Where waves aren't measured in feet but by increments of fear and those who pass the test become a legend," Hazel continued. "Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water!"

"Hazel Holland... there is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" Sao Feng said as he let his eyes drift up and down Hazel's body. "And the eye...does not go wanting. Even about to give birth, you look rather… tempting." His eyes drifted over to Elizabeth, causing Will to struggle against his trappings. Despite the fact that he was incredibly hurt by Elizabeth, he still loved her deeply, just like Hazel loved Jack. "But I cannot help but notice, you have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?" His eyes traveled to her stomach, and then back up to her face.

"Jack Sparrow," Will cut in. The two women who stood by Feng giggled, and Hazel glared at them with no restraint. "He's one of the pirate lords."

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead... is so I can send him back myself!" Feng exclaimed with anger, causing Hazel to glare at him too.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight," Barbossa explained. "He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died... so we must go and get him back."

"No successor?" he said, looking at Hazel. "Miss Holland," he said turning to her. "Do you want to know another reason why you're famous, Miss Holland? Apparently, it has been said, that you have managed to clip the wings of a certain sparrow. How odd that he would not name you as his successor?" It was hard, at that moment, for her not to slap him.

Sao Feng looked over at a large man, and his smiled faltered, noticing his dragon tattoo dripping from the heat. "So, you admit... you have deceived me," he said, and then looked towards his men. "Weapons!" Men came from nowhere, brandishing weapons.

"Sao Feng, I assure you our intentions are strictly honorable!" exclaimed Barbossa. However, right after he said that, swords are thrown up through the wooden floorboards, and Hazel, Elizabeth and Barbossa caught them. Feng looked startled, but did not back down. He grabbed the large man, pointing the wooden spike at his neck.

"Drop your weapons!" he ordered. "Or I kill your man!"

"Kill 'im... he's not our man," Barbossa said.

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us... who's he with?" Will asked, furrowing his brow.

Men from the East India Trading Company came rushing in. "She's here!" a man called, observing Hazel. The three pirates are joined by the rest of the _Pearl_'s crew, and fighting ensued. Despite Hazel's pregnancy, she still fought with fury, and was quite light on her feet. The crew managed to make their way outside, just as Tia Dalma's music box stopped playing, and exploded. The explosion damaged many different soldiers, but after another few minutes of quick fighting, the men and women who survived reconvened outside.

"You have the charts?" Barbossa asked Will.

"And better yet," Will said, nodding back at the men behind him, "a ship and a crew."

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked Will. It was the first time they had directly spoken to each other in a while, and tension still brewed between the two of them.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove," Will said stiffly.

"This way!" Tai Huang exclaimed. "Be quick!"

Will grabbed Hazel's hand. "Are you okay?" he asked her softly as they followed the crew.

Hazel nodded, smiling. "And you?" she replied, and he smiled his affirmation.

After a few moments, Hazel as well as the rest of the crew were standing aboard a ship at the docks of Singapore. She was soon joined by Tia Dalma and Elizabeth. All three women stood there, looking out at the misty horizon. Hazel heart quenched. God, she missed Jack, and she go through hell and high water to bring him back.

"There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower," Elizabeth said, breaking the silence that ensued. "Do you think he will honor the call?"

"I cannot say," Tia Dalma said honestly. "There's an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear."

Hours seemed to pass by, maybe days, maybe weeks. All Hazel knew was that she was incredibly cold, and she hated the cold. She wrapped herself in blankets as she sat herself next to the railing of the ship. She looked as if she was about to give birth at any moment, but hoped to God that she wouldn't because she did not want her baby freezing to death. Will had been taking care of her, giving her hot drinks and blankets. Even Elizabeth chatted with Hazel a few times, and the girls maintained a semi-close relationship. She just hoped to God that they found Jack before she gave birth, because she wanted him to be there with her as she gave birth to his child. God, she missed him. She missed him so much that it hurt. It hurt so bad. At the very least, she did find humor in Pintel and Ragetti; they managed to keep her smiling every once in a while.

"No one said anything about cold!" exclaimed Pintel, who sat in front of her with Ragetti.

"I'm sure there must be a good reason for our suffering," Ragetti said, ever the philosiopher.

"Why don't that obeah woman bring Jack back the same way she brought back Barbossa?" Pintel asked, looking at Tia Dalma.

"Because Barbossa was only dead!" Tia Dalma exclaimed.** "**Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death… but punishment; the worst fate a person can bring 'pon himself, stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' Locker." She left.

"Oh," Ragetti said. "I knew there was a good reason."

""Over the edge…over again," Will read. "Sunrise sets…flash of green. Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?" he asked, looking at the charts, and then up at Barbossa.

"He's not captain," Hazel said coldly. "He's just temporarily a leader."

Barbossa ignored the girl. "Ever gazed upon the Green Flash, Master Gibbs?" he asked the temporary first mate due to Hazel's disdain for Barbossa being captain.

"I reckon I've seen my fair share," Gibbs replied. "Happens on a rare occasion… the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it, some claim to have seen it who ain't, and some say…"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world…from the dead!" exclaimed Pintel, and then happened to appear upon Gibbs's annoyed face. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Trust me, young Master Turner," Barbossa said, causing Hazel to roll her eyes, "it's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem… it's getting back."

The ship continued to sail through the ice-cold temperatures, even going through a narrow gap between two large icebergs. The cold was getting to Hazel, so much that she could barely move. The only thing she did was rub her stomach, as if the keep her baby warm, even if she could not be. From the corner of her eyes, she watched a strained exchange between Will and Elizabeth. Once Elizabeth left, Will sat down next to Hazel, blinking his dark eyes to keep from crying.

"I feel as though she loves him," Will said sadly. "There's nothing I can do. She told me that once we get Jack back, that everything will be fine. I can't… I don't know what to do Hazel."

"Except for that kiss, Will, they haven't really interacted," Hazel told him honestly. "Don't stress yourself over it. We'll see what happens when we do find Jack, yeah?" With that, she pulled him into a tight hug, enjoying the warmth he gave her.

"I guess you're right," Will mumbled, resting his head on hers.

"For what we want most, there is a cost must be paid in the end," Tia Dalma told the two, appearing in front of them suddenly. Will noticed the locket Tia Dalma wore, and suddenly, an epiphany hit him, and hit him hard. He jumped up, Hazel following him with curiosity as Will stopped in front of Barbossa.

"Barbossa!" exclaimed Will, and pointing in the distance. "Ahead!"

"Aye, we're good and lost now!" Barbossa responded mysteriously.

"Lost?" Hazel asked, quirking a brow.

"For certain, you have to be lost to find a place that can't be found," Barbossa said, looking at Hazel, "else ways, everyone would know where it was."

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs said as the ship made its way toward a steep waterfall.

"To stations!" Will ordered, shouting at the crew. "All hands to stations! Hard a port! Hard a port, gather way!"

"Nay, belay that!" Barbossa said, trumping Will's previous orders. "Let her run straight and true!"

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Don't be so unkind," Barbossa replied. "You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear."

Through all the hustle and bustle that was happening aboard the ship, Hazel plopped herself down. Her back was aching, and she rubbed her stomach, as if comforting herself. All she wanted was Jack. She felt so alone, and cold, and she needed his warmth, his hope, his strength. All her faith was lost to her, and even though she had a child on the way, she was so afraid that she could not do it alone. She didn't want to do it alone. Will tried to steal the wheel away from Barbossa, but ultimately the ship sailed over the waterfall.

Five months had been hard for Jack. So hard that he resorted to having illusions to retain his sanity. It was too hot, too dry, too empty. At times, Hazel would adorn his fantasies, and when she did make her appearance, he always apologized, and then they were back to normal, madly, crazy in love with each other. Other times, he invented a crew so he felt as though he was still a captain. And why shouldn't he be a captain. His _Pearl_ was back to normal, beautiful, in fact, but that was all he had. He craved human interaction, flesh… he craved _her_.

A peanut laid on the rail of his ship. His distinct, pointed nose sniffed it out, and he picked it up, placing it on a silver plate. He sniffed it again, and then sat back up, tying an elegant napkin around his neck. He licked his lips hungrily, and then took a beautiful silver fork and stabbed the peanut with the fork, and then brought it to his face. Glancing around, he made sure that no one else saw him, and brought the peanut to his mouth. It was so close… A shot was heard, and Jack fell back, dead, only to be shot by Captain Jack Sparrow- the real captain. He looked over at the fake Jack Sparrow. "My peanut," he said forcefully and then put the peanut in his mouth chewing it with pleasure. "All hands! Slacken braces!"

"Aye, Captain," another, shirtless Jack replied, sitting on the rigging. "Slacken braces!"

"Step lively!" Captain Jack ordered. "With a will!"

"Right away, sir!" a chorus of Jacks responded.

"Help!" the Jack that was shot called softly.

"Man the yards, you filthy toads!" another Jack exclaimed.

One Jack clucked like a chicken, another sat by a goat. His world, at present time, was chaos.

"Mr. Sparrow?" the captain questioned a Jack who was winding a rope.

"Aye Captain," the other Jack responded.

"What say you about the condition of this tack line?" the captain asked.

"It be proper to my eyes, sir," The other Jack said, looking at the rope.

"Proper?" the captain questioned. "It is neither proper nor suitable, sir. It is not acceptable, nor adequate. It is, in obvious fact, an abomination."

"Beggin' your pardon, sir," the rope Jack said. "But, perhaps if you gave man another chance…"

"Shall I?" the captain asked angrily, and then stabbed his counterpart viciously. "That sort of thinking got us into this mess."He glanced to the rest of his crew. "We have lost speed, and therefore time… precious time… which cannot be recovered once lost. Do you understand?" He said as he wiped the blood off of his blade. The captain was met with an affirmative response. "Do you now?" he asked. "It will all have to be re-done… all of it!" But in reality, Jack was alone. Truly, truly alone. That didn't bother him, however, as he continued talking to himself. "And let this serve as a lesson to the lot of you; doldrums, sir, ahs the entire crew on edge. I have no sympathy for any of you fecking little maggots and no more patience to pretend otherwise." He swaggered over to the side of the ship, and grabbed the rope that his previous counterpart was fixing. "Gentlemen, I wash my hands of this weirdness!" With grace and ease, Captain Jack Sparrow swung down onto the sandy floor. He licked his finger, and pointed it up, testing the wind direction. "No wind… of course there's no bloody wind! My soul I do swear for a breeze… a gust, a whisper… a tiny, miniature lick." His nose picked up a scent, and then his eyes rested on a white rock. The captain picked up a white rock, and looked at it for a moment and then tossed it off. "Yes I know, but why? Why would he do that?" He began to talk to himself. "Because he's a lummox, isn't he… but we shall have a magnificent garden party, and you're not invited!" He turned to see that the white rock had been following him. He waved it away eccentrically. "Shoo!" He turned away, and then looked back to find that it's still there. He picked it up, expecting it to be animal, but licking it, he found that it is, indeed, a rock. He grimaced at the taste, and threw it farther this time. "Now we're being followed by rocks. Never heard that before…" He stood back at the front of the _Pearl, _and found his rope hanging from where he last left it. "Oh, it's a rope." He pulled the rope, and then paused, an idea formulating in his head. He began to pull the rope, in hopes that if pulled hard enough, he would be able to pull the ship along as well. After a moment, Jack released all hope as he quit, and then passed out underneath the hot sun. A large shadow passed over Jack's face, and when he awoke, he realized that the _Pearl _was moving. He watched, his nose scrunched in disbelief, but after a moment or two, he decided to chase after his ship.

The crew under Barbossa practically crawled out of the water and onto the sand with exhaustion. Gibbs glanced around. "This truly is a godforsaken place," he murmured.

"I don't see Jack," Hazel muttered with disappointment, holding Will's hand. "I don't see anyone."

"He's here!" Barbossa said in a would-be reassuring tone if Barbossa could ever muster one. "Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

Will walked next to the temporary captain. "And does it matter?" he asked bitterly. "We're trapped here by your doing, no different with Jack."

Tia Dalma picked up a white crab and caressed it lightly. "Witty Jack is closer than you think," she told them mysteriously.

And then, to the disbelief of everyone there, Jack made his grand entrance upon a crow's nest of his _Pearl_. It literally looked as though he was sailing across the sand. Hazel's stomach pounded with butterflies, but her smile was the biggest. He was back. He truly was back. She let out a chuckle while rubbing her stomach, and Will looked at her, smiling, and sharing her happiness. He really returned to her.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama!" Gibbs exclaimed. "It's Jack!"

"It's the captain!" Pintel exclaimed.

Elizabeth and Will exchanged a silent, but distant glance. Hazel hadn't noticed, squeezing Will's hand in excitement. The ship crashed into the water, and Jack hopped in the water. The first thing he saw was Hazel… and apparently she had gotten fatter since he saw her last. No… that wasn't fat, that was… His eyes drifted to where Hazel and Will were holding hands. Without warning, he lunged at the young boy. "So I die and you go fuck my love and get her pregnant!" he asked, straddling Will while choking him.

"Jack!" Hazel called, pulling on Jack's arm. "It's not his! It's not Will's."

Jack got off of Will, and right when Will stood up, he socked Will in the face. "Don't ever touch her," Jack said, "even if I'm not here." Will staggered back, holding his face in agony as Jack turned back to Hazel. "Have you anything to say to me, missy?" Jack asked.

"Let's talk about this later, hmm?" Hazel said, a blush caressing her face.

"Tell me who impregnated you," Jack commanded. "If it's anyone here in front of me, I'll slice his throat out right now." Jack looked at all the men with pure hatred in his eyes. Hazel gave him a look, that despite having been away for a time, he recognized immediately. He cleared his throat. "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye, captain," Gibbs replied.

"I thought so," Jack said. "I expect you're able to account for your actions then."

"Sir?" Gibbs asked with confusion.

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline on my vessel," Jack said. "Why? Why is that, sir?"

"Sir, you're…you're in Davy Jones Locker, cap'n," Gibbs told Jack.

"I know that," Jack said. "I know where I am… and don't think I don't."

"Jack Sparrow!" interjected Barbossa, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Ah… Hector!" Jack replied. "It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye… Isla de Muerta, remember?" Barbossa asked, his blue eyes narrowing. "You shot me."

Jack shook his head. "No, I didn't," he said, and then turned to see the familiar mystic before him. "Tia Dalma! Out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any deliria."

"He thinks we're a delusion," Will said.

Tia Dalma nodded. "Except for 'azel," she told him. "He wants to believe dat she is real. She is his sanity."

"William, tell me something?" Jack said, coming over to the boy who was still holding his swollen cheek. "Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel? Or, rather…damsel in distress? Either one…" Will shook his head, and Jack continued. "Well then you wouldn't be here, would you? So you can't be here. Q.E.D. you're not really here!" He turned back to Hazel grabbing her hands in his. "Except you, my love! You have to be real! I wouldn't imagine you 'aving any other kids but my own!"

Hazel was about to reiterate the fact that it was not Will's child when she stopped. _He thinks I'm real_, she thought to herself. _Maybe I can coax him out of this. _"This is real," she told him sweetly. "We're all real, love. We're here to rescue you." Hazel's eyes nearly welled with tears as she saw how hopeful Jack's eyes were.

"The Locker, I'm in?" Jack asked again, and Hazel nodded.

"We've come to rescue you," Elizabeth said again, and Jack looked wearily at her.

"Have you now?" Jack asked. "Very kind of you… but it would seem, as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood." He wrapped his arm around Hazel's waist. "Except you, of course," he murmured.

"I see my ship… right there," Barbossa said, pointing at the _Pearl_.

"Can't spot it," Jack said, squinting out at sea. "Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the _Pearl_."

"Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones," Will said. "He controls the _Flying Dutchman_."

"He's taking over the seas," Elizabeth said, and then glanced at Hazel. "And soon, he'll take Hazel away too. He's still after her, you know, despite her acts of piracy and pregnancy…" Jack's hand squeezed Hazel's waist.

"The song has already been sung," Tia Dalma said, shifting the conversation back to what was most important. "The Brethren Court is called."

"Leave you people alone for just a minute, and look what happens!" Jack exclaimed. "Everything's gone to pot!"

"Aye, Jack," Gibbs agreed, nodding. "The world needs you back something fierce."

"And you need a crew," Will put in.

"Why should I sail with any of you?" Jack asked, releasing Hazel. "Four of you have tried to kill me in the past… one of you succeeded." Everyone turned to Elizabeth and Hazel was on the brink of socking the girl in the face. "Oh… she's not told you. You'll have loads to talk about while you're here."

Jack's last remark sent Hazel over the edge, and she socked Elizabeth in the side of her cheek, knocking the young woman over. "You knew, Elizabeth," Hazel said crying, as Will helped her up. "You knew he was the father of my child and you still killed him?" She was crying now, and as her words were spoken, Jack's mouth dropped.

Gibbs, sensing the tension, ordered everyone on board. Jack and Hazel hung behind, Hazel averting Jack's eyes. Maybe now wasn't the best time for her to tell him the news. And not exactly the best way, either… After a moment of silence, Hazel looked up into Jack's coal-rimmed eyes, her tears dry now. "It's yours, Jack," she murmured quietly. "The baby is yours."

Jack looked at her stomach, and then, without saying anything, placed his rough hand on Hazel's large bump. A genuine smile adorned his face as he felt his baby kick, and then he looked up at Hazel, who was watching him with a smile as well. He pointed to himself, and Hazel nodded. "Yours," she said. "Both of us."

"I missed you," Jack said, taking Hazel into his arms. "I missed you so much." He looked at her. "You were my only hope of getting out of here."

"I missed you too, Jack," Hazel murmured back. "God, I missed you too. I thought… I thought…" Hazel burst into tears and Jack just hugged her tighter.

"I'm here, luv," Jack mumbled into her hair. "I love you, and I'm not letting you go. Ever."

"I love you-" Hazel suddenly clutched her stomach in pain, as she felt her breeches become damp. Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened in fear.

"What's wrong, luv?" Jack asked with concern.

"My water just broke," Hazel said softly.


	31. XXX Uncle Tom's Cabin

-1**Wonderful Life**

_Chapter Thirty: Uncle Tom's Cabin _

There was no time for introductions to Tai Huang and his men, as Jack Sparrow practically threw Hazel over his shoulder to get her safely on board and into his room. It seemed, that for those seven hours and seventeen minutes, bygones were bygones, and the crew actually united to help deliver Hazel's baby. The young woman, although incredibly pissed at what Elizabeth did, was actually comforted by the young lady's presence. Hell, even Tia Dalma being on board, watching with her mysterious smile gave Hazel a slight sense of relief. There were romantic, longing glances between both Will and Elizabeth, when the other wasn't looking, of course. Barbossa was at the helm, but he patted Jack on his back, and congratulated his one-time foe, and gave the captain his blessing. The rest of the crew, although doing their tasks, were filled with excitement. Something amazing was about to happen: Jack Sparrow's (_THE Jack Sparrow!!!_), the lady's man, the player, his lover was having his child. How incredible was that? How amazing was that?

Hazel did not currently feel amazing, as the increasing pain became practically unbearable. Due to the fact that she was not in the twenty-first century anymore, there were no pain killers, drugs, epidurals, or c-sections. This was completely natural. Jack was by her side, his hand in hers and pretty much broken, also took that notion into consideration, and was incredibly worried for Hazel. But more so than anything Jack Sparrow was scared. He had never truly been scared before, but he was scared now. His love was giving birth to his child. Would he be a good father? Does he want to be a father at all? Would this affect his and Hazel's relationship in a negative way? All of his thoughts flooded out of his mind as Gibbs said that the baby was crowning. To tell the truth, Jack practically fainted. However, the dashing pirate captain kept his composure, and after Hazel grunted her final push, a piercing cry rang throughout the room, and the room fell silent. Elizabeth quickly cleaned the baby, and handed the baby to Hazel.

Hazel was incredibly exhausted, but the moment she took the baby in her arms, she lit up. All of the piece to her puzzle fell into place. Jack looked down at the two of them, and he never saw Hazel more beautiful than he did now, holding his child. She looked up at him, and gave him a break-taking smile, and then handed the baby to Jack. Jack was incredibly scared to hold his child, but when he did, he felt just as Hazel did. "It's a boy," he said, a gold-tainted smile on his face. "It's a boy." He handed the baby back to Hazel and ran out off the room, dashing around the ship screaming, "I'm a father! It's a boy!" He was never more happy in his life.

Barbossa stopped Jack and genuinely congratulated him, but mumbled, "Listen Jack, you as well as I know that right now, our current ship isn't good for a baby."

Although Jack was still not completely on good terms with Barbossa, and had all the more incentive to be protective over both Hazel and his son, he couldn't help but agree with what Barbossa had to say. "If ye 'ave any relatives, or know anyone who could possibly look after the youngun for a bit, I could chart the course, drop 'im off, and be on our way."

Jack pursed his lips, and then, after a moment, said, "_I'll _chart the course." With that, he turned around and went back into his now vacant cabin, smiling again when he saw his son asleep in his love's arms. Hazel smiled tiredly when she saw Jack, and leaned her head on his shoulder when he sat down next to her. "Luv," Jack said in a whisper so he wouldn't wake his son. "I know this is going to be hard, but we have to drop 'im off at a relative's until this whole pirate thing blows over."

Hazel's face fell when Jack told her this, but knew that what Jack was saying was right. Her brow rose after what he said sunk in. "You have relatives?" she asked him.

"I happen to know an uncle," Jack said, and Hazel smiled.

"Do you trust him, Jack?" Hazel asked seriously.

Jack nodded. "You know I don't say that word a lot," Jack said. "He's the only family member that I trust."

"Why is that?" Hazel asked.

"Only one who didn't turn pirate," Jack replied with a grin, and then his eyes drifted to his son, with his head full of dark hair. The baby boy had rosy red cheeks and an upturned nose, like his mother and behind his closed lids, there rested chocolate brown eyes, just like his father. Both mother and son were both exhausted, but alive, and resting. "What should we name him?"

Hazel looked up at her lover. "I was thinking we could name him after his father," she said. "Jack Sparrow the second."

"Okay," Jack agreed, his smile big. He was incredibly touched. Despite the fact that he had multiple legends surrounding his infamous name, he never really had anything named after him, and for his first son to hold that title was absolutely incredible. "But let's just call him Jackie for short."

Hazel chuckled lowly. "Alright," she replied.

As Hazel watched Jack walk back outside, her eyes drifted down to Jackie, asleep and utterly content. A bit before and now after having the boy, Hazel's perception on the world changed, especially when it came to Jack. If Jack wanted to go and stab this heart an be forever immortal, that was fine by her. She would be mad, of course, incredibly pissed off, but if Jack cared more about that than watching his child grow up, then that was his prerogative, and she wouldn't waste time trying to change that when she had to watch her kid. It was harsh, but after having Jackie, she was suddenly content in her thoughts, and although it hurt, she knew that that would be the best thing for her and her son.

Jack walked out of his cabin with a sincere smile on his face. He had never been more happy than that moment right there. He had a woman who loved him blindly, with all her heart, a son who was named for him. Once this whole thing was over, things would go back to normal. His thoughts paused, however, as a vision himself stabbing the heart struck him. He wanted his son to be proud of him, and he had been thinking about it for a while… he felt that if he stabbed the heart, his legend would make his son proud of him. But then again, if he did stab the heart, that meant he would not see his son grow up… and why would Hazel wait for him? What stopped her from falling in love with someone else. Those thoughts scared him, and left him undecided.

"Turn that sail!" Barbossa exclaimed from the helm, shouting orders to the crew. "Slack windward brace and sheets!"

Jack's mouth nearly dropped open. How was his son supposed to even fathom respecting him if he couldn't even be captain of his own ship? So Jack did the only thing he could think of; he said exactly the same thing Barbossa was saying. "Turn that sail!" Jack exclaimed. "Slack windward brace and sheets!"

"Haul the pennant lines!" Barbossa said, turning.

Jack followed suit. "Haul the pennant lines!" he ordered.

Barbossa turned sharply to Jack. "What _are _you doing?" he asked Jack roughly.

"What are you doing?" Jack countered innocently.

"No," Barbossa said, shaking his head. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" Jack asked again. "Captain gives orders on the ship."

"The captain of the ship is giving orders!" Barbossa exclaimed with frustration.

"My ship," Jack pointed out, and then pointed to himself, "makes me captain."

"They be my charts," Barbossa said, indicating the navigational charts- the only means of escaping Davy Jones' Locker.

"That makes you…" Jack let his voice trail off for dramatic effect, and then said, his arms up, "chart man!"

"Stop it, the both of you!" Pintel exclaimed. "That's an order! Understand?" Both Jack and Barbossa peered at the short, bald man with curiosity, and Pintel chuckled nervously. "Sorry…I just thought with the captain issue in doubt, I'd throw in my name for consideration. Sorry…" He backed up to stand next to Ragetti while Jack and Barbossa made their way past him. The old captain looked out at sea with his telescope. Jack did the same, but frowned when he realized how tiny his was compared to Barbossa. The latter smiled smugly.

Hazel carried the now-awake and recently-fed Jackie back onboard as the ship passed through a rather cold and foggy place. Jackie didn't mind, however, he seemed to be smiling a toothless smile, his curios eyes darting to and from anything and everything they could. Hazel smiled, and rubbed her nose to his. "You are just like your father, do you know that?" she said with a smile, and he gurgled with happiness.

A shriek made Hazel jump very slightly, and she looked over the edge of the ship to see dead bodies, being pulled along by a mysterious current. Hazel gasped and was about to pull Jackie away, but he didn't cry or scream, he just looked on with wonder. He looked at his mother, his mouth opening to formulate words and then looked back at the bodies. Hazel watched her son with slight curiosity. She moved up to the front of the ship, where Pintel and Ragetti, both carrying cannonballs and a mischievous grin on their faces. Hazel went to stand next to Tia Dalma, who looked incredibly sad. Jackie was still staring out at the sea.

"They should be in the care of Davy Jones," she said softly. "That was the duty him was charged with… by the goddess Calypso; to ferry those who die at sea to the other side. And every ten years, him could come ashore… to be with she who love him… truly. But the man has become a monster."

"So, he wasn't always… tentacly?" Ragetti asked, mimicking the the tentacles on Davy Jones' face.

"No," Tia Dalma said, and Jackie's eyes shifted from the sea to the mystic. "Him was a man… once." She touched a locket that hung from her neck, and looked off into the distance with sadness. Hazel swallowed. So this is what she would become when Jack stabbed the heart. The ever-waiting mistress of the man who would roam the seas, and visit her and Jackie every ten years. She didn't want to be that though. She didn't always want to be waiting around for someone who wasn't waiting for her.

"Now there's boats coming," Ragetti said, snapping Hazel from her thoughts.

Jackie had spotted them, and made a noise, pointing at the boats. An eerie feeling came over Hazel. Bodies were sitting in boats with lanterns hanging over them, illuminating the bodies. Jack came stand next to Hazel, wrapping an arm around her waist, and making faces at Jackie, who gurgled his happiness at his Dad's antics.

"They're not a threat to us," Will observed, and then turned to Tia Dalma. "Am I right?"

Tia Dalma looked on sadly. "We are nothing but ghosts to them," she said.

"It's best to let them be," Barbossa concluded.

Hazel and Jack were standing next to Elizabeth, who was watching the boats solemnly. It wasn't as though the young woman was expecting to see anyone, but she and Will had gotten into a minor row that she wasn't all too happy about it. Then, she saw something she never expected to see. Her father. "It's my father!" she exclaimed with happiness. "We've made it back!" She leaned over the railing to get his attention. "Father! Father, here… look here!"

Jack placed a comforting hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Elizabeth, we're not back," he told her. Elizabeth's look of excitement shifted from disbelief, to denial, and then, to desperation. She turned from Jack and then shouted again.

"Father!" she exclaimed again. This time, the old man looked, with confusion up at his only child.

"Elizabeth," he said, "are you dead?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No," she said, and then reiterated, "No."

Governor Swann looked down at himself and then back at his daughter. "I think I am," he said.

"No," Elizabeth said, her eyes tearing up. "You can't be."

Jack pulled Hazel into a tight hug, minding where Jackie was, and kissed her head. He knew that although Hazel and Governor Swann were not family, she did stay with him for a few years and developed a bond with him.

"There was this chest, you see," the governor tried to explain. "It's hard. At the time, it seemed so important…"

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth said.

"And the heart…" Swann said. "I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place." Hazel looked at Jack, not harshly, but almost as if to make himself seriously think if this is what he really wanted. "And you will sail the seas for eternity. The _Dutchman_ must have a captain. Silly thing to die for…" Hazel pursed her lips to keep herself from saying anything, but Jack knew, and he was still undecided about his decision.

As Elizabeth made pleas to her father, Hazel cradled Jackie's head in her palm, and took a deep breath. "I can't change your mind about what you wanna do, Jack," she said, "and after much deliberation, I don't want to. Do what you have to do. I'll support you, and we'll be waiting."

Jack smiled with so much sincerity, and he kissed Hazel fully on the mouth. Jackie laughed at the affection his parents were displaying, and they both chuckled at their son. It was a deep contrast to Elizabeth, who practically threw herself off the ship until Will intervened. Elizabeth retreated with Will into a secluded room. Whatever differences they had were put to the side as the two former flames comforted themselves by the mere presence of the other.

"What changed your mind, luv?" Jack asked as the two, along with Jackie, made their way back to the captain's quarters. Jackie was already asleep, and Hazel plopped on the bed, careful not to wake her sleeping son.

"Jackie," she said, smiling down at him. "Jack, I love you with all my heart, and if I could choose, I would want you to stay with me and Jackie. But then again, I have a piece of you in Jackie that solely belongs to me, just as you have a piece of me in him. It seems…" Hazel sighed, hoping that she would say the right words to her lover. "… it seems to me that you've been wanting to do this since before you ever met me… and I shouldn't take that away from you. What we shared was absolutely amazing, and you gave me Jackie, so once you do stab the heart, I'm not alone." Tears filled her eyes because everything she said, she knew was true to her. "And I'll always be here waiting for you Jack. You're my everything, and will be, whether you're with me or not."

"I'll always be with you, luv," Jack said, kissing Hazel's temple. "And what we shared… it's what we share. It's not over… we'll never be over." Hazel smiled sadly as Jack softly caressed Jackie's head. "Now, I am going to see if I can't find something in storage to give Jackie as a crib. Shall I grab you anything?"

"Water, please," Hazel said, and then yawned, her upturned nose scrunching. God, he would miss that…

When Jack returned, he found Hazel dozing lightly while Jackie slept in her arms. She awoke when he opened the door. In his arms, he carried what would be a crib. Quickly, he placed small blankets in the crib, setting it right next to the bed. Hazel smiled as she gave Jackie to him, and he gently placed his son carefully in the crib. Jackie did not wake up, and Jack slipped into bed with Hazel, wrapping his arm around her. "No water, darling," Jack said, and Hazel shrugged, the two falling asleep for a quick nap.

Afterwards, Hazel and Jack left the still-sleeping Jackie to back on board. The crew looked tired, exhausted, but even more so those, the crew was parched… and yet no water remained on the ship. The couple observed Pintel put his flask over his head, sticking his tongue out. It was all in vain, however, for no drops came out. He sighed with slight depression. "No water…" Pintel said. "Why is all but the rum gone?"

Mister Gibbs did the same thing, with similar results. "Rum's gone too," he said.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums before night, I fear we will sail on trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds…forever," Tia Dalma said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And no water forever looks to be arriving a mite too soon," Gibbs said.

Will turned to stare up at Barbossa, who was on the quarterdeck, captaining as though nothing was wrong. "Why doesn't he do something?" Will asked with frustration.

"There's no sense to it," Gibbs remarked.

"And the green flash happens at sunset… not sunrise," Will said, staring up at the sky.

"Over the edge," Gibbs said, furrowing his brow. "It's driving me over the blooming edge! Sunrises don't set!"

Jack, meanwhile, was currently looking at the charts, a frown pursing his lips. Hazel stood next to him, watching him with pride. If anyone could figure out the riddles of the charts, it would be Jack… no doubt in her mind. He turned it, and his brow rose in realization. ""Up is down," he mumbled to himself. "Well that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?"

"Because then it would be too easy for you, babe," Hazel said with a half-smile. "You're smart, though. You can figure it out."

Jack seemed to be debating among himself for quite a moment before he started mumbling to himself. "Not sunset… …sun down… and rise… up!" He jumped up, and turned to Hazel. "Secure yourself and Jackie. We're going to be upside down." Hazel pushed her brow together, but didn't question Jack, and left to go and do as he bid. That said, he rushed over to the side of his ship, his hand on his forehead, as if looking out to something. "What's that?" He glanced at Gibbs, who had come to join him. "What is that? I don't know. What do you think?"

"Where?" Gibbs asked.

"There," Jack pointed, and then made a noise of surprise. Rushing to the other side of the ship, Jack hoped that this would get the others' attention. Gibbs followed him. Barbossa, Will, Elizabeth, Tia Dalma and the rest of the crew followed Jack from one side of the ship to the other. Pintel and Ragetti tied themselves to the mast in hopes that they were both secure once the ship turned. Below deck, Barbossa ordered the cannons to be loose in hopes that it would help the ship turn easier. Hazel, and the now-crying Jackie were as secure as Hazel could make them, and then, suddenly, the ship was upside down, a green flash hitting on the horizon. After a moment, the ship is back in the real world. The crew releases whatever they were holding, and spit out water. Jackie had abruptly stopped crying at the sudden shift in motion, but after the ship settled, he began crying again. Hazel started rocking him, and made her way aboard the deck and stood near Jack. Jackie stopped crying when he saw his father.

"We're back!" Gibbs exclaimed with happiness.

"This is sunrise," Elizabeth said.

Barbossa looked at the sea for a while, and then pointed his pistol at Jack. Everyone who had a pistol pointed their pistols at Barbossa, while Jack pointed his pistols at Will and Barbossa, causing Will to pull out another pistol and then point it at Jack. Jack then pointed his pistol that was at Barbossa to Elizabeth. The young woman looked offended and then pointed one of her pistol at Jack. Hazel could do nothing but keep her face impassive, standing firmly at Jack's side.

"Alright, then!" Barbossa said. "The Brethren Court is a-gathering at Shipwreck Cove, and, Jack, you and I are a-going, and there'll be no arguing that point."

"I is arguing the point," Jack said. "If there's pirates a-gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way."

Elizabeth pointed both of her pistols at Jack. "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate," Elizabeth said stubbornly. Jack pointed both of his pistols at Elizabeth, which caused Will to point both his pistols at Jack. Thus, Jack kept one on Elizabeth and another focused on Will.

"Fight or not, you're not running, Jack," Will said.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down, one by one, till there'll be none left… but you," Barbossa said.

Jack pretended to ponder this, rubbing his fingers on his chin. "Quite like the sound of that; Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate," he said.

"Aye, and what about Hazel, and your son?" Barbossa said, indicating at the two. "You can't protect them by your onsies; Beckett will have both of them with just a snap of his fingers." His brow rose. "_And_ you'll be fighting Jones alone. How does that figure into your plan?"

Jack knew this. God, did all of these thoughts keep him up at night. But, he remained impassive. "I'm still working on that," Jack said. "But I will not be going back to the Locker, mate, count on that." He, then, actually pulled the trigger to shoot Barbossa, but apparently the powder was wet. Clicks went off as each member tried to shoot the other, but all of the powder was wet.

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Hazel exclaimed as she stood in the middle of the crew. "I really don't care where you guys want to go, but I'm not having Jackie anywhere near it, so, before you go your pirate meeting, or run away from the pirate meeting, I think I would sincerely appreciate it if we could drop off my son."

"It's quite close," Jack put in, and the crew nodded. None of them had ever seen Hazel so angry, but once her eyes rested on Jackie, she was content again, and made her way back into the cabin to feed him. It took a few hours before they reached the secluded island. Jack, Hazel and Jackie made their way onto land, Jack taking the charts to ensure that the crew didn't leave without them. A few minutes of walking, Jack stopped at a small wooden cabin, and he knocked. After a moment, an old man with greying hair and Jack's twinkling eyes greeted the pair.

"Jack!" he exclaimed, happiness evident in his demeanor. He hugged his nephew, and then turned to Hazel and the baby. "And who is this? And the young one?"

"This," Jack said, placing a hand on Hazel's shoulder and looking at his uncle proudly, "is Hazel, and our son, Jackie."

"She's beautiful, Jack," his uncle said, and winked at Hazel. "If I was a bit younger, you'd have a run for your money."

Hazel chuckled. "Now I see where you got your ways," Hazel said.

"I taught him everything I know," the older man replied. "I'm Tom, by the way. Can I invite you in for something to drink?"

"Actually, Uncle Tom, we're kind of in a hurry-"

"So, when's the wedding?" Tom asked, glancing between the two of them. Hazel blushed, and Jack made no means to answer. "You better marry her Jack. You'd be daft to let this one get away." He paused, a sincere smile on his face. "Ah, but you are in a hurry, correct? Well, I'm glad for the visit. Is there anything I can help you with before you leave?"

"There's some stuff going on, Uncle," Jack said gravely. "We would be incredibly grateful if you looked over Jackie until this whole debacle blows over."

"Of course," Tom said. "You two be safe, ye hear? And know that this world is harsh. If you can't trust anyone, trust each other." Hazel tried not to cry as she kissed Jackie on his head, and Jack followed suit. It was much harder for Jack because if he chose to go through with stabbing the heart, this would be the last time he would see his son in a little over ten years. Hazel then handed Jackie to Tom, and Jackie looked at his parents with wide eyes, and then moved his hand as though waving. The couple said their goodbyes, and once they left, Hazel burst into tears. The two were silent until they got on the ship. Jack threw the charts at Will, and then led Hazel into his rooms, crying as well.

"God, I love you Jack," Hazel said, holding him incredibly close to her. "Please don't leave me."

"I love you," Jack said, his eyes turning red. "You're my life, Hazel, my heart. As long as I have your love, I'm alive."

The two cried together as the ship set sail. They realized that Tom was correct; they only had each other, but somehow for them, that was all they needed, as they clung to each other with slight desperation.

"I miss Jackie."

"Me too, luv. But we'll be through with this in no time, and then we'll both see him again."

"Hopefully…"


	32. XXXI Captain Calypso

**Wonderful Life**

_Chapter Thirty-One:__ Captain Calypso_

Weeks later, Will, Barbossa, Elizabeth, Jack, Hazel, and the rest of the crew were crowded over a small, round table out on board of the _Black Pearl_, looking over the charts. "There's a freshwater spring on this island," Will said, pointing to a specific island on the map. "We can re-supply there, and get back to shooting each other later."

"You lead the shore party, I'll stay here with my ship," Jack said, turning to Barbossa.

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command," Barbossa said roughly.

"Why don't you both go ashore, and leave the ship in my command… temporarily," Will interjected, plastering an innocent look on his boyish face. Hazel saw right through it immediately, but apparently Jack and Barbossa did not. The two captains sauntered over to the edge of the ship, and Barbossa popped out his telescope. Jack smirked, and popped out his, which, although much larger than Barbossa's, was quite heavy for the dashing rogue to hold. Hazel chuckled to herself as Jack slid his arm through Hazel's and led her into a longboat. Hazel stayed her ground and then leaned in, whispering, "I don't trust Will. Do what you have to do, Jack, but I'm watching Will."

Jack was about to object, but he could not argue with Hazel's reasoning. He nodded his agreement, and kissed her on her cheek, his eyes happy, and his tender touch grazing her soft face. The moment was gone as quickly as it had come, but it was there and Hazel placed with all the other tender moments she and Jack shared. There were much too few nowadays. Jack threw a lopsided grin over his shoulder at her, and then Barbossa, Jack, and a few other members of the crew were gone. Hazel turned to Will and peered at him suspiciously, and he smirked at her, walking on the ship as the he owned the ship. Hazel frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Let me remind you of the key word in your phrase, Master William," she said. "_Temporary_."

Will's face showed no emotion, but a sly smile crept onto his face whether he wanted to or not. "We'll see," he remarked lightly, causing the young woman to pause.

On the island, Jack and Barbossa stride forward, leading a small portion of the crew to gather fresh water to quench everyone's thirst. Before any searching could be found, however, a surprise awaited the crew; the dreaded Kraken lay dead on the sand. Jack looked at it, pursing his lips, his eyes drowning with sadness. He knew that the Kraken was the only of its kind. How lonely it must have been… and now look at where it is, brutally slaughtered and left carelessly on the beach as if uncared for. Was this to be his fate as well? He shook his head at the thought. Of course not. He had the love of a good woman… and yet the thought of being the sole pirate tempted him even still.

Barbossa saw Jack's note of solemnity, and said, "Still thinking of running, Jack?" he asked lowly, looking at the younger pirate. "Think you can outrun the world? You know, the problem with being the last of anything… by and by, there'll be none left at all."

Jack shrugged, trying to mask his knowledge of this fact. "Sometimes things come back, mate," he observed and then pointed to himself and Barbossa as he said, "We're living proof, you and me."

"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it?" Barbossa said, staring at the Kraken, not with sadness but with curiosity. "There's never a guarantee of coming back, but passing on… that's dead certain." His eyes then shifted to Jack. "And what about Hazel? For the life of me, Jack, she is absolutely crazy about ye, and what's sad is that even though ye may break 'er heart by leavin' her, she would wait fer ye because that's how much she loves ye… An' Jackie… do you really want 'im to grow up without a father?"

Jack's eyes were downcast, and he knew that everything Barbossa said was true. He sighed softly so the older man could not hear the sign of his defeat, and then glanced back up, rubbing the back of his head. "Summoning the Brethren Court, then, is it?" he asked, finally succumbing to his heart, rather than his ambition.

"It's our only hope, lad," Barbossa remarked sadly.

"That's a sad commentary even in itself," Jack murmured.

"The world used to be a bigger place," Barbossa said, glancing around him as though the world was only that which was before him.

Jack shook his head, disagreeing. "The world's still the same, there's just… less in it," he said softly, and then walked away from the sad sight of the Kraken. The party finally came in contact with a spring, but a dead body was floating, as though it was an omen about what was to come. Barbossa stopped anybody from going near the spring, and dipped his forefinger into the water and then tasting it. After a fraction of a second, he spat out the taste, and declared, "Poisoned, fouled by the body."

Pintel picked up the floating body, and a stake was driven through the dead man's mouth. "Hey, I know him," Pintel said. "He was in Singapore."

"Oi!" Ragetti said from behind the herd of the crew. "We've got company…"

Jack turned, and the crew saw Beckett's ship ride by the _Pearl_. Jack's throat closed. He knew Hazel should have come with him, and if Beckett laid a finger on her… He tried to stop these thoughts, only because he did not want to think about Beckett's greasy fingers over his sweet Hazel. Thank God they dropped Jackie off in time.

When Hazel saw the _Duchess _and Beckett's _Endeavor_, she felt her throat grow dry. She stole a glance at Will, that same smirk on his face, as though he was expecting this. And then everything flooded in her mind as if she should have recognized it beforehand. Will suggested this specific island because he knew Sao Feng would be there, and had elected himself captain so they could throw the crew of the _Pearl _off guard. Oh, what a fool she was, to think that Will was actually on their side. Their whole friendship that they had just reestablished in Jack's absence was completely disintegrated in that moment. Elizabeth was standing faithfully by Will, and Hazel then realized she was outnumbered. The friendship that she had developed with Elizabeth was gone too, and her mouth formed a tight line as Sao Feng's crew began to tie up the _Pearl_'s crew.

Sao Feng came over to her, a rope in his hand and a malicious on his sharp face. His eyes drifted to her belly, and then back up at her. "I see I should wish you a congratulations, Miss Holland," he said, his voice dripping with obvious mockery. "I wanted to tie you up personally," he said, stepping behind her and letting his hand graze her back as he bounded her hands behind her back. "I see your captain… your lover has deserted you once again," he said as he went to stand before her again. Hazel said nothing except glare. "I thought you were a rumor," he said, "the man who captured both Lord Cutler Beckett's heart, and the wild Jack Sparrow's. But here you are, and I can see why." He leaned in. "Your legend does not do you justice."

"Get away from her!" Jack exclaimed as he was led aboard his ship.

Sao Feng turned and glared at Jack. "Jack Sparrow, you paid me great insult once," he said, sauntering away from Hazel and towards Jack.

Jack furrowed his brow and pursed his lips. "That doesn't sound like me," he said, and then, without warning, Sao Feng punched Jack. Hazel's face faltered, but Jack righted himself, and contorted his face as if to stretch his nose. "Shall we call it square then?"

"Release her!" Will exclaimed. Hazel turned to see that Elizabeth had been grabbed by Feng's men. "She's not part of the bargain."

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked suspiciously.

"You heard Captain Turner," Soa Feng said, nodding to his men. "Release her!"

"Captain Turner?" Jack asked himself, furrowing his brow.

"Aye, there perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us!" Gibbs exclaimed.

Hazel watched as the now-free Elizabeth went over to Will. She hated them, she realized. The treachery, the lies, the false friendship. She never thought she'd be able to hate someone, but these two enflamed a particular fire of hatred. They both had put her and Jack through so much, and if she never saw Jackie again, she would be sure to hurt whoever it was that caused it.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth questioned, trying to look into Will's eyes, only to have them look everywhere but into hers.

"It was my burden to bear," he said quietly.

Hazel's brow rose and a coy smile touched her lips. So the happy couple was having problems, then? She nearly laughed right there.

"He needs the _Pearl_!" Jack cried sarcastically. "_Captain_ Turner needs the _Pearl_." He turned to Elizabeth. "And you feel guilty?" And then, to Barbossa. "And you and your Brethren Court! Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" Hazel nearly laughed. He was pouting! Marty, the shortest member of the crew, rose his hand, followed by Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, and then finally Jack the monkey. "I'm standing over there with them." And he did so.

Hazel leaned her head on his shoulder for naught but a moment before Sao Feng grabbed him from her. "I'm sorry, Jack, but there is an old friend who wants to see you first," Feng told him.

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends," Jack murmured, but he was stolen from Hazel once again. "If any of your men touch her, I'll slit their throats," Jack warned, his eyes dark.

"Why Jack," Sao said with a grin. "I've never seen you so passionate before. This woman is different, huh? Well, maybe if she's so different for you, she'll be even more so for me…"

"I swear to God, Feng," Jack said through gritted teeth. "I will kill you."

"I'm sure you will," he said, and then with that, the two made their way onto the _Endeavor_.

By the time he set foot on the enemy ship, Jack was already steaming. He saw the way Sao Feng was looking at Hazel, and Will and Elizabeth would be no help. He could trust nobody on that ship, save his Hazel. But if she was alone there, all by her onesies, no protection, no safety net, she was literally unprotected. God, if anything happened to her, he would kill everyone and never ever forgive himself.

There, standing before him, was the short, the annoying Cutler Beckett. He had a smirk on his face, as though he knew every single thing that Jack was going through, and found it quite amusing. Jack was close to stabbing him through the gut, if anyone asked him. Beckett turned, then, looking out his window to the opened sea.

"Curious…" he said, letting his voice trail off. "Your friends appear to be quite desperate, Jack. Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates can defeat the _Flying Dutchman_." As Beckett is speaking, Jack looked through the little boxes, hoping to find the heart and be done with this. To take Hazel away from all of this. To see Jackie one last time… "And so despair leads to betrayal. But you and I are no strangers to betrayal, are we?" Jack looked at the brand on his arm that was given to him so long ago. "It's not there, Jack," he said softly.

"What?" Jack asked, leaving the boxes to themselves, giving up his search. "What isn't?"

"The heart of Davy Jones," Beckett explained, although he was sure Jack knew exactly what he was talking about. "It's safely aboard the _Dutchman_, and so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good captain."

"By my reckoning, that account has been settled," Jack said, the two now face-to-face.

"By your death?" the man asked curiously, almost condescendingly. "And yet, here you are."

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream… that's how I get by," Jack advised.

"And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival?"

Over, on board of the _Pearl_, Hazel was standing next to Elizabeth. She had never felt so isolated before, and in terms of survival, she went to stand next to the closest person on the ship for her, and that was Elizabeth. She was a traitor, a harlot, a snob… and yet she was in love with Will, and Hazel could understand where Elizabeth was coming from. If Jack did what Will did, she would have supported her man no matter what. And it seemed that Elizabeth was regretful by the way she smiled her apologies at Hazel.

"Hazel," she began, but Hazel stopped her.

"I understand, Elizabeth," she replied, and the two were okay once again.

"You agreed," Hazel overheard Will saying to Sao Feng. "The _Black Pearl _was to be mine."

"And so it was," Sao Feng agreed, even nodding to his men. But instead of letting Will go freely, the men punched him in the stomach, causing both Elizabeth and Hazel to jump, and then is quickly placed in chains so Will could not escape.

Sao Feng walked up to Beckett's right hand man, Mercer, and said, "Beckett agreed… the _Black Pearl _was to be mine."

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the _Dutchman_, is he?" Mercer asked, causing Sao to go in a rage. The bigger man walked off nonchalantly, as Barbossa walked up to Sao Feng, a smirk on his face.

"Shame they're not bound to honor the code of the Brethren, isn't it?" he asked. "Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays."

Sao Feng shrugged. "There is no honor to remaining with the losing side," he said, spilling the true pirate ambition from his lips. "Leaving it for the winning side is just good business."

"The losing side, you say?" Barbossa asked, his brow raised mockingly.

Jack watched closely as Lord Cutler Beckett poured him a small glass of rum. Now, he was never a man to refuse offered rum, but for the first time in his life, his focus was not on the drink before him, but on the woman on the other ship, the one completely isolated, vulnerable, helpless. And yet, Jack knew that Hazel had spunk, had fight within her. He just wanted to be close to her once again. Then, he would know that she was truly safe, and that he was as well.

"Perhaps you will consider an alternative arrangement?" Beckett said, his eyes drowning in the amber liquid. He picked up the glasses, and turned to look at Jack. "One which requires absolutely nothing from you…" he continued, offering Jack a glass of rum, "but information"

Jack took the glass from Beckett and looks up at the man curiously. "Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt," the pirate captain guessed. "In exchange for fair compensation," he continued, and then downed the rum in one swallow, "I square my debt with Jones," and then, of course, downs Beckett's glass of rum, "guarantee my freedom?"

"Of course," Beckett replied, although he was frowning due to Jack's blunt drinking. "It's just good business."

"And what of Hazel?" Jack asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing. "Would it guarantee her freedom too?"

"I know this may be hard to believe, but I cared for her, Jack," Beckett said, and Jack could not tell if he was being serious or not. "I have no intention of harming her."

"Were I in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?" Jack asked after a quick moment of thought.

"Everything!" Beckett said, his tone shifting from solemn to excitement. "Where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"

Jack sighed at his probing questions. He needed another drink.

"They have the _Dutchman_!" Feng exclaimed as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now the _Pearl_! And what do the Brethren have?"

"We have Calypso," Barbossa said surely.

_Calypso_? Hazel thought to herself. _Now who was Calypso… and why was __Barbossa__ so confident knowing that they had her… if they even had her at all? _She glanced over to Elizabeth and saw that Elizabeth was just as puzzled as she was.

"Calypso," Feng said mockingly. "An old legend."

"No," Barbossa said, shaking his head, "the goddess herself bound in human form. Imagine, all the power of the seas brought to bear against our enemy. I intend to release her, but for that I need the Brethren Court." He grabbed one of Sao Feng's necklaces from the ship to emphasize his point. "_All_ the Court."

"You can keep Barbossa, the belligerent," Jack said finally, "and his friend with the wooden eye, both. And Turner, especially Turner. Plus, whatshername. That woman he saved. The rest go with me aboard the _Pearl_, and I'll lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will not hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?"

"And what of Miss Holland?" Beckett asked.

"I thought we already discussed Miss Holland," Jack said. "What interest is she to you?"

"What are you proposing, Captain?" Sao Feng asked, scrutinizing Barbossa's face hardly.

"What be ye accepting, cap'n?" Barbossa returned, eyeing Feng the same way he was eyeing him.

"The girl," Feng said, glancing at Hazel.

"What?" Hazel asked, her head swinging from Barbossa to Feng, back and forth. What did she have to do with anything? She thought she was being a pleasant bystander, just watching the scene play before her, and listening to the intense conversation. What did she have to do with anything?

"Hazel is not part of any bargain," Will said firmly. So now Will was apparently on Hazel's side again.

"Out of the question," Barbossa concurred.

"It was not a question," Feng said, his beady black eyes still staring at Hazel, giving her a shiver down her back.

"Jack, I've just recalled… I've got this wonderful compass which points to whatever I want," Beckett said, sounding facetious. "So for what do I need you?" He took out the compass that had once belonged to Jack and dangled it teasingly in front of Jack's face.

"It points to the thing you want most," Jack said lowly, "and that is not the Brethren Court, is it?"

"Then what is it, Jack?" Beckett asked, humoring the pirate captain.

"Me… dead," Jack replied.

"Done!" Hazel exclaimed suddenly. If Jack was going to go off and stab the heart of Davy Jones, if Will was going to switch sides based on the flipping of a coin, if Elizabeth was going to follow him, then Hazel had to break away as well. She could trust no one but herself; she didn't even know if Jack was going to leave her forever or not. All she knew right now is where she stood, and right now, if she could help in any way, she would.

"No!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Not done!" Will added.

"You got us into this mess," Hazel snapped at Will. "If this is what frees us then, done!"

"That is probably true," Beckett said. "And then there is Miss Holland. I do want her as well." He paused and then looked at the compass in his hand. "Although, if I kill you, I can use the compass to find… Miss Holland, claim her as my own, and, of course, Shipwreck Cove, is it… on my own. Cut out the middle man, as it were."

"Hazel, they are pirates!" Will exclaimed at her.

"Well, duh!" Hazel exclaimed back, with the roll of her eyes. "I have had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!"

"Then we have an accord?" Barbossa asked Feng with the raise of his brow.

"With me killed, you'd arrive at the cove, find it's a stronghold nigh impregnable, able to withstand blockade for years, and then you would be wishing 'Oh, if only there was someone I had not killed inside to ensure that the pirates then come outside,'" Jack said quickly.

"And you can accomplish all this, can you?" Beckett asked.

"You may kill me but you may never insult me," Jack said. "Who am I?" Beckett furrowed his brow, looking at Jack expectantly. "I'm Capt'n Jack Sparrow." Without warning, a cannon blast shook the ship. Jack quickly grabbed onto Beckett's hand and shook it. "Done."

Jack ran out of the room and onto the quarterdeck. Apparently, his ship was firing at the _Endeavor_. Beckett followed closely behind the pirate captain. Thinking quickly, Jack fastened a line around a cannon and slung the other end over the crosstrees.

"You're mad!" Beckett exclaimed when he realized what Jack was about to do.

"Thank goodness for that, because if I wasn't this would probably never work," Jack replied, and then lit the cannon, causing himself to shoot up, up, up into the sky, and landed rather gracefully onto his ship. The crew, seeing his little charade, rushed to meet him. "And that was without even a single drop of rum!" He noticed Will and Elizabeth, and his eyes darkened. "Send these pestilent traitorous cow-hearted yeasty codpieces to the brig." But someone was missing… "Where's Hazel?"

Sunset, and Hazel could not watch it. Currently, she was on the _Empress_, Feng's ship, below deck. Two women were attending Hazel, dressing her up in special Chinese robes, tousling her hair and whatnot, until she looked like the goddess she was supposed to be. Feng entered, his eyes going up and down Hazel's body, an approving smile slithering across his face. He spoke in a language Hazel did not recognize, and her two attendants quickly left, leaving her and Feng alone. Although she was uncomfortable, Hazel had to front that she was this confident goddess that she was supposed to be.

"By this time tomorrow, we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove, and you will be free… Calypso," Feng said. "Not a name you fancy I imagine, out of the many that you have. But it is what we call you."

"We being who?" Hazel asked, furrowing her brow.

"You confirm it?" Feng asked, taking a step closer to the young girl.

"Confirm what?" Hazel asked. "You've told me nothing."

"The Brethren Court," Feng said, "The first Brethren Court whose I would have opposed. They bound you to human form, so the rule of the seas would belong to men and not…"

"…to me?" Hazel finished for him, slowly realizing the back story to this goddess, Calypso.

"But one such as you should never be anything less than what you are," Feng said lowly, sensually.

"Pretty speech from a captor, but words whispered through prison bars lose their charm," Hazel said, her confidence slowly starting to build up.

"Can I be blamed for my efforts?" Feng said, looking at her. "All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be."

"And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes," Hazel said.

"I offer simply my desire," Feng said. By now, he was merely a foot away from her.

"And in return?" Hazel forced herself to ask.

"I would have your gifts, should you choose to give them," Sao Feng said, looking at her in her eyes.

"Oh," Hazel said, and then seductively asked, "and if I should choose not?"

"The I will take your fury!" Feng exclaimed, and then forced his lips onto hers. Hazel struggled against Sao Feng, afraid that he would have his way with her if given the opportunity, and finally managed to shove him backward. As he turned back to look at the goddess before him, a cannon ball shot through the ship, hitting him, and pinning him down in a pile of rubble.

Hazel ran over to him, fear evident in her eyes. "Sao Feng?" she asked.

Sao Feng weakly removed the same necklace Barbossa had fondled earlier. "With all nine pieces of eight, you will be free. Take it!" Hazel grabbed it from his hands. "You are captain now."

"Me?" Hazel asked meekly, looking at the necklace in her hands.

"Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove," Sao Feng said, just as his attendant, Tai Huang, entered. "Forgive me, Calypso." And with that, he died.

"What did he tell you?" Tai asked her.

Hazel stood up slowly, and then placed the necklace around her neck. "He made me captain," Hazel said.

Tai Hung's face darkened and he left, Hazel on his heels. They made their way on deck to encounter fighting and mayhem. "You are no captain of mine!" Tai exclaimed, and stalked off, ready to partake in the battle.

"Hazel?" a familiar voice asked.

Hazel turned, and she came into contact with Norrington. She wasn't quite sure whether she should be happy to see him or not. He changed sides just as much as Will and Elizabeth did. "James?" she asked.

He pulled her into a tight hug, but Hazel could not force herself to hug him back. "Thank God you're alive," he said, breaking the hug.

Before she could respond, Davy Jones appeared onto the ship, his blue eyes narrowed. "Who among you name as captain?" he asked. He seemed much more angry than he normally was; no angry amusement in his eyes.

"Captain," Tai Hung said, and then pointed at Hazel. "Her!"

Davy Jones looked at Hazel, his eyes recognizing her. "Captain?" he asked as he approached her.

"Tow the ship!" Norrington ordered Davy Jones. "Put the prisoners in the brig. The captain shall have my quarters."

Hazel shook her head. "Thank you, sir," she said curtly, her eyes flashing. For some reason, after Feng named her captain, she truly felt like one. "But I prefer to remain with my crew." As she was led down to the brig, she said to Norrington, "Oh, James, do figure out which side you are on."

"WHAT?!" Jack roared so loudly that even Barbossa was slightly fearful of the infuriated pirate. "Whose bright idea was it for HER to be Calypso?! Why could it not be you?" He narrowed his eyes accusingly at Elizabeth. "The bloody lot of you switch sides like the tide! By God, I will murder the three of you-" his eyes flashed on Barbossa, Will, and Elizabeth- "if anything happens to her. If one hair is out of place, I'll send you to Davy Jones's locker, and keep you there! And anyone else who touches her. Goddamn you all!" His voice cracked, but he maintained his composure. "What have I done?" he murmured to himself. "At least, if she is with Feng, they are making their way to Shipwreck Cove, as are we."

It was then that Jack remembered that Beckett was following his ship to Shipwreck Cove, to find the pirate captains, and kill them all so that Jack was the only pirate left in this world. It was then that Jack realized that if anything happened to Feng, Hazel would be one of those pirate captains.


	33. XXXII The Brethren Court

**Wonderful Life**

_Chapter Thirty-Two:__ The Brethren Court_

Hazel was officially a captain, and with that, officially a prisoner. The ship she was being held in was the _Empress_, which was currently being pulled by the _Dutchman_, who had the former ship in captivity. The cells were small and cramped, and yet, even with those settings, Hazel did see a familiar face. He looked quite different, much more helpless, much like the coral that filled the sea. But Hazel was glad to see him.

"Bootstrap?" she asked, going over to him.

"You know my name," he stated in shock, looking at her.

"Of course, Bootstrap," Hazel said with a sad smile. "It is me. Hazel Holland. I helped you cook when you were aboard the _Pearl_." He looked at her blankly. "Jack and I found your son, William Turner."

"William!" Bootstrap exclaimed, subtle madness sprinkled in his excited outburst. "Hahaha! He made it! He's alive! And now he's sent you to tell me that he's coming to get me? Hahaha! God's wounds, he's on his way!"

Hazel looked at him sadly. The Bootstrap that she had known was gone, at least for now. "Yes, Will is alive," Hazel assured him. "And he wants to help you."

Although this statement was meant to reassure Bootstrap, it seemed to trouble him. "He can't help me. He won't come."

"But you're his father!" Hazel exclaimed.

"I know you," Bootstrap said, not even looking at Hazel, but somewhere, far off. "He spoke of you. He can't save me. He can't come because of you." His last sentence was accusing, and stung Hazel because she had no clue as to what he was saying.

"Me?" she asked him.

"You're Elizabeth," Bootstrap said.

"No," Hazel said, shaking her head. "I am Hazel. Your friend from the _Pearl_."

But Bootstrap continued as though Hazel had not spoken. "If Jones be slain, he who slays him must take his place; captain… forever," he said. "The _Dutchman_ must always have a captain. And if he saves me, he loses you."

Not only was Jack in search of Jones's heart, but Will may be as well. "No, Bootstrap… Bill, I am not-"

"He won't pick me," Bottstrap said, cutting her off. "I wouldn't pick me. Tell him not to come. Tell him to stay away. Tell him it's too late. I'm already a part of the ship… part of the crew." With that, he sat back down and molded back into the ship so that one could not decipher the man from the ship.

"Bootstrap?" Hazel asked, looking at him worriedly.

"You know my name!" he exclaimed, coming over to Hazel with a hopeful smile. "You know my name."

"Yes, it is me, Hazel," Hazel said. "I know your son."

"William!" Bootstrap exclaimed happily. "He's coming for me. Wait and see. You'll see. He promised."

Hazel sighed, watching her close friend mutter to himself. He had gone mad on this ship, and seemed too far out to save.

Dead night, not even stars filled the sky. Will had just tied another man to a barrel, and cut the thick rope with the knife his father had given to him a while ago. The man and barrel plopped into the ocean with a splash, and Will sighed as he stared at the knife, hoping his father was okay, wherever he was. He turned, and jumped seeing a silhouette in the darkness. It was Jack.

"You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected," Jack said, sitting on the prow. Will looked at Jack worriedly, and pointed the knife at him. Jack rolled his coal-ridden eyes. "William, do you notice anything? Rather, do you notice something that is not there to be noted?"

"You haven't raised an alarm," Will said, glancing around and then looking at Jack.

"Odd, isn't it?" Jack asked whimsically. "Not as odd as this." He gestured toward the dead man tied to the barrel. "Come up with this all by your lonesome, did you?"

"I said to myself, think like Jack," Will said dryly, the knife still pointed at Jack.

"And this is what you arrived at?" Jack asked, furrowing his brow. "Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust… accomplish your own ends. It's like you don't know me at all mate!" Will lowered his knife and looked at Jack peculiarly. "And how does your dearly beloved feel about this plan?" Will looked away and Jack smiled. "Ah…you've not seen fit to trust her with it." Jack jumped down from the prow to sit by Will.

"I'm losing her, Jack," Will said softly. "Every step away from my father is a step away from Elizabeth."

"Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose it for certain," Jack replied to her. "If I might lend a machete to your intellectual thicket… avoid the choice altogether. Change the facts. Let someone else dispatch Jones."

"Who?" Will asked, and then saw Jack looked sideways at him. "You?"

"Death has a curious way of reshuffling one's priorities," Jack said, his brow raised. "I slip aboard the _Dutchman_, find the heart, stab the beating thing, your father goes free from his debt, your free to be with your charming murderess."

"And you're willing to cut out your heart and bind yourself to the Dutchman?" Will asked in disbelief. "Lose Hazel and little Jackie… forever?"

This blunt statement of the truth caused Jack to falter a bit. Could he really be willing to lose Hazel… to lose his son for his immortality? Inside, he mentally shook his head. It would be much better for them. If people knew that they were his family, they would be legends themselves! And he would be able to see them, once every ten years… and Jackie could grow up knowing his father would always be around. And Hazel? Well, Hazel would… what? He could not say, and did not want to think about it presently. "I'm free forever," Jack said. "Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map, free from death itself."

"You have to do the job though, Jack," Will said, his brow raised. "You have to ferry souls to the next world, or end up just like Jones." He mimicked Jones's tentacles by placing both hands underneath his chin and wiggled his fingers.

Jack paused, pursing his lips. "I don't have the face for tentacles," Jack said, but then smiled. "But immortal has to count for something, eh?" And then, thinking of something, he reached to his belt, grabbed his compass, and offered it to Will.

Will took it, and then looked at Jack. "What's this for?" he asked.

"Think like me," Jack said. "It'll come to you." With that, Jack breathed on Will, causing Will to lose his balance, and tumble into the sea. Jack threw down another barrel and body into the water next to Will. "My regards to Davy Jones!"

The same night, in the _Dutchman_, Hazel sighed, leaning her head on the cold bars to the brig. The other members of her new crew were either asleep or dozing. It was times like these when she wondered how Jack was, what he was doing, and if he stabbed the heart. Would he stab the heart without telling her first? Would she just know if he did? Suddenly, she heard a key into the lock, and a clink. Her eyes came in contact with James Norrington's.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Choosing a side," Norrington replied, and Hazel shot him a small smile.

Within minutes, Hazel and her crew were on deck, climbing a rope that attached to the _Dutchman _and led to the _Empress_. They were saved! Hazel waited next to Norrington until all of her crew was on the other side of the ship.

"Do not go to Shipwreck Cove," Norrington pleaded with the young girl. "Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor among them."

"It is too late to earn my forgiveness," Hazel said, and yet her eyes were soft.

"I did not know this is how things would end up since you first came to Port Royal," Norrington said, his eyes gazing out to sea. "But that does not absolve me of my other sins."

"Come with us," Hazel said after a moment. "Leave this ship, and come with us."

"Who goes there?" a voice asked, causing Hazel to jump, and Norrington to turn. He pushed Hazel behind him, and drew out his long sword. Bootstrap does not seem to notice the threatening sword, and continued to advance on them.

"Go!" Norrington said to Hazel. "I will follow!"

"You're lying," Hazel stated sadly.

"Our destinies have been entwined, Hazel… but never joined," he said, and Hazel kissed him gently on the cheek, as means of telling him goodbye. "Go now!" he exclaimed, and Hazel nodded, going over to the rope and began to climb across it. "Back to your station, sailor," she heard him say.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship," Bootstrap chanted over and over again.

"James!" exclaimed Hazel, and began to climb back, but before she reached the side of the _Dutchman_, James shot the rope, causing it to break, and Hazel falls into the cold ocean just as Bootstrap stabbed Norrington threw the heart.

"James!" Hazel exclaimed after she emerged from the sea, seeing the scene play before her. "No!"

And just like that, Commodore Norrington was gone.

Over on the _Pearl_, an island began to become visual to the crew. They grew excited, hussling about.

"Look alive and keep a weather eye!" Gibbs called our orders. In a way, it pained Jack because Gibbs had to be his replacement first mate due to the fact that Hazel was not there with him anymore. "Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck."

"You heard him!" Pintel exclaimed. "Step lively!"

"You know, for all that pirates are clever clogs, we are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things," Jack said, crossing his arms over his chest, glancing at Gibbs.

"Aye," Gibbs agreed, nodding his head.

"I once sailed with a geezer who lost both of his arms and part of his eye," Jack told Gibbs, turning to face the old man.

"What'd you call 'im?" Gibbs asked, glancing sideways at his captain.

"Larry," Jack replied, and walked off, leaving the old man shaking his head in confusion.

The Brethren Court was taking place. Different men and one woman were sitting around a long table, all mumbling to the people who came with them. They were all pirates in their own right, the pirates sitting down were specifically pirate lords. They were all from different countries, so they all looked respectively different. They were apparently waiting for something to happen. Barbossa banged a metal ball on the table, causing a silence to ripple throughout Court.

"As he who issued summons, I convene this the fourth Brethren Court!" he announced. "To confirm your Lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow cap'ns. "

Ragetti began to pass a bowl around so the pirate lords could throw in their specific pieces of eight. Different people threw in what appeared to be knick knacks into the bowl.

"Those aren't pieces of eight," Pintel said, observing each item each King threw in. "They're just pieces of junk!"

"Aye, the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the first Court met, the Brethren were, to a one, skint broke," Gibbs explained to the short man.

"So change the name!" Pintel exclaimed.

"What?" Gibbs asked. "To "nine pieces of whatever we happened to have in our pockets at the time"? Oh yes, that sounds very piratey." He rolled his eyes, just as the bowl made its way back to Barbossa.

"Master Ragetti, if you will," Barbossa said, and hit the back of his head so that his wooden eye popped out and rolled into the bowl.

"Sparrow?" a pirate asked expectantly.

Jack's hand teetered over the coin and beads that hung from his red bandana, but he snapped it back, and said, "Might I point out, we are still short one Pirate Lord, and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us."

"Sao Feng is dead!" a voice exclaimed, and Hazel stepped from the shadows to reveal herself. "He fell to the _Flying Dutchman_."

An uproar went out throughout the crowd. For a brief moment, Jack and Hazel locked eyes. It seemed that there was so much that the couple wanted to say to each other, but obviously, now was not the time. Jack wanted to know why Hazel was here; what did she have to do with any of this? And Hazel wanted to know where Jack's mind was; was he still ready to stab Jones's heart and never look back?

"The plague ship!" the only woman sitting down exclaimed.

Hazel tore her eyes away from Jack, and took the sword that hung from her belt and stabbed it in the globe where eight other swords stuck out.

"He made you captain?" Jack asked Hazel incredulously.

Hazel ignored Jack's question, trying to get the attention of the people who filled the room. "Listen," she said. "Listen to me! Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett. They're on their way here."

"Who is this betrayer?" another pirate asked.

"Not likely anyone among us," Barbossa said surely.

"Where is Will?" Hazel asked, her eyes skimming the crowd. "And Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth is in the brig of my ship," Jack replied. "Will is not among us."

"And it matters not how they found us," Barbossa said, waving his hand dismissively. "The question is what will we do now that they have?"

"We fight!" Hazel exclaimed. She had made the decision to stop this whole war between the East India Trading Company and piracy, and even if she died in this war, at least little Jackie could grow up in better times. And whether Jack was with her not, although it hurt her, she had to think of Jackie's future.

However, the Brethren Court reacted differently; they burst out laughing. Hazel pursed her lips. Well, she was not expecting that kind of reaction.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress!" the woman exclaimed. "A well-supplied fortress! There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us."

"There be a third course," Barbossa said mysteriously. "In another age, at this very spot, the first Brethren Court captured the Sea Goddess and bound her in her bones." There were sounds of agreement coming from the Court. "That was a mistake." His statement stunned the crew into silence. "Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk! Better were the days when mastery of the seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow, and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true!" There was a murmur of assent. "Gentlemen… ladies, we must free Calypso."

"Shoot him!" the woman exclaimed.

"Cut out his tongue!" another pirate exclaimed.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue!" Jack exclaimed, and then added, "And trim that scraggly beard."

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa," Tai Hung said, standing by Hazel.

"Aye," Barbossa agreed.

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now!" a pirate exclaimed.

"It's unlikely her mood's improved."

"I would still agree with Sao Feng. We release Calypso!"

"Traitor!"

A fight broke out among the pirates. Hazel watched it with cold eyes. They could not release Calypso when a war was to break out. Did none of them have children? She glanced at Jack? Did not even he care about the future of his son. "This is madness!" she exclaimed, watching the scene before her.

"This is politics," Jack said dryly. "How are you?"

"Jack, not here," Hazel said softly.

"If not here, then when?" Jack asked.

"Meanwhile, our enemies are bearing down upon us," Hazel said, ignoring Jack.

"If they have not yet already," Barbossa said, and then raised his gun into the air and let out a shot. The fighting stopped, and all the pirates turned to look at him. "It was the first Court what imprisoned Calypso; we shall be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude, she will see fit to grant us boons."

"Whose boons?" Jack asked. "Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddle-speak, says I."

"You would know," Hazel muttered under her breath.

"If you have a better alternative, please share," Barbossa said, looking at Jack.

"Cuttlefish," Jack said. "Eh? Let us not, dear friends, forget our… dear friends the cuttlefish." Hazel tried to keep an amused smirk off of her face. "Little sausages! Pent 'em up together, and they will devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, innit? Or… or… fish nature. So, yes, we could hole up here, well-provisioned and well-armed and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems quite grim to me, any way you slice it. Or…ah…" He struggled around a rather large pirate to get around the table. "Or as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we can release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we, in fact, pretend she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury Hell hath no? We cannot. We are left with but one option; I agree with Captain Holland." Hazel's mouth dropped in surprise. "We must fight."

"You've always run away from a fight," Barbossa said.

"Have not," Jack replied.

"Have so!"

"Have not!"

"Have so!"

"Have not, slander and calumny!" Jack exclaimed. "I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that, here now, that is what we all must do. We must fight… to run away," he concluded, getting ayes in agreement from the surrounding pirates.

"As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the Pirate King," Barbossa said with a slick smile.

"You made that up!" Jack accused.

"Did I now?" Barbossa asked. "I call on Captain Teague! Keeper of the code."

Jack's face dropped, Hazel noticed. Was that fear? Why would he be afraid of this Keeper of the Code?

"Sri Sumbahjee proclaims this all to be folly!" the pirate's aid exclaimed. "Hang the code! Who cares-" Without warning, a shot was fired, and the aid fell down, dead.

A man stepped from the shadows, and Hazel's brow shot up. The man looked like an older version of Jack, with the dreadlocks, coal-rimmed eyes, various amounts of clothing on. It must be his father, Hazel figured. Who else could it be but his father?

"The code is law," he said, and Hazel recognized the same drunken drawl that Jack had. The man stepped forward, and said to Jack, "You're in the way, boy." Jack stepped out of the way, right next to Hazel, their shoulders brushing together. He nodded to two old men and they brought a large book with _The Pirate Codex _written in gold letters and plopped it on the table.

"The code," Pintel said, his eyes locking on the book.

"…as set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew," Ragetti said. Captain Teague whistled, and the same dog from so long ago came up, still running with keys in his mouth. "That can't…how did…?"

"Sea turtles, mate," Teague said, winking at Hazel. The dog handed the keys to the old man and then ran off once again. Teague, meanwhile, opened the large book, his eyes skimming over the pages, and then turned the page, until his head snapped up. "Barbossa is right."

"Wait a minute," Jack said suspiciously, and then stepped in front of Teague to skim the book himself. "'It shall be the duty of the King to declare war… Parlay with shared adversaries…' Fancy that."

"There's not been a king since the first Court, and that's not likely to change," a lord said, speaking up.

"Not likely," Teague agreed.

"Why not?" Hazel asked.

"See, the Pirate King is elected by popular vote," Gibbs said.

"And each Pirate only ever votes for his self," Barbossa finished as Teague went to sit down, and began to play a tune on a lute.

"I call for a vote!" Jack exclaimed and Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"I vote for Ammand the corsair!"

"Capitaine Chevalle, the penniless French pirate."

"Sri Sumbahjee votes for Sri Sumbahjee."

"Mistress Ching!"

"Gentleman Jocard!"

"Hazel Holland…"

"Barbossa."

"Villanueva!"

"Hazel Holland."

Hazel looked at Jack, but his eyes were not on her. "What?!" she asked.

Jack's eyes locked with hers. "I know," he said. "Curious, isn't it?" Murmurs of disapproval rang throughout the Court. "Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code then?"

"Very well," Mistress Ching said, nodding her head. "What say you, Captain Holland, King of the Brethren Court."

"Prepare every vessel that floats," Hazel commanded, her green eyes turned cold. "At dawn, we're at war."

Jack watched as Hazel left. Even though he did not much like the fact that Hazel was King of the Brethren Court, at least she was next to him, at least he could watch over her, at least they would be able to spend moments together before…

"You've seen it all, done it all," Jack said, looking at his father with a peculiar look on his face. "You survived. It's the trick, innit? To survive?" Jack looked at his father with subtle hints of expectancy in them, looking for his advice about what he was about to do.

"It's not just about living forever, Jacky," Teague said, his eyes looking at Jack as though Jack were transparent. Jack's heart squeezed together at his father calling him Jacky. It reminded him of little Jackie. He would never see him again… "The trick is living with yourself forever."

Jack nodded gravely, his advice seeping into the younger son. "How's mum?" he asked, changing the subject. Teague held up a shrunken head, and Jack winced almost painfully. "She looks great," he remarked dryly.


	34. XXXIII Sacrafice

**Wonderful Life**

_Chapter Thirty-Three:__Sacrafice_

The ships from the Brethren Court sailed out from Shipwreck Cove, determined and anxious. Over on the _Pearl_, Hazel stood, waiting for Beckett and Davy Jones to appear. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and silence echoed through her ears? Was she really making the right choice? Was she leading everybody to their death… including herself? Jack stood next to her, and wrapped a protective arm around her, nuzzling his head against hers. "I'm so proud of you, love," Jack said, sincerely. "I have never met anyone as beautiful, as compassionate, as smart, as amazing as you… and I never will, as long as I live."

"And how long will that be?" Hazel asked, looking at him, her eyes clouded over with mist.

"For as long as I don't get caught," Jack said, after a moment. He hated to see her cry, and was surprised she had not yet started to, but at least he was actually being honest with her.

Hazel looked at the wooden deck right underneath Jack's feet. She could not look him in the eye, not when he was really leaving her. She swallowed. "I'm not going to ask you to stay," she said, her voice a bit shaky, despite the attempt. "Right now, I'm so wrapped up into what we were-"

"We're still that way!" Jack interrupter, but Hazel shook her head.

"We're not the same way," Hazel replied. "I'm not used to not being with you… When I ended up here, you were the first person I met… and I was hoping, the last I would see before I died." How was she not crying now, she will never know. "I am honored that you chose me, Jack, to fall in love with, and I'm glad I allowed you that, but for us… for me to get through this… I need to let you go to hold on… if that makes any sense."

"You won't love me anymore…?" Jack asked, his face broken down.

"I'll always love you, Jack," Hazel said. "I don't think anyone will ever tell a tale quite like ours." She paused, trying to word everything the right way. "It would be easier to wait for you if Jackie wasn't here… but I have to be strong for our son. I can't attach myself to someone who would rather live forever than watch his only son grow up." She had to look away because she knew her last remark stung Jack. "And if you're willing to sacrifice that… then I am willing to sacrifice you." Her voice cracked at the end and she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. She stopped herself from looking at Jack, knowing she would break down if she did. She had to remain strong.

Hazel turned, just in time to see a large silhouette of a ship appear from the horizon. The time was here. The time was now.

"The enemy is here!" Marty exclaimed, pointing at the lone ship. "Let's take 'er!" His exclamations were met with a cheer of approval by the crew up until the point when that lone ship turned into a row of ships. Even Cotton's bird began to fly back to land. The crew looked at Jack accusingly.

"Parlay?" Jack asked.

There was a sandbank where the parlay was to take place. Hazel walked in the middle of Jack and Barbossa, while Beckett walked in the middle of Will and Davy Jones, who was using a bucket of water in place of the actual ocean. When Beckett saw Hazel in the middle, he grinned maliciously.

"You be the cur who led these wolves to our door," Barbossa said, sneering at Will.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Will asked, glancing around.

"We do not respond to traitors," Barbossa seethed.

"Where you left her," Hazel answered coldly. "When you escaped to turn on us, she remained in the brig."

Beckett tutted Hazel, his eyes never leaving her. "Now, now, my pet," he said. "Don't blame Turner. He was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left." Both Barbossa and Hazel looked, only to see that Jack, too, was looking to his left as well.

"My hands are clean in this," he said, and then looked at his hands, a sneer on his face. "Well, figuratively…"

"My actions were my own, and to my own purpose," Will said. "Jack had nothing to do with it."

"Well spoke!" Jack exclaimed with a smile, and then turned to Hazel. "Listen to the tool."

"Will, I've been on the _Dutchman_," Hazel said, her eyes filled with sadness. "I understand the burden you bear… but even I am afraid that cause is lost."

"No cause is lost," Will said, looking at Hazel. "If there is but one fool left to fight for it."

"And then there are certain causes fools choose to give up," Hazel said. Will and Jack both looked ashamed; Will had already given up Elizabeth by leaving her, and Jack was about to do the same to Hazel.

"If Turner was not acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Beckett asked Jack, and then pulled out Jack's infamous compass.** "**You made a deal with me, Jack to deliver the pirates… and here they are." He threw the compass at Jack, who caught it with ease as a smirk began to appear on his face. "How ironic that the most valuable pirate here happens to be the woman we both love." He paused, and then proceeded to taunt Jack. "Don't be bashful, step up, claim your reward."

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied," Davy Jones said, speaking for the first time. "One hundred years in servitude aboard the _Dutchman_… as a start."

Jack's eyes turned dark. "That debt was paid, mate… with some help," he said.

"You escaped!" Jones exclaimed.

"Technically…" Jack let his voice trail off.

"I propose an exchange," Beckett said, his eyes resting cooly on Hazel. Will can leaves with you, and I can take Jack, and you as well."

"Why in God's name would we do that?" Hazel asked, thrusting her hands on her hips.

"Instead of me sending out all of my ships, I shall only send out mine," Beckett said.

"We have more than one ship," Hazel said, her mind racing with thoughts.

"Ah, true," Beckett said, "but do you really want to risk the lives of your comrades to see who has more ships, more men, more ammunition?"

"Done," Hazel said after a moment. As Will walked over, Hazel grabbed his shoulder, and stood on her toes to whisper in his ear. Jack furrowed his brow as he watched, his lips pursed in contempt at the boy. "Elizabeth is still in the brig. She refuses to leave without you." Slickly, Hazel slipped the key into Will's hand. "Good luck, mate."

"And to you as well," Will said with a smile.

"Jack's one of the nine Pirate Lords," Barbossa said. "And you are the King! You have no right…"

Hazel looked at him with furrowed brows. "Uh… King," she said, and then she walked over to Beckett, with Jack following behind her.

With that, Barbossa took out his sword and quickly sliced Jack's piece of eight from his hair, and it landed on the sand. Barbossa's monkey ran to retrieve it for his master.

"My men will fight, and you will die," Hazel said to Beckett through gritted teeth.

"Well, whatever the outcome, we shall watch it together," Beckett said, turning to walk in time with Hazel.

"And I shall watch it as well," Jack said, shoving himself in between Hazel and Beckett so Beckett was not walking next to her.

On board of the _Dutchman_, Jack is sent to the brig while Hazel was about to be brought into Beckett's temporary quarters. Jack protested, of course, but Hazel did not argue, and even acted as though she did not care if Jack was with her or not. So Jack was left with his thoughts. He loved Hazel with all of his heart, and would not blame her if she did not wait for him, but he never actually thought that she would blatantly tell him she was giving him up… even before he stabbed the heart. God, that broke his heart. Her, being with someone else, smiling because of someone else, loving someone else, making love with someone else. And she was right, of course, concerning little Jackie. He would never see Jackie grow up. Yes, he would see him once every ten years… Would he really play the role of the absent father? What would Jackie think of him when he was old enough to understand what had happened? Would Jackie look up to him as Jack initially thought he would. Would Hazel still love him in the way he thought she would? Was immortal life really worth his love and child?

"I need to escape," Jack mumbled to himself.

"The enemy has opted for oblivion… ready the fleet," Beckett ordered his crew.

"What?!" Hazel exclaimed. "But you promised-"

"And you promised me your hand in marriage," Beckett said. "But look where you ended up. You are nothing but a pirate's whore."

"Then why did you have me come aboard your ship?" Hazel asked through gritted teeth, willing herself not to cry, not in front of this monster.

"Because if you are nothing more than that, I can at least play with you a couple of times," he said. "And just knowing that you are with me and not with Jack is worth it." He grabbed her wrist, and tugged at her to follow him.

"You will never be like Jack," Hazel said. "Never in a million years."

"That is a good thing, my dear," Beckett said as they entered his quarters. He tossed her wrist carelessly away.

Lord Cutler Beckett was never an angry man, Hazel knew. He was always cool, calm, and collected. She had to think of a plan fast, if she was to save herself and Jack. Maybe she was looking at this situation the wrong way. She was the slytherin' seductress, for chrissake! And then, it came to her. Although as difficult as it would be, she needed to use her sexuality to get the keys to the brig and release Jack. It was as simple as that.

"You're right, you know," Hazel murmured to herself, causing Beckett, from his desk, to turn and look at her.

"What did you say, my dear?" he asked her.

"You're right," she said, her eyes welling up with fake tears. "You are not Jack, and that is a good thing. He has hurt me so much… he did not even want me to have his child!" She paused, letting her words sink in for Beckett. "How foolish I have been when you have waited so patiently; you, a man of the law. And I have disgraced myself because of my mere infatuation of a _pirate_." With that, she erupted into tears, covering her face with her hands. When Beckett placed his hand on her shoulder in means to comfort her, Hazel smiled to herself.

"Oh, that is alright," he said, pulling her into a hug. "You have learned your lesson, albeit the hard way, but I can forgive you if you just as of it."

"Oh, I do!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his waist, her fingers barely caressing the keys that hung from his waist belt. "Oh, I do. How lucky I am to have a friend as you!" Summoning all the courage she had, Hazel picked her head up off of Beckett's shoulder and gave him a long kiss on the lips as her fingers skillfully pulled the keys from his belt and into her pocket.

His door barging in caused Hazel and Beckett to abruptly stop the kiss. Beckett frowned at one of his crewmen, but inside, Hazel could not have asked for better timing. "We need you on deck, sir," the man said.

Beckett nodded. He turned to Hazel, curiosity in his eyes. "I do not know what will happen, my love," he said, and Hazel inwardly cringed. She could not imagine anyone but Jack to call her love. "For your safety, please get below deck."

"Oh, be careful, Lord Beckett," Hazel said as the two parted ways.

"I will," Beckett said, and with that, Hazel rushed down the stairs, below deck. Luckily for her, no one was down below because everybody was up, on board, ready for Beckett's next order. She quickly found the brig, and when Jack heard her footsteps, his head snapped up. When she saw him, her heart squeezed in pain. She hoped and prayed that he would not stab the heart, would not leave her. But she could not stop him if he did. She had said all that she needed to say.

"You're not engaged to him again, are you?" Jack asked her as she began to unlock his cell door.

"I had to kiss him to slip these in my pocket without him noticing," Hazel mumbled, fiddling with the keys, trying to find the one that worked.

"You what?!" Jack asked. "I'll kill him. I'll slice him, limb from limb."

"Oh, get over it," Hazel said. "You're leaving me. When you stab the heart, I am free to kiss whomever I wish. You would be leaving me if you did that."

"You wouldn't wait for me…?" Jack asked sadly.

"I would wait to visit you, of course," Hazel said, trying a new key. "But I cannot wait for you romantically Jack. It wouldn't be smart for you or for me. If you want your freedom, if that is the reason why you are doing this, then you will have all of your freedom."

"But… I love you," Jack said sadly.

"Sometimes love is not enough," Hazel murmured, finally finding the right key, and opening the cell door. Jack stepped out, and Hazel smiled at him sadly. "Come, now, we have one last thing to do before we leave each other."

"I'll always be with you, even if I'm not," Jack said.

"Just stop, Jack," Hazel said desperately. "That's not enough. What about your son? I can take your absence; I know I could handle it. But our son needs a father… You need to make a choice. There are no in betweens."

Jack sighed. "Well, Davy Jones needs to die, whether or not it be by my hand or anyone else's."

Hazel followed Jack as Jack led the way into Davy Jones's room. The familiar faces of Murtogg and Mullroy were there, apparently guarding the chest. Hazel quirked a brow, wondering why they were in charge of guarding a chest when they could not guard a Royal Navy ship.

"Hold it or we'll shoot," Mullroy said, and the two rose their long guns, threateningly.

Jack and Hazel exchanged a look. "Good one," Jack said, and he began to walk towards them as Hazel tried not to smile. "I just come to get me effects." He stooped down so he could pick up said effects, and placed everything where they needed to be.

"Admirable though it may be, why are you here when you could be elsewhere?" Hazel asked.

"Someone has to stay and guard the chest," Murtogg said, and to indicate such a statement, they turned their guns on the chest.

"There's no question, there has been a breakdown of military discipline aboard this vessel," Mullroy said to his comrade.

"I blame the fish people," Murtogg said, nodding his head.

"Ah, so fish people, by dint of being fish people, automatically aren't as disciplined as non-fish people?" Mullroy asked sharply, and as the two argued, Jack quickly grabbed the chest.

"I'm saying it's contributory, that's all I'm suggesting," Murtogg said defensively.

Mullroy nodded, getting Murtogg's point. "Well it is true, if there were no fish people, there'd be no need to guard the chest," he said, and Hazel nodded to the door, indicating it was time to leave. Jack nodded in response, and then together, the two left the still-arguing Murtogg and Mullroy.

As the two left Jones's room, Jack happened to bump into said former captain, Davy Jones himself. "Haha!" Jones laughed, looking between the two. "Looky here, boys!" His crew began to come up behind him as his smirk deepened. "A lost bird… a lost bird that never learned to fly, and his damsel in distress."

"To my regret," Jack said, slowly backing up to the railing of the ship, Hazel right behind him. "But…" His hand sneaked up to grab a rope, and Hazel wrapped her arms around Jack's waist. "…never too late to learn, eh?" He swung up to the crosstrees, Hazel holding on to him, until their feet were firmly planted on the wooden crosstrees. Suddenly, Jones materialized out of the mast, standing a few inches from the pair, his sword drawn.

"The chest... hand it over!" Jones said.

Jack made sure Hazel was securely behind him before drawing his own sword. "I can set you free, mate," Jack said.

"My freedom was forfeit long ago," Jones sneered, and then lunged at Jack. Hazel let out a scream of surprise, but it was muffled due to a roar of thunder. Hazel had no weapon to her name, having it discarded by Beckett, so all she could do was watch as the two fought. She felt so helpless, so useless, but she knew she could not interfere with the fight in case it distracted Jack or caused the win to turn to give Jones the upper hand. So the two fought on in the cold rain, as Hazel watched, her arms around the mast so she would not fall.

"You can do nothing without the key!" Jones exclaimed triumphantly.

"I already have the key," Jack replied. Davy Jones rose a brow at him, when one of his tentacles on his beard pulled out a silver key. Jack's face fell. "Oh, that key." With much surprise to Jones, Jack swiped at the tentacle and sliced of the key, and it fell to the ground. Hazel looked at Jack, and grabbed a rope, swinging down, down, down, to retrieve the key. If Jack screamed for her to stop, she could not hear. Once her feet hit the group, she began to search for the key, although all the fighting was making it much harder than she expected.

She looked up, only to see Jack hanging from a rope with a fish man. Her mouth hung opened, but Jack quickly knocked the fish man off the rope with his pistol. She had to find the key! A loud thump caused her to jump, and she saw the chest. She dashed over to get it, only to be knocked over by Will, who scooped up the chest in his arms, but he bumped into a member of the opposite crew.

"Turner!" the man exclaimed harshly. Before the man can do anything, Pintel and Ragetti lit a cannon, and out popped Jack the Monkey, hitting the man in the face, setting him aflame. He fell, and Hazel glanced up, still seeing Jack fight off fish people. She managed to grab the dead man's sword before it became too hot, and decided to help Jack.

Hazel picked fights with members of the crew who were about to climb up while Jack was defending himself against the ones who managed to get past the young girl. Elizabeth was soon at her side, fighting, and when the two exchanged a look, they smiled at each other, everything between them forgotten. When they finished what they could do, the two girls ran up to the quarterdeck, just in time to see Will. Will looked at Elizabeth, and the tenderness that was exchanged between them was so great that Hazel had to look away in fear of invading their special moment.

"Ah...love," Jones said, looking upon the two lovers callously. "A dreadful bond. And yet, so easily severed, isn't that right, Holland?" Hazel said nothing as Jones walked over to Will. "Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?" he asked tauntingly.

"Do you?" a voice asked from behind him. Hazel glanced over, and there was Jack. She smiled gratefully, seeing him there, and yet, her eyes were saddened to see him holding the one heart in one hand, and his broken sword above it, ready to stab. He grinned, and Hazel saw Elizabeth and Will exchange a hopeful look. How envious Hazel was at that moment that that was not she and Jack hopeful, and Will and Elizabeth an inch from being torn apart forever. "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand."

"You are a cruel man, Jack Sparrow," Jones spat.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective," Jack countered.

"Is it?" Jones asked. Without warning, the monster stabbed Will through the heart. Hazel and Elizabeth gasped in fear while Jack's mouth dropped open. Jones turned to Jack and laughed a cold, evil laugh that even the rain could not compete with. Jack looked at Hazel, and then at the heart, unsure of what to do now.

Elizabeth dropped to Will's side, holding him in her lap. "Will?" she cried, tears pouring out of her eyes. "Look at me! Stay with me! You alright?"

From behind them, Bootstrap Bill noticed the dead man laying in the woman's arms, and recognition flashed within him. "William," Bootstrap roared. "My son. Aaah!" With that, he threw himself on Jones's back.

Jack looked at the heart, still unsure of what to do. He looked at Hazel, and the two stared at each other for a long moment, before Hazel very subtly nodded at him. Jack then looked back at the heart. And the rain continued to pour down.

Jones threw Bootstrap off of his back, and growled, "You will not forestall my judgement!" He stopped suddenly when he saw both women on both Sides of Will, Jack behind him, helping him sit up. Jack's hand was around Will's, and Will's hand held his father's knife, stabbing the heart. "Calypso!" Jones said as he turned to the skies, and with that, he tumbled off the ship and into the Maelstrom

Will, on the other hand, began to fade. The crew that once belonged to Davy Jones began to chant as Bootstrap took the knife he gave his only son, and proceeded to walk toward him. "No!" cried Elizabeth, holding Will protectively. "No! No! No!"

"Don't leave me!" Elizabeth cried. Jack pulled her away, realizing what was about to happen. The young girl than began to cry into his chest. Hazel watched solemnly, realizing Jack was inch close at being in Will's place, and she in Elizabeth's. "I won't leave you!"

Jack grabbed a rope, holding onto Elizabeth. Hazel appeared by his side, grabbing a part of the rope below him, and Jack, then, shot the rope, attached to the sail, and the three shot upwards, the Maelstrom forcing the sail to carry the three like a parachute, and then just like that, the _Dutchman _disappeared into the swirling water. The sail landed in calmer waters, near the _Pearl_, where they helped aboard by Gibbs.

"Thank God!" Gibbs exclaimed, once the three were all safely aboard. "The armada's still out there. The _Endeavour_'s coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions."

"Never actually been one for tradition," Jack said, stealing a glance at Hazel, who was currently comforting a heartbroken Elizabeth. He glanced back out at the armada, and ordered, "Close-haul her! The sails and lay her in eye!"

"Belay that or we'll be a sitting duck," Barbossa advised.

"But, Captain," Gibbs said warily.

"Belay!"

"The armada..."

"Belay!"

"The _Endeavour_..."

"No!" Jack exclaimed, watching as the ship approached. "No! Shut it!"

Without warning, the _Dutchman _emerged in its new, fresh form, seemingly unscathed.

"Full canvas!" Jack ordered as the _Endeavour _sailed between the _Pearl _and the _Dutchman_. She was trapped between the two ships now.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked Jack.

"Fire," Jack said lowly.

"Fire!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Fire!" Will called on his ship.

"Fire!" echoed Barbossa.

"Fire all!" Hazel exclaimed.

As the ships are firing, Jack grabbed Hazel and bent her backward, kissing her full on the lips. The kiss is passionate and exciting, their love fully realized in it. It felt as though the commotion around them was lost, and the only two people in time were them.

"I could never leave you," Jack murmured as he helped the young girl into a standing position. "You or Jackie."

"I love you," Hazel murmured, but before he could reply, she jumped on him, causing him to fall on his back, but he did not seem to notice, for he was currently kissing her back, his hat falling to the ground. The cheers and the throwing of hats around them made them pause for a moment, and look around them. The _Endeavour _was no more.

"Capt'n?" Gibbs asked, looking at Jack down on the deck peculiarly.

"You may throw my hat if you like," Jack said, and Gibbs nodded happily, bending down to pick up the hat, and threw it along with the crew. "Now go and get it," Jack finished, and then his lips were once again captured by Hazel's.

"Your chariot awaits you," Hazel said to Elizabeth. The _Pearl _had just stopped in front of a deserted island. The two women smiled at each other. "The oars are inside."

"Mrs. Turner," Barbossa said, nodding his head in goodbye.

"Goodbye, poppet," Pintel said.

"Jack... it would never have worked out between us," Elizabeth chided him, and went to hug him.

Jack put his arms out to stop her, and Hazel giggled, as he said, "Once is quite enough, thank you." He then pulled Hazel in front of him, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Elizabeth," Hazel said softly. "We have been through so much together... this is not goodbye." The young women began to tear up as they hugged tightly. "Keep in touch, yeah?"

"Of course," Elizabeth said when they broke apart. "You must bring Jackie over to visit, you know that."

"Yes," Hazel said, smiling, and she watched her close friend depart the ship, going to spend the day with her husband before sunset could force them apart. "Jack," she said. "Let's go get Jackie."

"Aye," Jack replied, and turned to his crew. "You heard the woman. Set sail!" When the crew dispersed, Jack turned to Hazel, a seductive smile on his face. Hazel giggled. "Now, you, my dear, are going to my quarters. We have some lost time to make up for."

Hazel grinned, and saluted him mockingly. "Aye, aye, Captain."

Hazel was glad to be leaving Tortuga. She had never really been fond of the place, and did not want Jackie to get hurt or stolen from her, or whatnot. Hazel was walking side by side with Jack, their young son in her arms. Jack was going on and on and on about this Fountain of Youth, while Hazel did not think it would be the most appropriate adventure with a baby. Jack assured her that it was, but when they came to the dock, their mouths dropped.

"Where's your ship?" she asked him, their eyes scanning the dock, hoping they had just missed it.

Mr. Gibbs was lying, asleep on the deck, cuddling close to a teddy bear. Jack poured rum on the old fool to wake him up. "Mr Gibbs, any particular reason why my ship is gone?" Jack asked him through gritted teeth.

Jackie gurgled laughter at his father's face, and even Hazel had to suppress a giggle.

"The ship?" Gibbs asked tiredly. 'We're on the ship." He paused. "Jack! The ship's gone!"

"Really?" Jack asked, and Jackie laughed, causing Hazel to laugh as well.

Jack's facade of anger faltered, and he took his son gently in his arms. "Well, there is a smaller ship," Jack said, and the two walked over to the boat, and decided to get in.

"I think that's a boat," Hazel said, looking around.

"As captain, I declare that this is a ship," Jack said, waving to Mr. Gibbs. He waved back, and walked off the decks and into the depths of Tortuga. Hazel watched Jack with a warm smile as he said, "Well, it can't be that bad that you are here, my son." He handed Jackie back to Hazel, giving her a smile as if to say, _And__ I'm glad you are here with me as well, my love_. "And of course, these always help," Jack said, as he rolled out a circular paper; the very exact ones that would lead him to the Fountain of Youth. Hazel hoisted their colours; a black flag with a white skull and a red sparrow.

"Yo-ho, yo-ho, a Pirate's life for me," Jack sung to himself as his ship began to sail.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs," Hazel joined in.

"So, you've learned the song, have you?" Jack teased, and then, the two finished together, "Drink up, me hearties, YO-HO!"


End file.
